Hades y Perséfone: La princesa del Inframundo
by ella123456
Summary: Han pasado 15 años desde que Hades salió del vértice de las almas y conoció a Perséfone. Muchas cosas han cambiado en la vida de los personajes de Hércules desde entonces, pero un peligro mayor acecha, un peligro que puede condenar a toda la humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:El comienzo de todo.

En la isla de Creta estaba apunto de tener lugar uno de los nacimientos más importantes del cosmos. Una diosa de piel blanca como la nieve y cabellos rojizos estaba dando a luz. Las hijas del rey Meliseo, Melisa, Ida y Amaltea estaban ayudando a la diosa, y cumplirían después una importante misión: Cuidar de ese niño hasta que creciese y pudiese derrocar a su padre. Tras el parto la diosa observó con sus amarillos ojos a su hijo pequeño. Era un varón, con la piel de color carne, los ojos azul cielo, y el pelo pelirrojo. La diosa sonrió, pero acto seguido su sonrisa se borró al recordar lo que debía hacer. Entregó con lágrimas en los ojos el bebé a aquellas mortales, que le entregaron una piedra envuelta en paños. Aquello debía funcionar, por el bien del cosmos aquello tenía que funcionar.

La diosa salió de la cueva con la piedra en los brazos, tapada y sostenida como si fuese un bebé. Se presentó ante Cronos, su marido, muy seria. No podía notarse debilidad, ni nerviosismo ni nada, no debía notarse el engaño.

Cronos tenía la piel azul oscuro, su pelo era de llamas azul mas claro, y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, azul eléctrico. Su túnica era de color negro. Miraba sin parpadear a la diosa que tenía enfrente.

-Entregame al niño Rhea.-

No podía dárselo sin más o sospecharía, tenía que suplicar, tenía que parecer que no quería que lo devorase, como había devorado al resto de sus hijos.

-Cronos por favor, este no, ¡Por favor! No lo hagas...- Dijo la diosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

El dios supremo se acercó a su esposa, e ignorando sus súplicas le arrancó la piedra de los brazos, y sin contemplaciones abrió la boca y se lo tragó. Exactamente igual que había hecho las anteriores veces. Sin contemplaciones, sin dudar.

Rhea se alejó exactamente igual que las otras veces, sin decir nada a Cronos y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sólo que esta vez había una sonrisa en su rostro. La primera parte del plan había resultado bien. La primera parte del plan para derrocar a Cronos había comenzado.

Muchos años después, en Atenas:

Una niña de 14 años se dirigía a casa del héroe más famoso de toda Grecia. Su piel era muy blanca. Sus ojos eran grandes, de un azul brillante, mezclado con plateado y azul eléctrico. su pelo negro tenía reflejos azul oscuro según como le diese la luz,lo llevaba largo hasta la cintura, liso y con varias capas cuyas puntas se dirigian rebeldemente hacia arriba, como si fuesen llamas, y un flequillo liso ladeado. Su vestido era rojo, su color favorito.

-¡Macaria!¡Tengo noticias buenísimas! El profesor se ha puesto enfermo y no podrá venir a darnos clase.¡Nos vamos a la playa!.- Dijo una joven de cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta. Sus ojos eran violetas, y llevaba un vestido rosa.

Macaria iba a contestar cuando una voz la frenó.

-De playa nada, como el profesor está enfermo hoy os dará la clase Phil.- La voz pertenecía a Hércules.

-¡Pero papá!.- Dijo la joven

-Acudir al salón de siempre. Phil e Hyllos os esperan ya allí.-

-Hyllos siempre intentando contentarte.- Dijo Deyanira andando hacia el salón.

Macaria la siguió, miro a su tío y le saludó:-¡Hola tio!- Acto seguidó desapareció por la puerta que daba al salón.

Hércules y Mégara se habían mudado a Atenas hacia varios años. Tebas era una ciudad peligrosa para criar a dos niños, y decidieron que Herc podría seguir realizándo su trabajo desde Atenas. Además en Atenas estaba la academia Prometeo a la que el próximo año ingresarían Macaria, Deyanira e Hyllos. Desde que los tres niños tenían 10 años, habían estado recibiendo clases particulares en la villa del héroe.

Siendo hijos de dioses no habían tenido ningún problema en ser aceptados en la academia Prometeo, y además Cassandra trabajaba allí como profesora.

-Hoy vamos a hablar sobre uno de los capítulos más sangrientos y terribles de la historia, la titanomaquia.- Dijo el sátiro. -No es una historia que se cuente a los niños con todos los detalles que yo os voy a contar, pero ya sois mayores para saberlo.-

-La titanomaquia es la guerra entre los dioses y los titanes. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.- Replicó Macaria.

-Muy bien, tenemos una listilla. ¿Y sabes porque tuvo lugar esa guerra?.- Replicó Phil.

-Claro que si, los titanes provocaban desastres y estaban condenando a la humanidad. Los dioses les vencieron y establecieron el nuevo orden.- Contesto la joven de cabellos negros.

-Esa es la versión light que os han contado. Yo os voy a contar todo, desde el nacimiento de Cronos, hasta la toma de posesión de los diferentes reinos por Poseidón, Hades y Zeus.-

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo:

Hades se encontraba en la sala del trono, esperando a tres...señoras si esque podían llamarse así. Estaba esperando a las parcas. Éstas querían hablar con él. Aquello era muy raro,normalmente era él el que solicitaba verlas cuando necesitaba saber algo. Rara vez acudían ellas a él. No dejaba de golpear los dedos contra el trono, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, cuando sin previo aviso apareció una diosa rubia de extraordinaria belleza.

-¡Nuez moscada! Pensaba que estabas en el muelle.- Dijo el señor de los muertos con nerviosismo.

-El muelle está tranquilo, he dejado a Pena y Pánico allí.- Dijo la diosa acariciando su cara con la mano y besandole.

-¡A esos dos estupidos!?.-

-Así es, últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo, y me apetecía tener un rato tranquilo con mi marido.- Dijo la diosa sentándose sobre Hades en el trono, con las piernas abiertas hacia él, y acercando su cara a la suya.

Aquella situación le encantaba al dios, el problema es que no era el mejor momento para vivir esa situación. Las parcas estaban apunto de llegar.

-¿Que te ocurre Hades?.- Dijo Seph arqueando una ceja.-Normalmente te habría faltado tiempo para cargarme hasta el dormitorio.-

Al dios de pelo de fuego no le dio tiempo de responder, las parcas se presentaron allí.

-Esto... si molestamos volvemos más tarde.- Dijo Cloto viendo a Perséfone sentada en el trono a horcajadas encima de Hades.

Perséfone tenía ganas de decirles que si, que molestaban, que ultimamente el Inframundo estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, y que quería un poco de tiempo con su marido, si no era mucho pedir. Pero en lugar de eso le dijo a Hades: -¿Que está ocurriendo?.-

Hades se levantó cuidadosamente, cogiendo a Seph y depositándola con delicadeza en el suelo.

-Te prometo que yo no las he llamado, son ellas las que quieren hablar conmigo.-

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó la joven rubia con excepticismo. Aquello no era normal. Normalmente era Hades el que solicitaba su presencia.

-Normalmente no damos este tipo de información, pero consideramos que en esta ocasión... es una ocasión de emergencia.- Dijo átropos.

-Hay veces en las que hay que saltarse las normas por el equilibrio del cosmos.- Dijo Cloto.

-¡Y por el de nosotras mismas!.- Dijo Láquesis.

-¿Que quereis decir?.- Pregunto la diosa del Inframundo con curiosidad.

-Va a tener lugar una guerra, te hablamos de ella hace 14 años.-

-Lo recuerdo.-

-Te dijimos que Macaria tendría una participación fundamental en ella.-

-También recuerdo eso.- Dijo Perséfone.

-Y porsupuesto sabíamos que se lo contarías a Hades, porque nosotras lo sabemos todo.-

-¡Al grano señoras!.- Gritó Hades perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es fundamental que Macaria aprenda a controlar sus poderes. Sabemos que tiene grandes poderes, pero no sabe manejarlos correctamente, y la potencia sin control no sirve de nada.-

-Los dioses aprenden con el tiempo a controlar sus poderes. Nadie les enseña.- Respondió Hades.

-Tu hija no es una diosa Hades, no lo olvides.- Respondió Cloto.-Tu hija sigue siendo una mortal, y el tiempo se nos echa encima, no tenemos un siglo, y tu hija tampoco.-

La piel del dios comenzó a tornarse rojiza.-¿Porque no dais una información un poco más precisa?.-

Seph observó a su marido. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Si esto seguía así toda la sala acabaría en llamas.

-Thánatos.- Sonrió Láquesis.-Es el más apropiado para entrenarla.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y desaparecieron de esa manera característica, orbitando alrededor del ojo.

-¡Aggggghhhhhh.!.- Gritó Hades.-¿Porque tienen que complicarlo siempre todo?¡Cariño será mejor que te alejes! Tengo ganas de calcinar la habitación.-

-Por si no lo recuerdas, soy inmortal.-

-Que seas inmortal no significa que quiera hacerte daño.- Replicó el dios.

Seph le cogio cariñosamente del brazo.-¿Porque no nos damos un baño de vapor relajante? Como el de la primera vez que me quedé aqui contigo.-

Aquello consiguió calmar al dios. Esa mujer tenía un poderoso efecto en él. Siempre conseguía calmarlo. Aquello era de gran ayuda muchas veces para Pena y Pánico.

Por respuesta el señor de los muertos cogió a su esposa en brazos y se encaminó.- Me parece bien. Cuando estemos los dos bien relajados, decidiremos que hacer con esa información.

 _ **Aqui esta el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, que es continuación de Hades y Perséfone:Una historia diferente. Espero que os guste.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Comienza el plan de Hécate

El pequeño niño dios se encontraba jugando al lado del agua. Por suerte aunque su color de piel parecia excesivamente bronceado, podía pasar por un humano perfectamente. Tenía 5 años, y sus hermanas mayores se encontraban algo mas alejadas, sentadas en la hierba y vigilandole. Sólo ellas y su padre conocían la verdad. Ni siquiera el pequeño niño la conocia. No era consciente de sus propios poderes.

Mientras el niño jugaba al lado del agua tropezó y cayó.Melisa rápidamente se dirigió al lago. El pequeño Zeus no lloraba, simplemente se encontraba debajo del agua. Cuando la joven lo cogió y lo sacó del agua muy asustada el niño no entendia todo aquello.

-¿He hecho algo malo?- Preguntó el pequeño.

-No has hecho nada malo, pero tienes que prometerme que te mantendras alejado del agua¿Deacuerdo?.-

-¿Porque?.- Pregunto el niño dios.

-Es peligrosa, podrías ahogarte.- Dijo la joven.

-¿Que es ahogarse?.-

Melisa comprendió que no era tan facil esconder a un pequeño inmortal. Si alguien lo descubría... Tendría que tener mucho cuidado. Hoy había sido el agua, pero otro dia podía ser el fuego, o caerse por un barranco sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia.

-No importa Zeus.- Dijo la joven cogiendo al dios en brazos.-Vamonos a casa.-

La escena había sido observada por una diosa desde la distancia. Una diosa de pelo rojizo y ojos amarillos. Pensaba comenzar todo cuando el pequeño cumpliese 18 años, pero sabía que cada año que pasaba las posibilidades disminuían. Habría que adelantar todo a los 16 años. Ni siquiera sabía si daría resultado su plan para que Cronos vomitase al resto de sus hijos. Sabía que si salía mal sería el fin. Pero no le importaba arriesgarse, no quería seguir estando con aquel monstruo.

Muchos años más tarde en Atenas:

Hyllos y Deyanira se encontraban ya en la sala esperando a su prima. El profesor había llegado y esperaba impacientemente la llegada de la muchacha.

La puerta se abrió y la joven Macaria entró.-Perdón por el retraso.- Dijo la muchacha sentandose.

-Por los dioses señorita Macaria, ¿ de donde viene siempre tarde? ¿Del fin del mundo? En fin empecemos.-

Deyanira miró a su prima y sonrió. El profesor sólo sabía que Macaria era la prima de los hijos de Hércules. No sabía de quién era hija ni muchísimo menos que vivía en el Inframundo. A la hija de Hercules le pareció divertido imaginar la reacción del profesor si supiese que aquella chica era una semidiosa, hija del dios de los muertos. Seguramente no le hablaría en ese tono y estaría aterrorizado. Hyllos y Deyanira nunca habían visto a Hades, sólo a su tía Perséfone. Hercules y Meg les tenían rotundamente prohibido ir al Inframundo. Su prima Macaria era bienvenida a la villa del heróe siempre que quisiese. Hyllos admiraba profundamente a su padre,y su único anhelo era ser igual que él. Ni se planteaba desobedecer. En cuanto a Deyanira, tenía curiosidad, pero en el fondo sentía temor por ese lugar desconocido al que iría su alma cuando muriese.

-¿Sobre que hablasteis en mi ausencia?.- Preguntó el profesor.

-Nos explicaron la titanomaquia.- Dijo Hyllos. El joven hijo de Hércules tenía el pelo rubio y corto, los ojos violetas, y estaba más enclenque de lo que le gustaría. El deseaba ser fuerte y musculoso como su padre, y no un tirillas como él se veía. Llevaba una túnica de color azul oscuro atada sobre el hombro con un pin con el símbolo de los dioses. El mismo que llevaba Hércules cuando le encontraron en la tierra.

-Esa es una historia llena de sangre y muerte, pero es fundamental para haber llegado aqui, a esta era de paz.-

-No hay paz.- Replicó Macaria.-Sigue habiendo guerras y muerte, catastrofes naturales, saqueos, monstruos...-

-Tu no has vivido la época de Cronos. Es la época más oscura de la historia, si no hubiese sido por Zeus...- Contesto el profesor cuando fue interrumpido otra vez.

-Por Zeus y por el resto de dioses. Todos lucharon y se arriesgaron.- Dijo la joven de cabellos morenos.

-Zeus fue el jefe, el que organizó todo, sin él no hubiesen conseguido nada.- Fue la respuesta del profesor.

-Sin los poderes de Hades y Poseidón Zeus no podría haber ganado.-A Macaria no le gustaba que Zeus tuviese que estar siempre por encima de todos. Su padre era increiblemente poderoso. Ya le gustaria ver a Zeus lidiando con el mundo de los muertos como lo hacía su padre.

Mientras tanto Hades estaba hablando con Thánatos. Habían decidido que independientemente de lo que dijesen las arpías, en realidad tenían razón. Macaria tenía más poder de lo que ella misma sabía, pero no podía controlarlo voluntariamente, sólo en situaciones límite. Era buena idea que aprendiese a controlar sus poderes, y quien mejor que su padrino para ayudarla.

-Como su padrino creo que tu serias un buen mentor para ayudarla a controlar sus poderes. Es importante que aprenda a utilizarlos.-

-Prometo que hare todo lo que pueda, pero... mi pregunta es...¿Porque ahora?.- Dijo el dios de cabellos dorados.

-Es posible que se acerquen tiempos crueles y díficiles. Quiero que mi hija esté preparada por lo que pueda venir.

En el tártaro:

Hécate caminaba hacia las profundidades. Tenía que hablar con un condenado llamado Yafar. Era increiblemente inteligente, y eso no le gustaba en un ayudante, pero no le quedaba otra, era el único que podía indicarle el camino hacia lo que estaba buscando. Tampoco estaría mal contar con alguien con algo de inteligencia para variar, aunque sería menos facilmente manipulable.

Se asomó a la celda, allí estaba.

-Hola Yafar.-

-Tu... tu... tu eres...-

-Hécate. Diosa de la hechiceria y de las almas errantes. Necesito cierta información que sólo tu puedes conocer.-

-¿Y porque voy a conocer esa información? Mirame, estoy atrapado en el tártaro, preso, por toda la eternidad...-

-Punto uno, se bien que no siempre estuviste preso, durante un tiempo estuviste libre y colaborando con Hades, y se que te recorriste el tártaro de arriba abajo. Punto dos, si me ayudas y consigo mi objetivo te sacaré de aqui. Serás libre.- Dijo la diosa.

El hechicero estalló en carcajadas.-Dudo mucho que puedas sacarme de aqui. No obstante si necesitas mi colaboración quiero saber porque y para que, todos los detalles-

Hécate frunció el ceño. Ella quería una información, nada más. Queria una ayuda temporal, no un socio.

-Si Hades se entera de algo de esto te pudrirás aquí y no saldrás jamás.- Dijo la diosa con una mirada llena de rabia.

-Y si no le digo nada probablemente también, así que quiero todos los detalles de lo que quieres hacer y para que necesitas mi información Si no quizas tenga que hablar con Hades- Replico el hechicero.

En el Inframundo se encontraban cenando Hades y Perséfone, cuando entró Macaria.

-¿Que horas son estas Macaria?.- Dijo el señor de los muertos mientras sorbía un gusano.

-Me he entretenido con Deyanira en el agora.- Dijo la muchacha sentandose a la mesa.-¿Que hay de cenar?.-

De un chasquido Hades hizo aparecer enfrente de la muchacha un plato de verduras, y con una sonrisa de tiburón le dijo:- Ahi está tu cena pichoncito.-

-¡Papa! Ayer tambien cene verdura, y antes deayer...-

-Porque llegaste tarde los dos días.- Intervino Perséfone.

Macaria miró a su padre con ojos de pena.-Te prometo que si me pones un buen filete poco hecho para comer, no volveré a llegar tarde.-

El rey de los muertos observó la cara de su hija. Aquellos ojos producían un efecto similar en él que los de Perséfone. No podía negarle nada si ella le ponía esa mirada.

De un chasquido de los dedos del dios el plato de verduras se convirtió en un sangriento filete, provocando la sonrisa de la joven semidiosa. -¡Gracias papa!.-

-Entre tu madre y tú haceis lo que quereis conmigo.- Dijo el dios, aunque estaba encantado. Adoraba a su mujer y a su hija como no creia que fuese posible.

-Tenemos que hablarte de algo.- Dijo la diosa a su hija.

-¿He hecho algo malo?.- Preguntó la joven.

-Aparte de llegar hoy tarde, no.-

Y Perséfone le explicó que Thánatos iba a ayudarla a aprender a controlar sus poderes.

-¡Eso es genial!- Contesto la semidiosa. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Thánatos. Aquello sería divertido.

-Yo tambien tengo que preguntaros algo. Bueno más bien a ti papá.-

-Dispara.- Respondió Hades.

 _ **Aqui esta el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo agradecer los reviews a Paula de Vera y a Patzylin Donno. Y sobre todo agradecer a Paula de Vera su entrada en el blog sobre mi anterior fic Hades y Perséfone:Una historia diferente.**_

 _ **Prometo nuevo capítulo en breves. Gracias a todos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:Tu controlas tus poderes, no ellos a ti.

Hades miraba a su hija, esperando su pregunta. Normalmente no le daba verguenza nada y no le costaba hablar de ningún tema, pero en ese momento Hades la notaba nerviosa.

-Pues... es... sobre ti.-Dijo Macaria.

El dios se quedó muy quieto. Había muchas cosas de su pasado de las que no estaba muy orgulloso, y que obviamente no le había contado a su hija. Pero él era un dios, y a los griegos les encantaba conocer y hablar sobre la vida de los dioses. Quizás se hubiese enterado de algo por terceros. Espero a que ella continuase.

-Sobre tu nacimiento.- Se atrevió a decir por fin.

Aquello todavía sorprendió más a Hades. Ese era un pasado muy lejano para él, del que apenas recordaba nada, y lo que recordaba eran todo malos recuerdos.

Macaria estaba callada mirando a su padre.

-¿Que quieres saber?.-Preguntó el dios.

-El otro día nos explicaron la titanomaquia, y nos hablaron sobre Cronos...¿Es cierto que te devoró a ti y a tus hermanos y estuvisteis dentro de él hasta que Zeus y Rhea os liberaron? Esque como cuentan tantas historias sobre los dioses y no todas son ciertas...-

-Si, como la de que tu padre me secuestró y me engañó para vivir en el Inframundo en contra de mi voluntad y la de mi madre: Démeter.- Intervino Perséfone. Cuando Macaria tenía 11 años y les contó el profesor la historia de Hades y Perséfone había vuelto a casa muy preocupada,preguntando que si su madre estaba secuestrada allí. Seph tuvo que contarle a su hija toda su historia, y explicarle que Homero era un periodista que escribía sobre los dioses, pero muchas veces contaba las historias como él creía que eran, y no se encargaba de confirmar su veracidad.

-Esa historia es cierta. Cronos me devoró a mi y a todos mis hermanos por una profecía que decía que sería derrocado por sus hijos.- Respondió el señor de los muertos.

-¿Cómo puede hacer un padre eso a sus hijos?- Preguntó la joven morena.

La reina de los muertos miró a su hija y le dijo: Te sorprenderías de lo que algunos padres son capaces de hacer.-

Hades se relajó. Su hija no se refería al incidente titán y su oscuro pasado.- Yo mismo te contaré esa historia.-

Días después en Atenas:

Perséfone y Meg paseaban por la playa. Megara tenía ya 33 años, y seguía luciendo una figura envidiable y no tenía nada que envidiar a otras más jovencitas, aunque ella no lo viese así.

-Creo que me han salido dos arrugas nuevas.-Dijo Meg a su hermana.

La diosa le miro la cara, donde según Meg se encontraban las arrugas. -Yo no veo nada. No seas exagerada, estas estupenda.-

-La semana pasada Herc fue retratado para un anuncio de los batidos esos para después del ejercicio. Fue retratado con un montón de modelos de 20 años.- Dijo la mujer de ojos violetas con amargura.

-Ya les gustaría a esas modelos tener tu suerte.- Respondió su hermana pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto me ha dicho Macaria que va a empezar a entrenar con Thánatos para controlar sus poderes.-

-Ya es hora de que aprenda a controlarlos.- Dijo Perséfone.

-Per, creo que hay algo que no me cuentas.- Replicó meg.

-¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?.- Preguntó Perséfone divertida.

-Soy tu hermana,te conozco muy bien.-

-Verás, las parcas fueron a ver a Hades, y le dijeron que iba a tener lugar una guerra, y que Macaria tendría una participación fundamental, por lo que tendría que aprender a controlar sus poderes.-

Meg se quedó parada.-¿Una guerra?¿En Grecia?.-

-No dieron más información, así son, ya lo sabes. Así que por siacaso te recomiendo que estés alerta, y que Phil intensifique las clases de defensa personal de los niños. Y sobre todo que disfrutemos todo el tiempo que tenemos. ¡Vamos a darnos un baño!.-

En el Inframundo:

-Muy bien Macaria, vas a intentar concentrarte otra vez. Tienes que aprender a soltar tus poderes con tranquilidad, no con rabia, porque entonces no los puedes controlar.- Dijo Thanatos.

-Eso es facil de decir.- Dijo Macaria con gotas de sudor por su frente.

-Muy bien,intentemoslo de nuevo.-

Macaria cerró sus ojos. Llevaban dos horas y estaba cansadisima. Intentó concentrarse, pero no conseguía que el aura roja la envolviese. Sólo lo conseguía cuando sentía dolor o miedo. Intentó hacerle una pequeña trampa a Thánatos. Concentró pensamientos sobre dolores e intentó rememorar aquellos momentos en los que había sentido miedo. Parecía estar dando resultado, notó como el aura roja envolvía su cuerpo, de manera cada vez más intensa. Pero a medida que su poder crecía, su rabia y su miedo también, comenzó a sentir sensaciones desagradables que no podía controlar, y aquello comenzó a descontrolarse. No podía controlarlo.

Thánatos se dio cuenta de lo que había intentado Macaria, la conocía muy bien.

-Aleja de ti esos pensamientos, no dejes que te dominen. Tu dominas a tus poderes, no ellos a ti.-

Pero la muchacha no oía nada, sólo sentía dolor y rabia. No podía controlarse, y al final toda la estancia se cubrió de una cegadora luz roja. Cuando todo aquello terminó, la semidiosa estaba tumbada en el suelo El dios de la muerte se acercó a ella con serenidad y la cogió en brazos. Sabía que su ahijada estaba bien, simplemente el uso de tanto poder sin controlar la había agotado. La llevó a su habitación y la tumbó con suavidad en la cama para que se recuperase.

Al rato Macaria despertó. No sabía donde estaba. No había estado en esa habitación nunca. ¿Sería una habitación de invitados? Aquello hizo sonreir a la joven. No se imaginaba que tipo de invitados podían tener Hypnos y Thánatos allí.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Recorrió el largo pasillo y bajó las escaleras, donde encontró a Hypnos.

-Veo que has terminado. Mi hermano te espera en el salón.- Dijo el dios

Macaria siguió a Hypnos y entró en el salón donde se encontraba Thánatos. Bajó los ojos. Sabía que no le había hecho caso y como consecuencia se había quedado inconsciente.

-Espero no haber estropeado nada del palacio.- Dijo la joven cabizbaja.

-Eso es lo de menos. Has intentado hacer trampas. Así no conseguirás nunca dominar tus poderes, y es muy importante que lo consigas.- Respondió el dios de la muerte.

-¿Porque es tan importante?Nunca nadie ha intentado enseñarme a controlarlo, nadie me dice porqué precisamente ahora, nadie me explica nada.-

-Te prometo que a su debido tiempo lo sabrás. Yo no se mucho más que tu.- Fue la respuesta de Thánatos. -Seguiremos mañana- Dijo cogiendo la guadaña que segaba vidas.-Tengo que trabajar.-

-Dejame acompañarte.- Pidió la semidiosa, que ya había acompañado al dios en otras ocasiones, sobre todo cuando éste de más pequeña había tenido que cuidarla, por lo cual para ella era de lo más natural. Miró fijamente a los ojos blancos de aquel dios con el que llevaba toda su vida. Thánatos no pudo resistirse a la mirada de Macaria. No sabía porqué, pero no podía negarle nada a su ahijada.

-Esta bien, coge mi brazo y nos vamos.-

-¡Adios Hypnos!-Dijo la joven morena con una sonrisa.

-Adiós princesa.- Dijo el dios de los sueños con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Aquella niña, desde su nacimiento, le había despertado una gran simpatía.

 **Aqui os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Macaria no sabe nada del oscuro pasado de su padre. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enterara? Por otro lado más adelante voy a meter en la historia a otro personaje de disney... os podeis hacer una idea.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por leer mi fic. Sin vosotros esto no sería posible. Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:Macaria cumple 15 años

El joven Zeus tenía 11 años. Era un diosecillo pelirrojo con el pelo largo, y un saludable tono bronceado en su piel. Viajando en carro habían sufrido un accidente él y sus hermanas, pero él, como siempre, había salido ileso. No importaba lo fuerte que fuese el golpe, nunca le dejaba ninguna marca ni ocurría nada. Incluso una vez se había quemado con fuego y ni siquiera había sentido dolor. Pero esque aparte de no dolerle, no le había dejado ningún tipo de marca. Sus hermanas estaban llenas de arañazos, e incluso una se había roto una pierna.

Fue a hablar con su padre, aquello no era normal. Él se sentía diferente, sentía que no era como el resto de sus hermanas. Cómo si perteneciese a otro lugar.

Su padre le dijo que no, que él era como el resto de sus hermanas, pero seguía sintiendo que aquello no era cierto. Melisa habló con su padre el rey. Zeus tenía que saber quien era. Faltaban sólo 5 años para que Rhea viniese a buscarle para derrotar a Cronos. Pero el rey se negó. Habían llegado a ese trato con Rhea hacía 11 años. El pequeño dios no podía saber nada sobre sus orígenes. Debía criarse como un chico normal hasta que cumpliese 16 años.

Melisa suspiró. Su hermano adoptivo no era tonto. Él en el fondo sabía que pertenecía a otro lugar, y tarde o temprano lo acabaría descubriendo.

Años después en Atenas:

Era el cumpleaños de Macaria, cumplía 15 años y había aprobado los examenes para entrar en la Academia Prometeo, igual que sus primos Hyllos Y Deyanira. Se encontraban en la villa de Hércules, donde estaban el héroe y su mujer Meg, Perséfone,Phil, Cassandra y su hijo Faetón, que era de la edad de los tres primos, y también entraría el siguiente curso en la Academia Prometeo. Hades no había ido a casa del héroe. El día siguiente Macaria celebraría su cumpleaños en el Inframundo, y hoy le tocaba con la familia de su madre.

Cassandra había tenido un desliz con Apolo, del cual había nacido Faetón. Como las videntes del oráculo de Delfos debían ser virgenes, Cass decidió aceptar el empleo en la Academia Prometeo, mudándose a Atenas. Apolo no es que se hubiese desentendido de Faetón, lo visitaba y lo reconocía como hijo, pero ni él sentía ningún interés por Cassandra, ni ella por él, por lo que no eran ni por asomo una familia. Faetón tenía el pelo castaño claro, por debajo de las orejas y ligeramente ondulado,un saludable color de piel, ni muy bronceado ni tan blanco como el de su madre, y los ojos verdes. Era un joven bastante atractivo.

En medio de la celebración apareció un invitado inesperado. Era Cyrene, la madre de Megara y Perséfone, y abuela de Hyllos, Deyanira y de Macaria. No se sorprendió al ver a Perséfone y Macaria allí, al fin y al cabo, estarían invitadas a la celebración de Hyllos y Deyanira por entrar en la academia Prometeo, o eso es a lo que ella pensaba que iba. Gracias a los dioses Hades no se encontraba allí, ni tampoco ningún dios.

La mujer saludó efusivamente a sus dos nietos y dio un gran abrazo a Megara y Hércules. Después saludó cortesmente a Perséfone, y a Macaria ni la miró. Macaria ya estaba acostumbrada. Cuando Herc y Meg se mudaron a Atenas Cyrene se mudó también, aunque a otra casa fuera de la villa del semidiós, e iba bastante a menudo por la villa. Se desvivia por sus dos primos, y sin embargo a ella jamás le había hecho el menor caso, apenas la miraba, como si no existiera. Cuando era más pequeña, le preguntó a su madre porque la abuela Cyrene la trataba diferente.

-Tu abuela no acepta que su hija pequeña se fuese al Inframundo. Tu no tienes ninguna culpa ni le has hecho nada a la abuela.- Fue la respuesta de Seph. Obviamente aquelló suscitó más preguntas. Seph le explicó que la abuela no aceptaba a Hades, y por tanto no aprobaba lo que Perséfone hizo. Perséfone no mencionó que ella era hija de Zeus. Ya bastante era explicarle que su abuela no la quiere sin usar esas palabras a una niña de 8 años. Y así Macaria se acostumbró a la idea de que Cyrene no la aceptaba, ni a ella ni a su padre, y dejó de considerarla su abuela. Macaria no tenía abuela.

-¡Enhorabuena pequeños!- Dijo Cyrene abrazando a Hyllos y Deyanira.-Es un gran privilegio entrar en la Academia Prometeo de Atenas. Alli estudian los mejores.-

-Macaria también ha entrado en la Academia Prometeo.- Dijo Megara a su madre.

-Bueno, casi todos los que estudian allí son de los mejores.- Contestó la madre de Meg y Seph.

Perséfone miraba toda la escena con el ceño fruncido. No es que a ella le importase que su madre la ignorase, se había acostumbrado a ello hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no le gustaba que despreciase de esa manera a su hija, por mucho que ella odiase a Hades. Macaria no tenía ninguna culpa ni le había hecho nada a su abuela. Cyrene jamás se había molestado en conocerla.

Macaria ignoró el comentario de Cyrene. Estaba acostumbrada a que esa mujer le tratase así.

-Macaria ha sacado muy buenas notas en los examenes de acceso. Y además hoy es su cumpleaños.- Replicó Megara.

-¡Oh!No sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños.Sólo he traido unos regalos para Hyllos y Deyanira.- Dijo la mujer entregando unos paquetes a los dos hermanos.

Cuando terminó la celebración, sólo quedaban allí Herc, Meg, Hyllos, Deyanira, Macaria y Perséfone. Perséfone estaba en la cocina ayudando a recoger a su hermana mayor.

-¡No me puedo creer que avisases a mamá para que viniese al cumpleaños de Macaria!¡Además ella no sabía ni a lo que venía!.- Dijo la joven rubia enfadada.

-No me gusta esta situación de que mamá ignore a Macaria de esa manera cada vez que la ve. Es su nieta, al igual que mis hijos.- Respondio Meg.

-No me digas, por eso mismo quiero que se vean lo menos posible. No pintaba nada en su cumpleaños, ni si quiera sabe el dia que nació, y porsupuesto ni la ha felicitado al enterarse.-

-Pensaba que quizás podía conseguir que mamá sintiese interés por conocer a su nieta... Por muy hija de Hades que sea es su nieta.- Respondio la joven de ojos violetas.

-Si no ha sentido interés por conocerla en 15 años, dudo que lo sienta ahora.-

Meg bajó la cabeza. Su hermana tenía razón, no habia debido actuar asi, lo unico que habia hecho era empeorar las cosas.

En el tártaro:

Hécate caminaba junto a Yafar. Lo habia liberado temporalmente para que le mostrase el camino. Ya le había advertido que no quería ninguna tontería, de lo contrario, jamás saldría de aquel lugar.

Hécate había aprovechado el cumpleaños de la maldita mocosa hija de Hades para ir al tártaro. Durante unas horas Hades sólo estaría para su pichoncito,como él la llamaba, y no iria a aquel lugar. Fueron bajando cada vez más y más. Cuando la diosa pensaba que habían llegado a lo más profundo, Yafar movió unas telarañas tras las que surgieron unas escaleras.Hécate habia perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaban allí. Estaba pasando por lugares que no sabía ni que existían en el tártaro,y viendo extrañas y grotescas criaturas que estaban encerradas allí. Finalmente llegaron a lo más profundo del tártaro. Había una jaula de cristal, donde dentro se encontraba encadenado y dormido un extraño dios.

Había unas inscripciones en las paredes. Se narraba como los dioses habían vencido a Cronos y restablecido un nuevo orden en la tierra. Y moldeados en piedra en la pared, como un relieve se encontraban los 3 dioses principales:Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.

Aquel dios parecía profundamente dormido.

-¿Y ahora que?.- Preguntó Yafar.-¿Como piensas liberarlo, y aun más importante, como piensas que va a pactar contigo.? ¿Que te garantiza que si lo liberas no te aplastará como un insecto y destruirá la tierra?-

-Ahora que se donde esta tengo que conseguir despertarlo y hablar con él. Haré un pacto sellado, de manera que si lo libero tendrá que cederme el Inframundo y no destruirme. De lo contrario no lo liberare.- Respondió la diosa de la hechicería y de las almas errantes.

-¿Y como lo vas a despertar?.- Preguntó el hechicero.

-Eso es lo siguiente en lo que tenemos que pensar.-

 ** _Hola a todos. Me imagino que a estas alturas os imaginaréis por donde van a ir los tiros sobre los problemas que van a sufrir los protagonistas. Sé que el fic va un poco lento, porque los primeros capítulos son un poco a modo de presentación de todo lo que va a acontecer despues, pero si seguís leyendo el fic hasta el final os prometo que no os arrepentiréis, y por supuesto para los fans de Hades y Perséfone, que sepáis que no van a ser unos segundones en esta historia, sino que van a tener mucho protagonimo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia, y a los que escribis reviews, me encanta saber que pensáis. Incluso si algo no os gusta o lo cambiariais, también me encanta que me lo digáis. ¡Saludos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:Blanco y negro,primavera e invierno, vida y muerte.

Perséfone se encontraba haciendo su ronda por los Campos Elíseos, aunque aquello más que una ronda de inspección era un paseo muy agradable. En esa parte del Inframundo nunca había problemas. De hecho las almas de los que allí descansaban, ni siquiera sabían que estaban muertos, era pura felicidad. Aunque la diosa sabía que todo aquello era artificial: la luz,el agua, las flores... Nada de eso era real, pero no se notaba lo más mínimo, estaba todo logrado al detalle. La diosa se paró delante de unas flores. Aquello le recordaba a cuando trabajaba para Hipócrates y recogía plantas medicinales.

Decidió poner en práctica sus poderes. Con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, salió una pequeña columna de humo que marchitó las flores. Al momento, con otro movimiento de su mano derecha, una pequeña luz blanca hizó que aquello volviese a florecer. Sonrió, cada vez los manejaba mejor. Blanco y negro, la vida y la muerte. El invierno y la primavera.

De repente se sobresaltó al sentir unas manos posadas en su cintura. No era normal en los héroes ni en los habitantes de aquel lugar ese tipo de comportamientos. Se volvió rápidamente y entonces se calmó, mientras una sonrisa inundaba su rostro.

-Buenos dias nena.-

-¿Que haces tu aqui?.- Preguntó la reina de los muertos al encontrarse allí a su marido.

-Últimamente hay más trabajo de lo habitual en el Inframundo, y he decidido que quería pasar un tiempo con mi mujer. Lo primero es la familia.-

A Seph no le dio tiempo a contestar, Hades la tumbó en la hierba y comenzó a besarla. Sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, y cuando comenzó a levantarle el vestido la diosa habló:-¡Hades nos va a ver alguien!-

-Siempre podemos echar sus almas a la piscina del olvido.-Dijo un sonriente Hades.- Aunque si lo prefieres puedo marcharme.- Dijo haciendo un amago de levantarse.

La diosa rubia le cogió del cuello y tiró hacia ella, de manera que los ojos amarillos de él se quedaron frente a los ojos azules de ella. Algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del dios de los muertos. Y entonces ella comenzó a besarle.

Mientras tanto en el tártaro:

Una figura caminaba en la oscuridad. Se distinguían unos ojos azules brillantes, con toques plateados y azul eléctrico. Ella sabía que no debía estar allí, que si la pillaban el castigo podía ser legendario, pero le podía más la curiosidad. Quería ver a aquel ser que eones atrás tantos estragos había causado. Tenía curiosidad por saber como era, y según lo que le había contado su padre, estaba allí encerrado. Pero el tártaro era como un laberinto, y los presos no estaban ordenados de ninguna manera concreta. Por otro lado dudaba que un ser como Cronos estuviese a la vista de todos.

El tiempo se acababa y Macaria no encontraba lo que buscaba, tenía que salir de allí pues ya llegaba tarde a sus clases con Thánatos. Ya buscaría otro día. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, la joven notó una presencia que la seguía. Caminaba cada vez más deprisa pero seguía notando que algo la seguía. En condiciones normales aquello no asustaría a la semidiosa. El Inframundo era su hogar. Todas las criaturas la conocían y ella no sentía miedo. Pero en el tártaro se encontraba lo más despreciable y horrible de la creación. No era para tomárselo a broma.

Macaria se dirigía casi corriendo a la salida, cuando algo por detrás la cogió del brazo. La chica se volvió asustada y con el aura roja envolviendo su cuerpo intensamente,pero tras ver quien era, el aura se fue haciendo más clara hasta desaparecer.

-¡Thanatos!¿Que haces tu aqui?-

-La pregunta correcta es que haces tu aqui. Por si no lo sabes te encuentras en el tártaro.-

-Sé donde me encuentro. Me dirigía a tu encuentro para seguir con el entrenamiento.- Dijo la joven morena cabizbaja.

-No quiero que vuelvas aqui. Es muy peligroso.- Respondió el dios de la muerte con su serenidad característica. Aunque por fuera se viese así de sereno, Macaria sabía que por dentro estaba furioso.

Macaria levantó lentamente la vista del suelo y se topó con los ojos azul claro del dios. -Vayámonos de aqui por favor.- Thánatos sin mediar palabra cogió el brazo de la joven y aparecieron en el Palacio del dios.

-Muy bien, quiero que el aura roja intensa que ha envuelto tu cuerpo cuando te he asustado vuelva a aparecer exactamente de la misma manera.- Dijo el dios.

La muchacha cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. No estaba logrando grandes avances y necesitaba concentrarse, pero para su desgracia últimamente sólo podía pensar en lo poco que le faltaba para empezar en la Academia Prometeo. Tras una sesión de entrenamiento donde lo único que había conseguido era agotarse, Thánatos decidió que sería buena idea dar un paseo para que se relajase.

-Estás desconcentrada. Por eso no puedes dominar tus poderes.- Dijo Thánatos mientras caminaban.

-Lo sé. Son muchos cambios. El comienzo en la Academia,nuestros entrenamientos...Supongo que serán los 15 años.-

-Tienes que intentar centrarte. Si no lo haces yo no puedo ayudarte.-

-Lo sé y de verdad que lo intento.¿Nunca te cuestionas las cosas Thánatos?- Dijo Macaria mirandole fijamente a los ojos. Thánatos conocía a la semidiosa desde que había nacido, y notó que algo en su mirada había cambiado. Ya no tenía esa mirada infantil, de tiempo atrás. Sintió una punzada por dentro.

La joven vio que el dios apartó rápidamente la mirada y se llevó la mano al pecho, como si fuese un acto instintivo. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella posando su mano sobre su brazo.

-Si, estoy bien. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.-

En los campos Elíseos, Hades y Perséfone estaban tumbados en el falso césped,mirando hacia las falsas estrellas.

-¿Has vuelto a tener noticias de las parcas?.- Dijo Seph rompiendo el silencio.

-De momento no, y el entrenamiento de Macaria no avanza mucho.-

-No quiero perder todo esto.- Dijo Perséfone con un deje de melancolía en la voz.

Hades intentó animar a Seph.-¿El que no quieres perder?¿Las falsas estrellas o los cadáveres de héores que no saben que están muertos?.-

La diosa giró la cara hacia Hades.Éste sonreía, pero sabía que estaba igual de preocupado que ella, sólo intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Mira que eres tonto.- Respondió Seph con una sonrisa.

El dios de pelo de fuego le puso la mano en la cara y la acarició.-No vas a perder nada Seph. Pase lo que pase yo voy a estar aquí.-

Pasaron los días, y comenzaron las clases en la Academia Prometeo. Allí había alumnos como Faetón, el hijo de Cassandra, Adonis, hijo a su vez de Adonis, rey de Tracia,Mirina, una amazonas hija de Tempestad,Nauplio, que sospechaban era un semidios, pero no desvelaba quién era su padre... entre muchos otros.

Macaria estaba encantada, nunca había estado con tantos jóvenes de su edad, y mucho menos con tantos mortales. Deyanira también estaba en su salsa. Le encantaba socializar, y además allí había muchos chicos. A Hyllos por su parte le estaba costando más adaptarse. Los estándartes de la gente estaban muy altos respecto a él, que era el hijo del héore más famoso de toda Grecia. Cuando él, que era un joven escuálido decía que su padre era Hércules, la gente se sorprendía. Faetón a su lado parecía más hijo de Hércules que él. Y sumado que Hyllos era un joven responsable, que nunca se saltaba las normas y que era serio, le hizo ganarse la fama de chico tímido y retraido.

Pasaron los días sin más novedades entre libros y risas, cuando decidieron que se realizaría una fiesta en la playa, de la cual porsupuesto sería anfitrión Adonis, el príncipe de Tracia. Todos los chicos de la Academia Prometeo estaban invitados, incluso se comentaba que podía que acudiese a la fiesta algún dios.

-Papá es una fiesta normal entre mortales, ¿qué puede pasar? Yo tengo poderes.- Dijo Macaria a su padre, que se encontraba en la sala del trono.

-Apenas estás haciendo progresos, y además entre esos chicos hay muchos semidioses que también tienen poderes.-

-Pero toda la academia va a ir. No quiero ser una marginada.-

Aquella palabra hizo mella en el dios de los muertos. Él mismo muchas veces se había sentido marginado y fuera de lugar, y aún cuando tenían alguna celebración con los otros dioses seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar. No quería lo mismo para su hija. A fin de cuentas sólo eran unos cuantos muchachos haciendo una fiesta en la playa. Macaria lidiaba con cosas peores cada día en el Inframundo,¿que podía pasar?.

-Esta bien pichoncito, puedes ir, pero no quiero que vuelvas muy tarde.-Dijo el señor del Inframundo, esperando no tener que arrepentirse de aquello.

-¡Gracias papá!.- Dijo la joven hija de Hades loca de contento. Pero aquel momento de algarabía fue interrumpido por Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses.

-¡Hola familia!-Dijo el dios de sandalias aladas.-¡Traigo noticias!.-

-¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?.-Respondió Hades.

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre grandullón. Macaria te veo guapísima, eres ya toda una mujer.-

-¡Al grano Hermes!- Dijo Hades mientras su pelo pasaba del azul al naranja.

-Está bien, está bien. Zeus ha convocado una fiesta en la playa para dentro de dos semanas en honor de Cupido y Psique, y porsupuesto quiere veros allí a los tres.-

-¿A los tres?- Preguntó el dios de los muertos. Normalmente Macaria no era invitada a ese tipo de eventos. Miró de reojo a su hija. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le brillaban los ojos.

Hermes sacó de su bolsillo una lista.-Así es, los invitados del Inframundo son Hades, Perséfone y Macaria.-

-¡Genial!- Se le escapó a la joven.

-Eso es todo, debo marcharme- Y el dios alado se fue por donde había venido.

Hades se echó hacia atrás en el trono. Una fiesta con los dioses, algo que de por sí no le hacía mucha gracia, y encima estaba invitada su hija. Le ponía enfermo sólo pensar en cualquier dios intentando manosear a su pequeña. Por otro lado si la fiesta era en honor de la señorita corazones y mariposas no prometía, y encima tendría que soportarla... Suspiró. Menos mal que tenía a Seph.

 ** _Parece que se van a volver a reunir todos los dioses tras un largo tiempo, y en esta ocasión Macaria va a ir... ¿Qué pasará en la reunión? De momento tendremos que ver primero que pasa en la fiesta de la Academia Prometeo, aunque los mortales no dan tanto juego como los dioses ¿O si? Prometo actualizar lo antes posible, aunque en Agosto en esta página con las vacaciones y demás ya se sabe que está un poco muerta. Gracias a todos los que leeis mi historia! Saludos nos leemos pronto._**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:El primer beso

Melisa se encontraba muy nerviosa. Era el cumpleaños de Zeus. El Dios cumplía 16 años. Era bastante más alto que ella,y muy fuerte. Se encontraban en la cueva que lo vió nacer.-¿Que estamos haciendo aqui?.- Preguntó el futuro rey de los dioses, impaciente.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es una sorpresa.- Respondió la mujer. Tenía 15 años cuando Zeus nació, y aunque al principio Rhea había dicho que esperarían a los 18 años, la diosa cambió de opinión. Sería a los 16 años, pues el tiempo corría en su contra.

Tras una larga espera, se hizo la luz en la entrada de la cueva. Una figura apareció, con un brillo que al principó deslumbró a Zeus y Melisa. Una diosa de piel blanca, con una melena rojiza hasta la cintura y los ojos amarillos apareció. La figura se quedó frente a Zeus. Sus ojos lo observaban. Era muy parecido a los mortales, pero se veía que tenía algo diferente. Se notaba que era un dios. Rhea acarició con su mano el rostro de Zeus. Su hijo... el único hijo que no había sido devorado por Cronos. La última esperanza de la tierra.

-Zeus...- Dijo la diosa con una lágrima en sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres?¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- Melisa observaba la escena en silencio.

-Tienes razón no me he presentado. Soy Rhea, la reina de los dioses.Y tú, cariño, estás guapísimo.-

-¿La esposa de Cronos?¡El que tiene la tierra sumida en el caos, y por culpa de quién han muerto dos de mis tres hermanas!.- Dijo Zeus furioso.

-Tranquilizate pequeño.- Dijo Rhea acariciando su rostro con la mano, pero Zeus la apartó.

-Zeus confía en mi, escucha lo que tiene que decirte.- Intervino Melisa.

-Durante años Cronos ha estado devorando a sus hijos por una profecía en la cual se decía que uno de sus hijos lo derrocaría. Pero hace 16 años yo le di su último hijo... y le engañé... Le di una piedra envuelta en pañales, y éste lo devoró pensando que estaba devorando un pequeño dios.- Dijo la diosa, ante la atenta e incrédula mirada de Zeus.

-El hijo pequeño de Cronos fue entregado a unas mortales que lo trataron como si de su propio hermano se tratase, ayudando a que se criase sano y fuerte, para un día, poder derrocar a su padre, e instaurar una época de pàz en la tierra.-

A Zeus todo le daba vueltas. Todo lo que aquella diosa decía le daba a entender... no podía ser...

-¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo?.- Preguntó el dios mirando a su hermana Melisa. La mortal asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo soy tu madre Zeus, tu eres un dios.- Y mientras decía estas palabras la diosa puso su mano en la frente de aquel dios, y el brillo de los dioses envolvió su cuerpo.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, debemos comenzar el plan para liberar a tus hermanos.-

Zeus miró hacia su hermana.-Debes marchar.- Dijo la mortal abrazando a Zeus.-Liberanos de Cronos. Es tu destino.-

Muchos años después en la playa de Atenas:

Estaba teniendo lugar la fiesta de inauguración de la Academia Prometeo, de la que se había encargado el joven Adonis, cuyo padre del mismo nombre era el rey de Tracia. El joven Adonis tenía el pelo rubio rizado y por debajo de la oreja. Estaba muy moreno, al igual que su padre, y tenía los ojos verdes de su madre.

-No te quita el ojo de encima.- Dijo Faetón a Macaria, refiriéndose a Adonis. Deyanira frunció el ceño. A ella Adonis le gustaba, aunque no había dicho nada a su prima.-¡Viene hacia aqui!.- Dijo la hija de Hércules, esperando que el príncipe de Tracia se dirigiese a ella. Pero para su desgracia pasó de largo, y fue hacia Macaria.

-Tu eres Macaria, la hija de Hades ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó el príncipe.

-Y tu eres Adonis, hijo de Adonis. Tus padres son muy elocuentes.- Dijo la semidiosa con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo por la playa?.-

-¿Porqué no?- Dijo la joven, y se fue hacia la orilla con Adonis.

Deyanira vio como se alejaban.-No te preocupes, tu eres mucho más guapa,seguro que encuentras a alguien mucho mejor.- Dijo Faetón a su joven amiga, pero ésta se alejó de allí con el ceño fruncido, y el hijo de Apolo fue detrás.

En el Inframundo:

Hades volvía furioso de hablar con las parcas. Pero no volvía furioso por la información que le habían dado, sino porque básicamente no le habían dado información. Le habían dicho que no le podían decir más de lo que ya le habían dicho. Hacía ya semanas de aquello. Su hija estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes con Thanatos, aunque no había hecho muchos progresos.

-¡Pena!¡Pánico!.- Llamó a sus subalternos. Tenía ganas de carbonizarlos pero no los había hecho llamar por eso.

-¡Presentes y a sus órdenes!.- Dijeron al unísono nada más aparecer en la sala del trono.

-Tengo una misión para vosotros. Creo que es lo suficientemente fácil para que no la fastidiéis..-

-¿Una misión?¿Para nosotros?.-

-Quiero que vigiléis a las arpías, que os enteréis de un acontecimiento importante que va a ocurrir y no me quieren contar.- Dijo el señor del Inframundo.

-¿Quiere que las espiemos?.- Preguntó Pánico.

-¡Bingo!.-Dijo el dios mientras sus manos se transformaban en humo y cogía del cuello a los diablillos.- Y que no se enteren de lo que estáis haciendo.-

En la playa de Atenas:

Adonis y Macaria paseaban por la orilla del mar. Habían caminado bastante y no se veía a nadie, situación que aprovechó Adonis para besar a la semidiosa.

-¡¿Que haces!?.- Dijo la muchacha apartándole un poco, con las manos en el pecho del joven.

-Desde que te vi el primer día de clases me has parecido muy atractiva.-

Macaria arqueó una ceja.

-Y muy inteligente. En definitiva desde que te conozco me has parecido una chica muy interesante. No he podido evitar besarte.-

La verdad que a la hija de Hades también le parecía que aquel joven era muy atractivo, para que engañarse. Y había disfrutado de aquel beso... ¿Porqué no dejarse llevar? Le devolvió el beso al joven Adonis, que puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Macaria puso sus manos en el cuello de Adonis. Jamás había besado a nadie, ese era su primer beso. Pero su primer beso fue interrumpido por unos gritos. A lo lejos en la playa se oían gritos... Los dos jóvenes se separaron.

-Debemos ir hacia allí.- Dijo la morena.

-¿Estas loca?¡Los gritos vienen de ahi!.-

-¡Son nuestros amigos!¡No podemos dejarlos ahi!- Dijo la joven.

-Pero puede ser peligroso... Podrías resultar herida.- Respondió Adonis.

-Se cuidarme solita,¡Vamos!- Dijo la semidiosa cogiendo la mano de Adonis, y encaminándose hacia el lugar de procedencia de aquellos gritos.

Cuando llegaron allí, los gritos ya habían cesado. Lo único que vieron fue una criatura marina, siendo acariciada por Nauplio.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?.- Preguntó Macaria a Hyllos, que estaba lleno de arañazos y moratones.

-Una criatura marina invadió la fiesta. Intenté detenerla, pero como ves, no pude.- Dijo el joven de ojos violetas cabizbajo.

-¿Y que hace Nauplio acariciando a ese bicho?.- Preguntó Adonis.

-En cuanto Nauplio se acercó, la criatura se calmó.- Respondió el hijo de Hércules. Los jóvenes vieron como la criatura se marchaba pacificamente al fondo del mar. Todos los jóvenes de la fiesta miraron a Nauplio asombrados, menos Hyllos que no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

Obviamente todos esperaban una explicación de aquel compañero, del que se decía era un semidiós. -Mi padre es Poseidón.- Dijo el muchacho a modo de explicación. Nauplio tenía el cabello moreno y ondulado, un saludable bronceado, y unos ojos entre verdosos y azules, color aguamarina. ``El color del mar.´´ Pensó Macaria para sus adentros.

-Somos primos.- Dijo Macaria alegremente. Todos sabían que Macaria era hija de Hades, no era ningún secreto en la academia.

-Con los descendientes de los tres dioses principales aqui.- Dijo Adonis mirando a Macaria, Hyllos, Deyanira y Nauplio.-Nada puede pasarnos.¡Asi que sigamos la fiesta!-

Y la fiesta continuó para los jóvenes de la Academia Prometeo,ajenos a lo que en no mucho tiempo les esperaba.

 _ **Hola a todos. He vuelto tras el parón veraniego. Hemos visto que a veces las fiestas de los mortales pueden ser tan movidas como las de los dioses. En el siguiente capítulo tendrá lugar la fiesta de los dioses, aver como se da, y que tal le va a Macaria con tanto dios. Y veremos también si Hades puede soportarlo jajaja. Un saludo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:Celos y fuego

Rhea lo tenía todo pensado. Estaba muy nerviosa. Zeus se encontraba con los cíclopes, y alli se dirigirían el resto de sus hijos cuando consiguiese liberarlos. La poción estaba lista, no sólo conseguiría que Cronos vomitase a sus hijos, sino que lo debilitaria bastante como para conseguir sacarlos de allí y huir. Durante 16 años la diosa se había dedicado a conseguir aliados, no estaban sólos en aquella guerra.

Cronos entró en la estancia. La diosa miró los ojos azul eléctrico del dios. Esa era la última vez que se sentaría a la mesa con él, si todo iba bien. El dios apenas prestó atención a Rhea. Y lo primero que hizo fue beber de su copa. Al principio no notó nada, pero comenzó a sentirse cada vez más mareado, a lo que miró su copa y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido comenzaron a invadirle las náuseas... y al momento comenzó a expulsar a todos sus hijos. El último en salir fue Hades , que había sido su primer hijo y el primero en ser devorado.

Cronos perdió el conocimiento. Durante las horas que había permanecido inconsciente, tuvo sueños muy extraños en los que se encontraba en una jaula de cristal, y una chica muy pálida, morena y con los ojos azules le observaba. Cuando despertó la sala estaba vacía, y comprendió que aquello significaba el comienzo de una guerra. Tenía que acabar de recuperarse y buscar aliados, pues los iba a necesitar. Eso sí, si conseguía vencer la guerra no tendría piedad con los vencidos.

Años después en Atenas:

Hyllos, Deyanira y Macaria caminaban de regreso a casa tras la fiesta. Macaria observó que su prima estaba muy callada y caminaba con el ceño fruncido. -¿Se puede saber que te pasa?.- Preguntó Macaria.

-Nada.- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la hija de Hércules.

-No parece que no te pase nada.- Insistió Macaria.

-Si tenéis que hablar de cosas de chicas, mejor yo me adelanto.- Dijo Hyllos.

-No es necesario que te adelantes, no me ocurre nada, de verdad.- Dijo Deyanira, intentando cambiar de semblante para no preocupar a su prima. Y decidió cambiar de tema.

-No me puedo creer que Poseidón haya tenido un hijo con una mortal. Quiero decir, que pensaba que estaba felizmente casado con Anfititre.- Dijo la joven de ojos violetas.

-¿De donde te crees que salen normalmente los semidioses?- Respondió Hyllos.

-Algunas veces las mortales conquistan dioses. Como mi madre.- Dijo Macaria orgullosa. Ella no sabía que su madre era hija de Zeus.

Cuando llegaron al bosque que conducía al Inframundo Hyllos y Deyanira se despidieron de su prima y se dirigieron a su casa.

Al día siguiente:

Macaria se había despertado temprano. Estaba muy emocionada con su primer beso, y además Adonis era guapísimo. Sus padres debían estar durmiendo porque la noche en el Inframundo había sido movida. Decidió aprovechar para ir al tártaro sin que nadie la viese. Sentía muchísima curiosidad por ver a su abuelo Cronos. Quería ver como era el ser más peligroso de todo el cosmos. Thánatos no la buscaría porque hasta la tarde no habían quedado para entrenar. Había cogido ``prestado´´ de la habitación de sus padres un mapa del tártaro.

Su padre lo guardaba como oro en paño en su habitación, pero Macaria había hecho una copia a mano del camino hacia Cronos. No sabía porque sentía esa fascinación por verlo, pero era como si algo la empujase hacia allí. A pesar de llevar el mapa el camino era largo. Menos mal que sus padres estarían durmiendo hasta tarde, mientras Pena y Pánico se encargaban del muelle.

Caminó por lugares decrépitos, y lugares donde los gritos eran ensordecedores. Finalmente llegó hacia las escaleras que conducían a Cronos. Se quedó quieta frente a ellas. Por un lado quería verlo, pero por otro... era el ser más peligroso del Universo. Y estaba a sólo unos pocos metros de ella.

-``Vamos Macaria, no has llegado hasta aqui para quedarte a las puertas.-´´ Pensó la muchacha. Le echó valor y cruzó el umbral. Lo que vió al bajar la dejó sin palabras. En una jaula de cristal vio a un dios que parecía dormido, con un pelo de fuego como el de su padre. Un grito se escapó de los labios de la joven al acercarse. Aquel dios se parecía muchísimo a su padre. El tono de azul de las llamas de su pelo era algo más claro que el de Hades, pero las facciones eran muy parecidas... Si no fuese su piel de color azul marino podría pasar perfectamente por Hades. La chica tocó el cristal con la palma de la mano, mientras miraba a su abuelo con curiosidad. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.¿Serían amarillos cómo los de su padre?

No era capaz de decir cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando a aquel dios. Se dio cuenta de que le costaría tiempo regresar. Tenía que marcharse ya para que nadie la viese.

Pasaron dos semanas. Era el viernes de la fiesta en honor de Cupido y Psique.

Macaria estaba emocionada por ir a una fiesta de los dioses, aunque le apenaba que sus primos no fuesen. Estaban invitados pero como la fiesta era en la playa de Tebas, acudirían sólo Megara y Hércules sobre Pegaso. Hades estaba de muy mal humor. No le hacía gracia que un montón de dioses echasen el ojo a su pequeña. Era capaz de volatilizar la playa si uno sólo se le acercaba. Ya de por sí no le gustaba ir a las fiestas de los dioses, y mucho menos ver como algunos dioses se comían a Perséfone con la mirada. Él era consciente de que Perséfone era muy atractiva.Él mismo la veía muchísimo más bella que a cualquier diosa, y era el primero en comersela con la mirada. Pero él era su marido. Perséfone era SU mujer, y aunque no entendía que había visto ella en él, no quería perderla bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y por último odiaba ver a la señorita arcoiris. Tanta melosidad le ponía enfermo. Estaba seguro que si Psique vomitaba, sería de color rosa.

Al llegar a la playa,y tras las presentaciones de rigor, Hades notaba como los dioses miraban a Macaria con curiosidad. Hacía años que no la veían,y el señor del Inframundo sabía que su hija apuntaba maneras ya con 15 años. Iba a ser igual de atractiva que su madre. Le daba ganas de prender a llamas a todos los que miraban a su hija.

La hija de Hades notó como Zeus no paraba de mirarla. No era un secreto que el rey de los dioses era un mujeriego. La muchacha pensó que más valía mantenerse alejada de él, seguro que no tenía nobles intenciones con respecto a ella.

Y por fin llegó el momento que Hades quería evitar, pero que sabía iba a llegar. Psique y Cupido se acercaron a ellos. La diosa emitió un gritito al ver Seph, y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Chica que bien te sienta lo de ser una diosa!- Dijo la esposa de Cupido.

-Lo mismo digo.- Respondio Seph abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Hades!¡El que hizo posible en su día que yo esté aqui con mi amorcito!- Dijo Psique abrazando al dios de pelo de fuego, y creandole un momento incómodo. Odiaba esas libertades que se tomaba la diosa.

-¡Y esta belleza debe ser Macaria!Cariño estás espectacular.-

-Gracias.- Respondió la semidiosa, que no se libró de un abrazo de Psique.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, tenemos que quedar un día y ponernos al día.- Dijo la esposa de Cupido a su amiga.

-El trabajo del Inframundo nos ocupa mucho tiempo.- Respondió Hades. Mientras Psique no paraba de parlotear, Macaria desapareció de allí. Fue a servirse una copa de ambrosia. Quería dar una vuelta sin la protección de sus padres. Mientras tomaba su copa un dios de piel morada y ojos marrones se le acercó. Era Apolo.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre.- Dijo Apolo.-Eres igual de preciosa.- A Macaria aquello le pareció divertido. Le estaba tirando los trastos el padre de un compañero suyo de clase.

Hades agradeció cuando Psique y Cupido se marcharon a Hablar con Ares. La reina unicornio le había puesto la cabeza como un bombo. Y esa manía de dar abrazos... a él sólo le abrazaba Perséfone.

-Vamos a tomar una copa para que te relajes.- Dijo Seph riéndose.-Se que para ti han sido unos minutos eternos.-

-Y que lo digas cariño.¿Ves a Macaria por aqui?.-

-Deja que se divierta. No le va a pasar nada.- Dijo la joven rubia mientras servía dos copas de ambrosía.

Pero Hades no respondió. A lo que la diosa del Inframundo se dió la vuelta, su marido se encontraba caminando decididamente hacia alguien. Cuando Seph vio que su objetivo eran Apolo y Macaria, corrió tras él.

La diosa le agarró del brazo pero no consiguió deternlo.

-Macaria ven conmigo.- Dijo Hades con un tono de voz muy serio. Apolo se fue de allí, no quería problemas con Hades. Macaria se marchó enfadada y Hades fue detrás.

Finalmente Macaria se paró en un claro.-No necesito tu protección.-

-Porsupuesto que la necesitas. Tu no sabes como son la mayoría de los dioses.-

-No me interesan los dioses.-Respondió de mal humor la muchacha.

-Eso espero porque no te traeran nada bueno.-

-¿Cómo tu a mamá?.- Dijo Macaria. No quería decir lo que había dicho, pero en esos momentos estaba muy enfadada. El rey de los muertos se quedó sin habla. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo. No fue capaz de articular palabra ni de moverse mientras observaba impasible como su hija volvía a la fiesta.

Tras un rato solo pensando en las palabras de su hija se dirigió a la fiesta. Necesitaba hablar con Seph. Y lo que vió le cabreó todavía más. Apolo estaba hablando con Perséfone. Se dirigió hacia alli con las llamas de su cabeza de color naranja.

-¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa con mis mujeres?!¿Porque no te alejas de lo que es mio?.-

-Hades no te confundas, tu mujer y yo sólo estabamos hablando.- Dijo el dios sol.

Seph cogió del brazo a Hades y lo alejó de allí.

-Haz el favor de tranquilizarte. Esta vez no estaba intentando ligar conmigo.-

-Puedo ver como te come con los ojos cada vez que te ve.- Dijo el dios.

-Y él podrá ver como te como con los ojos a ti, porque eres el único que me importa.- Respondió la reina de los muertos.

De repente se hizo el silencio y Afrodita habló. Mi hijo y Psique tienen que daros una noticia, por eso estamos reunidos.

Antes de que Psique pudiese hablar, Hades habló al oído de Perséfone.- Te quiero Seph.-

Perséfone sonrió, y le respondió también al oído.-Te quiero Hades.-

El dios sonrió. La primera vez que Perséfone le había dicho eso la había dejado embarazada.

 _ **Tras otro momento tierno de Hades y Perséfone,llega otra sorpresa. ¿Qué noticia será la que tienen que dar Cupido y Psique? La mayoría os lo imaginaréis. Pero no todo va a ser diversión y fiestas,pronto llegarán capítulos más oscuros. La oscuridad está dormida y va a despertar...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:Harmonia

Pena y Pánico caminaban con forma de grillos, y se encontraban en la guarida de las parcas. Hades sabía que estas arpías le ocultaban algo y quería saberlo, y para ello había confiado en sus dos secuaces. Pero en el tiempo que llevaban espiándolas todavía no habían oído nada que a su señor pudiera interesarle. Tampoco sabían exactamente que información era la que estaban buscando. Aquello era bastante frustrante.

De repente vieron como las tres mujeres sonrieron...

-¡Vaya!¡Parece que tenemos una plaga!.- Dijo Láquesis.

-Tendremos que exterminarla.- Dijo Cloto, y se dirigío a pisar a los dos falsos grillos, que habían sido descubiertos.

-¡Nooo!.- Gritaron los dos diablillos al unísono, recuperando al mismo tiempo su forma real.

-Así que Hades os envía a espiarnos.¡Pues lo lleva claro! Tendrá que lidiar con esto el solito.- Dijo Átropos.

-O más bien su pichoncito tendrá que lidiar con ello.- Respondió Cloto.

-Nosotros no...- Intentó excusarse pena.

-Marchaos de aqui, y decirle a Hades que gaste sus energias en que Macaria controle su poder. No diremos más.- Fue la última palabra de Átropos.

Mientras tanto en Tebas, en la fiesta de los dioses:

Cupido se disponía a hablar. Su mujer se encontraba nerviosa perdida a su lado, se notaba que tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Hades cogió la mano de Perséfone. La diosa de los muertos se dio cuenta de que su marido estaba muy nervioso, muy raro. Divisó a Macaria justo en el lado contrario, con cara de pocos amigos.

Cupido por fin habló:

-Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido. Para mi y mi mujer es muy importante que estéis todos, aqui. Somos una gran familia, y siento que los hijos de nuestros buenos amigos Hércules y Megara no hayan podido venir.- Dijo el dios del amor mirando hacia el héroe y su mujer.

-Bueno dicho esto, me gustaría sin máspreámbulos daros la noticia por la cual nos hemos reunido. ¡Psique está embarazada!.- La diosa le sonrió y se fundieron en un abrazo. Vítores y gritos se comenzaron a oir por toda la playa, y los dioses se dirigieron en tropel a abrazara a la pareja y dar la enhorabuena.

Mientras Hades y Perséfone esperaban su turno, el dios habló a Seph.-Te lo dije, estaba claro que era eso. Nosotros no hicimos tanto paripé para anunciar que estabas embarazada.-

La rubia sonrió, y fijó sus ojos azul brillante en el dios.-Nuestro caso fue un poco diferente cariño.-

El dios de pelo de fuego le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica. Había sido duro, porque cuando se enteró del embarazo de Seph, a su vez se había descubierto que ella era hija de Zeus, y durante un tiempo temió que Hera le hiciese daño. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar lo mal que había reaccionado con Perséfone al enterarse de su embarazo. Tenían sus discusiones y sus momentos malos, pero siempre solucionaban sus problemas. Hades no se imaginaba la vida sin aquella diosa que había llegado a su vida de improviso.

Por fin les llegó el momento de felicitar a Cupido y Psique. Hades dijo un cordial:-Enhorabuena.- Perséfone abrazó a los dos dioses, y Psique en cuanto pudo abrazó a Hades. ¡Que manía tenía la señorita arcoiris con dar abrazos! Por suerte había muchos dioses alrededor y enseguida fue Atenea el fruto de los abrazos de Psique.

Pasado un rato, Macaria se acercó a sus padres con cara de pocos amigos.-Si no os importa me gustaría marcharme de la fiesta.-

-Muy bien, lárgate.- Dijo Hades. Seph miró a su marido. No era normal que respondiese así a Macaria. Algo había pasado.

-No se volver de Tebas a casa. Necesito que me transportes.- Respondió su hija.

Y sin decir nada Hades dió un chasquido y Macaria desapareció en una nube de humo. La joven miró hacia los lados. Se encontraba en el Inframundo. Había quedado con Adonis en la playa de Atenas. Tendría que salir sigilosamente, y volver aún más sigilosamente, porque sus padres ya habrían vuelto.

Al llegar a la playa vio desde lo lejos el cuerpo musculoso de Adonis, y sus rizos rubios. Le dedicó una sonrisa al verla. Dieron un paseo por la playa y al final se sentaron en una roca, y comenzaron a besarse. Las manos de Adonis recorrían todo el cuerpo de Macaria.-Adonis, estate quieto.-

Pero el joven no le hizo caso e intentó subirle el vestido.-¡He dicho que no!.-

-Deja de gritar, sé que quieres esto.- Respondió el joven príncipe.

Macaria intentaba zafarse y no podía, el muchacho la agarraba fuerte. La rabia se apoderó de ella y el aura roja comenzó a envolverla.-¡He dicho que me sueltes!.- Y Adonis salió despedido hacia atrás. Cuando levantó la vista vió a la semidiosa furiosa y con el aura roja, y se asustó.

-Se nota que eres hija de Hades.- Dijo con desprecio, y se marchó, más asustado que otra cosa.

Macaria se quedó allí con su frustración y su rabia creciendo, no se podía controlar, hasta que finalmente explotó, saliendo una honda expansiva que destozó unas palmeras y unas rocas de alrededor. Por suerte para Adonis estaba ya lejos. La joven abrió los ojos, estaba tirada en medio de la playa. Se levantó y como pudo se dirigió hasta la entrada del Inframundo, debía llegar a casa.

Caminó por el Inframundo sigilosamente, y cuando estaba mirando hacia atrás chocó con algo.

-Macaria que estás haciendo.-

La joven miró, era Thánatos.-Vengo de la playa. Me voy a dormir.- Dijo con la mirada baja.

-¿Vienes de estar con el mortal ese con el que andas?.- Preguntó el dios. A la joven le extrañó esa pregunta. No era la típica pregunta que hacía Thánatos. Se dió cuenta de que en ocasiones su padrino podía ser más sobreprotector que su padre.

-Ya no ando con ese mortal, es un idiota.- Respondió, y notó como en el rostro de su padrino se formaba algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Vete a descansar. Mañana entrenaremos.-

Al Lunes siguiente, en la Academia Prometeo, se encontraban en el patio Macaria, Hyllos y Faetón.

-¿Donde ha ido Deyanira?-Preguntó el hijo de Apolo.

-Últimamente va mucho con el grupo de centauros. Como Macaria ahora tiene novio...- Respondió Hyllos.

-Yo no tengo novio. Y eso no tiene nada que ver para que Deyanira ande con los centauros.-

-¿Y Adonis?.- Preguntó Faetón.

-No estamos juntos. Es un idiota.- Respondió la semidiosa.

-Estoy deacuerdo.-Respondió Faetón.-No se que le veis todas.-

Ese mismo día durante la noche:

Hécate y Yafar caminaban por los pasillos del tártaro. La diosa llevaba en una bolsita un frasco que guardaba celosamente. Le había costado semanas idear aquella poción. Llevaba mucho tiempo ideando su plan. No estaba en sus inicios tener a Yafar como socio, pero el desenlace del plan lo había requerido así. Aquel hechicero era muy inteligente y podía ser de gran ayuda, pero debía tener cuidado con él. No podía confiarse.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba Cronos.

-¡Como se parece a Hades!.- Dijo la diosa con una mueca de desprecio en su voz.

-Quizás podría hacerte su reina y podrías reinar sobre todo, no sólo sobre el Inframundo.- Dijo Yafar con una sonrisa lasciva.

-No soy ambiciosa en ese sentido, ni necesito un hombre a mi lado, sólo me traería problemas. Si Hades no se hubiese enamorado de esa mortal, quizás hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad de conseguir el Olimpo.-

Hécate sacó la poción de su bolsita. Al abrir la tapa la dirigió hacia la jaula, y se fue evaporando, atravesando el cristal. La jaula se comenzó a llenar de un humo azul oscuro, que inundó todo, ocultando por completo la figura de Cronos. Tras un tiempo en que Hécate y Yafar permanecieron en silencio, el humo comenzó a desaparecer, y volvió a verse la figura del dios, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Tu poción no ha hecho efecto, sigue dormido!.- Dijo irritado el hechicero.

-Mis pociones nunca fallan.- Respondió la diosa de la hechicería y de las almas errantes.

Pero cuando Yafar iba a responder, ambos socios se quedaron callados, en completo silencio.

De repente vieron unos ojos azul eléctrico observándolos. Cronos había despertado.

 _ **Por fin, tras 8 capítulos, Cronos ha despertado. Hace eones que los dioses le vencieron,¿Podrán los dioses y los nuevos semidioses ganar la batalla? Antes de que comience la guerra tienen que pasar más cosas, algunas alegres y otras no tanto... no quiero desvelar nada más. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia. Prometo actualizar pronto. Saludos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:El despertar.

Hacía 5 años que la guerra entre los dioses y los titanes había comenzado. Hades se encontraba en el campamento de los cíclopes. Se encontraba mejor allí que con sus hermanos. Sus hermanos siempre le bailaban el agua a Zeus, su hermano pequeño.Él les había liberado, decían siempre. Pero Hades sabía que era Rhea la que les había liberado. Su hermano pequeño se había criado feliz y sin problemas en la isla de Creta mientras el resto habían sido devorados por su padre y perdido toda su infancia. Y encima él tenía que parecerse tanto a Cronos... el mismo pelo de fuego, los mismos rasgos...

Incluso cuando su madre le miraba notaba como veía a Cronos en él.

Rhea llegó al campamento.-¡Hades estás aqui!. Tus hermanos están haciendo la estrategia para la siguiente batalla. Tu eres muy inteligente y tus ideas son muy buenas. Deberías ir a ayudarles, y no estar aqui.-

-Zeus nunca me escucha cuando propongo una idea. La última batalla la perdimos porque es un obstinado.- Respondió el joven Hades.

-Tú eres como ellos hijo, y debes estar con ellos, en el lugar que te pertenece.-

-No creo que mis hermanos piensen lo mismo.-Respondió. Y cuando su madre iba a contestarle fue interrumpida por uno de los cíclopes, que traía algo para Hades.

-Ya lo tenemos listo, este casco os dará la invisibilidad.- Dijo el cíclope.

El dios lo observó ,parecía un casco de batalla normal. Y entonces se lo puso y desapareció.

Su madre no pudo sino exclamar:-¡Esto será de gran ayuda en la guerra!.-

Hades se quitó el casco sonriente. Le encantaba aquel regalo,y sería muy útil en la guerra. Tenía ganas de que pasase todo aquello y poder disfrutar de una inmortalidad de tranquilidad.

Muchos años después en el Inframundo:

Estaban comiendo Hades, Macaria y Perséfone. Seph había notado que desde la fiesta de Cupido y Psique, las cosas estaban algo tensas entre ellos. Decidió que ese no era el mejor momento para preguntar. Hablaría con su marido a solas. Suponía que sería más fácil hablar con un dios adulto, que con una semidiosa adolescente.

Macaria se levantó de la mesa.-Me voy, tengo entrenamiento con Thánatos y luego iré a la playa con Deyanira y los demás.-

-Muy bien cariño, que tengas un buen día.- Respondió Perséfone. Hades no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir comiendo. Cuando Macaria se hubo marchado, Seph aprovechó para hablar con él. -¿Me vas a explicar que pasa?.-

-¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó el dios de los muertos.

-Macaria y tú ni os hablais.-

-Eso serán imaginaciones tuyas.-

-Quiero saber que pasa.- Dijo la diosa.

-Pasa que Macaria tiene que aprender a tener un poco de respeto por su padre. Es muy cabezota.-

-No me imagino a quién ha podido salir.- Dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa.- Habla con ella, es una adolescente. Se supone que de los dos, tu eres el que tienes algo de conocimiento.-

Hades vió como su mujer le miraba con esos ojos azules intensos. No podía negarle nada ni enfadarse con ella. Estaba a su merced. Pero las palabras de Macaria le habían caído como un jarro de agua fría. Más de una vez él había pensado que había condenado a Perséfone enamorándose de ella, pero le dolía que su hija pensase lo mismo.

-Macaria tendrá que pedirme perdón.-

-Ahora en serio, ¿que te dijo en la fiesta que estás tan afectado?- Preguntó Seph.

-Digamos que no le agradó mucho que la rescatase de Apolo y me faltó al respeto.-

-No creo que necesitase que la rescatases de Apolo. No le interesaba para nada, sólo estaban hablando.-

-No la veía con mucha disposición de irse de su lado.- Respondió Hades con mala cara. Y peor cara puso cuando vio que por la puerta asomaban Pena y Pánico que querían hablar con él.-Disculpa nuez moscada, el deber me llama.- Dijo el dios de pelo de fuego. Besó a su mujer en la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

-Cariño.- Dijo Perséfone, ante lo que Hades se dió la vuelta.- Por si acaso, no seas muy duro con ellos.-

Los diablillos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron detrás de su jefe. Se veía a la legua que estaban asustados. Tenían que contarle a su señor que habían fracasado con las Parcas.

Tras el entrenamiento con Thánatos Macaria se disponía a marcharse.

-Voy a ir a trabajar un poco.-Dijo el dios de la muerte, mientras aparecía en su mano la hoz que segaba vidas.-Cómo hoy el entrenamiento ha sido fructífero, puedes acompañarme como premio.-

-Ojala pudiese Thánatos. Pero he quedado con los compañeros de la academia. Otro día ire encantada. Sabes que me encanta acompañarte.- Y acto seguido le dió un beso en la mejilla, tras el que desapareció.

El dios de la muerte se tocó la mejilla. Le ardía, jamás había sentido nada así.Observó a su ahijada marcharse. Ya tenía cuerpo de mujer. Su mirada se perdió en sus curvas. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, bajo la vista avergonzado. Aquello no era propio de él. Debía marcharse a trabajar. Aquello le distraería.

Cuando Macaria llegó a casa de Megara y Hércules, Faetón ya se encontraba allí.Se encontraba con la mirada baja.-¿Que te ocurre?.- Preguntó Macaria.

-Deyanira dice que no viene con nosotros porque ha quedado con sus amigos los centauros.-Dijo el hijo de Apolo.

-¡Anda ya!.- Dijo la joven dirigiendose a la habitación de su prima.

-Hola.- Dijo Deyanira seria.-Pensaba que habrías quedado con Adonis.

-Ya no estoy con él, no me interesa.- Respondió Macaria.

-¿En serio?.- El tono de voz de Deyanira había cambiado por completo.

-En serio. Fue una tonteria. Y ahora dime,¿que haces juntandote con los centauros? No me digas que te gusta uno de ellos que me da un infarto.-

-No lo sé.-Deyanira de verdad estaba confundida. Había empezado a juntarse con los centauros porque uno de ellos se había fijado en ella cuando estaba mal por Adonis. Pero ahora que Adonis estaba libre no sabía que hacer. Iría hoy con ellos y luego ya decidiría.

Macaria abrió como platos sus ojos azules.-Pero Deya...la anatomía de los centauros y de los humanos es un poco diferente...¿Cómo?...-

-No me agobies más por favor. Hoy iré con los centauros, la próxima vez iré a la playa con vosotros lo prometo.- Y salió de la habitación.

En el tártaro:

Cronos había abierto sus ojos por primera vez en siglos. Miró alrededor y recordó donde estaba y lo que había ocurrido. Su propia mujer le había traicionado. Había perdido la guerra y le habían encerrado como un animal en aquella jaula de cristal. Observó a los dos seres que tenía frente a él.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?.-

Su voz era fría y metálica. Inspiraba verdadero terror.

-Yo soy Hecate, diosa de la hechicería y de las almas errantes, y éste es Yafar, un hechicero condenado en el tártaro.-

-¿Vosotros me habéis despertado?¡Con qué propósito?.-

-Sé quienes te encerraron aqui. Mi idea es sacarte de aqui para que puedas llevar a cabo tu venganza.- Respondió la diosa.

-¿Y a cambio?...-

Hécate sonrió, ese dios era muy listo.- A cambio no me harías daño,y me permitirías el control del Inframundo. Todo por supuesto, con un trato sellado.-

-¿Puedes sacarme de aqui?.- Preguntó Cronos.

-De momento he podido dar con el hechizo para despertarte. Pero daré con la manera de sacarte de aqui. Si aceptas el trato sellado claro.-

-Aceptaré si puedes sacarme de aqui. Cuando consiga salir de aqui y recupere mi poder, la tierra va a temblar.- Dijo con una mirada de odio el antiguo dios.

-Daré con ellos. De todos modos te iremos informando de todos los cambios que han acontecido desde que estás aqui dormido. Ahora ve planeando tu venganza, nosotros debemos retirarnos.- Dijo la diosa de la hechicería.

Una llamarada inundó la jaula del dios. En esa jaula sólo habia odio.

Hades se estaba quedando dormido con Perséfone en los brazos. Acababan de hacer el amor, y casi podía oir todavía los gemidos de Seph en su oreja. Pero una especie de grito acompañado de fuego le sobresaltó.

-¿Qué ocurre Hades?.-Preguntó Perséfone todavía mediodormida.

-Nada cariño, sigue durmiendo.-El dios de los muertos le abrazó todavía mas fuerte y cerró los ojos. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _ **¿Que pasará con Cronos?Si consigue escaparse lo va a poner muy dificil...¿Conseguirá Hécate que sus planes salgan como ella quiera? Para saber todo esto tendréis que seguir leyendo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que seguis mi historia, y a todos los que dejais reviews, en serio me encanta ver vuestras opiniones. Actualizare pronto un saludo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:Truenos y lágrimas.

Deyanira se encontraba con Ixión, el centauro con el que mejor se llevaba, y el que le había estado ayudando a sobrellevar lo de Adonis, sin saberlo él, claro. Una relación entre un centauro y una humana era una cosa impensable para muchos, pero cosas más raras se habían visto.

Ixión le dijo que su padre había conocido a Hércules, y que habían sido muy buenos amigos en Tebas. Le entregó algo envuelto. -¿Qué es?.- Preguntó Deyanira.

-Es una capa. Es un regalo de mi padre para el tuyo. Pero tiene que ser una sorpresa. Dáselo, y una vez puesta, no antes, dile que es un regalo de los centauros. ¿Lo harás por mi?.-

La hija de Hércules sonrió a su amigo centauro.-Pues claro que lo haré, será una sorpresa. Hasta que no tenga puesta la capa no le diré nada.-

En el tártaro:

Hécate y Yafar estaban poniendo al corriente a Cronos de todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar desde que éste había sido encerrado.

-Así que Poseidón se quedó con una criatura marina llamada Anfictitre, y Zeus...¡Nada más y nada menos que con su hermana Hera! Y Hades... contarme que ha sido de ese bastardo.- Dijo el dios antiguo.

-La historia de Hades es la más interesante.- Sonrió la diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes. Y le conto a Cronos todo, desde que había sido relegado al Inframundo, como intentó conquistar el Olimpo con ayuda de otros titanes, y como se enamoró como un estúpido de una mortal llamada Perséfone.

-¡Los dioses y los humanos mezclados!¡Que asco!.- Exclamó Cronos con mirada de repugnancia.- Tengo algo pensado para esos tres necios que les va a encantar.- Dijo Cronos riéndose.

-Primero hay que pensar como sacarte de aqui. Yo también tengo una venganza que quiero llevar a cabo a cambio de ayudar a liberarte.- Dijo Yafar.

-Todo a su tiempo.- Dijo el antiguo dios.-Para sacarme de aqui necesitamos un gran poder, un exceso de energía muy fuerte.-

Hécate habló:-Yafar y yo estamos trabajando en eso. Te liberaremos, pero es importante que estés al corriente de todo. No saldrás con todo el poder que tenías, saldrás de aqui algo debilitado.-

-Lo sé, tendre que reponerme y buscar a mis antiguos aliados. Esto no va a ser fácil, porque los dioses ahora son más, pero acabaré con todos, y les daré donde más les duele.- Dijo el antiguo dios con una sonrisa de maldad.

En Atenas:

Deyanira estaba esperando a su padre. Había ido al teatro con su madre, a ver una representación en su honor. No paraba de dar vueltas, tenía muchas ganas de darle a su padre el regalo de su amigo. Hyllos la observaba.-¿Que te ocurre? Te noto nerviosa.-

-Nada, tengo que ver a papá, eso es todo.- Respondió la hija de Hércules. Hyllos miraba a su hermana melliza. Había algo que no le contaba.

Finalmente se abrió la puerta, y apareció Hércules con Megara. Sus hijos fueron a saludarles, y tras contarles como había ido la representación, Deyanira fue a su habitación, trayendo consigo la capa envuelta que le había entregado Ixión para su padre.

-¡Ten papa, esto es para ti!.- Dijo la hija de Hércules. El héroe cogió la capa, era de color roja, en vez de azul como el solía llevar. -¿Y este regalo?.- Preguntó el semidios.

-Es preciosa.- Dijo Meg.

-¡Pontela a ver como te queda!.- Dijo Deyanira, mirando con sus ojos violetas a su padre.

El semidiós se puso la capa, y se dirigió a un espejo para mirarse, cuando notó como le comenzaba a quemar todo el cuerpo. Un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de él.

El héroe cayó al suelo, y Meg y sus hijos se acercaron preocupados a él.-¡Herc!¡Herc!¿Qué te ocurre?.- Los ojos violetas de Megara miraban con terror a su marido. Jamás lo había visto así, en la cara del héroe se reflejaba un dolor inimaginable.

-¿De donde has sacado esa capa?.- Preguntó Hyllos preocupado a su hermana melliza.

-Esa capa me la dió Ixión, me dijo que era un regalo para papá de parte de los centauros, de parte de su antiguo amigo Nesso.-

Los ojos de Hércules y Megara se abrieron al oir ese nombre. Meg se acercó a quitarle la capa a Herc, pero este se apartó. -¡No la toques!.- Gritó Herc como pudo. -¡Veneno de centauro!.-

-¡No pienso dejar que mueras!.- Gritó Meg, pero Herc consiguió quitarse la capa y tirarla, ante la atónita mirada de sus hijos, que no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Meg se arrodilló junto a su marido.-¡Herc! Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.-

El semidiós no dejaba de retorcerse de dolor.- Ya es... tarde. Os quiero.- Dijo Herc, antes de cerrar sus ojos mortales para siempre.

-¡Papá!.- Gritaron al unísono los mellizos, acercándo se a él. Los ojos de Deyanira se llenaron de lágrimas. -¡Papá no!-

-Dioses...¡Lo he matado!- Gritó Deyanira antes de salir corriendo. Nadie la detuvo.

Macaria se encontraba en el palacio de Hypnos y Thánatos cuando un temblor recorrió todo. Macaria iba a caer al suelo, cuando su padrino la agarró. 5 minutos que se hicieron eternos fue lo que duró el temblor. Macaria se apartó lentamente del dios. Y un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas. Jamás nadie la había abrazado así.Hypnos interrumpió el momento. -Eso sonaba como...-

-El grito desgarrador de un dios.- Terminó Thánatos.

Mientras tanto en el muelle del Inframundo Perséfone lidiaba con algo para lo que nadie la había preparado. Tenía el alma de Hércules frente a ella, recién traída por Caronte. Seph apenas parpadeaba. Había sentido el temblor que había recorrido el Inframundo entero, y ahora sabía porque había tenido lugar aquel fenómeno... Seguramente sería la reacción de Zeus ante la muerte de su hijo.

No le dio tiempo de pensar ni de reaccionar, un rayo apareció a su lado, materializándose Zeus a su lado.-¡Hijo mio!.- Dijo Zeus cogiendo con sus manos el alma de su hijo.

Perséfone observaba toda la escena sin atreverse a hacer ni a decir nada. Pena y Pánico, que se encontraban en el muelle con ella, viéndo lo que podía venir, se pusieron detras de ella, agarrándo se a su vestido.

Dos grandes lagrimones se formaron en los ojos del dios supremo.-¡Que haces mirando como un pasmarote!¡Llama a Hades!- Gritó Zeus a Perséfone. La diosa llamó a su marido con su pulsera, aunque sabía que se encontraba de ronda en el tártaro, y tardaría en llegar.

-¡Tarda demasiado!.- Gritó el rey de los dioses lleno de rabia.

-Se encuentra en el tártaro,por eso tarda más.- Respondió la reina del Inframundo.

Hades se materializó rápidamente en el muelle, pensando que Seph podía encontrarse en apuros, y nada más lejos de la realidad, porque cuando llegó allí, se encontró a Zeus zarandeandola y exigiendole ver a Hades.

 _ **Ahora os hareis una idea de porque la hija de Hércules se llama Deyanira... En la mitología se supone que Deyanira era una esposa de Hércules, que cegada por los celos, acepto darle una capa a Hércules, pensando que así sólo tendría ojos para ella, pensando que llevaba un filtro de amor. En realidad fue engañada por el centauro Nesso, que le dio la capa con veneno.**_

 ** _Si os acordais en la película de Disney, Nesso es el centauro azul que está dando problemas a Megara. En mi fic su hijo, como venganza hacia Hércules por haber matado a su padre, se hace amigo de Deyanira para que le entregue la capa a su padre. Los que sepáis el mito os podeís hacer una idea de por donde van a pegar los tiros._**

 ** _Por otro lado agradecer a todos los que habeis comentado este fic: Gnomina, Paula de Vera,Patzylin Donno, Eli Gam, y el misterioso guest. Da mucho ánimo para continuar escribiendo, y porsupuesto gracias a todos los que lo leeis desde la sombra :)_**

 ** _Prometo actualizar pronto!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:Perséfone, diosa de la vida, de la primavera y de la reencarnación.

Hades se interpuso entre Zeus y Perséfone. No le importaba que ocurriese, pero a Seph no la tocaba nadie.-¡Estoy aqui!¡Dejala ya!.- Dijo el dios malhumorado.

Zeus le dio una mirada de odio a su hermano.-¿Se puede saber que ocurre?.- Preguntó el dios de pelo de fuego.

-Eso es lo que me ocurre.- Dijo Zeus señalando al alma de Hércules. Hades abrió sus ojos amarillos como platos. El tocinito de cielo se encontraba alli, bueno más bien, su alma inmortal. Una sensación de bienestar recorrió su cuerpo al ver a su antiguo enemigo muerto. Una sensación tan agradable que incluso se sintió culpable.

-No te preocupes por él. Irá a los campos Elíseos, donde no recordará que está muerto , y será feliz para toda la eternidad.- Dijo Hades de manera despreocupada.

-No.- Fue la única respuesta del dios supremo.

-¿Pretendes que lo reviva?Hay unas normas, tu lo sabes tan bien como yo. Tu hijo es un mortal.-Respondió el señor del Inframundo.

-No se puede revivir, su cuerpo desapareció debido al veneno de centauro.-

-Entonces no puedo devolverte su alma. No hay un cuerpo en el que depositarla, no se puede revivir.-

-Hay otra manera.- Dijo Zeus.-Si se casa con una diosa del Olimpo, se convertirá en un dios. Recuperará lo que un día perdió.-

Seph miró a Zeus. Todavía estaba digeriendo la muerte de su medio hermano. Y pensó en Meg... No sabía que había pasado exactamente, pero iba a sufrir como nadie.-¡Ya está casado!.- Exclamó la diosa.-¡Esta casado con Meg!-

El alma de Hércules despertó de su letargo.-¡Megara!.-

Pero Zeus habló:- Hasta que la muerte los separe... la muerte ya los ha separado. No voy a dar opción en esto. No estoy preguntando a nadie, la decisión ya está tomada.-

-Un alma muerta no puede beber de la fuente de Néctar del Olimpo- Dijo Hades despectivamente. Ya se estaba cansando de ese diálogo de besugos.

-Ahí es donde entra ella.- Dijo el rey de los dioses mirando a Perséfone.

Hades paso su brazo sobre ella de manera protectora.-No la metas en tus problemas.- Dijo el dios de los muertos desafiante. Si tenía que enfrentarse a Zeus por Seph lo haría, no le cabía ninguna duda.

-¿Que puedo hacer yo?.- Preguntó la diosa arqueando una ceja.

-No sólo eres la reina del Inframundo, Démeter te hizo un regalo en tu boda, te convirtió en la diosa de la vida, de la primavera y de la reencarnación. Sólo tu tienes el poder para darle un cuerpo a mi hijo, para que pueda casarse y convertirse en dios.-

Perséfone se quedó todavía más pálida de lo que ya estaba.-¡Mis poderes están muy poco desarrollados! Lo máximo que he conseguido es marchitar una flor y revivirla.-

-Pues tendrás que encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Esto no es una negociación.-

-¡Ni se te ocurra amenazarla!- Gritó Hades, con las llamas de su cuerpo ya de color naranja.

-Aunque consiguiese darle un cuerpo, que no lo sé, no estoy segura de lo que podría durar.-

-Conque dure el tiempo justo para casarse es suficiente.- Respondió Zeus.

-¡No lo hará!.- Gritó Hades.

-¡Si no lo hace destruiré el Inframundo hasta los cimientos!¡Acabaré con vosotros y con todo lo que os importa!.-

-Lo intentaré.- Respondió Seph. No tenía opción, no quería ser la responsable de una guerra entre Zeus y Hades.

Cuando la diosa se acercó al alma de Herc Pena y Pánico se quedaron temblorosos al lado de su señor. Si aquello no salía bien, sería su fin.

Perséfone cerró los ojos y se concentró. Un aura blanca comenzó a materializarse en su mano derecha. Tocó con esa mano el alma del héroe, que dio un respingo. Todos los presentes miraban expectantes. El aura morada de la reina del Inframundo comenzó a tornarse blanca, y finalmente todo su cuerpo emanaba una luz blanca. Posó su mano izquierda en el otro hombro del héroe, que abrió con intensidad sus ojos. Seph se concentró todavía más, y su aura blanca comenzó a propagarse sobre el alma del semidiós, envolviendolo. La diosa comenzó a sudar, aquello le estaba consumiento mucha energía y concentración. Emitió un grito, y todo se envolvió con una luz blanca cegadora. Hades,Zeus y Pena yPánico tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció Hercules se encontraba despierto sin comprender muy bien donde estaba, con un cuerpo humano. Perséfone se encontraba tumbada en el suelo.

Hades,Pena y Pánico se acercaron corriendo hacia Seph, mientras que Zeus se acercó a su hijo.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?.- Preguntó confuso Hércules. Su padre le hizo un resumen de lo que había sucedido. El semidiós miró a Hades, que había cogido a Perséfone en sus brazos.

-¡Yo no voy a casarme con nadie.!¡Amo a Megara y me voy con ella!.-

-Ese cuerpo no sabemos cuanto durará, pero si desaparece tu alma desaparecerá con él, y tu para siempre. Como un dios podrás visitar a Hyllos y Deyanira. Si no, no volverás a verlos.- Respondió Zeus. Herc se quedó petrificado. Sabía que no le quedaba otra opción.

-¡Tu!.- Dijo el semidiós descargando su furia contra Hades.-¡Podrías haberme enviado a los campos Eliseos a esperar a Meg y a mis hijos! Pero me has hecho esto...condenandome a una vida que nunca quise.-

Los ojos de Hades desprendian odio.-Maldito desagradecido. Te hemos dado la inmortalidad y el Olimpo y aún así te quejas.-

-¡Yo no quería esto!¡Yo quería a Meg!-

-No tenemos tiempo para esto.-Dijo Zeus cogiendo del brazo a su hijo.-Tenemos que ir hacia el Olimpo.-

-De ti me lo podría esperar... pero de ella jamás. Me ha traicionado a mi y a Meg.- Dijo Hercules mirando a Perséfone lleno de odio, antes de desaparecer con su padre del Inframundo.

Hades estaba furioso con esos dos desagradecidos. No les había importado en absoluto el estado en el que se encontraba su mujer por haber salvado a aquel proyecto de héroe.

-¡Quiero vuestros traseros en el muelle!¡No quiero ningun problema, y no me llaméis a menos que sea algo de máxima urgencia!.- Dijo el dios a los diablillos, mientras se alejaba con Seph.

La depositó con suavidad en la cama, y de un chasquido desapareció su vestido y apareció la túnica de dormir. La tapó y se quedó con ella, observando su respiración. Lo que había hecho había sido realmente increible. Le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara. Maldito Zeus... siempre se tenía que salir con la suya. A él no le importaba en absoluto lo que le ocurriese a Hércules, pero sabía que a Seph si, y sabía que iba a sufrir por Meg y por sus hijos.

Zeus se atrevía a ir a su hogar, gritar a su mujer y amenazarles. Y había conducido a Seph hasta la extenuación para salvar la vida de un hijo, que odiará siempre a Seph por no haberle permitido pasar la eternidad con su esposa mortal y sus hijos mortales. Odiaba como había despreciado a Seph, que también era su hija, por salvar a ese malnacido que voluntariamente había elegido permanecer como mortal, con todo lo que conllevaba.

Se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó. No se despegaría de su lado hasta que ella despertase.

 ** _Para todos aquellos que conozcáis la historia mitológica de Hércules ya sabréis por donde van los tiros en cuanto a lo que va a pasar con nuestro héroe. Como Zeus en su día no pudo ( o no quiso) convertir a Hércules en un dios, no podía ser tan fácil como coger y casarlo con una diosa porque sí, y ahi es donde he metido a Perséfone. Lo de que era diosa de la reencarnación no es mentira, está en la mitología además si pensáis en lo que representa la primavera, la primavera supone el renacimiento, el renacer de la vida tras el invierno, y ya que Démeter en nuestra historia le regalo esos poderes, me vino como anillo al dedo._**

 ** _En próximos capítulos veremos como lo llevan Deyanira, Hyllos, Megara, e incluso Perséfone... Sin olvidarnos de que hay cierto dios antiguo que está planeando escapar._**

 ** _En cuanto a lo de Melinoe... no sabía muy bien que hacer con ella y al final opté por que no apareciese en la historia por varios motivos. En primer lugar, Melinoe sería una diosa completa, ya que sus padres ahora son dioses. No sabía muy bien como lidiaría Macaria que es mortal, con su hermanita inmortal... es algo complicado. Por otro lado, mi teoría es que la granada de los muertos no aporta simplemente inmortalidad y que no puedes pasar más de 6 meses seguidos fuera del Inframundo. Aporta la inmortalidad porque te hace formar parte del mundo de los muertos... no se si me explico... los muertos no pueden tener hijos, y aunque Perséfone tenga cuerpo y sea una diosa al casarse con Hades, sigue perteneciendo al mundo de los muertos. Es verdad que Démeter le obsequia con los poderes de la vida y la reencarnación como diosa de la primavera, pero yo creo que Perséfone al formar parte del mundo de los muertos no puede tener más hijos._**

 ** _Tras este tochazo, daros nuevamente las gracias a todos los que seguis mi historia. La página de Hércules lleva un par de meses algo muerta, espero que sea algo puntual porque me encantan los fics que aquí se publican. Un saludo!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:Una amarga noticia

Era la última oportunidad que tenían para vencer a Cronos. Habían ganado casi todas las batallas, y la última había tenido lugar en las entrañas del mismísimo tártaro. Habían conseguido encerrar a los titanes bajo el mar en una prisión oculta.

Sólo les quedaba derrotar a Cronos, y todo habría acabado.

Estaban frente a Cronos Poseidón con su tridente y Zeus con un rayo. El dios estaba muy débil pero aún tenía fuerzas. Los dos hermanos apuntaron sus armas hacia él, saliendo un rayo de energía tanto del tridente como del Rayo,que se juntaron y fueron hacia su padre. éste emitió un grito pero todavía tenía fuerzas. Era el momento final. Zeus y Poseidón estaban sudando, aquello les estaba consumiento mucha energía, y Cronos había conseguido que la energía fuese hacia los dos hermanos. Si aquel poder les alcanzaba, era posible que incluso muriesen a pesar de ser dioses.

Cronos sonrió, un pequeño esfuerzo más y dos de sus hijos serían eliminados para siempre. Pero cuando estaba a punto de darles el golpe de gracia con su propia energía, un chorro de energía se unió desde la nada al tridente y el Rayo,golpeando a Cronos y dejandolo en el suelo sin apenas poder moverse. Lo último que Cronos vería sería a Hades quitándose el casco de invisibilidad, con el Tenedor en la mano.

Perséfone abrió sus ojos azul cielo. Su último recuerdo era estar intentando dar la vida de nuevo a Hércules. Giró un poco la cabeza. Allí estaba Hades durmiendo, con su brazo sobre ella.

-Hades...-

Los ojos amarillos del dios se abrieron lentamente, y se incorporó.-¡Seph cariño!¿Estás bien?.-

La rubia se incorporó. -Creo que sí. ¿Que ha pasado?¿Lo he conseguido?-Preguntó con un deje de miedo en la voz.

-Lo has conseguido. Es todo lo que se, porque Zeus y él desaparecieron enseguida. Supongo que estará casado con alguna diosa soltera.- Explicó el señor del Inframundo, con desprecio en su voz.

-¿Macaria sabe algo?.- Preguntó la diosa.

-No, pero estará por el palacio. Hablaré con ella.- Por un lado Seph se alegraba de que Hades estuviese dispuesto a dejar la tonteria que tenía con Macaria de lado. Por otro lado pensó en su hermana y se le heló la sangre.-Meg no me lo va a perdonar jamás...¡Tengo que ir a verla!.- Dijo la reina del Inframundo levantandose a toda prisa.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas allí por el momento- Recuperate.- Dijo el dios.

-No tengo tiempo,tengo que ir a Atenas.-

-Prometeme que ante el mínimo problema me llamarás con la pulsera.- Dijo Hades a sabiendas de que no iba a convencerla de quedarse en la cama.

Una vez se hubo marchado fue hacia el comedor a desayunar algo. Allí estaba Macaria, no tenía que buscarla.-Hola pichoncito.- Saludó Hades. Macaria arqueó una ceja. ¿A que venía tanta amabilidad de repente?-Hola.- Contestó.

-Ha ocurrido algo.- Dijo Hades antes de contarle a su hija los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

En Atenas:

Perséfone entró rápidamente en la mansión de Hércules. Allí se encontraban Cassandra,Megara, Hyllos y Phil.

-¡Per!¡Gracias a los dioses que has venido!.- Dijo Meg abrazando a su hermana.-¿Has conseguido revivir a Herc?.-

La diosa no entendía nada. ¿No habían sabido nada de Zeus desde el día anterior?-Conseguí revivirlo, pero perdí mucha energía y me desmaye. He despertado hace un rato en la cama.-

Los ojos llorosos de Meg miraron a su hermana.-¿Seguro que lo conseguiste?Aqui no ha vuelto.-

Meg le explicó lo que había ocurrido con la capa que se había puesto Herc, llena de veneno de centauro, seguramente venganza del centauro Ixión porque Hércules había matado a su padre, el centauro Neso. Y también le explicó que su cuerpo se había desintegrado con el veneno. Cassandra estaba allí porque había tenido una visión donde había visto a Hércules morir, pero no había llegado a tiempo.

-¿Dónde esta Deyanira?.- Preguntó Perséfone.

Megara comenzó a llorar y respondió Cassandra:-Se marchó de casa y no ha vuelto. Faetón ha salido a buscarla.-

-Hades tiene que saber lo que ha ocurrido con Herc.- Dijo Meg desesperada por saber que había sido de su marido.

-No sabemos nada, porque nada más revivirlo, Zeus se lo llevó. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no había hecho algo así jamás y no podía garantizar que el cuerpo fuese a durar. Zeus no se que te habrá contado, pero tenía muy pensado llevarlo al Olimpo para casarlo con una diosa y convertirlo en un dios.-

Los ojos de Meg se pusieron en blanco y se desmayó. Justo en ese momento entró Macaria por la puerta.

Hades se encontraba en la sala del trono cuando llegaron su mujer y su hija.

-Papá tienes que ir al Olimpo a averiguar que ha pasado.Tía Meg y los demás no sabían nada.-

-Si Hércules se ha convertido en dios tendrá que ir él mismo a hablar con su exmujer y sus hijos. Que actúe como un hombre.- Respondió el dios.

-¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo?¿Si algo ha salido mal?.- Preguntó la semidiosa.

-Si algo hubiese sabido mal no te preocupes que lo sabríamos, tendríamos a Zeus aqui dando gritos.-

-Quizás no sería mala idea ir al Olimpo, ya que el señor relámpagos vino aqui con amenazas y gritos y malos modales,que menos que saber que ha pasado. No por mi, sino por mi hermana.- Dijo Seph.

-Está bien, esta bien, iré al Olimpo para saber que ha pasado.- En realidad Seph y Macaria tenian razón, vistos los acontecimientos lo mínimo era saber que había sucedido.-Tu vendras conmigo.- Dijo Hades señalando a Perséfone.- Como diosa que eres, tienes derecho a entrar.-

Una vez en la entrada, Hermes se sorprendió de ver allí a la pareja del Inframundo.

-¡Grandullón!¡Perséfone!-

-Venimos a ver a Zeus.- Dijo Hades. Hermes se quedó mirando a Perséfone, pero antes de hablar el dios de pelo de fuego intervino.-Ella es una diosa, por lo que puede entrar.-

-Yo quiero ver también a Hércules.- Dijo la reina del Inframundo.

-Está bien. Es sabido por todos que Perséfone fue quien consiguió revivir a Hércules. Podeis pasar.- Dijo el dios de sandalias aladas.

Hades y Perséfone se encontraban en la sala de reuniones esperando a Zeus, cuando entró Démeter.

-¡Perséfone! Cuando me ha dicho Hermes que estabas aqui no he podido evitar venir a verte. Veo que han sido de utilidad los poderes que te regalé en tu boda. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.-Dijo la diosa verde, abrazando a Perséfone.

-Hola Hades.-

-Démeter.-

En ese momento Zeus entró, y la diosa de la agricultura salió no sin antes dar otro achuchón a Perséfone.

Zeus les contó que Hércules se había casado con Hebe, diosa de la juventud , y que ahora era un dios. Había tenido que medioengañar a Megara, porque sabía que hubiese preferido que Herc hubiese estado en los Campos Elíseos esperando en lugar de casado con otra mujer.

Perséfone se levantó claramente alterada.- ¿Dónde está?No le ha dado ninguna explicación a su mujer ni a sus hijos, no saben nada.-

-Su mujer ahora es Hebe. Era muy duro para él ir a hablar con Meg y los niños, pero lo hará más adelante. También ha preferido no venir ahora.-

-¡Eso es de cobardes!.- Dijo la diosa con el ceño fruncido y enfadada. Zeus se levantó también. -No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hijo. Ahora es un dios y merece respeto. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por él pero no toleraré que lo insultes.-

Hades se levantó también intentando calmar los ánimos. -Ya sabemos lo que necesitabamos. Nos marchamos de aqui.- Dijo el dios de los muertos cogiendo por el hombro a su mujer y llevándosela de allí hacia donde tenían aparcado el carro. Mientras se alejaban Perséfone fulminaba con la mirada a Zeus.

Hécate se encontraba en su palacio consultando unos pergaminos, cuando uno de sus lobos llegó. Le traía una valiosa información.

La diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes sonrió. Ya sabía de donde iban a sacar la energía para liberar a Cronos de su jaula. Sólo tenían que llevar a la muchacha a esa parte del tártaro. Quizás el exceso de energía la matase, pero eran daños colaterales, incluso se alegró al ver la cara que pondría Hades si su pichoncito muriese.

 _ **El tenedor al que hago mención al principio, se trata de una de las armas de Hades en la titanomaquia. En vez de ser un tridente con dos puntas como el de Poseidón, es de tan sólo dos. Imaginaros el tridente de Poseidón sin la punta de en medio.**_

 _ **Para los que seguís la mitología, sabréis que al morir Hércules, su padre Zeus le convirtió en un dios y le casó con Hebe. Así que Hebe va a ser la esposa de Herc a partir de ahora. Ya veremos como se lo toma Meg, y como se lo toman el resto de personajes.**_

 _ **En cuanto a Hécate, su plan para liberar a Cronos ya está en marcha, así que haber como sale.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: La despedida de un héroe y la bienvenida a un dios.

Meg se encontraba en el jardín de la gran mansión de Hércules. Varias ciudades en Grecia hacían un funeral simbólico por el que había sido el mayor héroe que habían tenido. En pocas horas tendría lugar en Atenas, la última ciudad que había visto al héroe con vida. Los ojos de la mujer estaban vidriosos. No había conseguido dormir apenas desde aquel horrible día, y alternaba periodos de llanto con periodos donde sólo deseaba que su alma recorriese el río de las muertos, del que una vez le saco Hércules.

Deyanira se encontraba sola en su habitación. La había encontrado Faetón en el bosque, llorando y diciendo que había matado a su padre. El hijo de Apolo había conseguido que volviese a casa, pero no había conseguido convencerla de que aquello no había sido su culpa. Apenas había podido mirar a su madre y a su hermano a los ojos. Y no había salido de su habitación ni para comer. Cassandra y Faetón llegaron a la mansión para acompañar a la familia al funeral simbólico de Hércules.

Hyllos acompañó a Cassandra al jardín a buscar a su madre, y Faetón entró al cuarto de Deyanira. Llamó a la puerta, pero tras varias veces no obtuvo contestación y asustado decidió entrar.

Vió a su joven amiga tumbada en la cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Por un momento el chicó se asustó, pero luego vio que la muchacha respiraba. Aquello le tranquilizó. Su amiga había caido exausta tras varias horas llorando.

-Deyanira...-

La joven abrió los ojos. Sus ojos violetas tenían grandes ojeras. Su pelo rubio normalmente recogido en una coleta estaba suelto y enmarañado. Se veía realmente mal.

-Deyanira, tienes que arreglarte, debemos irnos.-

-No puedo ir, yo... yo...¡He matado a mi padre!.-Dijo la joven echándose a llorar.

El joven abrazó a su amiga, y dejo que se desahogase. Deyanira era su mejor amiga, lo que más le importaba en el mundo, y le hacía pedazos escucharla llorar así. Tras un rato Faetón la separó y le puso la mano en la cara con ternura. -Tu padre ahora es un dios, y va a velar siempre por ti. Y yo... yo voy a velar también siempre por ti.- Dijo Faetón a su amiga. Sin darse cuenta los dos se fueron acercando lentamente, pero de repente entró Cassandra en la habitación.

\- ¡Vamos chicos o llegaremos tarde!-

Los dos jovenes se separaron como despertados tras un sueño.

-Me arreglo un poco y voy.- Dijo Deyanira mientras Faetón salía de la habitación con su madre.

El centro de Atenas estaba lleno. Toda la ciudad estaba allí para despedir al héroe que se había formado en aquel lugar, y en el cual había finalizado su estancia heroica. La ciudad lloraba al que había sido el mayor héroe de toda Grecia. Perséfone se encontraba allí con Meg, sus sobrinos,Phil, Cassandra y su hijo Faetón, y con Macaria. También se encontraba allí Cyrene llorando como una plañidera. Seph había optado por llevar un vestido blanco, e intentar camuflarse entre los mortales. Su aura morada le delataba como un ser inmortal, pero no llevaba su característico vestido negro y su tiara de reina del Inframundo. Quería pasar lo más desapercibida posible,y en un funeral no era muy apropiado que se presentase allí como lo que era, la señora de los muertos.

Pasearon por toda la ciudad uno de los uniformes de batalla de Herc, y finalmente en el mar lo depositaron en una barca de madera y prendieron fuego, con dos monedas para que pudiese pagar su viaje a Caronte... Si ellos supieran lo que había sucedido de verdad.

De repente cuando la barca se alejaba, el humo tomó la figura de Hércules ascendiendo al Monte Olímpo. Toda Atenas se quedó paralizada. Homero estaba escribiendo sin parar... ¡Hércules ha ascendido al Olimpo, Zeus lo ha hecho inmortal!¡Se ha convertido en dios!¡Eso es una señal!.- Toda Atenas estalló en alegría al saber que su héroe ahora estaba convertido en dios.

-¡Seguro que ahora vela por nosotros en forma de dios!.- Dijo una mujer.

-¡Será mucho más efectivo!- Dijo un hombre.

Meg bajó los ojos llorosos. Ella no había sabido nada de Hércules tras su muerte. El que había sido su marido tras tantos años no había vuelto a hablar con ella. No le había querido preguntar a Perséfone con quien se había casado. La impotencia y la rabia se apoderaban de ella cada vez que lo pensaba. Tomó fuerte la mano de sus dos hijos, y estos le respondieron.

Macaria frunció el ceño. Su tio Hércules no había hablado con sus hijos ni con su tia Megara. Veía eso de cobardes, y su tio no se habia caracterizado en vida por eso, sino todo lo contrario. Macaria veía la devoción con la que su padre trataba a su madre, y estaba seguro que pasase lo que pasase jamás le haría algo a si a su madre ni a ella.

Tras aquel acto,cuando se iban a dirigir a casa, Adonis se acercó a Deyanira.

-Siento mucho todo esto, pero si tu padre es un dios seguro que lo puedes ver siempre. Siempre estará contigo.-

Deyanira miró con sus ojos violetas al joven. Para ella significaba mucho que Adonis fuese a hablar con ella. El muchacho cogió su mano:

-Para todo lo que necesites voy a estar aqui contigo.-

Una pequeña sonrisa acudió a los labios de la joven. Faetón mientras tanto observaba la escena con cara de pocos amigos. Ese Adonis no tenía escrúpulos, se estaba aprovechando de la debilidad de su mejor amiga. Macaria se dio cuenta de los celos que estaban invadiendo a Faetón.-No te preocupes, no tardará en darse cuenta de que es un idiota.-

Tras un largo y agotador día, Perséfone y Macaria regresaron al Inframundo. Hades vio las caras de cansancio de su mujer y su hija. En un principio se había alegrado de que el tonicito de cielo hubiese muerto, pero Zeus ni siquiera había podido respetar la voluntad de su hijo cuando eligió una vida mortal.

Macaria habló: -Me voy a ver a Thánatos.- No es que tuviese ganas de de seguir entrenando con sus poderes, aunque cada vez los controlaba más, cuando sentía emociones muy fuertes aquello se descontrolaba. Más que eso necesitaba ver a su padrino, en ese momento sentía la necesidad de estar con él. Tras un día donde sóloi había visto sufrimiento y frustación, necesitaba ver a aquel dios que Macaria veía como un dios fuerte, un fuerte pilar en su vida. Lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era estar junto a él.

Cuando Macaria se hubo marchado Hades convirtió su brazo en humo y llevó a Seph de la cintura hacia él, sentándola encima de él en el trono. La diosa estaba callada. Su marido le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Necesitaba descansar de aquel día.

Mientras tanto Macaria se dirigía hacia el palacio de Hypnos y Thánatos. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía observada. La joven pensaba que aquella sensación debía ser fruto del estrés de haber vivido un día tan extraño. Comenzó a caminar más deprisa. De repente un lobo alado se puso delante de ella. No le dió tiempo a reaccionar. Todo se volvió negro y se sumió en la oscuridad.

 _ **Ahora que Hércules es un dios, seguirá apareciendo en nuestra historia como tal. Tanto él como Meg y sus hijos tendrán que afrontar con esa nueva situación. Y Hebe también tendrá algo que decir en todo esto. Pero esto no nos va a alejar de nuestra historia principal... ¿Que ocurrirá con Macaria? ¿Cómo reaccionará Hades cuando sepa lo que le ha pasado a su pichoncito? Para saberlo tendréis que seguir leyendo...**_

 _ **Prometo actualizar pronto, y muchas gracias a todos los que contribuis con vuestros reviews, que para mi son muy importantes, y gracias a todos los que seguis la historia. Saludos!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:Liberación.

En uno de los grandes salones del Olimpo se encontraban Zeus, Poseidón, Hades y Rhea. Cronos había sido derrotado y encerrado para siempre en el tártaro. Dormido y en una jaula de cristal para toda la eternidad.

El futuro de la tierra estaba siendo decidido.

-Cronos tenía demasiado poder. Lo mejor será que nos repartamos los 3 reinos principales,y el resto de dioses se encarguen de otras tareas.- Dijo Zeus.

-Estoy completamente deacuerdo.- Dijo Poseidón, que admiraba profundamente a aquel dios pelirrojo. Hades no decía nada, el lo único que quería era tranquilidad. Pero era consciente de que como dios e hijo de Cronos tenía una responsabilidad. Quizás no sería tan horrible.

-Podemos sortearlo.-Dijo Hades. Poseidón miró a su hermano. Tenía algo que no le gustaba y no sabía bien decir el que. Quizás era su gran parecido con Cronos. De todos modos aquella idea no le gustaba.

-Creo que nuestro hermano Zeus debería ser el señor de todos los dioses y gobernar en el Olimpo, ya que sin él, Cronos todavía seguiria reinando, y nosotros dos todavía estariamos en su estomago. No me parece justo sortearlo.-

Hades puso los ojos en blanco. Poseidón siempre aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para desacreditarlo. El joven Zeus sonrió, aquel dios se estaba volviendo muy vanidoso a ojos de Hades.-Estoy dispuesto a aceptar la responsabilidad que eso supone .Reinare sobre todos, pero ese peso no caerá en mi solamente.- El dios pelirrojo puso las manos sobre su hermano Poseidón.-Tú, Poseidón, reinarás sobre el mar. Todas las aguas formarán parte de tu reino.- El nuevo señor de los mares sonrió. Desde que había salido al mundo le encantaba el mar, su hermano Zeus lo sabía.

-Y tu, Hades, hermano, serás el señor de los muertos.- La cara de Hades permanecía impasible pero el odio estaba fraguando en su interior. Estaba seguro de que sus dos hermanos ya habían hablado de esto, sobre todo el ver la cara de felicidad de Poseidón ante su nueva condición de dios del mar.

-Serás el responsable del Inframundo y del tártaro, todas las criaturas vivas acabara en tu reino,y como hermano mayor que eres tienes una gran responsabilidad.-

Rhea miró hacia Hades. Vio el abatimiento en sus ojos. Sabía que aquello no era lo que él quería, pero era lo más inteligente. Aquella decisión ya había sido tomada antes de que Hades ni siquiera supiera que se iban a repartir los reinos. El carácter de Hades era el más apropiado para gobernar el Inframundo, y de todos los dioses, era el único capaz de hacerlo. Su inteligencia y su poder habían jugado en su contra. Rhea lo sentía por su hijo,pero aquello debía ser asi.

-Ahora habrá que pensar en el resto del reparto. Madre tu...- Pero Rhea interrumpió a Zeus.-Yo no voy a formar parte de este nuevo orden. Debo dejar paso a los dioses jóvenes. Yo siempre formaré parte de vosotros, pero desde la distancia...-

Eones después:

Deyanira se encontraba dando un paseo con Adonis. Había sido un dia muy duro tras el funeral de su padre, y que se hubiese convertido en dios y no les hubiese visitado no mejoraba mucho las cosas. Estaba convencida de que su padre y su familia le odiaban. Sin embargo Adonis no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. La estaba apoyando, y era la única persona con la que quería estar.

El joven de ojos verdes puso la mano sobre la cara de la muchacha. -Quiero hacer algo, pero no quiero que pienses que lo hago porque estás vulnerable. No quiero aprovecharme de ti.-

Deyanira estaba deseando que Adonis hiciese lo que fuese que quisiese hacer. Le gustaba desde que había comenzado el curso, pero no había podido hacer nada porque su prima había tenido una leve relación con él. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca le daba igual estar vulnerable, sólo quería estar con él.

-Hazlo.- Dijo la joven

Y Adonis la besó. Deyanira correspondió a aquel beso con todo el curso esperando, y sobre todo llevaba mucho dolor. Todo había salido como el joven príncipe de Tracia quería. Con Macaria no había podido ser, y no le seducía la idea de que una mujer fuese más poderosa que él, además de que su padre era bastante temible. En realidad Macaria le había hecho un favor. Pero Deyanira era vulnerable y mucho más débil que él ,y aquello le gustaba. Deyanira era una presa fácil. Pero no quería parecer desesperado, de momento sólo la besaría, ya dejaría el resto para más tarde.

En el Inframundo:

Macaria abrió los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas, y no sabía bien que había pasado. Estaba todo muy oscuro, entornó los ojos y miró hacia los lados. Se encontraba atada a la pared de pies y manos, y cuando se dió cuenta lo que tenía enfrente un grito escapó de sus labios. Se encontraba en el tártaro, y enfrente tenía la jaula de cristal de Cronos... con éste despierto y observandola con una terrorífica sonrisa.

A su derecha se encontraba una diosa... Hécate, y otro ser con extraños ropajes que no consiguió identificar.

-¡Soltadme!- Gritó la joven, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ser envuelto por el aura roja. Pero de aquellas cadenas no podía soltarse ni con todo su poder. El miedo y la rabia la estaban dominando, y no podía hacer nada por controlarlo.

Cronos habló:

-Permiteme que te cuente una historia. El como tu padre fue condenado a trabajar en este decrépito lugar, como condenó y dejo embarazada a tu madre, su sobrina, ya que es hija de Zeus.-

Macaria gritaba pero aún así podía escuchar lo que aquella voz escalofriante le contaba.

-¡Eso es mentira!.- Gritó la semidiosa. Notaba como su poder se descontrolaba. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas de color rojo recorrían su cuerpo. Hécate acompañó lo que Cronos decía con imágenes en la bola de cristal. Veía a su padre luchando contra Hércules y siendo golpeado por este al rio de las almas,vio aquel día en el que se descubrió que Perséfone era hija de Zeus, vio a su padre liberando a los titanes...

Macaria sabía que aquello no iba a terminar bien, y en ese momento deseo haber aprovechado más sus entrenamientos con Thánatos porque aquello la superaba y sabía perfectamente que no lo podía controlar. El poder de su interior se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo, sus emociones la estaban atacando, al final incluso los ojos de la joven, mezcla de azul plateado y azul eléctrico se tornaron completamente rojos. Finalmente estalló, como jamás lo había hecho. Antes de eso Hécate y Yafar habían salido de allí, era demasiado peligroso ese exceso de poder.

Cuando la cegadora luz roja que envolvió todo se disipó, Cronos salió con una sonrisa triunfal de aquella jaula, que estaba hecha añicos. Observó a su pequeña nieta tirada en el suelo. Si que tenía un poder fuerte aquella mocosa para ser una simple semidiosa. De sus ojos salían hilos de sangre. Seguramente estaría muerta. Era imposible sobrevivir a un poder así. Hécate y Yafar entraron en la habitación, y se quedaron parados ante aquel imponente dios que los observaba altivo.

-Tenemos un trato sellado que no puedo incumplir. Dejad de temblar y vamonos a buscar a las parcas.- Dijo el dios.

Hécate miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la hija de Hades muerta en el suelo.-La dejaremos aqui.- Dijo la diosa.-Así será más espectacular cuando Hades y Perséfone la encuentren.

Los tres salieron rápidamente de allí.-Y tu Yafar, creo que tenías una pequeña venganza. Como recompensa te ayudaré a llevarla a cabo.- Dijo Cronos con una sonrisa triunfal.

 _ **Tras 14 capítulos,Cronos ha conseguido escapar con la ayuda de Hécate, Yafar, e involuntariamente de Macaria. ¿Que harán nuestros protagonistas cuando vean lo que ha pasado?¿Cómo reaccionará el Olimpo? En breves podremos ver cual es la venganza que Yafar quiere llevar a cabo.**_

 _ **Agradeceros como en todos los capítulos a todos los que seguís mi historia y también a los que dejais reviews, y en especial a Paula de Vera y Patzylidi Dono que comentan absolutamente tooooodos los capítulos.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:Estado de alerta

Hércules se encontraba sentado en una nube del Olimpo. Hace muchos años sería muy feliz con su nueva condición, pero no ahora. Él no quería ser un dios del Olimpo. Él eligió en su momento una vida mortal. Debería estar en los campos Eliseos ajeno de toda preocupación, esperando a Meg y a sus hijos. No había tenido el valor de ir a ver a Meg y los niños. Sabía que Megara tendría el corazón en mil pedazos. Como lo tenía él mas o menos... y Deyanira... tenía que hablar con ella, y explicarle que no era la culpable de lo que había pasado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una diosa de pelo rojo y liso por encima de los hombros, ojos rojos y piel rosa con un vestido dorado le ofreció una copa.

-Vamos cariño, toma una copa.-

Hebe le besó en la mejilla. Sabía perfectamente que Hércules no la quería, que sólo estaba con ella para poder convertirse en un dios. Que era casarse con ella, o que su cuerpo se desvaneciese con su alma y formar parte de la nada. Ella no quería casarse así, quería casarse por amor. Pero los dioses, sobre todo los dioses fieles escaseaban, y los que quedaban solteros no mostraban ningun interes en casarse con ella. Zeus le había puesto en bandeja la oportunidad de tener un marido. Cuando vio a Hércules con esa mirada de inocencia, esa bondad que no solía caracterizar a los dioses... Hebe no quería pero comenzó a sentir algo por el hijo de Zeus.

Cuando lo veía pensativo sufría porque sabía que estaba pensando en ella... en esa mortal por la que tiempo atrás dejo todo, y aunque disimulaba le dolía. Ella quería ganarse al nuevo dios, quería que se olvidase de su familia y poco se fuese enamorando de ella. Pero no lo tenía fácil, y Herc no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Ni siquiera había consentido compartir la cama con ella.

El dios pelirrojo cogió la copa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó de allí, dejandola sola, como siempre.

En el Inframundo:

Un temblor despertó a Hades y Seph. Los dos se incorporaron rápidamente. -¿Que ha sido eso?.- Preguntó la diosa.

-Creo... creo que procede del tártaro.- Se levantó a toda prisa y con un chasquido de sus dedos se vistió.-Ves a ver a Macaria. Quedaros en el palacio y no salgais- Le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta llamando a gritos a Pena y Pánico.

Seph fue rápidamente a la habitación de Macaria. Llamó a la puerta y nadie contestó. Finalmente abrió. Su hija no estaba allí. La cama estaba hecha como si ni siquiera hubiese pasado la noche allí... La buscó por todo el palacio pero no la encontró.

Hades llevaba el corazón en un puño. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Se teletransportó directamente a la sala donde estaba Cronos. Si se había escapado cualquier otro ser no tendría problemas para encerrarlo y aumentarle su castigo eterno. Pero si aquello tenía que ver con Cronos... estaban perdidos.

Al llegar a la sala y ver el cristal roto y la jaula vacía la peor sensación que había tenido jamás se apoderó de él. Pero cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba tirado al lado de la jaula su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Aquel ser inerte de vestido rojo y cabello moreno hasta la cintura era su hija. Aquella melena con las puntas elevadas como llamas y de color negro con reflejos azulados era inconfundible. Era Macaria.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia ella. De sus ojos cerrados salían dos hilos de sangre. Por unos momentos que se hicieron eternos pensó que estaba muerta. Pero al tocar su pálida piel sintió un pequeño latido. Macaria estaba viva. -¡Esta viva!.- Gritó el señor de los muertos. Pena y Panico que habian estado conteniendo las lagrimas se echaron a llorar abrazando el cuerpo de la joven.

-¡Ya basta!¡Hay que sacarla de aqui y llamar a Apolo!.- Y rápidamente se teletransportaron al palacio. Allí se encontraban Perséfone, Hypnos yThanatos preocupados ante la desaparición de la joven y la explosión en el tártaro.

-¡Macaria!- Gritó la reina del Inframundo al ver a su hija en ese estado.-¡Esta viva!.- Dijo Hades depositando a su hija en la cama. -Voy a buscar a Apolo. Cuidad de ella.- Dijo desapareciendo en un orbe negro.

Todo había sido muy rapido. Los tres dioses se acercaron a la cama donde se encontraba Macaria. Thánatos cogió la mano de su ahijada. El odio crecía en su interior al ver a Macaria en ese estado. Y aunque había visto la muerte en todas sus formas,nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Tuvo el impulso de abrazar a la joven, pero se paró en seco al ver que no estaba solo. En esos momentos se sorprendió deseando que Perséfone e Hypnos saliesen de la habitación, y meterse en cama con Macaria para abrazarla. Hypnos observó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano. El dios de los sueños sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Lo que se preguntaba era si su hermano era consciente de ello. -Voy a matar de la peor de las maneras al que te ha hecho esto.- Dijo el dios de la muerte.

Seph lo miró. Nunca había oido a Thánatos decir algo parecido. Pero no lo culpó, ella deseaba lo mismo.

Al poco rató Apolo se materializó allí. Sin preguntar ni decir nada, posó rápidamente sus manos sobre la semidiosa. Un suspiro escapó de ella, y la sangre desapareció, dando el aspecto de estar en un profundo sueño.

-Necesitará descanso.- Dijo el dios del sol, y miró a Hades.- Ahora explicame que ha pasado.-

Todos miraban expectantes al dios de pelo de fuego. Todos menos Thánatos, que no podía parar de mirar a Macaria.

-No se exactamente que ha pasado, sólo se que en la sala donde se encuentra Cronos... la jaula estaba hecha añicos y Macaria incosciente al lado.-

-¿No querrás decir...?.- Dijo Apolo aterrado

-Si, que Cronos ha escapado. Posiblemente hayan utilizado los poderes de Macaria para liberarlo.- Dijo Hades apretando el puño, que se volvió de color naranja.

-Esto es una desgracia.¡Hay que avisar a Zeus rápidamente!¡Hay que encontrarlo!- Dijo el dios de piel morada.

-Creo que se donde encontrarlo.- Dijo Hades.-Da el aviso a Zeus. Yo ire a buscarlo.-

Apolo se marchó tan rápidamente como había venido. Cuando el señor del Inframundo estaba apunto de marcharse algo le agarró el brazo. -¿¡Estas loco!?¡No voy a permitir que te enfrentes a Cronos tu solo!.- Dijo Perséfone.

-Ahora estará muy débil todavía. Iré con el casco de invisibilidad y el Tenedor. No puedo permitir que recupere su poder.- Dijo Hades.

-Voy contigo.-

-Estás loca si crees que voy a permitir que ese ser respire el mismo aire que tu. Tú te quedas aqui con Macaria y con Hypnos y Thánatos.-

\- No vayas.- Dijo Seph suplicante.

-Si tengo que estar pendiente de ti no podré derrotarle. Creeme ahora es el mejor momento para atacarle, cuando más débil estará.- Dijo Hades acariciando con su mano la mejilla de Seph. Se alejó con delicadeza de ella y se marchó. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Seph.

 _ **¿Encontrará Hades a Cronos?¿Podrá vencerlo?¿Se recuperará Macaria? Jajaja muchas preguntas para las que tendréis que leer el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y a todos los que me dejáis vuestros comentarios. Acepto críticas siempre que sean constructivas. Feliz navidad!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:La muerte vela tu sueño.

Hades se encontraba en la guarida de las parcas. Él había pensado que si él estuviese en la situación de Cronos, las buscaría para ver sus opciones... cosa que ya hizo una vez. Aquello le hizo reflexionar. ¿Era él diferente de Cronos? Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado. Tenía que estar con los 5 sentidos. Llevaba el casco de invisibilidad puesto. Aquello se veía desierto. Definitivamente esas arpías alli no estaban, y tampoco había rastro de Cronos. Quizás las parcas sabiendo lo que iba a suceder habían escapado de allí, temerosas de la ira del antiguo dios.

Eso les dejaba en desventaja pues no sabían donde estaba Cronos. Tenían que encontrarlo. Debía hablar con Zeus. Pero por otro lado le asustaba la idea de Cronos libre y campando por ahi a sus anchas. Su mujer y su hija se encontraban allí,y para alguien que busca venganza sería algo muy tentador... Se teletransportó rápidamente al palacio.

Los ojos azules de Seph se abrieron como platos y corrió hacia él.-¡Hades!.-

-Cronos no estaba en la guarida de las parcas. Debéis salir del Inframundo. -Dijo a Perséfone.-Ya no es un lugar seguro. Si Cronos está aqui y os encuentra...-

-¿Y donde iremos?.- Dijo la rubia.-Este es nuestro hogar, no pienso abandonarlo.-

-Mira lo que han hecho a Macaria. Cronos no está sólo, no voy a arriesgarme a que os haga daño.-

-Podrían quedarse en nuestro palacio.- Dijo Thánatos.

-Es demasiado peligroso que permanezcan en el Inframundo. En Atenas Cronos no os buscará.-Dijo el señor de los muertos.

-¿Estás insinuando que nos vayamos a la mansión de Hércules?Me parece bien dejar a nuestra hija allí, pero yo me quedo contigo, no pienso abandonarte.-

Las llamas de Hades estaban tornando naranjas.- Por favor lleva a Macaria a Atenas y luego lo discutimos, te prometo que esta noche iré allí. Thánatos os acompañará. Yo me iré con Hypnos a registrar el Inframundo.- El dios miraba casi con súplica a su mujer. La diosa miró a su hija, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que pensar en ella.-Está bien, pero está noche quiero que vengas a buscarme.-

-Te lo prometo nuez moscada.- Respondió Hades besando a su mujer en la boca.

En el Olimpo Hércules paseaba con Hebe, sin mirarla si quiera. Ella le cogía la mano, y aunque él no la apartaba, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí. Seguía debatiendose entre ir a visitar a Meg y los niños. Con Megara tenía que hablar en privado. Quizás sería mejor hablar con ella y luego con los chicos.

-Mira, tu padre y Apolo están hablando, y por los gestos que hace tu padre, debe ser algo grave.- Dijo Hebe intentando sacar de sus pensamientos a Herc. El dios pelirrojo miró hacia su padre y Apolo. Vio en su padre un gesto de preocupación que no había visto ni cuando Hades intentó tomar el Olimpo. Algo andaba mal.

Deyanira llegó a su casa a última hora de la tarde. Nada más salir de la Academia Prometeo había pasado la tarde con Adonis. Se habían vuelto a Besar y aquello le encantaba. Esperaba poder casarse algún día con él y ser la reina de Tracia. Si pudiese hubiese huido de Atenas ya mismo. El joven de rizos rubios era lo único que le hacia olvidar un poco todo lo que había pasado aquellos días. Su hermano Hyllos intentaba hablar con ella como si todo fuese normal, pero el problema es que no lo era. Cada vez que él le dirigía la palabra era como si en su interior le estuviese diciendo:``Tú mataste a papá´´.

Al llegar a casa vio luz en la habitación de invitados. Se asomó, y la sorpresa la invadió cuando vio a su prima en la cama. Allí estaban su madre, Hyllos, tía Per, Macaria en la cama y un extraño ser que jamás había visto. Tenia el pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco, liso por los hombros , y unos ojos de un azul tan claro que parecían blancos. Vestía de negro y tenía el aura de los dioses, así que se figuró que sería un dios del Inframundo.

``Oh dioses´´. Penso la joven hija de Hércules. ¿Y si ese dios era...la muerte?¿No estaría su prima también muerta?¿No sería por eso que hoy no había ido a la Academia?

-¡Macaria!.- Gritó acercándose a la cama de su prima.-¿No estará...?-

-Está bien.-Respondió Perséfone.- Ahora simplemente está dormida. Pero ha ocurrido algo por lo que tendrá que pasar unos días aqui.- Y le contaron a Deyanira lo que había pasado.-Ella... ha liberado a Cronos.- Dijo Deyanira. Y aunque no sabían bien lo que había pasado algo en su interior hizo que se sintiese... si no bien... menos mal. Not ó una levísima sensación de alivio. Ella había matado a su padre, y Macaria había liberado a Cronos.

-Ha sido un accidente. La han utilizado.- Respondió Meg.-Sólo espero que los dioses actuén como corresponde.- Dijo con un deje de amargura en su voz.

Llegó la noche y Hades fue como había prometido, a la villa de Hércules. No le hacía ninguna gracia estar allí. Aunque habían pasado años desde el incidente titán sabía que su relación con el tonicito de cielo y con Megara nunca sería normal. Por lo menos Hércules no estaría allí. Decidió que sería más acertado entrar por la puerta que teletransportarse. Megara miró a Hades. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, y en circunstancias normales no querría tenerlo en su casa, pero aquello era excepcional. Deyanira e Hyllos miraban asombrados a aquel ser. Por las llamas de su cabeza debía ser su tio Hades, el padre de Macaria.

-Cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas.- Dijo el señor del Inframundo a su sobrina. Seph se acercó a su marido y le dio un beso. Hyllos y Deyanira miraban con asombro la pareja que formaban. Su tía Per era agradable, amable, divertida...era un ángel, y estaba casada con el mismo demonio. Era curioso.

-Macaria todavía no ha despertado.- Dijo Seph.

-Yo me quedaré velándola hasta que despierte.- Habló Thánatos para sorpresa de todos.

-Thánatos... ¿y tu trabajo?.- Dijo Perséfone conmovida.

-Por una noche que las muertes sean violentas y no dulces no ocurrirá nada. Es una situación de emergencia. Cuando me nombrasteis padrino de Macaria me compormetí a cuidar de ella.-

A Hades en realidad no le importaba como muriesen los mortales, lo que quería era que su mujer y su hija estuviesen bien. Se sentiría más seguro si Thánatos se quedaba cuidando a Macaria, y Seph volvía con él al Inframundo. Todo el Inframundo estaba avisado y alerta, y esperaba que en el Olimpo hubiese ocurrido lo mismo.

-Deacuerdo Thánatos, si Megara no tiene ningún inconveniente te quedarás con Macaria hasta que despierte.- Decidió el dios de pelo de fuego.

-Bueno, por desgracia ya nos conocemos bien, asi que puede quedarse.-

Deyanira e Hylos se miraron de reojo, sin entender porque su madre conocia al dios de la muerte.A Deyanira le daba un poco de miedo dormir con ese dios en casa. Se hubiese sentido mucho más segura si hubiese estado allí su padre.

Cuando volvieron del Inframundo tenían un visitante allí. Era Zeus.

-Veo que ya has hablado con Apolo.- Dijo el señor de los muertos.

-Esto debe quedar en el más estricto secreto. Es una situación muy grave. Sólo lo sabemos del Olimpo Apolo y yo, no quiero sembrar el pánico.-

-Yo he movilizado a todo el Inframundo para encontrarlo. No podemos permitir que regenere todo su poder.- Respondió Hades.

-Todavía estará débil. Nosotros somos dioses fuertes, ya no somos un crios. Podemos ocuparnos de esto sin involucrar a nadie.-

Hades observó a su hermano. Se le veía preocupado,e incluso asustado...Temía que todo lo que había construido cayese y no podía permitirse que se supiera que el dios más cruel y sanguinario de todos campaba libre.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero llegado el momento sólos no podremos vencerlo y lo sabes.-

-Esto no debe salir de aqui. Si lo encuentras avisame, entre los dos podremos encerrarle.- Dijo el dios supremo antes de marcharse.

Perséfone observó a su marido. Llevaba sobre los hombros un peso muy grande y ella quería aliviarle, pero lo conocía bien.

-No lo hagas.- Dijo la rubia.

-¿Hacer que?.-

-Te conozco bien y se que piensas buscar en el Inframundo día y noche hasta encontrarle.¿Y si ya no esta aqui?.-

-Si ya no esta aqui... estamos perdidos.- Respondió Hades.

-He tenido una idea. Él busca a las parcas porque son las unicas videntes que conoce, pero nosotros conocemos a una mortal que puede predecir el futuro, concretamente los desastres.-

-¡Cassandra!- Dijo Hades con las pupilas contraidas.-¡Hay que ir a verla!.-

-Para el carro. Nos esperan días muy duros y necesitamos descansar. Mañana por la mañana iremos a hablar con ella.-

La diosa consiguió convencerle para que se fuese a descansar. A pesar de todos los problemas que tenían encima, abrazar a Seph en la cama era reconfortante. Comenzó a besar su pálido cuello. La reina de los muertos sonrió.-Ni en las peores situaciones desaparece tus ganas-

-Ni aunque el tártaro se cayese a pedazos perdería mis ganas de estar contigo cariño.- Dijo para acto seguido besarla con avidez.-¿No te gusta?.-

-Me encanta.- Respondió Seph, perdiéndose en las caricias y en los besos de Hades. Sabía por experiencia propia, que debía aprovechar los momentos de felicidad.

 ** _Hola a todos! Cronos sigue desaparecido por el momento... No hay nada máspeligroso que un dios malvado que no sabes donde está ni cuando va a aparecer..._**

 ** _Espero poder actualizar pronto. Por el momento desearos feliz año y que hayáis pasado unas felices fiestas. Nos leemos!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17:Despertar

Era la boda de Poseidón y Anfictitre. Aunque ellos vivían en el mar, la boda era celebrada en el Olimpo. Si Hades alguna vez se casaba, dudaba que Zeus le permitiese eso. Tendría que casarse en aquel lugar lúgubre lleno de almas infectas, que desde hacia años tenía que llamar hogar. Pero eso no iba a pasar, Hades era consciente de que no se iba a casar jamás.¿Quien iba a enamorarse de alguien como él? Cada vez que se juntaba con el resto de dioses no paraban de recordarle que él era un paria, y casi tenía que sentirse agradecido de que le dejasen permanecer con ellos.

Y de todos modos...¿que ser en su sano juicio iba a querer compartir la tarea que Zeus le había encomendado?¿Quien iba a querer estar el dia rodeado de muertos cuando el resto de dioses no paraban de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida? Era imposible, el jamás sería amado por nadie. Se podía desahogar de vez en cuando con alguna ninfa. No podía comprender el gusto de Zeus por las mortales. Quizás era porque había sido criado junto a ellas, quien sabe.

Hades tenía claro que ya tenia bastante con sus almas apestosas y muertas como para acostarse con ellas. Miró a Hera, que estaba casando a Poseidón y Anfictitre. Quizas podria haber sido su esposa. Era bella si, pero no podia dejar de pensar en ella como en lo que era, su hermana.Él no había sentido eso que los mortales llamaban amor, y dudaba que lo sintiese nunca por nadie.

Observó a Poseidón. Tantos años viviendo en el mar habían hecho que adoptase características de ese entorno. Casi hasta se parecía a la criatura marina que iba a ser su esposa. Pero eso tambien le habia pasado a él. Miró su brazo. Su piel que siempre había sido de un color azulado cada vez era más grisacea.

Los aplausos de los dioses le sacaron de sus pensamientos. La ceremonia había terminado. Tocaba beber ambrosia y ese licor llamado vino, que Dioniso había inventado y enseñado a los hombres. Tocaba ser humillado y despreciado. Los odiaba a todos. Algún dia él sería dueño del Olimpo, y se dedicaría a descansar y a divertirse. Tendría a las diosas que quisiese a placer,y hay una cosa que no cambiaría. No se preocuparia por nadie más que por si mismo.

Mucho tiempo después en Atenas:

Cassandra llegaba a casa tras el trabajo en la Academia Prometeo. Tenía ganas de tumbarse un poco y descansar. Hacía dias que tenía horribles pesadillas. O al menos ella esperaba que lo fueran. Si lo que veía en sus sueños era real hasta los dioses temblarían. Al acercarse divisó en la puerta algo que creyó, debía ser fruto de su imaginación. Dos dioses vestidos de negro estaban allí, y eran inconfundibles, eran Hades y Perséfone. No necesitaba una visión para presagiar que eso no era algo bueno.

-¿ Ha pasado algo?.- Preguntó la adivina preocupada, pensando en su hijo Faetón.

-Hola Cass, yo también me alegro de verte.- Dijo la diosa de manera irónica, abrazando a su amiga.-Faetón está bien, no se trata de él.- Explicó para calmar a la adivina.

-Tu eres la de las visiones, nosotros deberiamos preguntarte si ha pasado algo.- Dijo Hades.

Cassandra arqueo una ceja. Ya había trabajado una vez para el señor de los muertos y conocía su humor mordaz.

-Pasar dentro, ya piensan que soy bastante rara como para que ademas tenga a los señores de los muertos en mi puerta.-

Los dos dioses le explicaron a Cassandra todo lo que había sucedido. La sibila se sentó en una silla de golpe, casi golpeándose con el suelo. - No puede ser...- No paraba de repetir la pelirroja.

-¿Has visto algo?.- Pregunto Seph.

-Llevo varios dias teniendo pesadillas, o al menos eso creia que era. He sido tan estupida...-

-¿Que has visto?.- Pregunto la diosa.

\- No recuerdo bien... he visto en sueños tantas cosas. He visto a un dios oscuro muy parecido a Hades tomando el Inframundo... y lo vi golpeandote... y vi una joven que parecia arabe encerrada en el tartaro... y tambien...-

-¡Espera!.- La detuvo el dios de pelo de fuego.-¿Has dicho que has visto a ese dios golpeando a Seph?.-

-Mas bien...- Cassandra no sabía si era buena idea decir lo que iba a decir, pero ya había comenzado a hablar y el dios del Inframundo le miraba expectante.- intentado violarla.- Respondio la sibila, ante lo cual el dios comenzó a ponerse de color naranja.-¡Maldito bastardo!¡Lo mataré!¡No lo voy a encerrar lo voy a matar!.-

-¿Que mas has visto Cass?- Dijo la diosa tragando saliva.

-No recuerdo bien, sobre todo recuerdo al dios tomando el Inframundo, guerra... y lo que os acabo de contar.-

-Escuchame bien.- Dijo Hades volviendo a su tono de piel azul grisaceo.- Necesitamos saber donde están las parcas. O en su defecto donde está Cronos.-

La mujer intentó concentrarse. Si bien controlaba sus poderes bastante mejor que cuando era adolescente, no siempre le venían las visiones cuando ella quería ni exactamente lo que ella quería.

Tras un rato en el que la pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados y no había abierto la boca el dios de los muertos intervino:- No es por meterte prisa,pero cuanto más tardemos en encontrar a Cronos más peligroso se volverá.-

-Hades no la presiones.- La rubia vio como su marido estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.-¿Porque no vuelves al Inframundo? Esto puede llevarnos tiempo.-

En la playa de Atenas:

Deyanira paseaba con Adonis. El joven estaba muy callado, y aquello preocupaba a la muchacha.-¿Que te ocurre?.-

El joven le dedico su mirada más seductora.- Quiero enseñarte algo, sigueme.- Los dos jovenes caminaron entre las rocas, y llegaron a una cueva escondida. El mar golpeaba con fuerza y a la hora de entrar la adolescente vaciló.

-No pasa nada,no voy a soltarte.- Respondio el principe.

La hija de Hercules sonrió al joven, y entro en la cueva con el.

\- En este lugar estamos tu y yo solos...-Habló Adonis, cogiendo de la cintura a Deyanira y acercandola a él. Comenzó a besarla como habían hecho otras veces, pero esta vez fue más allá. Le empezó a levantar el vestido. La muchacha dejo de besarlo y se quedó bloqueada.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- Preguntó Adonis mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-¿No te gusto?.- Pregunto ante el silencio de la joven.

-Claro que me gustas... pero esque yo nunca... yo nunca...-

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo Adonis.-Pero quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien especial.- Lo que Deyanira no sabia es que ya lo habia intentado con Macaria sin resultados.

Aquellas palabras derritieron a la muchacha por dentro y se sonrojó.-¿De verdad soy especial para ti?¿quieres que sea la primera?.-

El joven asintió y la beso. Comenzaron los dos a recorrer su cuerpos, y la joven no opuso resistencia cuando le levantó el vestido.

Finalmente Adonis consiguió lo que quería. Acostarse con una chica.

En la villa de Hércules:

Thánatos observaba a su ahijada dormir. No había parado de velar su sueño ni un minuto, ni para descansar él. Él dios no habia sido consciente hasta aquel momento de lo que podía llegar a preocuparse por alguien. Macaria comenzo a moverse, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. La primera imagen que vio fue la de Thánatos, y aquello le dio algo de paz. El dios de la muerte hizo algo totalmente impropio de él. Abrazó a la joven. Aquello pilló totalmente de improviso a la semidiosa, y de repente comenzó a arderle todo el cuerpo. Nunca le habia pasado con nadie.

-¡Macaria has despertado!.- Dijo Megara entrando a la habitación con unas toallas limpias. Al oir aquella voz Thánatos se separó al instante, deshaciendo el abrazo.

Meg abrazó a su sobrina, y la realidad golpeó a Macaria como un jarro de agua fría.-¡Ha ocurrido algo horrible.!-

-Lo sabemos.- Le respondió su tia. Y le contó todo lo que había acontecido desde que ella dormia.

-Ahora cuentanos tu que es lo que ha sucedido.- Dijo Meg. Thánatos miraba con su rostro inexpresivo sin decir una palabra.

La joven contó lo que le había pasado, como la habían encadenado enfrente de la jaula de Cronos, y lo que éste le había contado...los origenes de su madre, el intento de su padre por conquistar el Olimpo...

La expresión del rostro de Meg ante lo que su sobrina le estaba contando le hizo darse cuenta que todo lo que le habia contado aquel dios y lo que le habían hecho ver no habia sido ningún truco, le habían mostrado la realidad.

 ** _Hola a todos! Parece que Macaria ha despertado... y con el amargo recuerdo de haber descubierto el oscuro pasado de su padre, aunque ahora tienen problemas bastante más importantes._**

 ** _Deyanira la pobre no lo está teniendo fácil. Se siente culpable por la muerte de su padre, y Adonis se aprovecha de esa debilidad. Sumado a que a Deyanira ya le gustaba Adonis de antes, el chico hace lo que quiere con ella._**

 ** _Por otro lado las visiones de Cassandra como siempre, sólo sirven para predecir el desastre. Bueno amigos... la guerra ha comenzado._**

 ** _Gracias por vuestros reviews! Saludos!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18:Cronos sigue desaparecido.

Habían pasado semanas desde que Cronos había escapado, y nadie sabía nada de él. El Inframundo estaba en estado de alerta. Macaria estaba en la villa de Hércules para mayor protección. Perséfone estaba en el Inframundo. Hades era consciente de que era peligroso, pero tras comer la granada de los muertos, la diosa no podía estar más de 6 meses alejada de aquel lugar. Por otro lado la rubia no estaba nunca sola, aquello no le gustaba al dios de pelo de fuego pero no les quedaba otra que esperar.

En el Olimpo todo seguía como siempre. Zeus y Apolo eran los únicos que sabían de la liberación de Cronos. Apolo pensaba que lo mejor era informar a todos los dioses en una reunión, y ya decidir que hacer, el Olimpo no podía estar de brazos cruzados mientras ese psicópata campaba por el mundo a sus anchas, pero el jefe del Olimpo no quería crear alarmas innecesarias, y comenzó a buscar a su padre él solo. Estaba convencido de que podría acabar con él sin ayuda de nadie, y sin que la noticia trascendiese.

Thánatos visitaba algunas noches a Macaria, y le ayudaba aprender a controlar sus poderes. Cada vez los dominaba más, aunque en opinión de la muchacha, demasiado tarde. Una de las últimas noches de entrenamiento, Cyrene se encontró con el dios saliendo de la casa. Cyrene tras la muerte de Hércules, había decidido que lo mejor era que permaneciese con su hija. Ella no sabía nada de que Cronos había escapado, Meg alegaba que Macaria estaba allí porque sus padres habían decidido que el Inframundo no era lugar para una adolescente, y la mujer no podía estar más deacuerdo.

-¡Quien eres tu!?¿Que haces aqui?.- Gritó la mujer cuando vió a aquel ser de túnica negra y cabello albino. El dios de la muerte con su rostro inexpresivo desapareció tras una luz negra. Todos salieron a la estancia a ver que sucedía. Salieron Meg, Deyanira e Hyllos. Macaria se quedó en su habitación, consciente de que Cyrene se había debido topar con Thánatos.

Tras comprender que lo que había visto su madre era nada más y nada menos que Thánatos, y conseguir tranquilizarla para que volviese a la cama, la mujer se quedó pensativa.¿Seguro que lo que hacían Thánatos y su sobrina por la noche era entrenar para controlar sus poderes? Es cierto que ella conocía a Thánatos, y no lo veia ni como un ser masculino, sino como un fantasma, un espectro.¿Podría ese dios tener ese tipo de impulsos?

Cuando Cyrene se marchó a su habitación a dormir, tras explicarle que ese dios era Thánatos, dios de la muerte dulce y padrino de Macaria, comprendió que por mucho que aquella muchacha se alejase del Inframundo, era el lugar al que pertenecía. Jamás sería una mortal normal.

Hades se encontraba en la sala del trono, en su reunión semanal con Pena y Pánico.

-Nadie ha visto a Cronos en ninguna parte.- Dijo Pena.

-Ni a las arpías.- Dijo Pánico. Cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la sala y aparecieron las tres parcas, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

El puro que en ese momento se estaba fumando el dios de los muertos se consumió al momento. No fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Hemos tenido que permecer en el exilio pues Cronos nos buscaba. Cuando vimos en nuestro ojo que había escapado nos marchamos.- Dijo Láquesis.

-¡Perfecto!¡Entonces no os ha encontrado!.-Respondió Hades.

-No hemos dicho eso.- Dijo Cloto.

-Cronos tiene poderes adivinatorios, y se adelantó a nuestras predicciones. Él encontró el lugar donde estabamos recluidas.- Explicó Átropos.

-¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Hades, por la cara que ponían las tres arpías la información que le iban a dar no le iba a gustar.

-No pudimos engañarle, nos quitó el ojo, y con sus poderes pudo ver algunas cosas...-

-¡Que cosas!¿¡Que es lo que vio?!.-Sus llamas estaban ya de color naranja.

-Ha visto que Macaria es el ser que va a ser fundamental en su destrucción.- Dijo Láquesis con un hilo de voz.

Hades sabía lo que eso significaba. Que iba a buscar a su hija y no iba a parar hasta encontrarla y matarla. No le quedaba otro remedio. Tendría que acabar él con Cronos primero, y esta vez no habría jaula de Cristal que valiese.

En la Academia Prometeo todo seguía como siempre. No era ningún secreto que Adonis y Deyanira estaban saliendo. El principe de Tracia tenía lo que buscaba y no había encontrado en Macaria. Una chica con la que acostarse y que hacía todo lo que él le pedía.

Si Faetón antes no podía ni ver al príncipe de Tracia, ahora mucho menos. No es sólo que estuviese celoso, cosa que no reconocería jamás, es que encima veía como se aprovechaba de su mejor amiga y no podía hacer nada. Adonis podía salir y hacer lo que le diese la gana, pero si se trataba de Deyanira la cosa cambiaba. La última vez que le había dicho que se iría con Macaria, Hyllos y Faetón a la playa, éste le había montado una escena diciendo que no quería que otros chicos viesen su perfecto cuerpo en la playa.

Deyanira cada vez se alejaba más de sus amigos y se encontraba más sola. Si su prima le decía algo, Adonis le convencía de que eran por celos. Unido a que la hija de Hércules aún se sentía culpable por su muerte, el rubio tenía una marioneta.

Por su parte, Hércules todavía no había hablado con su exmujer y sus hijos, y la culpa y la pena le carcomían por dentro. Sabía que Hebe iba a sufrir si se enteraba, así que optó por no decirle nada, ya que no le deseaba nada malo a aquella diosa, al contrario,Hebe era muy buena y paciente con él, e incluso había llegado a sentir afecto por ella, y no queria verla sufrir. Pero su corazón pertenecía a Megara. Decidió que aquello tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

Meg volvía del agora con algunas compras. Normalmente la acompañaba siempre Deyanira, pero desde la muerte de su padre apenas se la veía por casa. Bueno, desde la muerte de su padre y desde que salía con el hijo de Adonis... de nombre Adonis también. Sólo esperaba que no fuese tan idiota como su padre.

Al entrar en casa se le cayó la compra al suelo. Allí, enfrente de ella estaba él... tantos días ya sin verlo y allí estaba... convertido en un dios... exactamente igual que años atrás, cuando su padre Zeus lo había convertido en dios porque había logrado ser un héroe verdadero. No sabía como reaccionar, pero Herc se adelantó y la abrazó. Podrían haber estado así horas, abrazados el uno al lado del otro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Meg. El nuevo dios le secó las lágrimas con sus manos.

-Meg... lo siento tanto...-

-¿Porque no viniste antes?¿Porque no nos dijiste nada?.-

-¿Cómo le explicas al amor de tu vida que has tenido que casarte con una diosa para no desaparecer? Perséfone me devolvió un cuerpo que yo no quería, y que no era duradero... era eso o desaparecer...-

-Per fue obligada por Zeus...Pero no vale la pena enfadarse, ahora tenemos un problema mayor.- Dijo la mujer de ojos violetas. Hércules arqueó una ceja. -¿Problema mayor?.-

-Si ,ya sabes,Cronos.-

El antiguo héroe abrió sus ojos azules como platos.

-Cronos escapó, utilizó a Macaria para para ello, y casi la mata. Está escondida aquí hasta que lo encuentren y puedan volver a encerrarlo. ¿De verdad no sabes de lo que te hablo?- Preguntó Meg extrañada.

Aquello empezó a encajar en la mente del héroe. Por eso su padre actuaba de esa manera tan extraña y pasaba tantas horas fuera del Olimpo...¡Había ocultado a todos la desaparición de Cronos!

Unos golpes en la puerta sorprendieron a Hércules y Megara. La mujer abrió, y para su sorpresa encontró a una pareja que por sus extraños ropajes debían tener procedencia árabe. Antes de que le diese tiempo de preguntar nada Hércules intervino. -¿Aladin?¿Yasmin?¿Qué estáis haciendo aqui?.-

 _ **Hola a todos! En el próximo capítulo habrá una pequeña visita de los protagonistas de otra de mis pelis favoritas de Disney: Aladín. Espero que os guste su aparición.**_

 _ **Por otro lado ahora que han vuelto las Parcas y Hades sabe que Cronos va a ir a por su pichoncito... veamos lo que pasa.**_

 _ **¡Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me leeis y a todos los que me dejáis vuestros reviews! Actualizare pronto, saludos!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19:La venganza de Yafar.

-¿Quienes sois?.- Pregunto Megara a los personajes que tenía enfrente. Llevaban extrañas ropas, y su color de piel era muy moreno. Había dos hombres y una mujer.

-¿Aladin?¿Yasmin?.- Preguntó Herc. -Y tu...A ti no te conozco.- Dijo el dios señalando a un hombre que tenía el mismo aspecto que ellos, pero que no había visto antes.

-Soy el genio.-Respondió.

-¿Has venido camuflado para que no te reconozcan?.-

-Es una larga historia, y parte de lo que nos trae aqui.- Respondió el genio.

Mientras tanto Meg apenas podía parpadear.-¿Me vais a explicar que sucede aqui?.-

-Pasad dentro.- Dijo Herc.

Se pusieron al corriente de todo. Hércules les contó un resumen de su vida como héroe, y como había llegado a ser un dios casi por error.

Aladín le contó que tras casarse con Yasmin,habían tenido una niña, que actualmente tenía 17 años. Se llamaba Azima. Y ahi llegó el motivo por el cual se encontraban en Atenas. Yafar, que llevaba años muerto y en el tártaro, había aparecido en su palacio en busca de venganza. El genio, cuando intentó protegerla, fue convertido en un humano normal y corriente,y Azima secuestrada.

-Nuestra única esperanza es ir al tártaro y rescatarla, Yafar le dijo al genio que se llevaba a Azima al lugar donde él había estado sufriendo durante años como venganza.- Dijo Aladin.

-Sabemos que Hades es tu enemigo, y necesitamos tu ayuda para rescatar a nuestra hija sin que se entere.- Dijo Yasmin.

-No tendremos problema en ir al tártaro. Hades y Perséfone nos ayudarán.-Respondió Meg.

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de los 3 árabes, Meg habló:- A Herc se le ha pasado contaros que Hades se enamoró de mi hermana, y se casó con ella. Inlcuso tienen una hija de 15 años. Nadie mejor que Hades conoce el tártaro. Todo será más fácil.-

-Si que cambian las cosas con el tiempo.- Dijo Aladín. Hércules hubiese preferido hacer aquello sin que su tio supiese nada, nunca le había gustado el Inframundo ni su tío Hades, pero tras su ``resurección´´ por parte de Perséfone todavía le apetecía menos. No los había visto desde entonces, y sabía que su actitud de esconderse en el Olimpo era muy criticable. Aparte colaborar con Hades no era nada agradable, pero todo fuese por rescatar a la hija de su amigo.

En el Inframundo se encontraban en la sala del trono Hades, Thánatos Hypnos y Perséfone. Desde la desaparición de Cronos no se había vuelto a ver a Hécate, y estaban tanto organizando el trabajo de la diosa, como pensando los lugares en los que se podía encontrar. Sabían que Cronos estaría haciendo aliados y recuperando poco a su poder. De repente la reunión fue interrumpida. En la sala del trono aparecieron Hércules, Megara y 3 humanos de aspecto extranjero. Aquello cabreó a Hades, que siempre insistia en que el Inframundo no era un hotel.

-¡Por si no lo habéis notado estabamos reunidos!.- Gritó el dios de pelo de fuego.

-Se trata de Cronos... indirectamente.- Respondió el hijo de Zeus.

El dios le explicó al señor d elos muertos lo que había pasado y porqué estaban allí.

-Hypnos, Thánatos, continuaremos con el plan como hasta ahora. Si hay novedades con Macaria informadme.- Dijo el rey de los muertos antes de que los dos espectros desapareciesen.

El dios se sentó en su trono y apoyó los dedos contra sus sienes. Así que ese maldito Yafar había escapado junto con Hécate y Cronos. Y estaba claro que convertir a un genio en un humano corriente no lo había hecho solo... lo habría hecho con ayuda.

-Os ayudaremos a encontrar a vuestra hija.- Dijo Perséfone.- ¿Verdad Hades?- Su mujer sabía perfectamente que Hades no tenía intención alguna de ayudarles. Sus ojos azules se clavaban en los de él.-Yo apenas conozco el tártaro. Todo será mucho más rápido si nos ayudas.-

El dios de pelo de fuego no tenía elección. Seph estaba dispuesta a ayudarles. Y lo que menos quería era que su mujer, por muy diosa que fuese andase por el tártaro.

Hades se levantó del trono.-Nos dividiremos.-

-Hades y yo iremos con alguno de vosotros tres.- Dijo Seph señalando a Aladín, Yasmín y al genio. - Y Herc y Meg con el resto. De esta manera reconoceremos a Azima cuando la veamos.-

El señor de los muertos sonrió para sus adentros. Su nuez moscada pensaba en el después de todo. Sabía que odiaba tener que colaborar con Hercules, y de esa manera apenas se verían.

Mientras tanto Macaria,Hyllos y Deyanira volvían de la academia Prometeo. La casa estaba vacía, tan sólo Cyrene estaba allí.

-Abuela,¿has visto a mamá?.- Preguntó Hyllos.

-No la he visto en todo el día.- Respondió Cyrene. Se quedó algo preocupada. Esperaba que Hércules no tuviese nada que ver en ello. No quería que su hija mayor tuviese que pasar lo que había pasado ella con Zeus. Si Hércules estaba casado con una diosa, lo mejor era pasar página. Megara era atractiva todavía, y al ser la viuda de Herc, no tenía ningún problema de tipo económico. Lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a casarse. Por lo menos ella tenía esa opción, opción que su hija pequeña no tenía. Observó a Deyanira y a Macaria que se sentaron juntas. Deyanira estaba saliendo con el príncipe de Tracia. Si todo iba bien su nieta podía llegar a ser reina de Tracia. Hyllos aunque algo pequeño y delgadito para su edad era un joven muy guapo, en cuanto diese el estirón no tendría ningún tipo de problema para casarse.

En cuanto a la hija de Hades...bueno, seguramente acabaría con algún monstruo del Inframundo.

En el tártaro:

Hades y Perséfone caminaban con el genio por el Inframundo. Meg y Herc habían ido por otro lado con Aladín y Yasmin.

El genio apenas hablaba. Se le veía tremendamente preocupado. -La encontraremos.- Dijo la rubia al genio. El señor de los muertos miró a Seph. Sabía que quería darle ánimos, pero él tenía sus dudas sobre como se encontraría la joven. Cronos era un asesino sádico y si había tenido algo que ver... por otro lado de lo poco que conocía a Yafar cuando habían colaborado, sabía que tenía una obsesión insana con vengarse de Aladín.

-Eso espero. Ni siquiera pude protegerla...-

-Cronos es el antiguo dios principal. Su poder no conoce límites. Ni Hades me hubiese podido proteger a mi de él.-

El dios de ojos amarillos tragó saliva, acordándose de los sueños de Cassandra en los que Cronos intentaba violar a Perséfone. La sangre le comenzó a hervir por dentro. El genio y Seph observaron como la piel del dios se comenzó a tornar naranja.

-Relajate cariño.- Dijo Seph poniendo la mano en el brazo de su marido. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la celda de Yafar, donde vieron una lámpara similar a la de los genios pero de mayor tamaño. Aquel era el castigo eterno de Yafar, permanecer encerrado en una lámpara por toda la eternidad. El genio se acercó corriendo -¡Azima!¿¡Me oyes?!, Soy genio.-

-No puede oirte.- Replicó el dios de los muertos, quien con un giro de muñeca abrió la celda y se acercó a la lámpara. Con otro giro de muñeca abrió la lampara por arriba. La hija de Aladín se encontraba allí dentro. Hades la sacó y el genio la cogió rápidamente entre sus brazos. la muchacha emitió un quejido y abrió los ojos.

-¡Genio!¿Estoy soñando?.-

-No estas soñando. Estamos en el tártaro donde te secuestró Yafar, pero te hemos encontrado.- Dijo el genio casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya se lo explicarás más tarde. Nos marchamos.- y tras un orbe de humo aparecieron todos en la sala del trono.

Azima seguía en los brazos del genio, parecían los dos como hipnotizados.-Voy a buscar al resto del equipo. Enseguida vuelvo.- Dijo Hades desapareciendo tras un chasquido.

-Tus padres tambien han venido. Nos hemos dividido para encontrarte. Soy Perséfone, y ese era mi marido Hades, somos los dioses del Inframundo.- Dijo Seph a la jovencita, que todavía permanecía en los brazos del genio.

-Increible.- dijo la muchacha bajando de los brazos del genio y apoyando los pies en el suelo, pero sin soltar el abrazo. Ázima se parecía mucho a su madre, pero en lugar de en una trenza, llevaba el pelo largo cayendo hacia su cintura, y una diadema de color lila, a juego con los pantalones y el top que llevaba.

Se giró un momento, y cuando fue a darse la vuelta para decirles algo, Perséfone vio algo que la hizo sonreir,

El genio y Azima se estaban besando.

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _En este capítulo he metido a Aladín, Jasmín y a su hija. He decidido llamar Ázima a su hija ya que significa noble, digna. ( Es una princesa) y además es de origen islámico. Por otro lado en la serie descendientes donde salen los hijos de los héroes Disney, sale el príncipe Aziz como el hijo de Aladín, y el nombre es parecido. A mi para la historia me interesaba que Jasmín y Aladín tuviesen una hija. Su participación no ha terminado en el fic, nos acompañarán unos capítulos más. Gracias a todos!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20:Le quiero, y contra eso no se puede luchar.

Aladin ,Jasmin, el genio y Azima permanecieron en la mansión de Hércules durante una semana, mientras la hija de Aladín se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Cuando volvieron a casa Meg con sus nuevos amigos y con Hércules, dejaron a Cyrene, Hyllos, Deyanira y Macaria boquiabiertos.

Hércules miró a su familia con una sonrisa.-Venid aqui a dadme un abrazo.- Hyllos y Deyanira acudieron corriendo y se refugiaron en los brazos de su padre. Macaria dudó, y permaneció en un segundo plano.

Deyanira no podía parar de llorar. -¡Lo siento mucho papa!.-

-No has tenido la culpa. Fueron los centauros, tu no podías hacer nada.-

Tras unos minutos Herc soltó el abrazo de sus hijos. Macaria dio un casto abrazo a su tio. Cyrene antes de decir nada, dijo que iba a preparar la cena. Megara fue a ayudarla mientras Herc les presentaba a sus cuatro invitados y les contaba la aventura que habían vivido.

Macaria se puso nostálgica al hablar del tártaro. Echaba de menos su hogar. Hacía dias que no veía a su padre y tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle. Ella sabía que su padre no era malvado. Pero necesitaba que le explicase lo que Cronos le había mostrado. Podía preguntarle a su madre o a Thánatos, pero ella quería oirlo de boca de su padre. Tenía tantas ganas de que encontrasen a Cronos y volviesen a encerrarle.

Herc hizo una excepción, y aunque sabía que le iba a costar una discusión de las gordas, se quedó a cenar con su familia. Había echado aquellos momentos tanto de menos...Nada más cenar Cyrene se fue a dormir. Aquello no estaba bien. Hercules tenía una esposa, y Meg tenía que rehacer su vida.

La sobrecena se alargó.Ahora que Cyrene se había marchado, podían hablar de Cronos y de todo lo que había sucedido con total libertad. El tiempo pasó y pasó, y se hicieron las tantas. En el jardín se vio una luz intensa que apareció. Herc por un momento se asustó pensando que sería Hebe, pero cuando vio a su sobrina levantarse corriendo para ir al jardín se dio cuenta de que era otra anunció que se iba a ``entrenar´´con Thánatos.

Meg le explico a sus invitados que su sobrina era 3/4 diosa, y que aquel dios, Thánatos, el dios de la muerte dulce, le estaba enseñando a utilizar sus poderes.

-¿A estas horas?-Dijo Jasmin.-¿No es un poco extraño?.-

-Thánatos y Macaria tienen unos horarios un poco dificiles. Además él es el padrino de Macaria. No hay problema.-Dijo Meg.

Al decir eso el genio casi se atraganta al masticar, le tuvo que dar Azima unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-El padrino de Azima es el genio.- Dijo Aladin.

-¿Volveran a convertirte en genio?-Preguntó Hyllos.

-No lo se...-

La hija de Aladin y Jasmin bajó la mirada. El genio se dio cuenta y dijo:- No me importaría vivir como un humano.-

-Incluso podrías casarte y tener hijos.- Dijo Aladin. A lo cual el genio simplemente se ruborizó.

En el Inframundo:

Hades y Perséfone estaban en la habitación dispuestos a echarse a dormir. Perséfone cepillaba su melena rubia en el tocador cuando Hades habló: -Voy a volver al Olimpo.-

La diosa de los muertos dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su marido a través del espejo.

-Zeus no puede hacer esto el resto de dioses debe saberlo.¡Debemos estar preparados!No voy a esperar más.-

Seph se levantó y se sentó en la cama con su marido.-Si los dioses luchan yo también quiero luchar.-

-¡¿Luchar?!¡No pienso permitirlo!No tienes ni idea del infierno que se va a desatar.-

-Se que ya ha comenzado la guerra de la que hablaban las parcas, y me dijeron que Macaria sería voy a quedarme aqui esperando mientras mi marido, mi hija y todos los dioses arriesgan la vida.-

Hades puso su mano en la mejilla de su mujer y comenzó a acariciarla. No soportaría perderla. Sólo de pensarlo se volvería loco.- No puedo perderte Seph. A ti no. Me volveré loco.-

-No vas a perderme. Lucharemos y ganaremos. Ya has visto de lo que soy capaz.-

-Recuerda la visión de Cassandra cariño. Cronos...- el dios de pelo de fuego apenas podía acabar la frase. La imagen de su padre intentando abusar de Seph le repugnaba y le volvía loco a partes iguales.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente.-Dijo la diosa poniendo su mano en la de su marido mientras este le acariciaba la cara.

-No voy a permitir que eso ocurra.- Dijo Hades.

-Lo sé.-

Y Perséfone comenzó a besar la mano de Hades, y a besar lentamente sus ó a sus ojos amarillos, y le encantó la reacción que estaba provocando en él. Después fue subiendo por el brazo y besó su cuello. El dios se dejaba hacer, mientras ella besaba todo su cuerpo. Le quitó con cuidado la túnica. Le encantaba el cuerpo de su marido. Y de repente llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio. Hades, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió con furia. Le acaban de estropear el mejor momento del día. La diosa se apartó con delicadeza de él. Se escuchaba a Pena y Pánico al otro lado de la puerta.

Con un chasquido de dedos Hades volvió a llevar la túnica puesta y abrió la puerta de mala gana.-Traemos noticias de Cronos.-

Hades sin decir nada,pero con una expresión de odio en su rostro bajó las escaleras hacia la sala del trono. Los diabillos fueron tras él, y Seph, que no pudo disimular una mueca de fastidio. Pena y Pánico les dijeron que les habían informado que Cronos se encontraba en Asia con Hécate y un hechicero muerto.

Tras pedir perdón reiteradamente por la intromisión, los diablillos se marcharon, no sin antes recibir un pequeño chispazo de Hades.

-Esta vez han actuado bien. No tenias porqué castigarlos- Dijo la rubia.

-Nos han interrumpido.-Dijo el dios cargando a su mujer en brazos, y llevandola por las escaleras.-Y me gusta acabar lo que empiezo.-

-Tu no habias empezado había empezado yo.- Respondió la diosa con una sonrisa.

En Atenas, Macaria volvía a casa tras su entrenamiento con Thánatos.

-Oye...Thánatos... como mañana no hay academia, había pensado en ir el fin de semana a casa, o por lo menos ,mañana.-

El dios de la muerte dulce se detuvo en seco:-De eso nada. Hasta que no aparezca Cronos es muy peligroso.-

-Echo de menos el Inframundo.-

-Y yo te echo de men... y el Inframundo te echa de menos. Eres su princesa. Pero es muy peligroso. Si te ocurriese algo...-

-He mejorado muchísimo con el control de mis poderes. Pensé que si iba contigo...Si tu me acompañabas... Tu nunca dejarías que me pasase nada.- Dijo Macaria mirando a los ojos a su padrino de manera intensa.

Un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Thanatos. -Por supuesto que jamás dejaría que te pasase nada. Pero es muy pronto...-

Macaria le cogió la mano. El mismo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, que apenas podían hablar, sólo mirarse. Entonces oyeron ruidos en el jardín. El dios llevó a su ahijada de la mano silenciosamente, hacia el origen de los ruidos. Cuando llegaron no eran nada más que el genio y Azima, en una pose muy cariñosa, y riendo, intentando no hacer uido. El genio se dio cuenta de que se habia acercado en la oscuridad. y tapó la boca de la joven á ésta vio que sólo eran Macaria y su padrino, sonrió.-¡Sois vosotros!.Nos habiais asustado.-

Al ver que no había peligro Thánatos se marchó y el genio entró en la casa. Las dos jóvenes se sentaron en el porche.

-Siento haberos interrumpido.-Dijo Macaria.

-No te nuestro es algo...dificil de explicar.-

-¿Tus padres lo saben?.-Preguntó curiosa Macaria.

-Es... dificil de explicar, ya te lo he dicho. No lo saben, yo... no sabría como hace nada, era un genio, y además es mi padrino, y amigo de mis padres...-

Al oir la palabra padrino el corazón de la hija de Hades se paralizó por un momento.Y sin darse cuenta, se llevó la mano al pecho. Azima se dio cuenta. -Tu padrino tiene un aire muy misterioso. Es muy guapo... ¿Hay algo entre vosotros?-

Si segundos antes Macaria notó que su corazón se paralizaba, en ese momento sintió que le latía de manera desbocada.-¿Nosotros?¡No!.-

Azima rió.-Eso es exactamente lo que me decía a mi misma. Y te digo una cosa, aunque mis padres me desterrasen y tuviese que vivir sóla con el genio... no me arrepentiría. Le quiero, y contra eso no puedo luchar.-

 _ **Hola a todos! Aqui os traigo un capítulo nuevo. De momento la cosa está algo tranquila. Jafar no ha podido cumplir su venganza, y de momento no se sabe nada de donde puede andar Cronos. Sólo os adelantaré que va a aparecer muy pronto, y cuando lo haga va a aparecer con fuerza, llevándose todo por delante.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que me leeis y a todos los que contribuis con vuestros comentarios. Saludos!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21:Buscando aliados en Asia

Cuando Hércules llegó al Olimpo aquella noche, Hebe le esperaba despierta y con cara de pocos amigos.-¿De donde vienes?.- Preguntó la diosa. El dios pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era sincerarse, en realidad no había hecho nada malo. Tenía derecho a ver a sus hijos, y a Meg no la había tocado.

-He estado con mi familia, no los había visto desde... bueno desde antes de mi muerte. Tenía que explicarles lo que había pasado.-

-Tu familia ahora soy yo.- Respondió la diosa de la juventud con un visible mal humor.

-Vaya, te comportas como una auténtica esposa.- Dijo Herc, y ambos no pudieron evitar sonreir. El hijo de Zeus no quería hacer daño a su nueva esposa, pero aquello era un matrimonio de conveniencia. Él seguía enamorado de Megara, aunque por dentro le hería más de lo que podía reconocer el hacerle daño a Hebe.

-Lo siento mucho Hebe, no quería preocuparte.-

-Lo sé... pero yo... entiendo que quieras ver a tus hijos pero... no quiero... que la veas a ella.-

-Te prometo que no la he tocado.- Dijo Herc. En realidad a él no debía preocuparle lo que pensase aquella diosa. Él quería a Meg. Pero por algún motivo se sentía obligado a darle explicaciones. Quizás fuese que no podía obviar que estaban casados, y Herc no quería ser como su padre... no quería hacer sufrir a Hebe.

-A mi tampoco.- Se sorprendió la diosa, y se tapó la boca, no había querido decir aquello.-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- Dijo la diosa, y se metió en la cama. El antiguo héroe se fue también a la cama, y durmió hacia el otro lado. Así dormían todos los días, de espaldas el uno del otro. Herc pensó que sería agradable dormir abrazado al calor de alguien algún dia, pero por respeto a Meg le parecía muy pronto. El hijo de Zeus se durmió, pensando en su esposa mortal.

Perséfone caminaba por el jardín del héroe, se iba a marchar ya al Inframundo. Hades se había marchado junto con Zeus y Poseidón a Asia Menor, donde les habían informado que había sido visto Cronos. Perséfone estaba al mando del Inframundo, y Thánatos e Hypnos estaban encargados de ayudarla y protegerla si así lo requiriese. Una joven voz la paró. Era Ázima.

-Perséfone...-

La diosa se volvió. -¿Podemos hablar?.- Preguntó la joven árabe.

-Claro.- Respondió Seph.

Y las dos se sentaron al lado de la piscina.

\- Me encanta tu historia de amor con Hades. Pero debió ser muy duro, y he visto como tu madre te mira... y como mira a Macaria...-

\- Mi madre es una persona con muchos prejuicios, y que cree que lo mejor para una mujer es casarse con alguien noble, a pesar de los sentimientos. Te diría que es porque la han criado así... aunque a mi también me criaron de esa manera y no tengo esa forma de pensar.-

-Debio de ser muy duro para ti contarlo a tu familia... a Hercules...¿Mereció la pena?.- Preguntó Ázima con un deje de miedo en su voz. No sabía si la respuesta que aquella diosa le iba a dar le iba a gustar.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Seph.-Porsupuesto que mereció la pena. No te negaré que hubo mucho sufrimiento e impotencia... mi propia madre intentó que abortase cuando estaba embarazada.- Los ojos castaños de la joven se abrieron como platos, e instintivamente se llevó las manos a su vientre.

-Pero aún así jamás he sido tan feliz con alguien. Dudo que pudiese querer a nadie ni la décima parte de lo que quiero a Hades. Él me lo ha dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio... y me ha dado a mi hija, lo que más quiero en este mundo. Si volviese a nacer, volvería a estar con él mil veces.-

Ázima no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima ante la efusividad de la diosa. Eso era lo quería escuchar, y en el fondo sabía que era la verdad.

-Sé que me viste besarme con el genio... hemos intentado no estar juntos pero es superior a nosotros-

-Se os ve muy felices juntos, no importa si él es un genio o un humano. Si realmente quieres estar con él adelante.- Dijo Seph

-Se lo quiero decir a mis padres cuando lleguemos a Agrabah, aunque me da miedo su reacción. Hemos estado hablando Genio y yo, y él ha decidido que quiere vivir como un humano... conmigo- Respondió la joven árabe.

-Estoy segura que tus padres lo aceptarán.-

Mientras tanto en Asia Cronos estaba buscando aliados entre terribles monstruos y criaturas antiguas. La última vez no había tenido tiempo apenas para prepararse, esta vez no fallaría. Cuando se enteró de que Zeus, Poseidón y Hades estaban tras su pista al principio se asustó, pues no estaba en condiciones de luchar todavía. Pero Hécate le abrió los ojos:- Los tres dioses principales están fuera de Grecia, pero la mocosa de Hades probablemente siga allí, solo hay que encontrarla.- Dijo la diosa de las almas errantes. Cronos había visto en el ojo de las Parcas que la hija de Hades seguía viva, y que su poder iba a destruirle. Ardió en cólera por no haberla rematado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-No creo que se encuentre en el Inframundo, sería demasiado estúpido.- Respondió el antiguo dios.

-Creo saber quién puede ayudarnos a desvelar su paradero. Pero tengo que volver a Grecia y hacer algunas preguntas.- Respondió Hécate.

Cronos sonrió con malicia.-Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero encuentrala, y cuando lo hagas avisame, quiero matarla con mis propias manos.-

Cuando Jasmin, Aladín, Ázima y el genio se marcharon de Atenas Macaria se apenó mucho. Desde que Deyanira estaba con Adonis estaba muy distante, y aunque se llevaba muy bien con Hyllos y Faetón eran chicos, no era lo mismo. Ázima era una joven de su edad con la que podía hablar de sus cosas. Los días que habían estado allí, se habían acostado tarde hablando de todo. Macaria la echaría de menos.

Cuando los despidieron Macaria decicidió que se iría a dar una vuelta. En esos momentos tenía ganas de estar sola. Sólo con Ázima podía hablar, y sólo ella sabía los confusos y extraños sentimientos que estaba despertando su padrino en ella.¿Sería cariño o acaso era...? El curso estaba apunto de terminar, no faltaba mucho para que cumpliese los 16 años. Se dió cuenta que todo era mucho más fácil cuando sólo eras una niña.

Cuando llegó a la villa Cyrene la miró con desprecio. Sabía lo que estaría pensando. Seguramente pensaría que volvía de estar con alguna criatura infernal haciendo algún conjuro o algo macabro. Su abuela la odiaba a ella y a su padre. Seguramente a su padre lo odiaría por todo lo que ella había visto en la bola de cristal de Hécate... lo de su padre intentando dominar el Olimpo y todo eso. Pero ella estaba segura de que su padre había cambiado. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él porque se encontraba en Asia, pero cuando volviese tenía que hablar con él. Thánatos llegó aquella noche, y vio a su ahijada especialmente mal.

-¿Que ocurre?.-

-Hoy tengo un mal día Thánatos, no se si quiero entrenar... el mal está ya hecho.-

Algo en el pecho del dios de la muerte dulce se removió cuando vió a Macaria así. Normalmente no le preocupaban los sentimientos, pero aquella jovencita despertaba en él cosas que no sabía ni que existían. -Cronos será encerrado,y tu dominarás tus poderes como ningún mortal lo ha hecho jamás.-

Pero en los ojos de la semidiosa seguía habiendo tristeza. Thánatos la cogió de la mano y se teletransportaron fuera de la casa. Comenzaron a caminar de la mano sin hablar. Los dos estaban cómodos, demasiado cómodos quizás. Llegaron hasta la playa. Thánatos se puso enfrente de Macaria. ``¿Me irá a besar?´´ Pensó la joven, deseando en su interior que así fuera, pero en lugar de eso su padrino habló:- Hoy te voy a demostrar que tus poderes van más allá de tu reino. Hoy vas a dominar el mar.-

Macaria se sintió muy estupida. Thánatos era un dios,un espectro, una criatura antigua. No era como su padre, ni como el resto de dioses. Jamás podría estar con Thánatos de esa manera.

Lo que no sabía era que antes de hablar, cuando el dios se había puesto enfrente de ella, el pensamiento de besarla lo había invadido, y sólo en última instancia pudo reaccionar y explicarle a que habían ido a la playa.

Ajeno a todos los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar, Homero, el periodista de los dioses como el se llamaba llegaba a su casa tras una jornada de trabajo. Adivinar que era de Hércules en el Olimpo estaba siendo muy complicado. Lo que no se esperaba al llegar a casa era la diosa que le esperaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?.-

-Vaya vaya, el periodista de los dioses no sabe quién es Hécate, diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes.-

-¡Oh si! Tu eres una de las subalternas de Hades.-

Aquello enfureció a Hécate.-¡Escuchame bien, yo no soy ninguna subalterna! Soy una diosa propia y que necesita una información de ti. -

-¡Te lo diré si me das otra informacion a mi! Como diosa sabrás quien se ha casado con Hércules.- Negoció Homero.

La diosa no se podía creer que aquello fuese a ser tan fácil. Si aquel estúpido reportero quería saber quien era la esposa de ese inútil lo sabría.- Está bien, te lo diré si me dices donde puedo encontrar a Cyrene, la madre de Megara , la exesposa de Hércules.-

Homero sonrió.- Por supuesto que lo sé.-

 ** _Hola a todos! ¿Encontrará Hécate a Cyrene?¿Traicionará Cyrene a su familia? En el próximo capítulo lo sabréis. Como siempre agradecer a todos los que me seguis mi fic, prometo actualizar pronto. Saludos!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22:La traición de Cyrene.

Perséfone se encontraba sentada en el trono del Inframundo. Hacía dias que Hades se había marchado a Asia y no sabía nada de él. Acarició su pulsera. Él era uno de los dioses más fuertes y poderosos. Seguro que se encontraba bien, pero no podía evitar echarlo de menos y preocuparse... Cronos no era un dios cualquiera, era el ser más temible y despiadado de todo el Cosmos, querría vengarse de los dioses por encerrarle, y lo que era todavía peor, había visto en el ojo de las Parcas que Macaria iba a ser su peor dolor de cabeza.

Sabía que Macaria tenía en su interior grandes poderes, ella misma los había sentido y se había beneficiado de ellos cuando estaba embarazada, pero aún así era una mortal... ¿Cómo iba una mortal a derrotar al mismisimo Cronos? Aquello era una locura.

Cuando se echó en la cama, un frío helador se apoderó de ella. Echaba tanto de menos dormir con Hades...sentir su calor. Pasó la mano por el lado de la cama de su marido. Estaba frío. ``Por favor Hades acaba con Cronos y vuelve pronto a casa.`` Pensó la diosa rubia antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer presa de perturbadores sueños.

En Atenas:

Cyrene daba un pequeño paseo nocturno. Aquella tarde Hércules había ido a visitar a Meg, Hyllos y Deyanira, y tras su marcha, Cyrene y su hija habían discutido. No le importaba que Meg le dijese que Hércules sólo los visitaba, y que a ella no la había tocado, que lo hacía por ver a sus hijos. Hércules ahora era un dios casado... con una diosa... y sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría cuando se enfurecía a una diosa por esos asuntos. Ella misma había enfurecido a Hera una vez, y casi mata a Perséfone. Per... otra que no le hacía ni caso. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que sus hijas actuasen de aquella manera tan alocada e impropia de una doncella? Pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos...

-Cyrene...-

Aquella voz le resultaba muy familiar, y cuando se volvió no pudo dar crédito con lo que se encontró...

-¡Hécate!.-

La diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes observó a la mujer. Hacía años que no la veía, pero no había cambiado mucho. En su pelo había más de un mechón canoso, y estaba quizás un poco más anchita, pero era Cyrene sin duda.

-Hacía años que no nos veíamos.- Dijo la diosa.

-Lo sé...tu intentaste ayudarme a salvar a Perséfone... pero fracasé.- Dijo la mujer bajando la mirada.

\- Tu fracaso en ayudar a Perséfone ha traido terribles consecuencias.- Dijo Hécate, sembrando un millón de preguntas en la madre de Per y Meg.

-¿Que ha pasado?.-

-Macaria no debería haber nacido. Ha despertado al más temible dios de todos, Cronos.-

-¡¿Que Cronos ha despertado!?.- Preguntó Cyrene muerta de miedo. Aquello dio cierta ventaja a Hécate. Su familia no le había contado nada, así que podría contar la historia a su manera, y Cyrene se la creería, pues por alguna extraña razón, siempre había confiado en ella. Le contó como Macaria, con sus terribles poderes heredados del Inframundo, había liberado al dios antiguo.

-No puede ser... siempre supe que no era de fiar.- Dijo la mujer mientras no paraba de negar con la cabeza. Todo el cosmos estaba en peligro porque ella no había hecho lo que tenía que hacer en su momento.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer, Cyrene.-

-Haré lo que sea.-

Días después en la isla de Phil:

Hyllos paseaba por la isla de Phil con Faetón. Ambos necesitaban de la ayuda del sátiro. Tras los últimos acontecimientos tenían muy claro que Grecia necesitaba nuevos héroes. Y quienes mejor que ellos para desempeñar con aquello, que eran semidioses. Además era muy posible que con el entrenamiento físico el enclenque cuerpo de Hyllos se desarrollase.

-¿Dónde estará el hombre cabra?.- Dijo el hijo de Apolo a su amigo.

-¡Un respeto amiguito!.- De un arbusto emergió Phil.

-¡Phil!- Dijo Hyllos dándole un abrazo.- ¡Te estaba buscando!-

-¿Habéis venido de visita?.- Preguntó el sátiro.

Los dos amigos se miraron, y luego miraron a Phil. No estaban seguros si iba a querer acceder a lo que iban a pedirle. Hyllos habló: -Desde que mi padre murió Grecia necesita un nuevo héroe.-

-¡Nuevos héroes!.- Corrigió Faetón.

-Cronos ha escapado y mientras se libren las batallas de los dioses habrá que proteger a los mortales.- Añadió el hijo de Hércules.

-¿A dónde queréis llegar con todo esto?.-Preguntó Phil, creyendo exactamente por donde estaban yendo los tiros.

-¡Queremos que nos conviertas en héroes!.- Gritaron los dos muchachos al unísono.

-Los dos somos semidioses, la sangre del Olimpo correo por nuestras venas.- Dijo Faetón.

-Los poderes de Zeus y del héroe más grande de todos los tiempos corren por mis venas.- Replicó Hyllos.

-Está bien está bien, veo que en clase de redacción tendréis buena nota. Os entrenaré.-

Los dos chicos se miraron y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus rostros.

Los últimos días para Macaria, Deyanira,Hyllos y Faetón habían transcurrido entre exámenes, pero tras ellos, llegaba el verano. Sólo les quedaba un año en la academia. Hyllos y Faetón no habían contado a nadie sobre su nuevo entrenamiento como héroes.

La paz reinaba en la mansión de Hércules aquella tarde. En el jardín se encontraban Perséfone y Megara, y con ellas estaban Hyllos, Faetón y Macaria. Y algo más alejados, como si la cosa no fuera con ellos, se encontraban Deyanira y Adonis.

La tranquilidad que reinaba en aquellos momentos fue interrumpida. Un pequeño temblor, al principio imperceptible pero cada vez mayor se sintió en el jardín. Incluso el cielo se oscureció...

-¡Rápido todos dentro!.- Gritó Meg.-¡Eso también va para los tortolitos!.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Adonis y Deyanira, que entraron a la casa tras los demás.

Cyrene desde el salón vió a todos entrar, pero no se le veía tan sorprendida como al resto. Su mirada estaba baja, se imaginaba que es lo que venía, lo único que sentía es que todos tuvieran que estar en casa para presenciarlo. Ojalá hubiese podido estar sólo Macaria. Sabía que Perséfone sufriría, a pesar de todo su hija quería a aquel ser del Inframundo, con forma de jovencita. Pero si el sacrificio de aquella criatura servía para aplacar a Cronos y que no destruyese la tierra, así sería. En su día no pudo darle a Per la poción que la liberaría de aquel monstruo que creció en su interior, y eso había ocasionado una cadena de sucesos que habían terminado en la vuelta del dios antiguo más cruel y despiadado. A su lado Hades era un corderito.

El temblor cada vez se hizo más fuerte y el cielo se oscureció más. De repente una ráfaga de viento acompañada de un rayo arrancó la puerta de la casa de cuajo. Todas las bocas se abrieron al ver lo que emergió. Todas menos la de Cyrene, que abrió sus ojos azules, ante la atónita mirada de lo que acababa de presenciar.

 _ **Hola a todos! Por fin ha llegado el momento que llevábamos 22 capítulos esperando. Cronos ha llegado a casa de Hércules, y se encuentra frente a frente con nuestros protagonistas. Cómo todos imaginabáis Cyrene le dijo a Hécate donde encontrar a Macaria. Y con todo esto... Hades en Asia. ¿Qué sucederá?**_

 _ **En cuanto a lo de los monstruos que despiertan el interés de Cronos en Asía todavía no lo tengo concretado, pero si en Grecia Hades pudo encontrar con ayuda de Meg monstruos y demás seres mitológicos para su plan de liberar a los titanes, En Asia también habrá monstruos y criaturas mitológicas. Tengo que documentarme un poquillo todavía.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que me leeis y os animo a dejar vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones. Saludos!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Hades ven pronto

La mansión de Hércules se encontraba completamente en silencio frente a la visión que tenían ante sí. Eran los primeros seres humanos en ver a Cronos desde hacía eones. Cuando Cyrene lo vió, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza es que era clavado a Hades. Ahora entendía porque Hades era malvado, y porque Macaria había liberado a aquel ser. Eran malvados, y se lo había intentado decir a Per muchas veces, aunque ella nunca la había escuchado. Tendría que enterarse por las malas que su marido y la hija de Hades representaban el mal. Por suerte Macaria pronto desaparecería.

Cronos comenzó a caminar, los que estaban en primera línea eran Adonis y Deyanira. El muchacho aterrado empujó a Deyanira hacia delante, ante la sorpresa de ésta. Adonis, el príncipe de Tracia,su primer y único amor la estaba ofreciendo a Cronos prácticamente.

-¡Serás cobarde!.- Exclamó la hija de Hércules mirando a su novio.

Hyllos y Faetón se miraron. Estaban asustados pero la decisión de ser héroes la habían tomado, y ya sabían que no siempre sería fácil. Cronos golpeó a Deyanira tirándola hacia a un lado, mientras Adonis se apartaba gateando del camino del dios. Faetón e Hyllos no lo dudaron y atacaron con espadas al dios antiguo, lo que porsupuesto sólo provocó sus carcajadas. -¡Apartad inútiles!.- Dijo golpeándo a ambos jóvenes, y lanzándolos hacia donde se encontraba Deyanira inconsciente.

-¡No les hagas daño!¡A la que buscas es a ella!.-Dijo Cyrene señalando a Macaria. La joven miró con odio a aquella mujer que se suponía era su abuela, y a pesar de saber que no tenía posibilidades, dejó que el aura roja envolviera su cuerpo. Había mejorado mucho su entrenamiento, y había aprendido a controlarlo de manera que a pesar de haber sentido miedo cuando vio a Cronos entrar en la mansión, había conseguido mantener sus poderes a raya.

-¡Mamá!¡¿Cómo has podido?!.- Gritó Meg con amargura. Cyrene se había delatado sola, dejando claro que era ella la que había dado a Cronos su paradero.

-Tuve que hacerlo.- Respondió su madre.- Mira lo que ha hecho.-

-¡Maldita seas!¡Estas loca!.- Gritó Seph, poniéndose al lado de su hija y abrazándola. Tenía poco poder, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar.

Cronos miró a la chica de cabellos negros. Su melena con las puntas hacia arriba y reflejos azulados... la había visto antes. Pero sobre todo recordó aquellos ojos mezcla de azul plateado y azul eléctrico. En persona se habían visto sólo una vez, cuando la hija de Hades lo liberó, pero él a ella la había visto más veces., No sólo la había visto en el ojo de las parcas. Había soñado con esa chica durante su encierro.. Y aquella diosa que la protegía no podía ser otra. Tenía que ser Perséfone, la mujer de Hades. La miró de arriba a abajo. Era realmente bella. Su cuerpo tenía necesidades, y aquella diosa era realmente hermosa. Nunca le habían gustado las mortales y jamás se acostaría con una, pero aquella mujer hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser mortal. El dios se relamió, y una mezcla de lascivia y maldad se mostró en sus ojos.

Había sido realmente inteligente alejar a los tres dioses principales en Asia. Acababa de tener una idea magnifica.

-Tu debes de ser Perséfone.- Dijo Cronos con esa voz profunda y metálica que inspiraba terror.

-¡Marchate de aqui.!- Respondió Seph con furia. Rápidamente le dió la vuelta a su pulsera y llamó a Hades. Sabía que estaba lejos, sabía que tardaría en llegar, pero vendría con Poseidón y Zeus, y esa era su única oportunidad. Le daba igual lo que dijesen las parcas. No creía que su hija por muy poderosa que fuera pudiera vencer a esa criatura.

-Se acabaron las tonterías.- Respondió el dios, pero nada más acabar la frase se encontró con una bola de energía que Macaria le lanzó en toda la cara. Aquello tiró al dios al suelo sorprendido. Aquello le había dolido de verdad, y durante unos segundos había sentido que no podía respirar. Le costó levantarse.

Cuando Cronos todavía estaba en el suelo apareció Thánatos,que había ido a buscar a Macaria para entrenar y se había encontrado con aquello.

-¡Rápido llevate de aqui a Macaria!¡Es su objetivo!¡Va a matarla!.- Gritaba la diosa rubia a pleno pulmón, al ver la oportunidad de salvar a su hija.

-¡Mamá no te dejaremos aqui!- Gritó Macaria.

Perséfone lanzó otra bola de energía a la cara del dios, que apenas le hizo cosquillas.-¡Aprovechad mientras le distraigo!¡Por favor!.-

Thánatos sabía que esa era la única opción, no podía llevarse a las dos,y era llevarse a Macaria o una muerte segura. A fin de cuentas Perséfone era una diosa y Macaria era mortal.

-¡Hades estará al caer, rápido!.- Gritó Perséfone. Thánatos cogió por detrás a Macaria que se disponía a correr hacia a su madre. Sabía que Perséfone había llamado a Hades, y este acudiría con los otros dos dioses principales. Ojalá él fuese capaz de vencer a ese despiadado dios pero no lo era. Proteger a su ahijada tenía que ser su prioridad.

Cronos se levantó enfurecido y lanzo una bola de energía que tiró a Perséfone al suelo. Macaria no estaba por ninguna parte. -¡Donde esta!.- Gritó furioso. Aquel ataque le había dolido de verdad, y aquello por dentro le asustó. ¿Sería cierto que aquella mocosa podía derrotarle?

-Jamás la encontrarás.- Dijo Seph sosteniéndole la mirada desafiante. Aquello hizo que Cronos sonriera. Iba a disfrutar realmente con aquella diosa con carácter.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Dijo el dios cogiéndola como un saco de patatas, mientras la rubia se intentaba zafar sin ningún resultado.

-¡No te la puedes llevar a ella!¡Ese no era el trato!.- Exclamó Cyrene.

-¡Te odio traidora!.- Replicó Perséfone.

-No sólo me la voy a llevar, sino que la voy a convertir en una de mis esposas, junto con Hera y Anfitrite. Eso enseñará a mis hijos el lugar que les corresponde. Y contigo encanto, voy a disfrutar de lo lindo. No sabes el tiempo que hace que no estoy con una mujer de verdad.- Dijo poniéndola en el suelo, y lamiéndole la cara. Acto seguido la volvió a cargar y se marchó de allí.

-¡Per!.- Gritó Meg impotente.

Deyanira observó toda la escena en silencio. Mientras Cronos hablaba había sido testigo de como el cretino de Adonis se había escabullido del lugar sin ni siquiera preocuparse por ella. A su lado Faetón nada más desaparecer Cronos la abrazó.La hija de Hércules por primera vez desde que murió su padre se sintió protegida de verdad.

-¿Estás bien?Si veo a ese estúpido te juro que lo mataré.- Dijo Faetón sin soltar a la joven.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.-

Tras aquel estropicio Megara se acercó a su madre con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si quieres seguir con vida márchate de aqui.-

-Meg cariño no lo entiendes, sacrificar a la hija de Hades era la única manera de...-

-Márchate de aquí o morirás.- Replicó Meg muy seria.

-Hija no digas tonterias¿Acaso piensas matarme?.-

-He visto a Perséfone llamar a Hades con su pulsera, y no tardará en presentarse aquí. Si te ve y descubre lo que has hecho te matará.-

Los ojos de Cyrene se abrieron como platos. El dios de los muertos no tendría piedad con ella y lo sabía. Se dispuso a salir de la mansión, y antes de hacerlo miró a su hija y habló.- Yo siempre he intentado hacer lo mejor para vosotras.-

-Desaparece de una vez. Si Hades te ve te matará. Y no lo culpo. En estos momentos siento ganas de hacer lo mismo.-

La mujer desapareció rápidamente de allí. Tenía que irse lejos .Sabía que si el señor de los muertos la encontraba la mataría, Megara tenía razón. El problema esque no había sitio donde pusiera esconderse de su furia. En su interior suplicaba porque todo saliese bien y no hiciesen daño a Perséfone. Ya no sólo era por el bienestar de su hija, sino por el suyo propio. Si le pasaba algo a Perséfone, no habría lugar donde pudiese esconderse de Hades.

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Siento el retraso pero estos días de fiesta he estado un poco ocupada. Cronos se ha llevado a Perséfone, pero por lo menos Macaria está a salvo... de momento. Pobre Hades cuando llegue a Grecia y vea lo que ha pasado...¿Cual será el siguiente paso de Cronos?**_

 _ **Dar las gracias como siempre a todos mis lectores y sobre todo a todos los que dejáis vuestra pequeña aportación por escrito, hace ilusión leer vuestras opiniones, e incluso vuestra ayuda.**_

 _ **Saludios!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24:El regreso de Hades.

Zeus, Poseidón y Hades se encontraban en Asia. Estaban interrogando a una criatura que vivía en una cueva junto a un oasis. Se llamaba Iaksa, y era el guardián de aquellas zonas. Al parecer Cronos estaba reuniendo un ejécito de monstruos. De repente Hades escuchó claramente como Perséfone le llamaba... a gritos. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. En primer lugar porque estando tan lejos de Grecia, esa llamada la habría hecho hacía tiempo...y en segundo lugar porque Perséfone sabía lo que estaba haciendo en Asia, y no le hubiese llamado si no fuese realmente importante. Seph estaba en peligro y él quizás llegase tarde.

-Debemos volver a Grecia.- Dijo Hades de repente. Sus dos hermanos se volvieron hacia él con cara de sorpresa.

-Estamos en mitad de un interrogatorio. Luego hablaremos.- Contestó Zeus.

-Es urgente, Perséfone me ha invocado, y por la manera en que lo ha hecho, está en problemas.-

Hades no dio tiempo a que sus hermanos le contestasen, y desapareció en una nube de humo negro.

-No me puedo creer que se haya marchado así. Nos ha dejado tirados.- Dijo Poseidón.

-Estoy deacuerdo.-Dijo Iaksa.

-¡Tu, silencio!.- Dijo Zeus.-La información que nos has proporcionado es muy valiosa, pero no podemos dejar testigos. Y dicho esto, una bola de energía se formó en su mano, y se estrelló contra aquel ser, que perdió la vida al instante.

Poseidón y Zeus se marcharon de allí. No podían volver a Grecia sin haber encontrado a Cronos. Zeus no podía disimular su preocupación. En el fondo Perséfone le importaba, y sabía que era inteligente, no llamaría a Hades porque sí, tenía que tener un motivo importante. Poseidón vió la preocupación en los ojos de su hermano pequeño. -Seguro que no es algo tan importante como Hades cree. Ya sabes como son las mujeres,enseguida se preocupan.-

-Ojalá tengas razón.- Dijo Zeus.

Macaria a lo que se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba en el suelo del palacio de Thánatos con éste abrazado a ella. Todo había sido muy rápido. Había corrido hacia su madre, Thánatos la había abrazado por detrás y habían desaparecido en un orbe negro.

La chica se deshizo del abrazo del dios y se levantó furiosa.-¡Ese psicópata va a matar a mi madre!-

-Tu madre había llamado a Hades.Él puede hacer algo contra Cronos, yo no.-

-¡Pero la matará!.-La joven no paraba de dar vueltas en círculos, muy nerviosa.

-Tu madre es una diosa, tu eres una mortal, si te pasara algo yo...-

-Thánatos dime la verdad¿ me estabáis entrenando para este momento?.- El dios no pudo resistirse a la mirada de su ahijada. Esos ojos azules tan especiales tenían algo que lo volvían loco por dentro. Decidió que tenía que contarle la verdad, la visión de las parcas y el destino de Macaria.

La muchacha permanecía en silencio mientras su padrino le contaba todo lo que sabía. Miles de ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, y aunque todos tenían duda acerca de la profecía, Macaria que era una adolescente no pudo evitar verse como una superheroína.

-¡Yo voy a derrotar a Cronos!.- Exclamó la hija de Hades.

-Yo no he dicho eso exactamente. Ya sabes que lo que dicen las parcas puede interpretarse de muchas maneras.-

-¡Tenemos que volver a la villa de Hércules!¡Hay que rescatar a todos!.-

-Macaria, piensa. Cronos no seguirá allí. Seguramente haya venido al Inframundo. Debemos quedarnos en el palacio.Tú concretamente debes quedarte, Hypnos y yo iremos a explorar lo que ha ocurrido.-

Pero aquello no convencía a la semidiosa. Ella sentía que tenía una responsabilidad con el Cosmos. Y además... no quería que Cronos hiciese daño a Hypnos o a Thánatos.

-Thánatos, no vayas...- Dijo la muchacha tomando las manos del dios. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba haciendo eso. Eran demasiadas emociones arremolinadas en su cabeza.

-Si hay que luchar, debo hacerlo yo también, quiero estar al lado de los dioses.- Dijo el dios de la muerte dulce.

-Cuando mi padre intentó tomar el Olimpo... ¿Tú le ayudaste?.-

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al espectro.-No, Hypnos y yo no le ayudamos. Nosotros formamos parte del Inframundo. Aquello no era de nuestra incumbencia.-

-¿Y porqué lucharías ahora?.- Preguntó la semidiosa. Thánatos se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Macaria, sólo unos centímetros les separaban.-Por ti.- Dijo, y acto seguido la besó.

Cuando Hades apareció en la villa de Hércules, el corazón le latía desbocadamente. Meg y los demás apenas se sobresaltaron cuando vieron aparecer al señor del Inframundo envuelto en una nube de humo negro. El dios de pelo de fuego observó el lugar. La puerta de entrada estaba destrozada. Miró a su alrededor, allí estaban Meg, sus dos hijos, y el hijo de Apolo. No había ni rastro de Perséfone ni de Macaria. Tragó saliva, apenas pudo decir con un hilo de voz:-¿Dónde están Perséfone y Macaria?.-

Megara le miró a los ojos. Sus ojos violetas denotaban preocupación, denotaban que algo había salido mal, muy mal.

-Cronos estuvo aquí. Venía a por Macaria, y Perséfone se interpuso.-

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta...¿Dónde están?.-

-Macaria creo que está con Thánatos, éste venía a buscarla para entrenar, y consiguió llevarse a Macaria sin que Cronos siquiera supiese con quien había huido.- Por un lado el dios se alivió. Con Thánatos su hija estaba bien, y si Cronos no sabía quién se la había llevado, tampoco sabría donde buscarla. Ahora vino la pregunta que temía hacer...

-¿Y Seph?.-

Meg tragó saliva.-Mi hermana estaba distrayendo a Cronos para que Thánatos pudiese huir con Macaria, que era realmente su objetivo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había huido...- La mujer de ojos violetas apenas podía continuar hablando, su mirada se encontraba baja, no podía mirar a Hades a los ojos.

-¿Que ocurrió?¡Habla!.-

-Cronos se la llevó, dijo que iba a tomarla como esposa junto a Anfititre y Hera.-

Unas nauseas muy fuertes comenzaron a invadir al dios, al imaginarse a Cronos poniendóle sus manos encima a su mujer. El momento fue interrumpido cuando entró Cassandra.

-¡He tenido una visión!.-

El dios de los muertos miró a su alrededor y dijo:-Un poco tarde,¿No crees?.-

-He visto varias cosas, es importante que las sepáis. Y tú Hades, más que nadie.-

 _ **¿Qué habrá visto Cassandra en su visión? Por fin Hades está en Grecia, aunque ha llegado un poco tarde. Iaksa es un guardián de la mitología asiática, concretamente hindú. Suele ser guardían de bosques. En los próximos capítulos aparecerán más seres de Asia, aunque Iaksa lo tiene un poco complicado... Zeus se lo ha cargado.**_

 _ **En cuanto a lo de volver a Meg una diosa igual que hizo Psique... es un poco complicado. En primer lugar tiene que autorizarlo Zeus, que no lo va a hacer, pero aunque lo hiciese... Herc está casado,Cupido no lo estaba. Y Herc es un dios porque está casado con una diosa, Cupido era un dios por si mismo. Es díficil hacerlo,aunque habrá más momentos de Hercules y Meg en futuros capítulos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que me léeis, y como siempre os animo a dejar vuestro review. No os imagináis la ilusión que hace leer las opiniones de los demás.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25:Cronos toma el Inframundo.

-Por lo visto tu venganza ha sido un total éxito.- Dijo Hécate a Yafar desde el tártaro. Habían acudido a comprobar si Azima continuaba encerrada en la lámpara de Yafar, y éste lleno de rabia vió que la habían liberado.

-¡No me puedo creer que la hayan liberado!¡Malditos!.- Exclamó el hechicero.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un bocazas. ¿Para qué les dices dónde vas a encerrarla?.-

-Quería que supieran lo que iba a sufrir.- Dijo Yafar entredientes.

Habían vuelto de Asia hacía poco, tras reclutar a un ejército de bestias y seres mágicos que querían formar parte del nuevo orden de Cronos, y gozar de sus privilegios. Los dos ayudantes de Cronos se dirigían a la sala del trono. El dios antiguo había ido a la mansión de Hércules. Seguramente Macaria estaría ya muerta y Cronos tendría a Perséfone en su poder. La utilizaría como moneda de cambio y tomaría el control del Inframundo. Uno de tres, sólo quedarían los mares... y el Olimpo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono vieron lo que esperaban. Cronos estaba en el trono, y Perséfone estaba con unas cadenas mágicas atada a la pared. Hécate se acercó a la diosa rubia y le propinó una sonora bofetada. Lo que la diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes no esperaba es que Cronos se levantó del trono y le propinó un golpe que estampó a Hécate contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué..?

-Perséfone va a ser una de mis tres esposas. No vuelvas a tocarla.- Dijo el dios antiguo.

-¿Y quienes serán las otras dos?.- Preguntó la diosa dolorida, a sabiendas de que Cronos no la había golpeado con toda su fuerza.

-Hera y Anfititre. Pienso arrebatar a Poseidón, Zeus y Hades todo lo que ellos me quitaron. Y eso incluye sus esposas.-

-Muy inteligente.- Dijo Yafar.

Cronos se acercó hacia Perséfone y se puso enfrente de ella. Le cogió la cara con su mano, ante la mirada de odio que ésta le estaba ofreciendo. -Hades vendrá muy pronto a buscarte. Y entonces... uno menos.- Y tras decir esto besó a Perséfone.

La diosa mordió a Cronos con todas sus fuerzas. Éste se apartó con un hilo de sangre morada cayendo de su labio, pero con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Me encanta lo fogosa que eres. Pronto podrás demostrarmelo ... - Se acercó al oido de Perséfone, y le apartó el pelo delicadamente.- No te he tomado todavía porque quiero que antes de ser destruido por completo, Hades vea nuestra primera vez.- Y se volvió a sentar en el trono mientras reia como un loco.

Una naúsea se apoderó de la diosa del Inframundo. Ojalá no aparezca Hades. Pensó.

Mientras tanto Cassandra explicaba a todos los presentes en la villa de Hércules sus visiones:

-He visto un ejército de monstruos dirigirse hacia Grecia, concretamente en Atenas, he visto...- Pero lo que tenía que decir ahora le costaba mucho, a pesar de que había insistido a Hades que tenía que escucharle.

-¡Quieres hablar de una vez!.- Exclamó el dios de pelo de fuego.

-Está bien... sé que Cronos está en el Inframundo. Le he visto tomando el control del Inframundo y ...- La pelirroja tragó saliva.- Le he visto besarse con Perséfone-

A la cabeza del señor de los muertos acudieron las imágenes de aquella vez en casa de Cassandra, cuando la sibila le dijo que había visto a Cronos intentando violar a Perséfone.

-¡Tengo que ir al Inframundo!-

-¡Hades no! No puedes ir en caliente. Cronos está buscando eso, que vayas a buscar a Perséfone.¿No ves que es una trampa?.- Dijo Cassandra.

-Cass tiene razón. No le hará daño porque quiere convertirla en su esposa. Bueno... me refiero que no la matará. Tienes que calmarte y hacer un plan con Zeus y Poseidón.- Contestó Meg.

-¿¡Que no le hará daño?!¡Va a violarla!¡No puedo esperar a Zeus y Poseidón! Siguen en Asia. No puedo dejar a mi mujer en manos de ese loco. Y Macaria también está en el Inframundo.-

-Macaria con Thánatos está a salvo. ¿Cassandra has visto algo de Macaria en tus visiones?-Preguntó la exmujer de Hércules.

-No he visto nada de Macaria, ni bueno ni malo. Todavía tengo la casa de Delfos, quizás deberíamos ir todos allí.-

-¡No!.- Chilló Faetón.-Es momento de deciroslo.- Y miró a Hyllos.

-¿Decirnos que?.- Preguntó Meg.

-¡Que Phil nos está entrenando para ser héroes! Tenemos que quedarnos aquí a defender Atenas, es nuestro destino.- Dijo Hyllos.

-Mientras vosotros tomáis el té aquí yo me voy a rescatar a Seph.-Y el dios de los muertos desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Esto no puede acabar bien.- Dijo Deyanira.

-¿No nos habéis oido?¡Somos héroes!.-

-Si Hyllos, te hemos oído. Ya sabiamos que estabais entrenando con Phil.- Respondió la madre de Hyllos.

-¿Lo sabiaís?-

-Somos vuestras madres, no somos idiotas.- Respondió Cassandra.

Macaria se encontraba en el palacio de Hypnos y Thánatos. Los dos espectros se habían marchado a la villa de Hércules, y ella se encontraba sola y a salvo... Tenía la mirada perdida, pero su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a todo. Su beso con el espectro... Aquello había sido real. Se habían besado. Y el fuego que había sentido en su interior al hacerlo no tenía nada que ver con lo que sintió cuando besó a Adonis. Jamás nadie la había besado así, no se imaginaba que su padrino, aquel espectro del Inframundo, el dios de la muerte dulce, la hubiese besado con tanta pasión. Hypnos había entrado a la sala interrumpiendo su beso. Pero si él no hubiese entrado... ¿qué hubiese pasado?

-¡Macaria deja de pensar en tonterías!¡Hay problemas más importantes!.- Se dijo la semidiosa. Cronos había intentado matarla, y estaba por ahi vivito y coleando paseando por el mundo a sus anchas, y ella preocupada por lo que había pasado con Thánatos...¡Qué dificiles estaban resultando sus 15 años! Menos mal que quedaba poco para que cumpliese los 16. Si llegaba a cumplirlos... Pensó la muchacha tragando saliva. Estaba claro que en el palacio de Hypnos y Thánatos no podía hacer nada. Se conocía el Inframundo como la palma de su mano, ya que se había criado ahí, era su hogar. Y por otra parte manejaba sus poderes como nunca. Tenía que salir de allí. Si Cronos se encontraba allí con su madre, ella podría ayudarla.

Salió del palacio sigilosamente, tenía que llegar a su palacio. Quizás su padre estuviese ya allí, solucionando todo. A mitad de camino unos gritos la sorprendieron. -¡Es la señorita Macaria!.- Esa voz le era muy familiar.

-¡Pena!¡Pánico!¡Sois vosotros!.-

-¡Presentes y a sus órdenes!.- Dijeron los diablillos al unísono.

-No hagáis ruido, y contadme lo que ha sucedido.-

 _ **Hola a todos! La cosa en el Inframundo está que arde, por un lado Macaria está pululando por allí con el peligro que eso conlleva, Hades está en Grecia y muy cabreado y Perséfone... bueno es la que peor de todos está... atrapada por Cronos. Aunque Hécate no es que esté muy contenta con este nuevo giro.**_

 _ **Por otro lado por los comentarios estoy viendo que han salido varias fans de Hércules y Meg. Me gusta que escribáis lo que pensáis y lo que os gustaría que pasase.**_

 _ **Terminar como siempre dando las gracias a todos mis lectores, en especial a aquellos que están tooooodos los capítulos leyendome y dejándome sus comentarios, vosotros ya sabéis quienes sois. ;)**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto abrazos!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26:A la caza de Hades

Ázima y el genio se encontraban muy nerviosos, y ajenos a todos los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar en Grecia. Estaban esperando que el sultán Aladín acabase su reunión semanal con sus consejeros para hablar con él. Le iban a contar que estaban juntos y no sabían como iba a reaccionar. Genio todavía estaba convertido en humano, e iban a aprovechar esa circunstancia para casarse y llevar una vida normal.

Cuando vieron que los consejeros salían entraron. Allí en la mesa se encontraban Aladín y Jasmín.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo la princesa antes de que sus padres pudiesen preguntarle.

-Tu dirás.- Dijo Aladín.

-En realidad es algo de los dos Al.- Dijo el genio. No quería quedarse atrás, ni dejar a Ázima sóla hablando.

Aladín y Jasmín permanecían en silencio.

-Sé que estás como loco buscando una solución para volver a convertirme en genio pero...no es necesario. Quiero permanecer como un humano.-

-Pero...¿Porqué? Ahora eres libre, inmortal, con poderes... bueno, eras. ¿Porque no quieres volver a tener todo eso?- Preguntó Aladín a su amigo.

-Quiero tener una vida mortal, y casarme... con una mortal.-

Jasmín sonrió. Lo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo, pero no estaba segura. Ahora sus sospechas se confirmaban y eso la hacía muy feliz.

-Bueno...si eso es lo que quieres... todavía no había encontrado la solución para volver a convertirte en genio. Pero somos amigos, no tenías que venir con mi hija para ablandarme, no estoy enfadado.-

Jasmín no podía creerse que su marido con lo inteligente y avispado que era no se hubiese dado cuenta de la situación.

-Papá, lo que queremos decirte con eso, es que Genio ha elegido una vida humana... para casarse conmigo.-

Los ojos de Aladín se abrieron como platos. No podía haber escuchado bien. Su pequeña princesa y su mejor amigo... que ni siquiera era humano...

El sultán miró a su amigo, esperando que éste le dijera que era broma, y estallaran todos en carcajadas, pero no fue así.

-Al, es cierto, quiero casarme con tu hija.-

Aladín se levantó.-Necesito estar solo.- Y acto seguido salió de la sala.

En la villa de Hércules aparecieron Hypnos y Thánatos. Después de todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar allí,nadie se sorprendia por su presencia.

-¿Macaria está bien?.- Pregunto Megara nada más ver a los espectros.

-Si, está en a salvo en nuestro palacio.- Thánatos vió que no sólo faltaba Cronos en la escena, también faltaba Perséfone. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Dónde están Cronos y Perséfone?-

Y Megara les contó todo lo que había sucedido, así como las visiones de Cassandra.

-Nos vamos a casa de Cassandra hasta que se solucione todo esto.- Dijo Megara.

-Zeus debe enterarse de lo que ha pasado. Debes invocar a Hércules.- Dijo Hypnos.

-Todo eso estaría muy bien si supiese invocar a los dioses.-Respondió la mujer de ojos violetas.

-Se puede ir al templo del abuelo Zeus y hablar con él.- Propuso Deyanira.

-Está demasiado lejos, la opción más rápida es que dos dioses vayan al Olimpo y los alerten.- Dijo Meg.-Dioses... como vosotros.-

-Nosotros no podemos ir al Olimpo, somos dioses del Inframundo.- Dijo Thánatos.

-Sois dioses igualmente, todos los dioses pueden entrar en el Olimpo, Hades ha estado allí.- Respondió la adivina.

Los dos espectros se miraron. Jamás habían ido al Olimpo, pero las cosas habían cambiado. En la titanomaquia no tomaron partido por nadie, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes. Tendrían que ir hasta el Olimpo.

En el Inframundo Hécate miraba con odio a Perséfone. Ella no sabía que Cronos iba a tomar una esposa de cada reino. Particularmente le daba igual, el dios antiguo le infundía más miedo que otra cosa y no tenía ningún interés en convertirse en una de sus esposas. El problema era que aquel maldito proyecto de diosa podia truncar sus planes de gobernar el Inframundo. Cronos sabía perfectamente que Perséfone no podía pasar más de 6 meses alejada del Inframundo, lo cual significaba que la chiquilla tendría que permanecer allí.Los planes de la diosa de la hechicería incluían una Perséfone sirviente, pero siendo la esposa de Cronos aquello no sería posible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el dios de ojos azul eléctrico le habló.

-Hécate,Yafar, marcháos.-

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo..?- Preguntó la diosa azul marino pero Cronos no le dejó terminar la frase.

-¡Sólo desapareced!Id al tártaro, al bosque... me da igual. Quiero un tiempo a solas con mi futura esposa.-

La reina del Inframundo vio como Hécate y Yafar salían de la habitación. Aquello no era nada bueno. Estaba atada a la pared de la sala del trono con unos grilletes mágicos.Y a solas con el dios más peligroso del cosmos. El antiguo dios se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Físicamente era muy parecido a su marido. aunque ella podría diferenciar sus rostros sin ningún problema.Y no sólo era porque Cronos tenía las ojos azules, era algo más. Hacía mucho tiempo ya Hécate se había transformado en Hades, y ella había notado que no era él. Aquel dios tan parecido a su marido y a la vez tan distinto sólo le provocaba repulsión. Vió como cada vez se situaba más cerca de ella, hasta que finalmente sus narices casi chocaban.

-Por fin solos Perséfone.-Dijo el dios con una voz que daba escalofríos.

La diosa rubia se limitaba a mirarle con odio.

Cronos le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.- La verdad que al principio esto lo hacía por jorobar a Hades. Y también de paso a Zeus, no creas que no se que eres su hija.-

El estómago de Seph comenzó a revolverse. Nunca le había importado que Hades fuese su tío, para cuando ella se enteró era demasiado tarde, estaba enamorada hasta las trancas. Pero aquel dios era su propio abuelo. Era un degenerado. Si sus intenciones se cumplían una de sus esposas iba a ser su nieta y la otra su hija.

-Pero he de decir que tu belleza y tu fogosidad...no veo el momento de hacerte mía.-

-¡No seré tuya jamás!.- Replicó Seph.

-Oh, si que lo serás. Ahora de momento me tienes que decir algo que quiero saber. Por las buenas contigo seré muy bueno, pero por las malas... soy el mismo infierno.-

La diosa permanecía en silencio.

-Me vas a decir donde está el tenedor de Hades.-

-No lo sé.- Mintió Seph.

-Está bien como quieras.-

Perséfone arqueó una ceja. Esa era la última respuesta que se esperaba.-Ahora no hablas, pero cuando venga Hades lo harás.- Y acto seguido amordazó la boca de la diosa, y se marchó dejándola sola en la sala del trono. Perséfone no entendía nada, pero luego las palabras de Cronos retumbaron en sus oídos. Él no quería tocarla por primera vez hasta que llegase Hades y lo viese todo. Hades llegaría y Cronos lo pillaría por sorpresa. Y ella estaba amordazada, no podía hablar, no podía advertirle. ¡Mierda!¿Porqué tuve que llamarlo? Pensó Seph.

Hades mientras tanto andaba por el Inframundo muy nervioso. Seph estaba en peligro, necesitaba su ayuda, no había tiempo de ir a buscar el tenedor y el casco de invisibilidad. Cuando la hubiese rescatado los cogería. Todo parecía desierto, con un silencio sepulcral que no presagiaba nada bueno. Y cuando se asomó a la sala del trono... Allí estaba ella, su mujer, amordazada y atada con cadenas a la pared. No se veía a nadie, y los ojos azules de Seph se clavaron en los suyos. El dios de pelo de fuego se acercó rápidamente a su mujer y le quitó la mordaza.

-Seph ya estoy aqui no te preocupes.-

-¡Marchate rápido!.- Dijo Seph asustada.

A Hades no le dio tiempo de responder nada, de pronto todo se tornó negro.

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Sé que soy un poco mala jajaja, está yendo todo un poco lento, pero os prometo que en el siguiente capítulo va a haber mucha acción. Sé que os he dejado en ascuas, así que intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar.**_

 _ **En cuanto a Aladín y compañía, en próximos capítulos los tendremos por Grecia. Saludos y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leeis. Sabéis que acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27:La toma del Inframundo.

Deyanira, Hyllos y Megara cogieron las cosas necesarias y fueron a casa de Cassandra hasta que pasase todo aquello. Estaban a la espera de que un gran ejército de monstruos entrase en Atenas. La hija de Megara observaba a Faetón cargando cajas y llevando la ropa a las habitaciones, por suerte aunque la casa de la adivina no era tan grande como la villa de Hércules, sí era bastante grande y había sitio de sobras.

Deyanira seguía teniendo en su mente como el hijo de Apolo le había protegido de Cronos, mientras la rata de Adonis huía. Todavía se estremecía al recordar el contacto de su piel. Faetón era su mejor amigo, alguien que siempre había estado allí, aunque hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo y valiente que era. Cuando terminó de ayudar a recoger, los ojos verdes del chico se encontraron con los suyos, y una sensación muy extraña comenzó a recorrer el estómago de la joven.

-He dejado ya todas tus cosas en la habitación.- Le dijo el muchacho.

-Gracias.-

-Oye... me preguntaba si querías... que te enseñase a manejar el arco. En el jardín tengo una diana para practicar, y con la que se viene encima, creo que deberías saber defenderte. Si no quieres ir a ver al idiota de Adonis claro.- Dijo el hijo de Apolo.

-No quiero ver a ese idiota nunca más. Y sí, me encantaría practicar con el arco.-

Los dos muchachos salieron al jardín. El arco de Faetón tenía el símbolo de los dioses. Faetón tiró varias veces de demostración y luego le tendió el arco a Deyanira.

-Ahora prueba tú.-

La muchacha cogió el arco entre sus manos.-Es precioso...- dijo sin atreverse a utilizarlo.

-Es un regalo de mi padre. Eres la única persona a la que he permitido utilizarlo.- Respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

Deyanira sonrió, y probó a tirar. La flecha se clavó en la diana,en la parte más lateral.

-¡Que mala puntería!.- Exclamó la rubia.

-¿Qué dices? Si es la primera vez que tiras y la has clavado dentro del círculo. Normalmente no se consigue a la primera.-

Y así pasaron la tarde los dos chicos, disfrutando del poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de empezar a pelear.

En el Inframundo:

Hades abrió los ojos, y allí se encontraban Cronos, Hécate y Yafar. Él estaba encadenado a la pared junto con Perséfone. Intentó zafarse pero las cadenas eran mágicas. ¡Que tonto había sido de caer en la trampa!

-Hades lo siento...- Dijo a su lado Perséfone.

El rey del Inframundo iba a hablar pero Cronos le interrumpió.

-No lo sientas pequeña.¡Hécate!¡Yafar!¡Desapareced! Esto quiero hacerlo yo solo.- Dijo el dios a la par que se acercaba a Perséfone y le quitaba los grilletes.

-¡Déjala en paz! Al que quieres es a mi, deja que se vaya.- Dijo desesperado Hades, que se imaginaba las intenciones de su padre.

-Que aburrido eres Hades. Todavía no he podido disfrutar de mi futura mujercita. Ni siquiera me importa que no sea virgen.-Dijo con una sonrisa el antiguo dios.

Hades se estaba volviendo loco. No podía hacer nada y eso lo estaba consumiendo literalmente. Su piel estaba completamente naranja, y sus cejas y pelo eran llamas completamente rojas.

-¡Ni te atrevas a tocarla!¡Te juro que como le pongas encima un solo dedo te matare!¡Encontraré la forma de hacerlo!.-

Cronos reía. Perséfone estaba liberada de sus cadenas. El dios se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia ella, que dió pasos hacia atrás. El padre de los dioses estaba disfrutando de aquella situación. Perséfone era como un cervatillo y él era el cazador.

-¡Seph márchate!¡Escapa!.- Hades intentó lanzar una bola de fuego pero esas cadenas contenían sus poderes.

-No tienes escapatoria encanto.- Respondió Cronos abalanzándose sobre Perséfone.

Ésta intentaba zafarse del dios que no paraba de darle besos por el cuello. La diosa lanzó una bola de energía que apenas le hizo daño, pero lo suficiente fuerte para apartarlo. El dios se toco el labio.-Ya es la segunda vez que me haces sangrar. Pero si te gusta este rollo por mi encantado.- Replicó Cronos dándole una sonora bofetada que la estampó contra la pared.

Hades intentaba zafarse de las cadenas sin éxito. Si Cronos conseguía su objetivo no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-¡Cronos te daré lo que quieras pero déjala!¡Te daré el Inframundo!¡Te daré lo que quieras pero deténte!.-

-El Inframundo ya lo tengo. Varias criaturas infernales ya han tomado posesión del lugar. He recuperado uno de mis reinos.- Replicó Cronos.-¡Y tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte!.- Dijo cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la sala del trono, cuando Perséfone había intentado salir.

Perséfone no tenía otra alternativa más que luchar. Era una batalla perdida pero no se iba a rendir sin pelear.

-¡Si me quieres ven a por mi!".- Replicó la diosa a la vez que formaba una gran bola de energía de color morado y la tiraba de lleno en Cronos. Éste la apartó y dio en la pared de lleno justo al lado de Hades.

-¡Te daré el tenedor y el casco de invisibilidad!.- Gritó Hades. Estaba completamente desesperado.

El dios primigenio tomó del brazo a Perséfone, que intentaba zafarse sin éxito. -¿Me entregarías todo lo que te pida si libero a esta diosa?-

-¡Todo!.-

-¿Incluso tu vida?-

-Si... incluso mi vida.- Respondió Hades. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que su mujer fuese liberada.

Cronos sonrió.-Entonces debe ser muy valiosa.-

Y la tiró por los aires chocando contra el trono.

-¡Ahhg!.- Gritó Perséfone.

-No pienso liberarla.- Dijo el dios azul marino mientras cogía del cuello a la rubia y la sentaba en el trono.-¡No entiendes nada! El tenedor y el casco de invisibilidad... ¡Los tendré igual! Esta preciosidad va a ser una de mis esposas, y tu...¡Vas a morir igualmente!¡No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme porque lo voy a coger todo!¡Lo que me arrebatasteis!.- Dijo mientras pretaba el cuello de la diosa más y más fuerte. Después se sentó en el trono encima de ella.

-¡Sueltáme!.- Gritaba Seph que no paraba de luchar por liberarse del dios. Éste le arrancó un tirante del vestido y comenzó a darle besos por el hombro.

Hades se estaba volviendo loco. No paraba de gritar, ni siquiera notó que una especie de rayo le había cortado las cadenas y se encontraba libre. Antes que le diese tiempo a reaccionar, y dirigirse a Perséfone, un rayo de energía salió de la nada. Era un rayo azul eléctrico y rojo que dio a Cronos de lleno.

El dios antiguo emitió un grito de dolor, y Seph aprovechó para quitarselo de encima.-¡No escaparás!.- Dijo retorciéndole el brazo, cuando otro rayo lo tiró al suelo. Hades corrió hacia Perséfone sin entender nada. Un rayo estaba atacando a Cronos, que no podía reaccionar. Hades se acercó a la procedencia del rayo, hizo un movimiento y se encontró con el casco de invisibilidad en la mano, y Macaria con el tenedor.

Cronos aprovechó el despiste para deshacerse del rayo, y cuando se iba a dirigir hacia la familia dos criaturas se abalanzaron sobre él, Pena y Pánico. De un chasquido Cronos los convirtió en dos ratoncitos. Macaria volvió a lanzar un rayo del tenedor con todas sus fuerzas. Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto por el aura roja. Y de repente Hades la cogió por un hombro, por el otro a Perséfone, que tenía en sus manos a Pena y Pánico y se esfumaron en una nube de humo negro ante el grito de rabia de Cronos.

-¡Nooooo!.- El grito de furia de Cronos se escuchó por todo el Inframundo.-¡Maldita mocosa!- Macaria definitivamente estaba resultando un gran dolor de cabeza. Pero no todo estaba perdido. Daba igual donde se marchasen. Él los encontraría. De momento ya había tomado el Inframundo, y había sustituido a las criaturas que allí había por criaturas a su servicio. El siguiente paso era tomar los mares,y tenía previsto conocer muy pronto a una de sus 3 esposas. La única a la que no había visto nunca.

 _ **Hola a todos! Menos mal que Macaria ha sido desobediente y ha salido del palacio de Hypnos y Thánatos, sino llega a aparecer ella con el tenedor y el casco de invisibilidad...**_

 _ **Quizás me he pasado un poco con la paliza que le mete Cronos a Seph, pero bueno, por lo menos no ha conseguido violarla. Cronos no es un villano como Hades, es un auténtico psicópata, y no va a dejar las cosas así, pero por el momento nuestros protagonistas están a salvo.**_

 _ **En cuanto a Meg y Herc... paciencia, ya se encontrarán, que en Atenas quedan muchas cosas por pasar...**_

 _ **Espero no haber traumatizado a nadie con este capítulo jajaja.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y esperaré vuestros reviews como agua de mayo**_


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: Tocada y hundida

Perséfone abrió los ojos. Continuaba en la sala del trono. En una de las paredes se encontraba Hades, y Cronos estaba sentado en el trono observándola. -Por fin has despertado-

Hécate y Yafar estaban allí, la cogieron y la acercaron hacia donde estaba su marido.

El señor de los muertos miraba a su mujer con pena, con una mirada que pedía perdón por todo lo que había sucedido. La rubia no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba... lo último que recordaba era a Cronos en el suelo, Macaria con el casco de invisibilidad y el tenedor y Hades a punto de orbitar con ellas para salir de allí. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto la situación?

El dios primigenio cogió un vaso que tenía dentro un extraño líquido, y se acercó hacia donde estaban.

-Bebe.-

Hades lo miró con odio sin responder nada.

-Si no quieres que le pase nada a Perséfone más te vale beber.-

Seph intentó escapar del agarre al que le tenían sometida pero no podía. El cuerpo todavía le pesaba.

-Quiero un trato sellado. Si yo bebo la poción no le tocaréis ni un pelo ninguno de vosotros, ni le haréis daño.- Respondió el dios del Inframundo.

-Asi sea- respondió Cronos dándole la mano.

-¿Qués es eso!¡Ni se te ocurra bebértelo!.- Gritó Seph. Pero de nada sirvió. Hades comenzó a beber todo lo que había en el recipiente. De repente la piel azul grisácea del dios se volvió de color blanco,sus ojos se tornaron blancos con el iris de color ámbar, y su característica melena de fuego se convirtió en una melena de color negro. Cuando Hades abrió la boca los dientes de sierra eran dientes normales y corrientes. Hades se había convertido en un mortal tras beber eso.

-Ahora podremos matarlo- Dijo el dios antiguo, mientras se formaba una bola de fuego en sus manos, y la tiró hacia donde se encontraba Hades.

-¡Noo!.- Exclamó Perséfone, y actó seguido despertó agitada y sudorosa en un lugar que no conocía. Hades que estaba sentado al lado de su cama se sobresaltó.

-¡Cariño!¿Estás bien?.- Y le dio un abrazo que casi la asfixia.

La diosa de ojos azules no entendía nada.-¿Pero qué..?.-

-Has debido tener una pesadilla.-

-¿Dónde estamos?.- Preguntó Seph mirando a su alrededor.

-En el Olimpo. En el palacio de Zeus y Hera. Orbité hasta el bosque de Tebas y allí perdiste el conocimiento. Macaria está en casa de Cassandra con los demás.-

La diosa se encontraba bien, aunque todavía estaba algo cansada. Logró levantarse pero Hades la detuvo.

-Apolo curó tus heridas, pero dijo que tardarías unos días en recuperarte del todo.-

Seph recordó el sueño que había tenido, aquello le dió una gran idea para derrotar a Cronos.

-Hades tengo que preguntarte algo.-

Pero el dios volvió a abrazarla y no le dejo continuar.-Lo siento nuez moscada.¡Lo siento mucho!.- Si Seph no conociese realmente a Hades juraría que una pequeña lágrima había caido en su hombro.

-No tienes que sentir nada.- Respondió la diosa.

-Me fui a Asia y te dejé aqui. ¡Por mi culpa casi te viola ese salvaje!Siempre te he dicho que iba a protegerte y no he podido hacer nada. Ni siquiera fui yo el que te rescató, fue Macaria.-

-Tú me trajiste aqui. Además estoy bien.- Seph acarició su pelo de fuego. Se separó un poco de él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Una pequeña lágrima había resbalado por su rostro, lo que avergonzaba al señor del Inframundo. No podía mostrar debilidad, no delante de Seph.

Perséfone no dijo nada y acercó sus labios a los suyos dándole un beso lento pero profundo. Al poco rato se separó.

-Escúchame Hades. Necesito saber si lo que volvió a Hércules mortal era una poción.-

El dios titubéo. Su mujer sabía todo sobre el incidente titán, pero nunca habían hablado abiertamente sobre qué o quién había convertido al hijo de Zeus en un mortal.

-Si, era una poción.-

-¿Fuiste tu verdad?.- Preguntó la diosa . Ella pensaba que era demasiada coincidencia que dados los acontecimientos no hubiese sido el propio Hades.

El dios de pelo de fuego continuaba en silencio. No sabía bien que responder.

-No me importa si fuiste tú, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero necesito saberlo.-

-Si.- Respondió Hades con un hilo de voz.

-¿Tienes acceso a más cantidad de esa poción?En mi sueño, Cronos te daba a beber de esa poción y te convertías en un mortal. ¡Si se lo diésemos a Cronos sería un mortal y acabaríamos fácilmente con él!.-

-Ese líquido se encuentra bajo llave en el Inframundo.¿Pero cómo vas a engañarlo para que beba de eso?-

-Yo... yo no lo había pensado.- En su sueño Perséfone veía como Hades era coaccionado para beber de aquello con tal de no dañarla. Pero no pensaba que Cronos pudiese ser chantageado de esa manera. Sólo le importaba él mismo.

-Ya vencimos una vez a Cronos y lo volveremos a hacer. Y te juro que ese desgraciado se arrepentirá eternamente de haberte tocado.-

Perséfone sonrió. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Hades se encargaría de que pagase caro el haberla tocado. Hades miró a su mujer. Le gustaba verla sonreir después de todo lo que había pasado. La besó lentamente, y se sentó en la cama sobre ella a horcajadas. Comenzaron a besarse más profundamente, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Hades hay reunión!¡Pero que!?.-

-¡Hermes!¿No sabes llamar?.- Gritó Hades, que rápidamente bajó de la cama y se puso en pie.

-Pensaba que Perséfone continuaba dormida.- Acto seguido miró a la diosa y sonrió.-¡Me alegro de que haya despertado!

Acto seguido el mensajero de los dioses volvió a mirar a Hades.-Es importante,Zeus y Poseidón han vuelto.-

-Voy enseguida.-Dijo el señor de los muertos, y Hermes se marchó de la habitación.

-Yo quiero ir también, no me pasará nada por estar sentada en la mesa de las reuniones en lugar de en la cama.-

Hades sabía que su nuez moscada iba a hacer lo que le diese la gana, y de todos modos tenía ganas de tenerla cerca, no haría ningún mal que estuviese allí con ellos.

Antes de llegar a la sala de reuniones, Perséfone observó a una diosa con una gran barriga de embarazada.

-¡Psique!.- Dijo Seph con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh no!Si nisiquiera nos había visto.- Dijo Hades.

-¡Per!¡Hades!.- Dijo la diosa de piel lila dando un gran abrazo a la pareja.-¡Que noticias mas horribles!-

-Todo saldrá bien.- Repuso la diosa rubia.

-Bien, bien, como sea. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Repuso el dios de pelo de fuego separándose del incómodo abrazo y cogiendo de la mano a Perséfone.

Mientras tanto Cyrene se encontraba en un barco camino de Tracia. La mujer miraba el mar, le daba paz dentro de ese caos. ¿Cuándo se habían torcido las cosas tanto? Ella sólo había querido lo mejor para sus hijas. Per siempre había sido su florecilla de primavera, su pequeño rayo de luz. Pero se había desviado completamente del camino y aunque lo había intentado con creces, no había podido hacer nada. Quizás no debía haberle dejado estudiar curación y trabajar para aquel médico, quizás debería haber concertado un matrimonio... ahora nunca lo sabría.

Y su hija mayor, su orgullo, la que había tenido las cosas claras y las había hecho como debía ser no había comprendido que ella sólo intentaba ayudar. Seguía defendiendo a aquella criatura de aspecto mortal, Macaria. Seguía defendiendo a la que había liberado a Cronos y les había ocasionado tantos dolores de cabeza. Ahora había perdido a sus dos hijas, y a sus dos nietos, Hyllos y Deyanira. Sólo esperaba que Perséfone estuviese bien. Por dentro la culpabilidad intentaba salir, pero se escudaba en que la culpa realmente era de Macaria, la cría de Hades, malvada como él.

De repente una sacudida la sacó de sus pensamientos. De repente había un gran oleaje. Aquello era extraño, hacía nada brillaba el sol y el mar estaba en calma. Enfrente de su barco se distinguía un extraño monstruo marino. No tuvieron piedad con el barco, lo hundieron sin contemplaciones, y sin que la tripulación pudiese defenderse. Mientras Cyrene se hundía más y más notó algo que hacía tiempo no sentía... paz.

 _ **Hola a todos! Dejo un poquito más de tragedia a mi paso, pero por lo menos Perséfone está sana y salva, y por lo que parece sin ningún tipo de los problemas no han terminado aqui, en Atenas todavía quedan cosas por pasar y Macaria... bueno Macaria hace lo que le da la gana jajaja. Prometo actualizar pronto, muchas gracias a todos!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29:Timingila y Makara

Macaria no podía parar de dar vueltas en la cama. Cada vez que conseguía conciliar el sueño le venían pesadillas. Veía a Cronos maltratando a su madre, veía los golpes, y a su padre loco de furia sin poder hacer nada. En sus pesadillas Cronos la pillaba antes de que pudiese liberar a su padre con el tenedor, quitándole este y acabando con sus padres delante de ella. Incluso un sueño que debía ser dulce, se transformó en una horrible pesadilla.

Macaria se encontraba en el palacio de Thánatos, besándose con él, pero en esta ocasión no era Hypnos quién les interrumpía, sino Cronos. El dios antiguo comenzaba a golpear al dios de la muerte dulce sin parar. Macaria intentaba concentrar sus poderes para detenerlo pero no podía, el aura roja no aparecía, sus poderes no se manifestaban, y no podía hacer más que gritar y llorar.

Tras esta última pesadilla la hija de Hades decidió levantarse. Era tan temprano que todavía no había amanecido, y se sentó en el jardín observando las estrellas.-Thánatos...- Dijo en un susurro. ¿Estaría bien?¿Estaría preocupado por ella, o quizás enfadado por haberse marchado? Pero si no hubiese salido de su palacio quién sabe que le hubiese pasado a sus padres, en el fondo no le había salido mal, había conseguido salvarlos.

Se le estaban empezando a cerrar los ojos otra vez cuando un resplandor la espabiló. Su padrino se encontraba enfrente de ella... Macaria se levantó rápidamente. No sabía si correr a abrazarlo o esperar que él hiciese un movimiento. Al final la hija de Hades no pudo más y abrazó con fuerza al dios de la muerte dulce. Él estaba bien, y en ese momento era todo lo que le importaba.

Thánatos estaba enfadado con ella por haberse marchado y haberlo preocupado tanto, pero cuando sintió el contacto de la semidiosa no pudo apartarla, y le devolvió el abrazo. Tras unos segundos, el dios se deshizo del abrazo, y la miró fijamente con esos azules casi blancos, que parecían traspasarla cada vez que la miraban.

-Te marchaste del palacio, podían haberte matado.-

-Pero Thanatos... sino hubiese escapado mis padres seguirían allí, los tenía Cronos presos. Pude rescatarlos con el casco de invisibilidad y el tenedor.-

-Lo sé,he hablado con ellos, están en el Olimpo. Tuviste un golpe de suerte, Macaria si te llega a pasar algo yo...-Thánatos sabía que había sido un golpe de suerte muy bueno que Macaria hubiese encontrado y rescatado a sus padres, pero Cronos la buscaba, y no iba a tener piedad con ella. Zeus no había consentido que la semidiosa pudiese quedarse en el Olimpo a pesar de las circunstancias, y Thánatos no sabía como proteger a su ahijada.

Macaria se acercó más al dios, de manera que sus caras estaban separadas por pocos centímetros.

-No te enfades conmigo por favor.- Dijo la muchacha acercándose peligrosamente.

-No puedo enfadarme contigo.- Repuso Thánatos. Su cara normalmente impasible tenía expresión.- Y menos el día de tu 16 cumpleaños.-

Macaria abrió sus ojos azules. Con todos los acontecimientos había olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños. El dios rubio sonrió. Era muy raro verlo sonreir, pero Macaria era una de las poquísimas privilegiadas que había observado la sonrisa del dios de la muerte dulce.

La morena no pudo resistirse más y beso a Thánatos. El dios la cogió por la cintura, su último beso había sido interrumpido por su hermano, ahora estaban ellos dos sólos y la noche, y los minutos que estuvieron besándose se olvidaron de Cronos, de Hécate y de la guerra que se estaba librando.

En el palacio de Poseidón Anfictitre se aburría como una ostra, y nunca mejor dicho. Su marido estaba preparando todo para la lucha con Cronos junto a los Olímpicos, y ella tenía que estar allí encerrada, con toda la guardia del mar, por si a Cronos le daba por aparecer. El Inframundo había sido tomado, era cuestión de tiempo que el antiguo dios intentase conquistar el océano y después el Olimpo.

Lo que Anfictitre no sabía es que estaban llegando a su palacio Makara y Timingila. Tentadas por Cronos, esas dos criaturas marinas que habitaban la zona de la india habían accedido a unirse a él. Timingila era un enorme pez capaz de devorar incluso dioses. Junto a ella iba MaKara, una criatura marina verde y azul, de extrañas formas, con un caparazón similar al de una tortuga, pero forma humanoide.

Timingila se estaba relamiendo.-Todavía no, querida, a ésta la quiere viva.- Le dijo Makara a la gigantesca criatura.

-Aquel barco lleno de griegos me ha sabido a poco.- Respondió la enorme criatura.

-Pronto habrá muchos más, ahora hay que coger a la diosa que rige este reino,y llevarsela a él.- Dijo Makara refiriendose a Cronos.

En el Olimpo bullía una actividad incesante. Hefesto estaba en su taller trabajando en armaduras y armas para los dioses,Zeus y Poseidón estaban con la estrategia, preparando al resto de dioses, y Apolo estaba enseñando a Perséfone a manejar el arco, aunque esto no era algo que le entusiasmase especialmente a Hades. No le gustaba la idea de Apolo cerca de Perséfone, ni de ésta luchando, pero sabía que era una cabezota y que iba a hacer lo que quisiera, así que mejor que por lo menos estuviese preparada, no le hacía daño saber manejar un arco.

Hebe observaba a la diosa del Inframundo mientras practicaba con el arco. Sabía toda la historia de la diosa, sabía que era hermana de Hércules, pero que también era hermana de Megara. Aquello no le gustaba. No quería que su marido recordase nada de su pasado, y con Perséfone allí eso era imposible. Se sorprendió pensando que ojalá Megara no sobreviviese a la guerra. Una punzada de culpabilidad la invadió por tener aquellos pensamientos, que fueron interrumpidos cuando vió a su marido subirse en Pegaso para marcharse.

-¿¡Dónde vas?!.- Le preguntó poniéndose en medio.

-Mis hijos están en peligro, tengo que ir a ayudarlos.- Respondió el héroe, a sabiendas de que le iba a costar una discusión con su actual mujer.

-Todos los dioses nos estamos preparando para atacar a Cronos en el Inframundo. Te necesitamos, el mundo de los humanos ya no es tu mundo.-

El hijo de Zeus frunció el ceño. Había ido poco a poco cogiendo cariño a la diosa de la juventud, pero no soportaba que quisiera apartarle de sus hijos.

-Hebe, mientras mis hijos estén en la tierra, sigo teniendo un vínculo con el mundo de los humanos.-

-Si los dioses desaparecemos y no vencemos a Cronos, no quedará mundo para tus hijos.- Replicó la diosa. Odiaba que Herc fuese a la tierra, odiaba que se relacionase con los humanos, y en especial odiaba que se relacionase con ella.

-Me voy, no espero que me perdones.- Dijo Hércules y acto seguido hechó a volar con Pegaso.

Perséfone observó a Hércules alejándose del Olimpo con Pegaso, y vió a Hebe con cara de malas pulgas. Le tranquilizaba pensar que Herc estaría camino de Atenas, probablemente yendo a casa de Cassandra. Macaria y los demás necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

-¡Vamos Per!¡El tiempo se nos echa encima!.- Dijo Apolo.

-Lo siento.- Respondió la diosa, mientras tiraba otra flecha. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba estar concentrada. Había sido testigo de la crueldad de Cronos, incluso la había sufrido en sus propias carnes,y no quería que Macaria cayese en sus manos. Habían tenido mucha suerte, pero eso no significaba que la fuesen a tener en un futuro.

-Quizás deberíamos parar un rato.-Dijo el dios sol, viendo la falta de concentración de la reina del Inframundo.

-¡No!Puedo concentrarme más.-

-Cada día que estás alejada del Inframundo estás más débil. No creo que sea bueno que te fuerces.-Dijo Apolo recogiendo los arcos,sin dar opción de réplica a Seph.

Ésta se sentó en una nube cercana,y observó a los dioses que allí se encontraban. El único que parecía encantado con la situación era Ares. Sonreía y disfrutaba preparando la estrategia.

Al rato vió a Hermes entrar volando en el Olimpo rápidamente y con una mueca de terror.

 _ **¿Cuál será la noticia que trae Hermes? Imagino que todos la sabemos. Aver como reaccionan los dioses y que hacen. Sabemos que Perséfone no puede estar más de 6 meses alejada del Inframundo, así que por su bien, esta guerra ya puede durar menos que la titanomaquia ( duró 10 años).**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo habrá un acercamiento entre Hercules y Meg, que sé que tienen bastantes fans por aquí.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por el apoyo y por vuestros reviews.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Visita con final inesperado.

Hécate observaba a la diosa que tenía enfrente. Anfititre estaba muy asustada, estaba acostumbrada a la protección de su castillo acuático, ni siquiera se sentía cómoda fuera del agua, pero allí estaba, en el Inframundo. No le hubiese gustado el Inframundo cuando lo regentaba Hades y no suponía ningún peligro para ella, mucho menos ahora que aquel ser demoníaco organizaba el cotarro.

La diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes observaba a Cronos, que disfrutaba sentado en el trono de Hades, mientras le contaba a la esposa de Poseidón sus planes.

Aquello no era lo que ella esperaba. Hécate esperaba que Cronos se quedase con el Olimpo, con el mar si quería, con el mundo entero, pero le dejase a ella el Inframundo. El Inframundo debía ser su reino, y con Perséfone como mujer de Cronos aquello trastocaba sus planes. Aquel proyecto de diosa no podía permanecer mucho tiempo alejada del Inframundo, con lo cual Cronos no se la podía llevar al Olimpo o donde quiera que estableciese su residencia. Había cometido errores al hacer su trato sellado. Su trato incluía no ser destruída por Cronos,otra cosa esque ella por su ayuda reclamase gobernar el Inframundo. Tal y como se estaban dando las cosas lo veía bastante complicado, o al menos no como ella lo quería.

El dios antiguo había llenado el Inframundo de extraños seres, apesar de que a la mayoría les había permitido seguir viviendo allí, pero subyugados a extrañas criaturas procedentes de Asia. Uno de ellos acababa de entrar en la sala del trono.

-Te he mandado llamar porque tengo un trabajito para ti.- Dijo el dios de ojos azul eléctrico.

Hécate se imaginaba cual era ese trabajo. Salió del salón del trono, allí no era requerida para nada en estos momentos. Cronos cada vez la ninguneaba más. Decidió dar un paseo por el que esperaba fuese su reino algún día. Por lo menos su palacio seguía siendo suyo. De camino pasó por el palacio de Hypnos y Thánatos. Se supone que los espectros eran neutrales, sólo servían al Inframundo y nada más. En la titanomaquia no habían participado, y cuando Hades intentó tomar el Olimpo tampoco. A Cronos no le preocupaban pero Hécate no estaba tan segura. Hypnos había sido el padrino de bodas de Hades y Perséfone, y Thánatos era el padrino de Macaria. Según Cronos, Hades no tenía a nadie más para esos menesteres, era lo que tenía el ser un marginado, y Hécate sabía que había parte de verdad pero... no se fiaba.

Vió salir a Thánatos del palacio. Probablemente fuese a realizar su trabajo de segar vidas, pero le veía distinto a como era siempre... Normalmente era un ser sin expresión, tranquilo, la calma personificada. Pero desde que la guerra con los dioses había comenzado lo notaba... extrañamente expresivo, e incluso si eso pudiera ser, lo veía preocupado.

En Agrabah, ajena a los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar,Azima paseaba por los jardines del palacio. Era de madrugada, pero la joven no conseguía dormir. Una figura lejana apareció ante ella, pero la muchacha no se asustó, sabía quien era. A los dos les castigaba el insomnio muchas noches, y conseguían olvidarse de él estando juntos, pero aquella noche Genio tenía que darle una noticia difícil.

Tras un largo beso Genio se dispuso a hablar.

-He hablado con tu padre.-

Ázima continuaba callada, esperando lo que tenía que decirle éste.

-Algo ocurre en Grecia, algo relacionado con aquel dios que escapó del Inframundo, y tu padre va a ir a Atenas a ayudar a sus amigos.-

-¿Y tu...? Pero la joven no pudo ni acabar la pregunta.

-Yo voy a ir con él. Al principio Al no lo veía bien, prefería que me quedase aquí, y más con todo lo que ha pasado, pero finalmente ha cedido.-

-¡Pero ahora eres un mortal!¡No estás acostumbrado a temer por tu vida!¡Podrían matarte!.- Dijo desesperada la hija de Aladín. Les había costado mucho aceptar lo que sentían y estar juntos, no quería renunciar a él.

-Tendré mucho cuidado te lo prometo. No puedo dejar a Aladín sólo. Además, si no conseguimos vencer a Cronos, no sólo Grecia estará en peligro.-

-¡En ese caso iré con vosotros!.-

-Tienes que quedarte aquí con tu madre, Ázima todo saldrá bien, hazme caso. Cuando vuelva nos casaremos.- Dijo el Genio.

La joven sabía que no podía hacer nada para disuadirle, y lo besó. Se besaron lentamente, amparados por la oscuridad de la noche.

En el Olimpo los dioses discutían sobre que hacer. Hermes había traido la noticia del terrible secuestro de Anfititre. Poseidón porsupuesto quería que fuesen todos los dioses al Inframundo y enfrentarse a Cronos, pero Zeus creía que lo mejor era esperar, y más viendo lo que le había sucedido a Hades.

El ambiente estaba muy crispado. A los dioses no les gustaba que Zeus les hubiese ocultado la información sobre el retorno de Cronos hasta el último momento. Muchos de los dioses jamás se habían enfrentado a una situación así. Aquello podía suponer su fin, y un reinado de caos eterno por parte del dios antiguo.

Aquello parecía un gallinero, las armas no estaban listas, pero Poseidón no quería esperar más.

-¡No voy a permitir que ese depravado haga daño a mi mujer!-

-No estamos listos para ir.- Replicó Zeus.-Si perdemos ahora, tu mujer también sufrirá las consecuencias.-

-¡Mi mujer ya está sufriendo las consecuencias!.- Gritó el dios del mar.

Hades se mantenía al margen de la conversación. Por un lado sabía que era arriesgado ir ahora a rescatar a Anfititre. Eso era lo que Cronos esperaba. Pero por otro lado entendía a su hermano. Cuando era Perséfone la que se encontraba en esa tesitura, Hades no había dudado en arriesgarlo todo para ir a buscarla.

Atenea intervino:

-Necesitamos un infiltrado en el Inframundo que se encargue de que Anfititre no sufra daños, y que nos de tiempo a prepararnos para el ataque.-

Todas las miradas se posaron en Hades y Perséfone. El Inframundo era su reino, su hogar, ellos mejor que nadie podían saber de todas las criaturas que allí habitaban, quien podía ser leal y arriesgarse a algo así. La pareja del Inframundo se miró, sabían perfectamente que había dos dioses indicados para aquella tarea. El problema era como lo iban a hacer para hablar con ellos. Si Cronos se enteraba de que estaban colaborando con los dioses, las consecuencias podían ser terribles.

En Atenas,una visita sorprendió a Megara. Le pareció escuchar en el jardín a Pegaso, pero pensó que sería su imaginación. Estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar y convivir con aquel caballo alado, que ya le parecía escucharlo en todas partes, y es que todavía no se acostumbraba a que las cosas habían cambiado, y Hércules ya no era su marido. Pero cuando se asomó a la ventana allí estaba él, tan imponente como un dios...

-¡Papa!.- Gritaron Hyllos y Deyanira cuando se dieron cuenta de que su padre estaba allí, y corrieron a abrazarlo.

Faetón y Cassandra también salieron a saludar a Hércules. El hijo de Zeus no podía disimula su felicidad cada vez que estaba con los suyos. Por mucho que viviese en el Olimpo con los dioses, no cambiaba a su familia y amigos por nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí papá?.- Preguntó Hyllos.

-He venido a ayudar, sé que una amenaza se cierne sobre Atenas. No podía dejaros a vuestra suerte.-

-Phil nos está entrenando para ser héroes, protegeremos Atenas.- Respondió el hijo de Cassandra.

El dios sonrió.-No me cabe ninguna duda de que vais a hacer un excelente trabajo. Me gustaría ayudaros a pesar de todo.-

Los dos muchachos sonrieron al unísono.-¡Claro que si papá!Lucharemos todos juntos.- Contestó Hyllos.

La pelirroja vio como se miraban Herc y Meg, y decidió que había que darles algo de intimidad.

-Deyanira, Hyllos, Faetón, entrar a ayudarme a preparar los arcos y las flechas.-

Los tres jóvenes entraron con la sibila, dejando a Herc y Meg solos.

-¿Cómo es vivir en el Olimpo?.-Preguntó la mujer de ojos violetas.

-Es más aburrido de lo que parece. Preferiría estar aqui con mi familia. Además con todo lo que está sucediendo...los dioses están preparando el ataque a Cronos.-

-¿Y no te reclaman alli?.-Preguntó Meg, refiriéndose más bien a Hebe.

-Yo soy un héroe, no un dios, mi sitio está protegiendo a Grecia.-

Megara no pudo más y abrazó fuertemente a Herc. Éste al principio se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba esa muestra de efusividad, pero rápidamente correspondió el abrazo.

-Te echo tanto de menos.-Dijo ella.

El dios se separó del abrazo, y cogio a su exmujer suavemente de la barbilla.

-No puedo ni quiero olvidarte.-

Ante aquellas palabras una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Meg. Herc sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba terriblemente mal, que él había ido a Atenas a ayudar, no por Meg... pero a quién pretendía engañar... todo tenía que ver con Meg. Dejo de lado la racionalidad y se dejó llevar, cuando besó a Meg.

 _ **Hola a todos! A los que pensabais que la participación de Aladín, el genio y demás ya había pasado os equivocabais... aparecerán más para ayudar en Grecia, y en cuanto a los fans de Herc y Meg espero que os guste el final de este capítulo. Como estoy liada con el trabajo y demás no se cada cuanto podré actualizar, pero tranquilidad que no tengo ninguna intención de dejar este fic colgado.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!**_


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31:Tensión

Hercules y Megara se besaban apasionadamente en el jardín de la villa. Lo que había comenzado como un beso lento y tímido, habia desembocado en un beso profundo. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin estar juntos, y reprimiéndose, y todos esos sentimientos habían eclosionado. Herc sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, él ahora era un dios casado, y no quería ser como su padre en ese aspecto, pero no había podido evitarlo. Meg era el amor de su vida, y quien sabe, quizás estaban a punto de perderlo todo.

De repente un ruido les sorprendió.Un ser con cuerpo de león y cabeza de ave de proporciones gigantescas aterrizó en el jardín.(Shardula).Rápidamente Hyllos y Faetón salieron a combatir contra aquella criatura, mientras Deyanira y Cassandra observaban desde la ventana atónitas. Aquella era la primera de varias criaturas que atacarían Grecia en los próximos días.

-¡Meg entra!¡Rápido!.- Grito Hércules a la mujer de ojos violetas, que todavía estaba en shock. Corrió hacia la casa pero aquel extraño grifo fué detrás de ella. Una flecha de Faetón se estrelló en su espalda. Apenas hizo daño a la bestia, pero ésta se volvió encolerizada, mientras Meg conseguía entrar en la casa.

La bestia sonrió, por mucho que se escondiesen iban a morir todos. Todos menos la jovencita, Cronos tenía planes especiales para ella, aunque la muerte sería su final igualmente.

Aquella criatura se lanzó ferozmente hacia el hijo de Apolo. Ambos, Faetón e Hyllos luchaban contra la bestia. De repente aterrizaron más de esas bestias en el jardín, había docenas. Hércules se unió a la lucha, los tres héroes apenas daban a basto.

Un gran grito femenino se oyó,Herc intentó acudir hacia la casa, pero estaba luchando contra más de una bestia a la vez. Faetón e Hyllos eran fuertes, pero no eran dioses, y aún les quedaba mucho entrenamiento. Cuando casi todas las criaturas estaban muertas, las restantes procedieron a marcharse de allí.

-¡De eso nada!.- Gritó Hyllos, agarrándose a la garra de una de las bestias, y volando por los aires. Herc de un silbido llamó a Pegaso, y marchó siguiendo a su hijo.

Faetón lleno de heridas y sangre, caminó hacia la casa.

-¡Oh no!¡Estás herido!.- Exclamó Cassandra al ver a su hijo.-La sangre no es mia. Al menos la mayor parte- El joven semidiós regeneraba más rápidamente sus heridas que un humano corriente, al igual que Perséfone cuando era mortal. La adivina a veces olvidaba que su hijo llevaba parte divina, siendo consciente de que al tener parte mortal, podía sucumbir a la muerte igual que un humano corriente.

El muchacho miró a las personas que se encontraban dentro de la casa. Vio a Megara, que estaba más blanca que el papel,y su madre. No le sorprendió no ver a Macaria, se imaginaba con quien estaba, pero si le sorprendió no ver a su mejor amiga.

-¿Dónde está Deyanira?.-

-Uno de esos monstruos se la ha llevado.- Dijo Meg inundando sus ojos de lágrimas, mientras la pelirroja la abrazaba.

-¡¿Cómo que se la han llevado?!¡¿Porqué lo habéis permitido?!.- El joven estaba furioso, sintió una presión muy fuerte en su pecho, se estaba incluso mareando al pensar en Deyanira en manos de ese loco. Pues tenía muy claro que si esos bichos no habían matado a nadie y se habían llevado a su amiga era porque cumplían una misión.

-No te pases , no pudimos hacer nada.- Dijo Cassandra clavando su verde mirada en su hijo.

-Me voy al Inframundo a rescatarla.-Dijo el muchacho cuando algo le cogió de la oreja.

-De eso nada, cuando vuelva Herc trazaremos un plan.¿O acaso sabes el camino al Inframundo?.- Dijo la sibila.

-No lo conozco pero...-

-Entonces no hay más que hablar. Si se la han llevado viva es con algún próposito, no podemos arriesgarnos a que le hagan daño.- Continúo Cassandra.

El semidiós dió un puñetazo que hizo una grieta en la pared. Su madre tenía razón.

En el bosque Hyllos no aguantó más y cayó del monstruo, con suerte que su padre pudo alcanzarlo antes de que se estampase contra el suelo. Cuando volvieron a la casa de Cassandra, descubrieron horrorizados que Deyanira había sido raptada.

En el Olimpo, Perséfone se encontraba sentada en una nube, pensativa. Era consciente de que cada día que pasaba alejada del Inframundo se volvía más débil, y que como mucho sólo podría aguantar 6 meses. Esperaba que todo aquello terminase mucho antes, pero no iba a ser fácil. Anfititre estaba en el Inframundo custodiada por Cronos,y eso complicaba todo. por otro lado su familia se encontraba en Atenas,y no sabía lo que iba a pasar. Hércules se había marchado dejando a Hebe en el Olimpo y muy cabreada.

-Como vuelva a oir a Hebe la llevaré amordazada ante Cronos yo mismo.- Dijo Hades sentándose al lado de su mujer con una puntiaguda sonrisa.

Seph hizo un intento de sonrisa, aunque no le debió salir muy bien por lo que le contestó su marido:-No te preocupes nena, todo se arreglará.Me ha costado eones encontrarte como para perderte ahora. Toma esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones en el Olimpo, pero no te acostumbres.-

-Si permanezco aquí 6 meses moriré.Si vuelvo al Inframundo será peor lo que me que espera que la muerte. Tiene que haber alguna manera de vencer a Cronos, de que beba la poción para volverse mortal.- Dijo la diosa rubia.

El señor de los muertos se puso serio.-No vas a morir aqui,y mucho menos te va a volver a tocar ese cretino. Si te sientes más tranquila, yo tengo la llave de la sala donde está la poción. Confía en mi porfavor.-

Unos gritos _**interrumpieron**_ la conversación, era Cupido, que revoloteaba nervioso.

-¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa?!¿¡Se le ha olvidado a Psique cambiarte los pañales?!.-Replicó el dios del Inframundo ante el griterio que se había formado.

-¡Psique está dando a luz!¡Y no encuentro a Asclepio por ninguna parte!¡Per tienes que ayudarme!.-Gritó el dios del amor.

La diosa abrió como platos sus ojos azules.-¿Yo?.-

-Tu curabas a los mortales en la tierra. Ayuda a Psique a dar a luz.-Suplicó Cupido.

Como un resorte la diosa de los muertos se levantó y fue tras Cupido, dejando a Hades atrás y muy cabreado.- La maldita señorita arcoiris me fastidia incluso cuando no está presente.- Masculló Hades.

Mientras tanto, ajena a todos los problemas que había a su alrededor,Macaria besaba profundamente a Thánatos. Era increible lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser el espectro, a pesar de lo inexpresivo que era él. Las manos de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos, explorando lo que ninguno de los dos había descubierto antes. Todo esto no sólo era nuevo para Macaria, que tenía 16 años, sino para el dios, que... bueno, a quién le importa la edad que tendría. Estaban en una cueva al lado de un acantilado, inaccesible para los mortales, y donde el único ruido que les acompañaba era de las olas rompiendo contra la roca.

Thánatos era consciente de que era la hija de Hades, su ahijada, y que aquello podía traerle muchos problemas. Había intentado rehusar, ocultar sus sentimientos, pero ya no podía más. Sólo quería amar día y noche a aquella joven. Incluso si tenía que sufrir la ira de su padre.

El aura de Macaria se encendía y apagaba, como una pequeña linterna roja. No podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y finalmente, tras dejarse llevar, Macaria y Thánatos hicieron el amor por primera vez.

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Aqui os traigo otro capítulo. Ha salido muy poquito de Hades y Perséfone, pero en compensación Macaria y Thánatos han dado un paso más allá...Aver como se toma Hades que Thánatos esté con su pichoncito. También he puesto un poquito de Herc y Meg, para que estemos todos contentos jejeje.**_

 _ **Ya veremos que ocurre ahora que Cronos tiene a Anfititre y a Deyanira. Intentaré actualizar pronto. Saludos!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32:Agrabah acude en tu ayuda.

Anfititre observó como su paz se veía perturbada por uno de esos grifos asquerosos que había visto por la sala del trono, si es que podía llamarse paz a estar encadenada a una pared del Inframundo, mientras Cronos la observaba en silencio con curiosidad.

La criatura traía a una joven que intentaba escapar de su agarre sin éxito. Cuando la bestia la soltó y se estampó contra el suelo la joven se puso blanca como el papel, observando a la criatura que había sentada en el trono.

-¿Ha Ha Hades?.- Titubeó la muchacha. Era rubia, con el pelo largo liso recogido en una coleta, sus ojos de color violeta le había parecido verlos en otra parte, y llevaba un vestido de color rosa.

Cronos se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia la muchacha, que no paraba de temblar.-Para tu desgracia no, no soy ese fracasado que no pudo ni conquistar el Olimpo.-

-Tu eres...-

-Di mi nombre.- Dijo el dios con una malvada sonrisa.

-Cronos.-Respondió la hija de Hércules con una mirada de terror. Y recordó que lo había visto cuando había irrumpido en su casa para llevarse a Macaria. Eran tan parecidos...

La criatura que había traido a la joven allí sonreía ante el trabajo bien hecho, cuando una mano se posó en su garganta, apretando su cuello.

Sin perder los estribos mientras realizaba el agarre, el dios primigenio habló a Deyanira.-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?.-

-Yo soy Deya De Deyanira.-

-¿Te llamas DeyaDeDeyanira?.- Dijo con sarcasmo el dios.

-Deyanira.-

Al oir ese nombre el grifo tragó saliva como pudo, entendiendo porque Cronos le estaba sujetando del cuello.-¿Has oído eso estúpida criatura?Esa jovencita se llama Deyanira.-

La rubia no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Si no sabían quién era,¿porqué estaba allí?

-¿Quién diablos es Deyanira?¡¿Por qué querría yo tener a esta mortal aqui?!- Escupió Cronos ante el grifo, que comenzó a temer por su vida.

-Esa mortal es la hija de Hércules, nieta de Zeus y prima de Macaria.- Contestó Hécate saliendo de las sombras.

El dios antiguo arqueó una ceja, no era lo que él quería,pero serviría, aunque fuese para hacer daño a sus enemigos. Ya le buscaría una utilidad a aquella muchacha, aunque no por ello estaba satisfecho.

Soltó el cuello de la bestia violentamente, cayendo esta al suelo.-¿Por qué me has traido a esta humana?¡Contesta!.-

-Yo... era la única chica joven que había en la casa. No había ninguna más, pensaba que ella era...-

-¡Pues no es Macaria!¡No has cumplido con lo que te encomendé!.- Gritó Cronos furioso. Cuando Shargala pensaba que lo iban a matar, Hécate intervino.

-Macaria no debía estar en la casa, pero esta jovencita es nieta de Zeus, créeme que es realmente valiosa. Encontraremos a Macaria, no deja de ser una sucia mortal.-

Deyanira entendió lo que había sucedido. Aquella criatura buscaba a Macaria, y al no estar presente en ese momento, se la llevó a ella por error. Por un maldito error.

Con un movimiento de la mano de Cronos, Deyanira levitó al lado de Anfititre, y fue encadenada a la pared.

El dios se acercó a ella peligrosamente.-Escuchame bien mocosa, te voy a hacer una pregunta y me vas a contestar.¡¿Dónde está la maldita hija de Hades?!

En el Olimpo:

Perséfone ayudaba a Psique a dar a luz, cuando trabajaba para Hipócrates ya lo había hecho antes, aunque nunca lo había dicho con una diosa. Recordó su propio parto, Asclepio había estado allí para examinar a su hija, y todo había salido bien, aunque ella era por aquel entonces una mortal. No debía haber ningún problema, ya que el bebé de Psique era un dios totalmente, o al menos debería serlo.

Tras unos cuantos empujones, por fin salio el bebé... bueno la bebé, pues era una niña. Su piel era de color lila claro, sus ojos eran de color morado oscuro, y el poco pelo que tenía era de color blanco.

-¡Enhorabuena Psique!¡Te presento a tu hija!.- Dijo Perséfone, mostrándole a su amiga a su hija con una sonrisa. Psique sonrió al ver a aquel pequeño bulto, fruto de su amor con Cupido. Era tan pequeña y tan frágil... le daba una sensación de paz increible tenerla entre sus brazos. Y así decidió que su pequeña se llamaría Harmonía.

El ambiente en el Olimpo seguía muy crispado cuando Seph se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones. Hades y Zeus discutían a gritos, y el resto de dioses intervenían de vez en cuando. La diosa del Inframundo se imaginó que el resto de dioses apoyarían a Zeus, pero para su sorpresa no era así. Zeus estaba intentando retrasar lo máximo posible su encuentro con Cronos. Parecía que tuviese... ¿Miedo? Obviamente el dios antiguo daba motivos para ser temido, pero estaba claro que algo había que hacer. Grecia estaba sufriendo constantes ataques, el Inframundo y los mares habían sido tomados... el único reducto que les quedaba a los dioses era el Olimpo.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente!Cronos vendrá y acabará con todos nosotros si no hacemos algo. Tenemos que adelantarnos.- Dijo Hades sin percatarse de la presencia de su mujer en la sala.

-¡No estamos preparados!¡Ya le venci una vez! Cuando estemos lo suficientemente preparados volveré a derrotarlo.- Respondió el señor de los dioses.

-¿Perdón?¿Que tu le derrotaste?¡Querrás decir que nosotros lo derrotamos!.- Replicó el dios de los muertos.- La última vez aporté ideas que no fueron escuchadas, y casi nos cuesta la vida, no volveré a caer, tengo mucho que perder ahora.-

-¡Yo soy el jefe! Soy el señor supremo del cosmos. Ya te perdoné una vez,no vuelvas a tentar a la suerte otra vez porque no seré tan benevolente. Da gracias de poder estar aquí, sabes que este no es tu sitio.- Respondió Zeus.

El dios de pelo de fuego se quedó parado sin saber que contestar. Su hermano siempre se había burlado de él si, pero no de esa manera tan directa e hiriente. Era más propio de él hacer pequeños chascarrillos inocentes.

Perséfone hirvió de rabia ante aquel comentario. -¡Nosotros tenemos tanto derecho a estar aqui como tú!Sé perfectamente lo que pasó en la titanomaquia. Mi marido te salvó el culo una vez, y está intentando volver a hacerlo.-

Zeus miró a su hija con una incontrolable rabia contenida dentro. Hades, que hasta entonces no había reparado en la presencia de Seph comenzó a temer que su hermano hiciese alguna estupidez. A pesar de que se sentía herido y humillado, y que lo único que deseaba era dar una paliza al señor relámpagos, decidió actuar con cautela.

Tomó del brazo a Seph, y se la llevó fuera de la sala, mientras ella y Zeus se fulminaban con la mirada. Antes de salir por la puerta Hades habló.

-Sé que la mayoría de vosotros me despreciáis, pero ahora hay algo más importante que nuestros problemas y resentimientos. Nos necesitamos los unos a los otros para ganar esta vez. Zeus es el jefe sí, pero os necesita, y os corresponde a todos decidir que es lo que haremos.-

Dicho esto abandonó la habitación.

En Grecia había otros problemas. Cada dos por tres eran atacados por extrañas criaturas y bestias. Hércules, Hyllos y Faetón apenas daban a basto. Cuando Macaria llegó a casa de Casandra y vió lo que había sucedido, tomaron entre todos la decisión de esconderla en el castillo de Hypnos y Thánatos. Sabían que el dios antiguo la estaba buscando, y era más probable que no se le ocurriese buscar en el propio Inframundo. O por lo menos esos esperaban. Lo que no le dijeron a la hija de Hades para que no cometiese una estupidez, es que su prima Deyanira estaba secuestrada en el Inframundo.

Hyllos y Faetón estaban peleando codo a codo. Hércules había tenido que marchar a ayudar a Tebas,su antigua ciudad, donde la situación no estaba mucho mejor. Los dos muchachos luchaban contra un gigante que no parecía cansarse nunca, mientras que ellos se encontraban desfallecidos.

Uno de los pies del gigante estaban a punto de aplastar a Faetón, cuando de repente un hombre subido en una alfombra mágica lo cogió del brazo y le salvó la vida.

-¡Aladín!.- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.-¿Pero qué...?-

-Luego será el momento de las preguntas, ahora hay un gigante que derrotar.- Respondió Aladín.

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Como ya prometí, Aladín y el genio vuelven para ayudar en Grecia.**_

 _ **¿Que harán los dioses? ¿Se va a decidir Zeus a atacar de una vez?¿Que va a pasar con Hércules y Meg? Todas esas preguntas se irán resolviendo en próximos capítulos.**_

 _ **Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me dan la vida!**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33:Pecados

Deyanira y Anfititre se encontraban solas y atadas en la sala del trono. Era de noche, y Cronos,Hécate y Jafar dormían. Dos grifos custodiaban la puerta de la sala del trono.

Los ojos violetas de la hija de Hércules estaban abiertos como platos. No podía conciliar el sueño, no en ese lugar. Estaba aterrorizada. Sabía que Cronos no la había matado todavía porque era la nieta de Zeus, y que en el momento que dejase de ser de utilidad la mataría. Deseaba que en cualquier momento se abriese la puerta y entrasen su padre, su hermano y Faetón a rescatarla. En las horas de insomnio fantaseaba con que el hijo de Cassandra la rescataba, la cogía en brazos y se la llevaba de allí. Faetón... Últimamente no podía parar de pensar en él. Siempre había estado a su lado, era su mejor amigo, y sin embargo nunca lo había visto de la manera en que lo veía ahora.

Que ciega había estado con Adonis, ese maldito idiota, que además de creído y arrogante era un cobarde.

Dió un respingo cuando sintió una mano en su brazo. Era la esposa de Poseidón,su tía aunque no recordase haberla visto nunca.

-¿No puedes dormir?.-Preguntó la diosa en un tono dulce.

-Es díficil dormir cuando estás atrapada en el Inframundo con un psicópata.-

-Lo sé, pero saldremos de aqui.- Anfititre se acercó al oído de la adolescente.-Los dioses desde el Olimpo están preparando el ataque. Nos rescatarán y acabarán con la tiranía de Cronos.-

-¿Y a qué están esperando? Grecia está siendo atacada, el Inframundo y los mares han sido conquistados...¿Están esperando a que tome el Olimpo?.-Deyanira bajó la vista. No había sido su intención hablar así a aquella diosa. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

-Es más complicado de lo que parece. Pero no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.- Dijo la diosa, y de alguna manera, sin saber porqué, la hija de Hercules se sentía más segura, al menos no estaba sola.

Fuera de la sala del trono las dos cautivas escucharon voces. Hécate estaba discutiendo con uno de los grifos.

-Cronos ha dado orden de que no se acerque nadie al palacio.¿Porqué has salido?.- Preguntó uno de los grifos a la diosa de las almas errantes y la hechicería.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, en cuanto Cronos se haga con el control de todo este reino será mio, asi que ves acostumbrandote a obedecerme.-

Se oyó al grifo reirse.-De momento es Cronos quien organiza el cotarro. Tendrás que ir a tus aposentos por la otra escalera. Al salón del trono no está permitido pasar, órdenes del jefe.-

Hécate se dio la vuelta furiosa. No sólo Cronos la ninguneaba, sino que ni sus futuros subordinados le hacían caso. Aquello iba de mal en peor. Tendría que haberse deshecho de Hades por sus propios medios, ya que había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Ahora entendía la frase de que era mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer. Pero ella había luchado mucho para llegar donde estaba, y no pensaba renunciar a sus planes de gobernar el Inframundo.

En Atenas Hércules, Meg, Faetón,Hyllos, Cassandra, Aladín y el Genio disfrutaban de un momento de paz. Tras un feroz ataque de un gigante al que había conseguido matar,había una perturbante calma.

Meg preparó algo de comer y se reunieron alrededor de la mesa. Herc y Meg pusieron al corriente a sus amigos árabes de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿A qué esperan los dioses para atacar?Estoy seguro de que Cronos tiene algún plan.-Dijo Aladín.

-No lo sé,aunque Hypnos y Thánatos estén allí infiltrados,no estoy nada tranquilo sabiendo que mi hija está a merced de Cronos. Mañana por la mañana volveré al Olimpo, no podemos esperar más.- Respondió el héroe.

Meg miró con pena al que había sido y era el amor de su vida. Aquel tiempo que había pasado en Atenas con ellos... que breve había sido. Por un instante había pensado que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero Herc tenía que volver al Olimpo... con Hebe.

-¿Nos vas a dejar solos?.- Preguntó Hyllos a su padre.Él también quería que Hércules se quedase un poco más.

-Grecia estará bien con sus nuevos héroes.-Dijo Herc mirando a su hijo y a Faetón.-Además tenéis una gran ayuda.-Dijo refiriéndose a Aladín y Genio.

-Yo quiero ir también al Inframundo a luchar. Deyanira está allí, no sé como podéis estar tan tranquilos.- Replicó Faetón.

Cassandra le dio un cate a su hijo.-Haber si tienes más respeto. Todos queremos que esto acabe.-

-Por eso mañana por la mañana regresaré al Olimpo. Los dioses debemos ir al Inframundo a luchar, y vosotros debéis quedaros aqui protegiendo Grecia.- El hijo de Zeus puso su mano en el hombro de Faetón. Sabía que el hijo de Cassandra sentía algo más que amistad por su hija, y sentía gran aprecio por él.- Deyanira es mi hija, no voy a permitir que le pase nada.-

La situación se relajó, y el grupo disfrutó de la comida y la tranquilidad.

-Así que vas a permanecer como un humano.¿Tendrás que pensar algún nombre no?.- Preguntó Faetón al Genio.

-Todos me llaman Genio. No había pensado en cambiarme el nombre.-Dijo éste con una sonrisa. Durante el viaje a Grecia Aladín había estado muy callado, y porsupuesto no habían hablado nada sobre la boda de Azima con el genio. Sin embargo allí con sus amigos griegos se sentía bien, era como si nada hubiese cambiado.

-Pero ahora que eres un ser humano, Genio es un nombre extraño.- Contestó Hyllos. Los dos muchachos sentían gran curiosidad por ese mundo tan lejano para ellos, y con criaturas como los genios de la lámpara, de los que nunca había oido hablar.

-Quizás tendré que ir pensando algún nombre.- Respondió el árabe con una sonrisa.

-Leónidas es un buen nombre.- Dijo Hyllos.

-O quizás Aquiles.- Respondió Faetón.

Megara sonrió, era divertido ver a los dos adolescentes proponiendo nombre griegos a un genio.

-¡Pero mira que sois! Como se va a llamar Aquiles , tendrá que ponerse un nombre árabe.- Dijo Cassandra.

Genio sonrió. Aladín sin embargo permanecía muy serio. Al principio se había relajado, sentía que todo era como antes. Pero al hablar de futuros nombres para Genio había recordado que estaba con su hija. ¡Con su hija! Azima tenía 17 años, Genio tenia milenios. Además habían estado juntos en secreto, sin decirle nada. Genio era su mejor amigo, debería haberle contado algo así. No es que quisiera ser como el abuelo de Ázima, el padre de Jasmin, que quería obligarla a casarse con un principe. No sabía que era lo correcto, pero la sensación de sentirse engañado y herido no podía quitársela.

-Si me disculpáis voy a descansar.- Dijo Al.

-Si, seria mejor irnos a descansar todos, hoy ha sido un dia duro.- Respondió Hércules.

Cassandra les indicó donde estaban sus habitaciones, y todos fueron a dormir.

Meg se estaba poniendo el camisón cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Herc!¿Que estás haciendo aqui?- El dia anterior Hercules había dormido en otra habitación.

-Aladín ha ocupado la habitación donde yo dormía, la casa de Cass es grande, pero no tiene tantas habitaciones. Tendré que dormir aqui.-

La mujer de ojos violetas bajó la mirada.

-¿No preferirás dormir con Aladín?.- Preguntó el dios en broma.

-Yo... claro que no, pero en estos momentos Aladín es lo mismo que tu, un amigo.-

Esas palabras hirieron al dios pelirrojo.- No me digas eso... yo soy el padre de tus hijos,tu y yo estábamos casados. No es lo mismo.- Y se acercó cogiendo la cara de la que había sido de su mujer.

-Está bien, pero sólo dormiremos.- Dijo Meg.-No quiero tener problemas con Hebe.- Sólo recordar que mañana estaría en el Olimpo con ella la ponía enferma.

El héroe se metió en la cama con la que había sido su mujer. Intentaron dormir separados, pero al rato Hercules despertó agarrado a Meg. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, y pudo notar el olor de su pelo. Aspiró con fuerza, notó el olor de su cuello. Y no puedo evitarlo, comenzó a besarla. Megara despertó con los besos del dios, intentó detenerlo, aquello no estaba bien, pero terminó sucumbiendo. Ambos sabían que eso que hacían no estaba bien, pero no pudieron evitarlo.

 _ **Por fin actualizo! En verano siempre me es más dificil encontrar tiempo para actualizar, pero aqui estoy. En este capítulo no ha salido nada de Perséfone y Hades, pero en compensación saldrá más de ellos en el siguiente capítulo. Los fans de Hércules y Meg no podéis quejaros... ha salido bastante de nuestra parejita, aunque Herc tiene que volver al Olimpo.**_

 ** _Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible gracias a todos!_**


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34:La última oportunidad de Hécate

Perséfone abrió los ojos. Hades dormía plácidamente junto a ella. Quién les iba a decir que algún día estarían durmiendo en el Olimpo. Aunque obviamente no hubiesen elegido jamás las circunstancias que habían llevado a aquello.

La diosa rubia no dormía tan bien como de costumbre. Eso podía achacarlo a la situación que estaban viviendo, y a que llevaba ya tiempo alejada del Inframundo... No se encontraba débil, ni se sentía mal, pero sabía que cada día que permanecía alejada del mundo de los muertos le pasaba factura.

Observó a su marido mientras dormía. Su respiración era tranquila. Las llamas de su pelo azul subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Tocó con sus blancas manos el pelo llameante de Hades. Sonrió recordando divertida como había descubierto que cuando las llamas estaban de color azul podía tocarlas sin miedo, pues no quemaban.

El señor de los muertos abrió poco a poco sus ojos amarillos, y vio a Perséfone sonriendole y tocándole el pelo. Aquello hubiese sido el paraiso, si no fuera porque Cronos se habia apoderado del Inframundo y del mar, su hija mortal estaba en terrible peligro, y realmente todos ellos estaban en peligro. Además su última interacción con Zeus había sido una fuerte discusión...

Seph vió la expresión en el rostro de Hades.-Siento haberte despertado.- Se sintió culpable por haber pertubardo el sueño de su marido, y haberle traido a la cruda realidad.

Ante la cara de culpabilidad de Seph Hades le acarició el rostro. La mano de la diosa todavía estaba en su pelo.-No te preocupes. Me gusta despertar así.-

Acercaron lentamente sus labios,y se dieron un beso lento y profundo. En esos momentos todos los problemas se desvanecieron, sólo estaban ellos. Cada vez el beso fue más rapido, las manos de ambos se recorrían, hasta que Hades rasgó el camisón de Perséfone. Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en los labios del dios del Inframundo, y su mujer le correspondió con una mirada pícara.-Tú me has rasgado el camisón, ahora yo te arrancaré la túnica.-

Comenzaron a jugar y sin querer y entre risas se cayeron de la cama. El suelo fue el testigo de su pasión.

Tras culminar el acto de pasión, Hades y Perséfone estaban abrazados en el suelo entre las sábanas que habían caido de la cama. Seph estaba más pálida que de costumbre, e incluso comenzaba a tener ojeras. La reina de los muertos se dió cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando su marido.

-¿Qué ocurre?:_

-Esto...nada. Oye nena... ¿tu te encuentras bien verdad?-

Perséfone se incorporó y se comenzó a vestir.-No me encuentro mal.-

El dios de pelo de fuego iba a hablar, cuando se oyeron gritos procedentes del exterior.

-¡Pensaba que eras diferente!¡Eres igual que todos!-Esa voz era inconfundible. Era la voz de Hebe.

-Por favor no te pongas así, no he hecho nada.-Respondió Hércules.

-¡Hueles a perfume de mujer!¡Hueles a ella!¿Te crees que soy idiota?-

Cuando los dioses del Inframundo salieron afuera, se encontraron a Hebe roja y llena de rabia gritando, mientras Hércules intentaba excusarse como podía. Zeus apareció en escena.

-¿Qué es este griterio?-

Ante la presencia del rey de los dioses y padre de su marido, Hebe dejó de gritar, y contestó lo más serena que pudo:-Hércules ha estado durmiendo con esa mortal, con Megara.-

Zeus miró hacia su hijo, y vió en sus ojos que no sabía mentir. Probablemente Hebe estaba diciendo la verdad. Aunque a Zeus poco le importaba si su hijo tenía un desliz o no, él mismo era famoso por eso,pero no quería que se montase un escándalo en pleno Olimpo.

Se sintió observado y vió que Hades y Perséfone observan la escena en silencio, probablemente sin saber ni como reaccionar.

-Vosotros dos, id yendo a la sala de reuniones, aqui no pintáis nada.- Dijo el jefe del Olimpo a Hades y Perséfone. La diosa rubia iba a hablar cuando su marido la cogió delicadamente del brazo y comenzó a caminar, lo último que necesitaban era otra discusión con Zeus.

-Os dejamos resolver vuestros asuntos familiares.- Respondió el dios de pelo de fuego.

-¿Ahora quiere que estemos en la sala de reuniones?¡Ayer nos echó!-Replicó Seph mientras caminaba.

-Te aseguro que nadie le tiene más ganas a Zeus que yo,pero ahora mismo lo necesitamos para recuperar nuestro hogar. Déjalo que lidie con sus problemas. ¿Tú crees que Hércules y tu hermana...?-

Seph se quedó pensativa.-Si te hubiese pasado eso a ti,¿Habrías dormido conmigo?.-

-Vale, pues entonces si que le ha sido infiel a Hebe.- Fue el razonamiento de Hades.

En el Inframundo:

Macaria abrió sus ojos azules. Había tenido otra pesadilla. últimamente se repetían. En este caso había soñado que su padre se enteraba de su lío con Thánatos... y lo entregaba a Cronos. Tragó saliva. Sabía que había metido a su padrino en un lío gordo. Se dirigió a darse un baño. Llenó la tina y se sumergió. Odiaba esperar. Sabía que estaba en la boca del lobo, dudaba mucho que Cronos se fiase de Hypnos y Thánatos. En varias de sus pesadillas Cronos entraba en el palacio y acababa con los dos espectros.

El agua de la tina estaba algo templada. Dejó que el aura roja envolviera su cuerpo y comenzó a calentarse.

Cuando más relajada estaba se abrió la puerta y apareció Thánatos. Aunque su expresión continuaba impasible un leve rubor adornó sus pálidas mejillas. -Yo... lo siento, no te encontraba por el palacio y estaba preocupado.- Acto seguido procedió a salir.

-¡Espera!.-Dijo la hija de Hades. El dios se volvió arqueando un ceja.

-¿Porqué no te metes aquí conmigo?Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves desnuda.- Dijo Macaria con una sonrisa pícara, aunque con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Algo parecido a una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Thánatos. Que se quitó la túnica y entró junto a ella. Antes de acercarse la observó. Estaba completamente mojada, y su pelo negro, a pesar de estar completamente mojado, continuaba con las puntas de las capas hacia arriba. Acercó su cabeza lentamente hasta ella y la besó.

Se sentía tan culpable...Sentía que traicionaba a su jefe al acostarse con su hija,a escondidas, aprovechándose de que estaba allí escondida, se sentía culpable por mentir a su hermano, y no decirle lo que en realidad tenía con Macaria, con la princesa de su reino, y se sentía culpable por no contarle a ella, que su prima, Deyanira estaba atrapada en el Inframundo. Todos estos pensamientos lo invadían mientras besaba a la muchacha.

Macaria se separó del beso. -¿Que ocurre?- Aunque era bastante inexpresivo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo le preocupaba.

Los ojos azules claros de Thánatos miraban los de Macaria. A ella no podía mentirle,y a pesar de lo que podía significar, y que si era necesario la ataría para que no hiciese una locura, no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad.

-Deyanira está en el salón del trono.-

Mientras tanto Cronos estaba en la sala del trono del Inframundo, concretamente en el trono de Hades, con su mesa tablero de ajedrez planeando su ataque al Olimpo. Sonreía mientras manejaba los muñecos a su antojo imaginando lo que iba a hacer sufrir a todos los dioses.

Hécate y Jafar conversaban en una esquina, el dios antiguo cada vez los ignoraba más. No es algo que a Jafar le importase, él con haber salido del tártaro se conformaba, ya llegaría su momento de tomar venganza contra Aladín. Sin embargo la diosa de la hechicería y de las almas errantes cada vez lo llevaba peor.

-¡Vosotros!¿No tenéis nada mejor que estar cuchicheando?.- Les gritó Cronos.

-Estamos vigilando a esos dos.- Replicó Hécate, de visible mal humor.

-Acércate.- Respondió Cronos.

La diosa tragó saliva y se acercó, mientras Jafar salía por piernas de allí.

Le cogió el rostro, y le volvió violentamente la cabeza hacia donde estaban Deyanira y Anfititre:

-¿Te parece que necesito que las vigilen?¿Crees que van a escapar llevando cádenas mágicas, y delante de mi?.-

La diosa azul marino soltó la mano de Cronos, y aprovechó la proximidad que tenía con el dios en ese preciso momento. Su mano todavía estaba sujeta a la de Cronos, y se intento acercar hacia su oreja de manera seductora. No tenía nada que perder, quería el Inframundo a toda costa y si había que pasar por la cama de Cronos para ello... que asi fuera.

-Quizás Jafar pueda vigilarlas mientras nosotros nos dedicamos a otros menesteres.- Y apoyó la pierna seductoramente en el trono, mientras miraba a Cronos con un intento de mirada seductora.

El dios primigenio sonrió, y cuando la diosa pensó que había conseguido llevarselo a la cama, éste la cogió del cuello sin perder la sonrisa, y la tiró al suelo.

-Voy a tener tres esposas, y una de ellas está aqui. No te necesito para eso, así que no vuelvas ni a pensarlo.-

La diosa azul marino se levantó rápidamente y salió de la sala sintiéndose humillada.

En el Olimpo:

Zeus intentó calmar los ánimos entre su hijo y Hebe. Ahora tenían preocupaciones mayores que los lios de faldas de Hércules.

-Hebe querida, este no es el lugar para discutir, tenemos un problema mucho más grave entre manos y lo sabes.- Le dijo Zeus.

-Iré al salón de reuniones.- Fue la respuesta de la diosa de la juventud, que lanzó una mirada de odio al héroe antes de marcharse.

El dios pelirrojo se sentía avergonzado. Se sentía un miserable, y encima había sido testigo todo el Olimpo, incluido su padre y su hermana.

-Mira Herc, no me importa que tengas tus lios por ahi, pero...-

-No tengo lios por ahi, estuve con Meg, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos.-

-Tu mujer ahora es Hebe,y tienes que aceptarlo. Es normal que esté enfadada, y tendrás que conseguir que te perdone.- Replicó Zeus.

-Si... como sea... el caso es que como bien has dicho antes ,tenemos problemas más importantes que tratar.- Y cabizbajo el hijo de Zeus marchó hacia la sala de reuniones. Quería eliminar esa angustiosa sensación que tenía dentro de su pecho, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. No podía estar asi, su hija le necesitaba, Grecia le necesitaba, los dioses le necesitaban.

Los dioses estaban callados y expectantes cuando Hercules y Zeus entraron.

Estaba todo preparado, todo listo.

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Esta vez no podéis quejaros, he actualizado bastante pronto ;) Los dioses ya están preparados para ir al Inframundo a recuperar lo que es suyo. Todavía quedan algunos capítulos, pero ya se va acercando cada vez más el fin de esta historia. Pero como me gusta tanto escribir sobre esta historia, se me ha ocurrido un nuevo fic, aunque no sería una historia propiamente dicha. Os cuento:**_

 _ **Tras escribir y leer muchos fans sobre dragonball, he visto que existen muchos fics de oneshots, es decir, un fic con pequeñas historias, donde cada capítulo no tiene porque tener continuidad con el anterior pero dentro de una misma historia ( por ejemplo sobre el matrimonio de Bulma y Vegeta).**_

 _ **He pensado que cuando termine este fic me gustaria hacer un fic asi pero sobre este universo de Hércules, con protagonistas claro, Hades y Perséfone. Por ejemplo retomar en algún capítulo cosas de los dos fics que no han salido o que no se han visto ( alguna de las citas de Hades y Perséfone, momentos que se cortan muy pronto y que os gustaría haber visto más a fondo) También hay veces en los dos primeros fics que se dan a entender situaciones que no narro, o pasan grandes espacios de tiempo ( 4 meses por ejemplo donde cuento nada de lo que sucede). Tengo varias ideas ya para varios capitulos ( desde que se conocen Hades y Perséfone hasta el final de este fic fijaros si transcurre tiempo).**_

 _ **Lo que me encantaría es de los que habéis leido estas dos historias, me dijeséis por reviews que momentos de estas dos historias os gustaria que se convirtiesen en capítulos, que partes os han sabido a poco porque apenas he narrado nada, o periodos de tiempo de los dos fics en los que no sabéis que ha sucedido. Yo creo que entre los dos fics hay muchos huecos y es algo que me haría ilusión, no se si me he explicado bien.**_

 _ **Bueno tras este tocho deciros que aun quedan capítulos de este fic, y agradeceros como siempre a todos los que me leéis y hacéis que cada vez tenga más ganas de escribir sobre este universo.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35:Truenos y recuerdos.

En Atenas, Megara y Cassandra esperaban dentro de casa a que volvieran los demás. Había habido un ataque en el campamento de las amazonas. Una de las compañeras de clase de sus hijos era amazonas, se llamaba Mirina, y habían acudido todos en su ayuda.

La mujer de ojos violetas miraba a través de la ventana, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. El tiempo reflejaba exactamente como se sentía. Durante un breve espacio de tiempo se había permitido olvidar todo y ser feliz, pero ahora la realidad le habia dado una bofetada. Hércules no estaba, había vuelto al Olimpo con su mujer. Su hija estaba secuestrada en el Inframundo, y su hijo luchaba contra los monstruos que asolaban Grecia.

Cassandra vió en el rostro de su amiga la preocupación. No es que la sibila no estuviese preocupada, claro que no quería que nada malo le pasase a su hijo, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Durante aquellos días se había intentado concentrar para tener visiones, pero ya no las tenía tan frecuentemente como de costumbre. Algo o alguien, Cronos probablemente, estaba bloqueando sus visiones. Aunque si había podido ver el ataque al campamento amazonas, por lo menos su don seguía ahi.

La puerta de casa se abrió, y aparecieron Hyllos,Faetón, Aladín y el Genio totalmente empapados. Genio tenía en el pecho un corte muy feo y que no paraba de sangrar, y estaba muy pálido. Estaba apoyado en el hombro de Aladín.

La pelirroja reaccionó rápidamente.-¡Tumbalo en la habitación!.-

Aladín,Hyllos y Faetón ayudaron a tumbarlo en la cama, y Cassandra volvió a aparecer con hilos y aguja.-Meg, hay plantas antibióticas en la alacena, me las dejó Per, tráelas.-

Como saliendo de un sueño, activada por un resorte,Megara se levantó y fue a buscar lo que Cassandra le pedía. En estas situaciones, se echaba en falta a Perséfone, y sus conocimientos de curación.

En el Inframundo Thánatos intentaba contener a Macaria, que había salido de la tina desnuda, y se empeñaba en ir a rescatar a su prima, probablemente ni fuera consciente que estaba desnuda.

-Macaria,no le ha pasado nada, está bien, Anfititre está con ella.-

La semidiosa intentaba zafarse del brazo de Thanatos.-Estoy harta de esto, los dioses no van a atacar nunca.-

-Porque están organizando todo, no como tú, que quieres ir ahi, a lo loco. Yo soy su confidente.- Respondió el dios de la muerte dulce.

Hypnos llamó a la puerta.-¿Qué es ese escándalo?.-

-¡Hypnos!.- Llamó Macaria.

El dios del sueño abrió la puerta ante el grito de la semidiosa, y se la encontró forcejeando con su hermano.

-¿Pero qué...?.-

-Luego te lo cuento. Lo siento Macaria.- Dijo Thánatos, pasando su mano por la frente de la joven, haciendo que cayese en un sueño profundo.

El dios del sueño se dió cuenta que Macaria estaba desnuda, y apartó la vista, inexpresivo pero avergonzado. Thánatos la cubrió con una toalla, y la llevó en brazos a la habitación ante la mirada de su hermano.

El dios de la muerte dulce se volvió hacia su hermano.-Pretendía ir ella sola a rescatar a Deyanira y a Anfititre. Obviamente no podía permitirlo.-

-No preguntaré que haciáis los dos en el baño, me alegro de que os hayais dado cuenta.- Respondió Hypnos.

-Tú...¿Lo sabias?.-

-Creo que yo lo sabia antes que vosotros mismos.- Respondió el dios del sueño.

En Atenas, Genio dormía, envuelto en sudor. La herida del pecho se había infectado, y Cassandra y Megara machacaban plantas en los morteros, para desinfectar la herida.

Aladín se encontraba a solas con él en la habitación, colocando compresas frias en la frente de su amigo.-¿Porqué tenías que ser tan estúpido de querer convertirte en mortal?Si hubieras continuado como un genio nada de esto hubiese pasado... -Se lamentaba el árabe.

Meg entró con el mortero con las medicinas y escuchó el lamento de Aladín.

-No eres el único que piensa así.- Respondió la mujer.

Como respuesta Aladín arqueó una ceja.-Si Herc no hubiese rechazado ser un dios por mí, probablemente ahora estaría conmigo, e incluso puede que yo hubiese sido una diosa también. Pero quiso seguir como un mortal, porque era la única manera segura de tenerme. Y ahora mira...-

-No podías saberlo, él hizo lo que en ese momento consideró mejor para los dos.- Respondió el árabe.

-Supongo que Genio también hizo lo que consideró mejor.- Respondió Meg, mientras untaba el ungüento en el pecho de Genio.

-Él lo hizo por mi hija, por Ázima, está enamorado de ella.-

-Oh...¿y ella le corresponde?.-

Aladín asintió.

-Y supongo que a ti eso no te hace ninguna gracia.- Dijo la mujer.

Aladín no dijo nada.

-Lo tomaré como un sí, es complicado el amor para uno mismo, cuando se ven envueltos los hijos es aún peor.-

-No creo que tus hijos estén en la misma situación.- Replicó el sultán.

-Mi hermana lo ha estado. Nuestra madre no veía bien que estuviese con el dios del Inframundo, aunque bien visto, yo tampoco estaba deacuerdo, en realidad... nadie apoyábamos esa relación.-

-No os culpo, después de todo es el dios del Inframundo. Y ahora...¿Apoyáis esa relación?.- Preguntó Aladín.

-No nos queda más remedio, están casados y tienen una hija.- Dijo riendo Meg, y acto seguido se puso seria.- Aunque creo que de todos, ahora es la más feliz... estabámos equivocados. Pensábamos que Hades le iba a destrozar la vida y a hacer daño, y en realidad... por mucho que me sorprenda, no ha sido asi.-

Aladín volvió a mirar a Genio preocupado.

-No te preocupes, se pondrá bien. Piénsalo, peor hubiese sido que tu hija se enamorase de Jafar.- Rió Meg.

Una sonrisa acudió al rostro del árabe. Visto así no era tan horrible, Genio era su mejor amigo, y una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Jafar era un villano y un indeseable, aunque suponía que cuando Perséfone empezó con Hades, también su familia pensaba eso del dios. Pero Jafar era peor, mucho peor...

En el Inframundo Cronos hizo llamar a Hécate y a Jafar a la sala del trono. A la diosa de la hechiería y las almas errantes lo último que le apetecía era ver al dios antiguo después del rídiculo que le había hecho pasar. Pero no tenía alternativa, si Cronos los llamaba tenían que acudir.

-Muy pronto podrás liberarte de esas cadenas.-Dijo Cronos a Anfititrite mientras se paseaba a su lado. La respuesta de la diosa de los mares fue una expresión de duda.

-Cuando acabe con los dioses, podrás volver a nuestro palacio acuático. Hasta entonces, es más seguro para ti estar aqui.-

-¿Qué pretendes?- Preguntó la diosa.

Fueron interrumpidos por Hécate y Jafar.

-¿Y bien?.- Preguntaron.

-Los dioses no tardaran en venir aqui, y dejaran el Olimpo desprotegido, hay que prepararse para la lucha.- Respondió el dios.

-¿Vamos a ganar a todos los dioses aqui?Son muchos...- Respondió Hécate.

-No seas aguafiestas, tenemos dos magnificas rehenes, y además, aprovecharemos para conquistar su santuario. Muy pronto volveré a ser el rey de todo el cosmos.-

Hécate arqueó una ceja.-¿Qué tienes en mente?.- Cronos tenía sus propios planes, y aunque antes de ser liberado había tratado a sus dos socios como iguales, hacía tiempo que ya solo eran unos peones en su juego de poder.

-Hécate, tengo una misión para ti.- Dijo el antiguo dios con una sonrisa malvada.

En el Olimpo Hércules les explicaba al resto de dioses lo que estaba sucediendo en Grecia.

-Cronos buscaba a Macaria, porque sabe sobre la profecía que dice que va a ser la causa de su destrucción. Pero en su lugar por equivocación se llevó a mi hija.-

Hades y Pérsefone se miraron preocupados.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!-Rugió Hades.

El hijo de Zeus echó una mirada llena de odio a su tio. Acababa de decir que su hija estaba secuestrada, y le importaba una mierda, sólo le preocupaba Macaria.

-Macaria está en el Palacio de Hypnos y Thánatos, allí Cronos no la buscará.La está buscando y destrozando toda Grecia, pero tranquilo, tu hijita está bien protegida.-

Las llamas de Hades comenzaban a tornarse naranjas, cuando Ares intervino:- ¿Cómo que hay una profecía sobre Macaria?Zeus...¿Qué más no nos has contado?:_

-Esas tres ancianas no aciertan una, ya lo sabéis, no lo consideraba importante El asunto es que Anfititre y mi nieta están en el Inframundo. Tenemos todo preparado, hay que volver a acabar con Cronos.- Repuso Zeus.

 _ **Hola! Parece que Cronos tiene un as en la manga, y no va a dejar todo a la suerte. Este capítulo es un poco de transición, tengo muchos frentes abiertos antes de que tenga el lugar el enfrentamiento final. Aún quedan unos capítulos pero da pena pensar que el fic se va acabando. Son más de dos años escribiendo sobre las aventuras de estos personajes. Pero bueno, como ya dije en el anterior capítulo aún me queda por escribir, y tengo ya mis ideas para cuando termine este fic.**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Saludos!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36 :Héroes y heroínas,miedo y valentía

Genio estaba sudoroso y con la fiebre muy alta. Se encontraba muy mal hasta que una voz angelical le despertó.-Genio...- Él intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía, y notó una mano fría en su frente.-Genio...-

La misma voz todo el rato. Le costaba abrir los ojos pero finalmente pudo.-Eres tu...-

Allí estaba Azima, con su pelo moreno suelto, y sus ojos castaños, observándole... hacia ya días que no se veían, para Genio había sido una eternidad. La joven le sonreía.

-Genio...-

-Azima, estas aqui. Pero...¿Qué haces aqui?¿Estoy muerto?-

La muchacha negó con la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo, y observó su naricilla respingona. No sabía a quién la había sacado, porque sus padres tenían una nariz ancha y prominente, pero a él le encantaba. Iba a volver a cerrar los ojos cuando ella le dijo:-De eso nada.-

Acercó sus labios a él y le besó. Cuando finalizó el beso ella le dijo:-Es hora de despertarse, si no, no volverás a verme.-

-Pero yo no quiero despertar. Quiero quedarme aqui contigo.-

-Si que quieres despertar, a fin de cuentas, sólo soy producto de tus sueños, en realidad estoy muy lejos.- Dijo la joven mientras se comenzaba a difuminar y a confundirse con la neblina que de repente aparecía.

Genio abrió sus ojos negros, y vió dos figuras borrosas que poco a poco comenzarón a vislumbrarse de manera clara. Eran Megara y Cassandra, que lo observaban con trapos mojados en sus manos.

-Por fin despiertas.- Dijo la mujer de ojos violetas que tenía delante de él.

-Yo...¿Qué ha pasado?.- Preguntó Genio aún confundido.

-Viniste herido,tus heridas se infectaron y has estado con fiebre.- Respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Y Al...?

-Está con Faetón e Hyllos. Ha habido un nuevo ataque.- Respondió Cassandra.

-Salieron hace un buen rato, espero que no tarden en volver.-Añadió Megara.

Cronos mientras tanto daba vueltas por la sala del trono con una sonrisa de oreja a y Anfititre lo observaban en silencio, hasta que éste se acercó a Deyanira.

-Te has negado todas las veces que te lo he preguntado a decirme donde esta Macaria. Hay que ser valiente para negarme algo ¿sabes?.-

La adolescente bajó la mirada. No es que se hubiese negado, ella en realidad tampoco sabía donde estaba su prima. Aquello le había facilitado las cosas porque no estaba segura si ante aquel psicópata habría podido mantenerse firme. No se atrevía ni a mirarle a los ojos. Si ella hubiese tenido poderes como su prima, todo hubiera sido distinto, se habría encargado de aprender a utilizarlos a tiempo.

-Déjala en paz Cronos.- Dijo la esposa de Poseidón. La diosa ya comenzaba a impacientarse con todo aquello. ¿Porqué los dioses no habían ido a rescatarla?¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? Comenzaba a preocuparle que su marido no se diese cuenta de que ella había desaparecido del palacio.

Los ojos azul eléctrico del dios se clavaron en los de la diosa.-Ya actuando como una esposa ¿eh?.- Respondió el dios con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz. Pero su mirada se oscureció y se puso serio. Su voz metálica retumbó por toda la estancia.-Tengo ganas de liberarte, no creas que me gusta tenerte ahi atada. Pèro ten clara una cosa. A mi no va a volver a traicionarme nadie.¿Lo has entendido?¡Nadie!.-

Anfititre tragó saliva.-¿Y a qué esperas?¡Esto es horrible!¡Luchad de una buena vez!.-

Cronos rió ante el atrevimiento de la diosa.- Veo que has empezado a perder la paciencia. Reza para que no la pierda yo.-

-Tendreís que luchar tarde o temprano.- Respondió Anfititre.

-La lucha va a comenzar dentro de muy poco. Los dioses vendrán, lo sé, no queda casi nada.Y entonces recibirán una pequeña sorpresa.-

La diosa de los mares arqueó una ceja.-¿Qué quieres decir?.-

-Lo que quiero decir, pequeño pececillo, es que el Olimpo se va a quedar justo como yo lo quiero... VACÍO.-

Una mueca de terror no se hizo esperar en el rostro de la diosa del mar. Sólo esparaba que no fueran tan estúpidos de dejar el Olimpo vacío.

Una diosa con pelo azul marino se dirigía silenciosamente orbitando en medio del mar. Ella sabía donde estaba el punto exacto que buscaba. Vertió un líquido en ese punto del mar, y las aguas comenzaron a abrirse. Una prisión con antiguas criaturas se podía vislumbrar. Hécate sonrió, Zeus había sido tan estúpido que cuando hace años venció nuevamente a los titanes, los había vuelto a confinar en esa prisión.

Vertió otro líquido y los barrotes de la prisión se abrieron. Ella no tenía tanto poder como Hades, no podía liberarlos por sí misma, pero ser la diosa de la hechicería le daba ventajas, ventajas que esperaba que sirviesen para que Cronos recapacitara y le diese el Inframundo. Ser una subalterna de Perséfone le parecía humillante. Liberar a los titanes no era una cosa fácil ni que pudiese realizar cualquiera, así que esperaba que Cronos se diese cuenta de que ella en realidad era necesaria. Sin ella todo aquello no hubiese sido posible, así que más le valía ser agradecido.

Tras liberar a los titanes,les explicó la situación. Éstos tras el último intento fallido cuando los liberó Hades, estaban más que deseosos de vencer a Zeus. Además aunque antiguamente habían ayudado a Hades, lo habían hecho para cobrarse su venganza contra el Olimpo. Pero su aliado natural siempre había sido Cronos, y ahora estaba libre.

Se dirigieron hacia el Olimpo, y la diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes tenía una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, en el palacio de Hypnos y Thánatos, Macaria despertó. Se encontraba en la cama de su padrino, cama que llevaba días compartiendo con el dios a escondidas de Hypnos, que le había asignado una habitación. Se despertó con mucha paz a pesar de la situación que estaba viviendo. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que esa paz era demasiado artificial, como si algo o alguien se la hubieran provocado... y comenzó a recordar todo...-¡Maldita sea!.-Exclamó. Su prima se encontraba en el salón del trono de su propia casa, atrapada con un loco homicida con un poder inigualable. Y ella en vez de ir a rescatarla había sido detenida por Hypnos y Thánatos...Se echó un vistazo en el espejo... por lo menos estaba vestida. Recordaba que cuando había tenido lugar aquel incidente se encontraba desnuda en el baño, y las mejillas se le pusieron muy rojas. Hypnos la había visto desnuda.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación,ella ya preveía que estaría cerrada,para evitar que cometiese una locura, aunque más que locura ella lo veía como un acto heroico. Las parcas lo habían visto, ella iba a acabar con Cronos. No sabía porque todo el mundo se empeñaba en retrasar su destino. Empezando por Thánatos, su alma gemela,su apoyo,el ser en el que más confiaba. Pues bien,nadie iba a impedirle cumplir su destino, nadie iba a mantenerla recluida para siempre ( aunque estar recluida con Thánatos fuese bastante placentero). Dejó que el aura roja envolviese su cuerpo, si ella era capaz de acabar con Cronos, una simple puerta no podría resistirse. Decidió probar a abrirla para ver si estaba cerrada con llave o mágicamente, y para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió.

-Ni siquiera habían intentado encerrarme. No esperaba que este primer paso fuese tan fácil.- Y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a ir al salón del trono.

 _ **Hola a todos! La cosa se está poniendo muy caliente... Macaria yendo hacia el salón del trono, Hécate liberando a los titanes, los dioses preparados para atacar a Cronos... el próximo capítulo va a estar calentito.**_

 _ **Intentaré actualizar pronto, que con el trabajo no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero no asustarse que pienso actualizar, y aún quedan unos capítulos para que termine el fic.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que me seguís y os animo a dejar reviews, que me encanta leer vuestros opiniones, para los que escribimos son como un regalo y la recompensa de un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37: Una díficil despedida

Faetón,Hyllos,Aladín y Nauplio llegaron a casa de Cassandra. Los 4 presentaban un aspecto lamentable tras la pelea. Megara se acercó rápidamente a los 4.-¿Estáis bien?.-

-Estamos bien mamá, conseguimos acabar con los monstruos que asolaron el campamento amazonas.- Respondió Hyllos.

-Este es Nauplio.- Continuo hablando el hijo de Meg, al ver que las miradas se centraron en aquel chico de pelo negro y ojos aguamarina.- Es compañero nuestro de la academia Prometeo, y un semidiós. Ha decidido ayudarnos contra Cronos y las criaturas que asolan Grecia.-

-Oh, encantada de conocerte Nauplio,necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Yo soy Megara, madre de Hyllos, y esta es Cassandra, la madre de Faetón.-

-Encantado de conocerles.- Dijo Nauplio, para después añadir:- Por culpa de Cronos he perdido a mi madre, no tengo a nadie más. No descansaré hasta que esté pudriéndose en el tártaro.

-Lo siento mucho, puedes quedarte con nosotros y contar para todo lo que necesites.- Respondió la mujer de ojos violetas, consternada por lo que había sufrido aquel joven.

Genio al escuchar ruidos se levantó y salió de la habitación. Cuando Aladín vio a su amigo salir cojeando y vió que estaba vivo no pudo evitar correr a abrazarle.-¡Genio estas bien!- El exgenio no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver la preocupación de su mejor amigo. No lo había visto tan pendiente de él desde que le había dicho que quería casarse con su hija. Y recordó al Aladín que había sido su compañero, confidente y mejor amigo.-No puedo quejarme.-Respondió genio.-Aunque tu estás hecho un asco.-

Aladín estaba lleno de rasguños y juraría que lo había visto cojear.-¡Mira quién habla!.-Respondió el sultán con una sonrisa.

-Creo que os vendría bien un baño. Voy a preparar las cosas.-Dijo Cassandra. Hyllos y Nauplio fueron detrás de la pelirroja. Hyllos se volvió al ver que su mejor amigo se quedaba rezagado.-¿Que ocurre?¿No vienes?.-

-Esto es muy extraño. De repente todos los ataques en Grecia han cesado. Hay demasiada tranquilidad.-Respondió el hijo de Apolo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó Nauplio, que mantenía su expresión solemne.

-Se avecina algo gordo. Parece como si Cronos estuviese manteniendo todos sus efectivos en otra cosa...-Respondió Faetón.

-¿Crees que la lucha con los dioses ha comenzado?.- Preguntó Hyllos preocupado, su padre era un dios y probablemente estaría luchando.

La mente de Faetón trabajaba a toda prisa, y su mirada estaba perdida. Su primo intento hacerle reaccionar, y como no respondía, le dió un pellizco.

-¡Aughh!¡Pero qué..!.-

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?.- Preguntó el hijo de Hércules.

-Id a bañaros, yo iré después.- Respondió el semidiós de ojos verdes, viendo como Nauplio e Hyllos salían de la estancia. Pero el muchacho les había mentido. Dentro de sus planes más próximos no estaba el darse un baño.

Hécate se dirigía hacia el Olimpo acompañada de los titantes. Cuando vió aquella montaña acercarse no pudo evitar sentir una punzada por dentro. El momento crucial por fin había llegado. Liberar a Cronos sólo había sido el comienzo. El comienzo de su reinado sobre el Inframundo, lo que el estúpido de Hades no había sabido valorar. Por otra parte como venganza contra el señor de los muertos tampoco estaba nada mal, aunque todavía le quedaba por resolver el asuntillo Perséfone.

Por fin llegó a su destino. Las puertas porsupuesto estaban cerradas, pero el idiota de Hermes no estaba allí para vigilar quien entraba y quien no. Le hubiese gustado más disfrutar de aquel momento, pero los titanes irrumpieron en el Olimpo rompiendo las puertas. Hécate puso los ojos en blanco y entró detrás de ellos. Ya había estado alguna vez en el Olimpo, y no le gustaba nada,no sabía porque Hades había tenido tanto empeño en ser el dueño y señor de aquel lugar. Todas aquellas nubes, el arcoiris...le daban ganas de vomitar. A ella le gustaba el ambiente lúgubre y tenebroso del inframundo, así como las criaturas que allí habitaban.

Los titanes no paraban de saltar fréneticos, por haber conseguido ocupar el Olimpo. La diosa miró alrededor, todo estaba justo como Cronos esperaba... vacío. El último reducto de los dioses,su sede principal, la seña de los olímpicos... abandonada. Habían sido tremendamente estúpidos. Decidió explorar un poco, pues ella de aquel lugar había visto la sala de reuniones y poco más. Había varios palacios, que supuso serían el hogar de cada uno de los dioses. En el centro se encontraba el más grande y lujoso de todos, el que supuso sería el de Zeus y Hera. Caminó hacia él, tenía curiosidad por ver como vivía el jefe supremo.

Pero Hécate no estaba tan sola como ella creía, y de dentro del palacio salió una cara muy familiar... demasiado familiar.-Tu... no puede ser.-

-¿Crees que eramos tan estúpidos como para dejar el Olimpo sin nadie?.- Dijo con una sonrisa una diosa de ojos azules, vestida de negro y con una tiara de platino adornando su rubio cabello.

-¿Dónde está Hades?¿No va a enfrentarse a Cronos?.- Dijo la diosa azul marino de modo irónico.

-¿Que te hace pensar que Hades esta aqui?.-

-Ohhh asi que el grandullón te ha dejado solita esta vez. Grave error.- Respondió con una sonrisa la diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes.

El aura morada que rodeaba a Perséfone comenzó a oscurecerse, y sacó de su espalda un arco y una flecha.-Ya lo veremos.-

La diosa de las almas errantes no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa adornara su anguloso rostro. Ese momento lo había estado esperando con creces, y no estaba Hades para rescatarla y cortarle la diversión.

De repente de diferentes lugares salieron Apolo, Afrodita, Cupido y Hermes, acorralando a los titanes, que ya se pensaban que estaba todo hecho y no iban a tener que luchar.-¡Maldición!- Gritó Hécate. Perséfone miraba a Hécate con cara de satisfacción. La diosa de la hechicería no podía soportar la mirada que ese subproducto de diosa le estaba hechando.-No cantes victoria.- Dijo Hécate formando una gran bola de energía en su mano destinada a Perséfone.

Los titanes se miraron entre sí confundidos, para después mirar a Hécate. La diosa lanzó la bola de energía hacia Perséfone, que lanzó una flecha devolviendo la bola hacia Hécate que la esquivó. Miró hacia los titanes y habló:-¡No os quedéis como pasmarotes!¡Estos dioses son unos debiluchos, asi que a luchar!.-La diosa sabía que los dioses se le habían adelantado, pero no todo estaba perdido.

 _Flashback_ :

 _Zeus había explicado ya la estrategia que iban a seguir. No tenía sentido retrasar más aquello. Y una voz le interrumpió. Era Hades.-No veo buena idea dejar el Olimpo sólo.-Zeus frunció el ceño. Su hermano siempre poniendo pegas.-Aunque me cueste reconocerlo y suene extraño... estoy deacuerdo con Hades.- Dijo Atenea. -Si Cronos es un buen estratega, y según los datos lo es,ya tendrá prevista esa opción.-_

 _Hades puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Atenea, él decía algo sensato y coherente,y si una diosa como Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría estaba deacuerdo, es que era algo extraño y raro. Jamás cambiarían de parecer sobre él._

 _El resto de dioses asintieron. Había que pensar que dioses irían al Inframundo, cuales se quedarían en el Olimpo y que había una diosa con un bebé._

 _Quedaron en que Psique se quedaría con Harmonía en el palacio de Cupido en la tierra, y Hestia se quedaría con ella. Atenea propuso que los dioses que se quedaran para proteger el Olimpo fueran Apolo,Afrodita, Cupido, Hermes y Perséfone. Apolo era muy fuerte, y el resto de dioses podrían defender el lugar. De esta manera los dioses más fuertes irían al Inframundo a enfrentarse directamente a Cronos. Una vez Cronos fuese vencido, los mares serían fáciles de recuperar._

 _Hades miró a Perséfone. Por un lado no quería que fuese al Inframundo a luchar, no quería que volviese a estar cerca de Cronos, sabía lo que le esperaba si fracasaban. Pero por otro lado tampoco quería que se quedase en el Olimpo. Allí también habría lucha seguramente, y tampoco le agradaba su mujer cerca de Apolo, todo sea dicho._

 _-Estaré bien, me he preparado para esto.- Dijo Seph tomando la mano del dios de pelo de fuego por debajo de la mesa. Éste le apretó la mano como si fuese la última vez consciente de que si algo salía mal, Perséfone estaría condenada, ya que no podía permanecer más de 6 meses fuera del Inframundo._

 _-No quiero que te pase nada.-Le dijo Hades al oído._

 _-Vas a acabar con Cronos, lo sé. Y más te vale que no te pase nada.- Dijo la diosa rubia intentando sonreir, con los ojos llorosos._

 _Todos los dioses se levantaron y se fueron poniendo armaduras y cogiendo sus armas. Entre todo ese alboroto,Hades y Perséfone se despedían._

 _-Y más te vale a ti también que no te pase nada.- Le dijo Hades intentando fingir una sonrisa que no le salía._

 _No era la única despedida. Afrodita abrazaba fuerte a Hefesto, que marcharía al Inframundo. Y Psique lloraba abrazada a Cupido._

 _Perséfone abrazó fuerte a Hades, quien le devolvió el abrazo, y le dijo al oido:-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.-_

 _Seph se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos amarillos que la volvían loca desde que los había visto. El señor de los muertos observó aquella mirada. Jamás nadie le había mirado asi. No pudo resistirse más y la besó. La besó con pasión, con dolor por tener que separarse en aquellas circunstancias, y por no poder prometerle que todo iba a salir bien. Se separó de ella casi a regañadientes,y sin soltar su mano desde que Perséfone la había tomado, como si tuviese miedo de no poder volver a coger su mano jamás._

 _Apolo se acercó, y pudo ver en el rostro de Hades que estaba desgarrado por dentro. Lo miró y le habló muy serio.- Te prometo que no voy a dejar que le pase nada.-_

 _Hades se volvió hacia él, y con una sonrisa le respondió:-Más te vale, porque si ganamos y le ocurre algo a Seph,me encargaré de que tu cabeza sea usada como decoración del tártaro.-_

 _-Tú encargate de acabar con Cronos,y yo me encargaré de que aquí todo salga bien.-_

 _Seph tomó con su mano libre el rostro de Hades:-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.-_

 _-Ten cuidado.- Y tú...- Dijo Hades refiriéndose al dios del sol.-Cuida de ella por favor.-_

 _Apoló asintió, y aunque le costó,Perséfone se dirigía a seguir a los dioses que iban a custodiar el Olimpo. Pero algo se lo impedía. La mano de Hades seguía agarrada a la suya.-Hades... si no me sueltas la mano no me podré marchar.- Y aunque el dios de los muertos deseaba que así fuera, que no se tuviesen que separar, le soltó la mano, y vió como Seph se marchaba tras Apolo, en su cabeza todo se veía a cámara lenta, hasta que una voz, la voz de Zeus concretamente, le sacó de su ensimismamiento:_

 _-¡Ponte la armadura!Y no olvides el tenedor, hará falta.-_

 ** _Hola de nuevo! Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, y que no me haya quedado demasiado pastelosa la despedida de nuestros dos tortolitos. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posibles. Saludos!_**


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38:Llegan los refuerzos al Olimpo

En el Olimpo estaba teniendo lugar una batalla que sólo podía asemejarse a la que habían protagonizado los titanes años atrás. Bolas de energía, golpes y flechas volaban por todas partes. Hécate estaba centrada en Perséfone, quería acabar con aquella mocosa como fuera, o por lo menos hacerle el máximo daño posible. En esos momentos le daba igual lo que Cronos pudiese hacerle si hacía daño a su futura esposa.

Estaba harta de Cronos, estaba harta de Hades, de ser una segundona, quería ser la protagonista, la dueña del cotarro en el Inframundo y lo iba a lograr. No pensaba compartir su poder con Perséfone ni con nadie, ya había sido bastante humillada. Tenía un trato sellado con Cronos, y no podía hacerle daño. Si le exigía explicaciones por haber hecho daño a Perséfone diría que había sido en defensa propia.

Perséfone no daba a basto, aunque estaba segura de que Hades era mil veces más poderoso que Hécate,ésta seguía siendo una diosa, y que dominaba muy bien sus poderes. La reina del Inframundo no había tenido muchas oportunidades de ejercitar sus poderes y eso se notaba,sumado a que hacía tiempo que no pisaba el Inframundo, se estaba debilitando a una velocidad alarmante.

Apolo por su parte sentía una gran responsabilidad. Él era el dios más fuerte de los que allí se encontraban,y sentía sobre sus hombros todo el peso de lo que allí ocurriese. Los titanes eran muy fuertes, y los dioses estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantener el Olimpo, el último reducto que les quedaba. No podía evitar mirar de reojo hacia donde se encontraban Hécate y Perséfone. La diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes estaba yendo a por todas, y aunque Per era buena alumna y se manejaba muy bien con el arco, el cansancio iba haciendo mella en ella.

En Atenas,Megara,Cassandra, Hyllos, Nauplio,Aladín y Genio miraban al cielo desde el jardín, donde había un espectáculo de luces en el cielo. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba, en el Olimpo estaban luchando. El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Faetón había desaparecido, aunque todos imaginaban a donde había ido. Hyllos había querido ir al Inframundo a ayudar a su amigo, pero Megara no se lo había permitido.

-Si por lo menos tuviese a Pegaso, podría ir al Olimpo a luchar, soy un inútil.-Dijo el hijo de Hércules.

-Tú lugar está aqui defendiendo Grecia, tú elegiste ser un héroe.-Respondió Meg.

-Ni siquiera puedo ir a ayudar a mi compañero, a ningún héroe le dice su madre lo que tiene que hacer.-

La breve conversación fue interrumpida cuando los ojos de Cassandra se pusieron en verde.

Tras unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, los ojos de la adivina volvieron a su forma original. Todos los allí presentes la observaban expectantes, esperando lo que tuviese que decir. Cassandra no sabía si era buena idea decir lo que había visto, ya que no eran buenas noticias en absoluto, aunque era consciente de que sus visiones nunca lo eran. Cronos estaba demasiado ocupado y se había descuidado, no bloqueando los poderes de la mujer.

-¿Y bien?.- Dijo Meg. Era consciente de que las visiones de su amiga siempre eran catástrofes, y dadas las circunstancias, estaba segura de que esta vez no era una excepción.

La pelirroja comenzó a titubear. Ya había demasiados desastres. Su propio hijo se había largado y era muy consciente de donde había ido, no necesitaba una visión para saberlo.

Genio y Aladín se miraban. No entendían nada de lo que habían visto, conocían de las visiones de Cassandra pero era la primera vez que presenciaban una.

-Está bien.- Se resignó Cassandra.-He visto el Olimpo. Los dioses luchaban contra los titanes, y Perséfone estaba allí también. No estaban todos los dioses, los más fuertes no estaban.- La sibila dudó sin seguir con lo que iba a decir no. Pero Megara la conocía bien y sabía interpretar su mirada. Si decía que no había ocurrido nada más su amiga sabría que mentía.

-He visto a Perséfone muy débil, tirada en el suelo, y Hécate dejándola inconsciente.-

Los ojos violetas de Meg se abrieron como platos.-¡¿Qué?!.-

Los puños de Hyllos se apretaron con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre. Su hermana y su prima se encontraban a merced de Cronos. Su mejor amigo probablemente se encontrase en el Inframundo, y él y Nauplio que eran semidioses, no tenían manera de llegar hasta el Olimpo para echar una mano.- Si tan sólo pudieramos ir al Olimpo a ayudar...- Dijo el hijo de Hércules y Meg.

Aladín sabía que con la alfombra mágica podían ir hacia allí, pero no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea decirlo, podía ser que Meg y Cassandra no estuviesen deacuerdo, aunque por su parte no tenía ningún problema en ir al Olimpo a ayudar. Pero Hyllos se les adelantó.-¡Podríamos ir al Olimpo con la alfombra mágica! Aquí ya no hacemos nada, todo ha sido una distracción, la acción de verdad va a tener lugar en el Olimpo y en el Inframundo.-

-Es demasiado peligroso.- Replicó su madre.-Deberíais quedaros aquí por si hay un ataque...-

-¡¿Pero que ataque!? Cronos no va a desperdiciar a sus monstruos en Grecia en este momento tan importante.¡Están todos concentrados en esos dos lugares!.- Gritó Hyllos.

-Yo... si hay manera de ayudar yendo al Olimpo me gustaría ir.- Dijo tímidamente Aladín.

Cassandra y Megara se miraron. Comprendieron que aunque era muy peligroso probablemente fuese necesario. Hacía falta toda la ayuda posible.

-Tened mucho cuidado.- Acertó a decir Meg.

Genio se disponía a partir hacia el Olimpo pero Aladín se lo impidió.-No cabemos los cuatro en la alfombra, y además tu todavía no estás recuperado del todo. Es mejor que te quedes aqui.-

-Vaya, me siento como una doncella en apuros.- Respondió Genio.

-Sabes que es lo mejor.-Dijo Aladín.

Antes de que se marcharan Meg dió un avergonzante abrazo de madre a Hyllos.-Tened mucho cuidado por favor. Los titanes ya casi consiguen acabar con el Olimpo una vez con todos los dioses defendiéndolo. Ahora es peor.-

-Tendremos cuidado.-Respondió el semidiós. Y en su mirada y expresión Meg casi pudo estar viendo a Hércules.

 _ **La acción ha llegado al Olimpo! Por fin están luchando allí aunque esta vez Hércules no está y las cosas son diferentes, pero para suplirlo van a ir otros héroes.**_

 _ **Lo de Melinoe ya me lo preguntaron una vez, y ya respondí que no estaba en mis planes meter otra hija de Hades y Perséfone por varios motivos. En primer lugar sería una diosa total, ya que Perséfone ya no es una mortal, y sería raro ver la reacción de Macaria ante una hermana totalmente diosa. Por otro lado tengo la teoría de que Perséfone al comer la granada de los muertos y pertenecer a ese mundo, tiene unas consecuencias, entre las que se encuentra no poder tener hijos, ya que los muertos no pueden tener hijos. Así que por el momento Hades y Perséfone no van a tener más hijos.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo habrá todavia más acción! Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores y espero vuestros reviews!**_


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39:La batalla final

En el Inframundo Deyanira y Anfititre se encontraban encadenadas, esperando el final de todo aquello.

-No puedo más, necesito que suceda algo.- Dijo la hija de Herc y Meg.

-Te entiendo pequeña, llevamos días aqui encadenadas, y no saber que es lo que va a pasar es insoportable.- Respondió la diosa marina.

-Necesito que suceda lo que sea, que comience la batalla. No puedo soportar este aburrimiento eterno. Y estoy realmente entumecida.- Dijo la adolescente.

Unos pasos se escucharon. Las dos cautivas se miraron, con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y temor. Divisaron una sombra escondida. Aquello no sabían si era bueno o malo. Cronos cuando aparecía no aparecía como una sombra escondida, y realmente dudaban también que los dioses se presentasen así. Cronos estaba esperando a que los dioses llegasen a la sala del trono y poder sorprenderles.

A la mortal rubia casi le da un infarto cuando rápidamente la sombra se movió y le tapó la boca. Pero cuando vió el dueño de esas manos... el corazón casi le da un vuelco.

-Faetón... has venido... a salvarme.-La muchacha a pesar de la situación estaba como en una nube. Una extraña sensación comenzó a apoderarse de la boca del estómago. Faetón había ido a rescatarla. Ella era la doncella en apuros y él el héroe. El joven no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a su mejor amiga, y ver que estaba bien. No se veían daños aparentes a simple vista, quitando el hecho de que estaba encadenada. Los dos adolescentes se miraban con cara de idiotas cuando la diosa que se encontraba al lado intervino.

-Siento fastidiar este momento, pero si te ve Cronos te matará, no estás seguro aquí.-

El hijo de Apolo se separó un poco de su amiga, y comenzó a inspeccionar las cadenas que cubrian sus manos y pies, buscando una manera de abrirlas. Miró a Anfititre como buscando ayuda.-Son cadenas mágicas chico,no puedes hacer nada.-

Faetón sacó el arco de su espalda e intentó romper las cadenas con una certera flecha, que aunque acertó de lleno se partió por la mitad.-¡No puede ser! Las flechas de mi padre jamás se han roto.-

-¿Acaso tu padre es Apolo?- Preguntó la diosa de los mares, al ver el signo de los dioses en el arco del muchacho.

El muchacho asintió.-¡Y se puede saber dónde esta tu padre!¡Y el resto de dioses!¿No te habrán mandado a ti?.-Anfititre necesitaba a todo el equipo, no a un semidiós sin opciones.

-No me ha mandado nadie, de hecho yo también estoy indignado con la actuación de los dioses. O más bien con su falta de actuación...- Siguió inspeccionando las cadenas de Deyanira, buscando alguna pista que le permitiese abrirlas. La mirada violeta de la hija de Hércules se entristeció. Se alegraba muchísimo de ver a Faetón, pero era consciente de que éste no podía hacer nada, y que estaba en grave peligro. Si su amigo continuaba allí era muy posible que Cronos lo matase.

De repente se oyó un estruendo y la puerta del salón del trono se hizo pedazos. Tras aquella explosión apareció Zeus con pose heroica.

-¿Te importaría no destruir mi casa?- Dijo Hades ante el estropicio que había hecho su hermano.

-Oh Hades no seas aguafiestas, ya me pasarás la factura.- Dijo Zeus animadamente, para acto seguido adoptar una pose más seria. Poseidón apartó a sus dos hermanos y se acercó a su esposa.-¡Anfititre estás bien!- Dijo el dios de los mares acariciando la cara de su mujer.

-¡Ya era hora!.- Dijo la diosa con una sonrisa.

Faetón observó a todos los dioses que allí estaban, pero Apolo no estaba por ninguna parte.-¿Y mi padre?-

-Tu padre está en el Olimpo.¿Y Cronos?- Preguntó Zeus.-No ha podido ver mi entrada triunfal.

Hades se llevó la mano a la cabeza. En un momento como aquel Zeus pensando en hacerse el chulito delante de su padre.

Poseidón iba a lanzar con su tridente un rayo para destruir las cadenas de su mujer y Deyanira, cuando una bola de energía y fuego lo tiró al suelo, cayendo el tridente. Cronos rápidamente lo cogió.

-Puede que yo no haya hecho una entrada triunfal,pero por el momento estamos igualados.- Dijo el dios primigemio mirando el tridente y relamiéndose. Cogió a Anfititre por el cuello y comenzó a apretar.

-¡No!.- Gritó el dios de los mares incorporándose.

-Tranquilo pequeño, va a ser una de mis esposas, no voy a dañarla. - Y soltó su azul cuello para acercarse a Deyanira.-Esta mortal sin embargo, no me ha servido para nada, ni siquiera me ha dicho donde está Macaria.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!-Gritó Herc. Todos los dioses allí presentes estaban muy quietos, temerosos de lo que aquel dios podía hacer a sus dos rehenes.

Cronos comenzó a reir como un villano, y apuntó con el tridente a la jovencita, que estaba convencida de que ese era su final. Cuando una flecha le dió a Cronos en la cara. Aunque no podía herirle, le hizo un daño horrible, y allí vio a un muchacho de cabello castaño alborotado y ojos verdes. Le lanzó un rayo de energía con el tridente que lo estampó contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Los dioses aprovecharon aquella circunstancia para comenzar su ataque.

Multitud de criaturas extrañas comenzaron a entrar en la sala del trono. Su misión era entretener a los dioses mientras Cronos acababa con ellos.

Rayos,bolas de energía y espadazos comenzaron a tener lugar. Los dioses más jóvenes jamás habían vivido una batalla así. Mientras Zeus luchaba con Cronos, Hércules intentaba romper las cadenas de Deyanira y Anfititre a base de espadazos.

-Así no conseguirás liberarlas, falta la llave.- Dijo Hades. Hércules miró con desprecio a su tío. No necesitaba sus estúpidos consejos, no ahora. Lo único que en ese momento quería era liberar a su hija, lo demás no le importaba.

-¡Tiene razón!.-Exclamó Anfititre. Pero una criatura negra con grandes alas golpeó a Hades por detrás, cayendo éste al suelo.

-¡Papá!¡Lo viste venir!.- Dijo la joven de ojos violetas como reproche a su padre, que podía haber avisado al dios del Inframundo de su ataque.

-Ahora no puedo discutir.- Dijo Herc mientras seguía en vano intentando destruir aquellas cadenas.

Hades comenzó a recibir golpes en su espalda. Abrió sus amarillos ojos y miró con odio a su sobrino, le podía haber avisado y no lo había hecho. Se volvió furioso hacia la criatura que le golpeaba y le lanzó una bola de fuego que lo carbonizó.

El señor de los muertos se alejó de las dos presas iracundo. Él había intentado ayudar y había recibido desprecio y una paliza. Si la hija mortal de Hércules moría no sentiría ni un remordimiento.

Zeus y cronos se encontraban en una encarnizada batalla. El rey de los dioses pensaba que aquello iba a ser coser y cantar, pero obviamente no había sido asi. Sus fuerzas se consumían, el resto de dioses estaban ocupados luchando contra el ejército de aquel tirano, y encima Anfititre y Deyanira seguían allí atrapadas.

Cronos sonrió cuando tumbó a Zeus en el suelo. Aplastó el rayo que llevaba en su mano, y puso el tridente de Poseidón sobre su cuello. Zeus miró hacia Héfesto, que ya no tenía mas rayos en su bolsa. Casi todo el ejército de Cronos había sido derrotado, pero él tenía a la baza más importante. Tenía a Zeus, al dios más poderoso, y era cuestión de tiempo que una vez este derrotado, cayesen el resto de dioses.

Una sonrisa sádica inundó el rostro del dios antiguo. A zeus le quedaban segundos, pero cuando éste tenía tan clara su victoria algo sucedió. Un resplandor rojo inundó toda la habitación.

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Como me gustan estos capítulos en que os dejo toda la intriga... El Olimpo y el Inframundo están en guerra, por fin ha comenzado la acción de verdad.**_

 _ **He visto que hay muchos fans de Melinoe,así como de que Herc y Meg sigan juntos. Valoro mucho que me digáis lo que os gustaría y que os parece lo que va sucediendo, así que como siempre espero vuestros reviews como regalos navideños jajaja. Gracias por leerme!**_


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40: Mortales al rescate

La lluvia azotaba Grecia cuando Aladín, Nauplio e Hyllos llegaron a las puertas del Olimpo. Las doradas verjas que habían cerrado el paso al Olimpo de mortales y otras criaturas se encontraban destrozadas. Los tres mortales observaban aterrados la batalla que allí estaba teniendo lugar. Habían oido hablar de los titanes pero nunca los habían visto, mas que en sus pesadillas, y eran mil veces peores.

Aladín no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Esas criaturas eran similares a desastres naturales. Terremotos...volcanes... incluso había una criatura que era de hielo. Había un dios de color lila con algo parecido a unas alas, que se encontraba congelado dentro de un bloque de hielo. Había otro dios al que solo le veía la cabeza, azul, con un sombrero con alas y unas gafas de sol, que se encontraba dentro de una montaña de tierra y no podía moverse. La única diosa que el sultán de Agrabah conocía era Perséfone,y no estaba muy bien parada. Estaba luchando con una diosa azul marino, que suponía sería Hécate.

También divisó un dios de color morado y muy musculoso. Parecía el más poderoso de todos los que allí estaban, pero el pobre no daba a basto.

-¡Vamos!.- Gritó Hyllos bajando de un salto de la alfombra mágica y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la acción.

Hécate cogió a Perséfone por el cuello. La reina del Inframundo apenas tenía fuerzas, pero vió algo detrás de la diosa de las almas errantes que le hizo sonreir.

-¿¡De qué te ries?!¡Estoy apunto de acabar contigo!¡Eres un error del Inframundo que estoy dispuesta a eliminar!.-Gritó Hécate, cuando alguien le dio dos toques en la espalda. La diosa molesta se volvió, y lo único que vió fue un jovencito de ojos violetas que le dió un puñetazo en toda la cara tirándole al suelo.

-Que sea la última vez que le pones un dedo encima a mi tía.-Dijo Hyllos mirando a la figura en el suelo.

-¡justo a tiempo!.-Dijo Perséfone. Hyllos observó a su tía. Parecía mas delgada, y tenía ojeras, y la piel más pálida de lo habitual. No tenía muy buen aspecto. Apenas podía respirar.

-Deberías marcharte.-Dijo el hijo de Hércules.-No estás en condiciones de luchar.-

Como respuesta la diosa del Inframundo entregó algunas flechas con el sello de Apolo a su sobrino.-Te harán falta.-Y comenzó a disparar flechas a los titanes.

Apolo se sintió algo aliviado cuando vio a aquellos tres héroes que habían ido al Olimpo a ayudar, incluso la alfombra mágica estaba yendo a por los titanes. Toda la ayuda posible era poca. Cupido y Hermes estaban fuera de combate. Perséfone si no llega a ser por el muchacho rubio también hubiese estado fuera de combate. Afrodita estuvo a punto de volar por los aires por el titán tornado cuando un extraño joven de ojos aguamarina la había apartado de su trayectoria. Pero el dios del sol era muy consciente de que eso sólo les daría tiempo. Ellos solos no podían acabar con los titanes, necesitaban más ayuda. Lo único que esperaba es que el resto de dioses consiguiesen vencer a Cronos y fuesen a ayudarles.

Hyllos observó a lo lejos un pequeño edificio que parecía un taller. Su padre le había hablado a veces del Olimpo, y eso debía ser el taller de Hefesto. Quizás, sólo quizás si tenía suerte podía encontrar algo de ayuda. Su espada había sido partida cuando intentó golpear para partir al titán de hielo. Lo único que había conseguido era enfurecerlo, y que convirtiese en un bloque de hielo a la alfombra mágica. Se escabulló como pudo , pero el titán de hielo comenzó a perseguirle. Hyllos corría mientras esa criatura le perseguía. Se dió la vuelta y divisó algo que le sorprendió. Nauplio lo tocó y lo convirtió en agua. Con un movimiento de su mano lo dirigió hacia el titán volcán, que se apagó en contacto con el agua.

El hijo de Hércules continuó corriendo, y finalmente llegó a ese edificio. El taller era más grande lo que a simple vista parecía. En el centro había una enorme forja. Ahi era donde Hefesto debía de forjar las armas. El muchachó miró por todas partes. Obviamente los dioses se habían llevado todas las armas y allí no quedaba nada. Cuando Hyllos iba a maldecir su suerte, vió algo brillante tras una esquina. Se acercó y en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa.¡Un rayo!¡Con las prisas se habían dejado un rayo!Lo cogió entre sus manos, siendo consciente del poder que emanaba de él. No debía ser fácil manejar un rayo,y si no se hacía correctamente podía destruir el Olimpo entero, pero si alguien de los que estaban allí podía manejar aquello, era él, que para algo era el nieto de Zeus.

En el Inframundo:

Macaria se asomó a la puerta del salón del trono. El ruido de la pelea se escuchaba a bastante distancia. Dejó que el aura roja envolviera su cuerpo. Cuando estaba dispuesta a entrar una mano se apoyó en su hombro, casi matándola del susto. Al volverse vió unos ojos azul claro muy familiares, acompañados de unos ojos dorados.

-Esto... Thánatos, Hypnos, ¿que hacéis aqui?.-

-Hemos venido a ayudar en la batalla. La verdadera pregunta es que haces tu aquí, si Cronos te ve te matará sin piedad.-Respondió Thánatos. Su expresión era serena, pero Macaria sabía que estaba muy enfadado.

La expresión de la semidiosa adquirió seriedad, sorprendiendo a los dos espectros, sobre todo a Thánatos, que se dió cuenta de que si quería tener una relación con Macaria no podía seguir tratándola como a una niña. Pero era tan díficil cuando tenía tanto miedo de perderla.

-He venido a lo mismo que vosotros. Yo soy responsable en parte de lo que está pasando hoy aquí, y quiero ayudar.-

De repente se hizo el silencio y los dos espectros y Macaria se asomaron por la puerta. Cronos tenía a Zeus en el suelo siendo apuntado su cuello por el tridente de Poseidón.

Los tres espectadores silenciosos se miraron.

-Es hora de actuar.-Dijo Macaria, que dejó atónitos a Hypnos y Thánatos cuando el aura roja comenzó a envolverla lentamente, de manera que hasta sus ojos de color azul se tornaron rojos. No les dio tiempo a reaccionar, un destello rojo inundó toda la sala.

Los espectros aprovecharon para entrar. Aquel destelló cegó temporalmente a Cronos,que lo único que sintió es como le arrebataban el tridente de las manos. Cuando la luz ( o penumbra del Inframundo) Volvió vió ante sí una imagen que en parte le asustó.

Frente a sí tenía a Macaria. Todo el aura roja la enolvía, y el iris de sus ojos era de color rojo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción inundaba su rostro, y estaba...¿ levitando?

Los dioses y los pocos aliados de Cronos que quedaba vivos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Macaria parecía de todo menos una mortal.

Cronos, consciente de la imagen que estaba dando de cobarde, habló:-Así que al final te has atrevido a venir. Te has cansado de esconderte y has aparecido.-

La hija de Hades sonrió:-Yo te liberé y yo te voy a volver a encerrar.-

-Eso ya lo veremos.-Dijo Cronos lanzando una bola de fuego hacia Macaria. Esta iba a esquivarla cuando algo la desvió. Hades se había tirado contra Cronos. El combate comenzó a ser cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Maldito bastardo!¡Tú solo no puedes contra mí y lo sabes!- Exclamó el dios antiguo, a la par que golpeaba a su hijo mayor con fuerza, haciendo que cayese a unos pocos metros. Cuando Cronos iba a lanzar a Hades una bola de fuego, Macaria tiró el tridente a Poseidón, y le golpeó con una bola de energía roja que tiró a Cronos al suelo. El dios primigenio se levantó dolorido, y en parte asustado por los podereis que poseía esa triste mortal.

Zeus, Poseidón y Macaria se situaron enfrente de Cronos. El dios de los mares apuntó con el tridente hacia él,Zeus tocó el tridente de su hermano, uniendo su poder a él, y Macaria hizo lo mismo.

Cronos apenas podía levantarse, y sus súbditos no podían ayudarle pues estaban siendo contenidos por el resto de dioses que allí estaban.

Cronos luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando por fin parecía que iba a levantarse, Hades unió el poder del tenedor al del tridente, haciendo que Cronos se desplomase. Lo último que vio Cronos antes de desplomarse fueron los ojos rojos de Macaria.

 _ **Hola a todos!¿Como acabará la cosa en el Olimpo?¿Y en el Inframundo?¿Habrán ganado a Cronos? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo! Aprovecho para desearos una feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, ya que no creo que pueda actualizar antes.¡mil gracias a todos los me que leeis!**_


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41: Reconstrucción.

Cuando Cronos perdió el conocimiento gritos de júbilo se oyeron por todo el Inframundo. Las pocas criaturas que quedaban vivas fueron rematadas por los dioses. Hera rápidamente ató a Cronos con cadenas mágicas. Todo el mundo estaba feliz, pero la diosa del matrimonio permanecía seria.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Zeus.

-Estas cadenas no me parecen protección suficiente. Tendrá que estar vigilado hasta que decidamos que hacer con él.- Respondió la diosa.

Hades no era consciente de lo que Zeus y Hera estaban hablando. Estaba muy orgulloso y feliz de que su pichoncito estuviese bien, y tenía a Macaria envuelta en un avergonzante abrazo paternal.-Por una vez las parcas tenían razón, sin ti no podríamos haber ganado.- Dijo el dios del Inframundo con una picuda sonrisa.

Macaria aunque estaba algo avergonzada estaba feliz de ver a su padre y de estar en el Inframundo. Ni siquiera le importaba que le hubiesen ocultado el incidente titán, o que Perséfone era hija de Zeus. Lo importante es que lo había conseguido.

-Hades.- Llamó Zeus serio.

El dios de los muertos se volvió hacia su hermano con cara de fastidio. EL señor relámpagos tenía que fastidiarle siempre todo, hasta su reencuentro con su hija.

-Habrá que mantener vigilado a Cronos. Nosotros iremos al Olimpo.- Dijo el jefe de los dioses.

-Yo iré también al Olimpo, ¡Seph está allí!.- Respondió Hades.

-Ves a ayudar a mamá, yo me quedaré vigilando.-Dijo Macaria.

-No creerás de verdad que te voy a dejar quedarte a solas con este psicópata.-Respondió Hades.

Thánatos se acercó.-Yo me quedaré con Macaria. Hypnos liberará a aquellos del Inframundo que Cronos encerró y recuperaremos el control.-

Hades asintió, aquello ya le parecía mejor. Pero un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estómago. Su mujer estaba en el Olimpo probablemente luchando, y no tenía ni idea de como estaría.

-¡Y que pasa con los mares!¡También hay que recuperarlos!.- Dijo Poseidón a la vez que con el tridente rompía las cadenas mágicas que encadenaban a Anfititre.

-Una vez que recuperemos el Olimpo será fácil recuperar el oceáno.- Respondió Zeus.

-Poseidón si no te importa...- Dijo Hércules, que se encontraba al lado de Deyanira, la cual aún llevaba las cadenas.

-Yo no voy al Olimpo, iré a recuperar mi casa, si libero a mis crakens eso durará poco- Respondió el dios del mar mientras con el tridente liberaba a la hija de Hércules. Cuando Herc esperaba un fuerte abrazo de su hija se encontró con que esta se fue corriendo hacia Faetón, que poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos.

Cuando la hija de Hercules vio que su mejor amigo abría los ojos no puedo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo, que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara. Todo había merecido la pena por sentir a Deyanira en sus brazos. Se sentía eufórico e hizo algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. La besó. Los ojos violetas de la joven se abrieron sorprendidos, pero entonces se relajó y los cerró. Para los dos jóvenes no había nadie más, pero entonces Hércules se acercó y carraspeó.- Ejem ejem.-

Faetón se separó de Deyanira. Ambos jóvenes estaban algo avergonzados de haberse dejado llevar delante del padre de la joven.

-Antes de ir al Olimpo os dejaré en casa.- Y de un silbido llamó a Pegaso que apareció al momento.

Durante el camino los tres permanecían en silencio. Hércules iba delante, Deyanira en medio y Faetón en la parte de atrás. Sin que Hércules se diese cuenta, el hijo de Apolo tomó la mano de Deyanira, que no pudo evitar ponerse colorada. Sintió por un momento que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Casandra Meg y Casandra corrieron a abrazar a sus respectivos hijos.

-¡No vuelvas a darme un susto asi maldita sea!.- Dijo la adivina a Faetón. No sabía si continuar abrazándolo o darle un tortazo por lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar.

Cuando Meg se separó del abrazo de su hija vió a Hercules. Nuncadejaría de imponerle el verle como un dios. Le había sucedido desde la primera vez que le vió, antes de que renunciará a su divinidad por ella.

-Hemos vencido a Cronos. Ahora nos queda ir al Olimpo- Dijo serio el héroe.

Cassandra sin soltar a Faetón miró a Deyanira y a su propio hijo:

-Vámonos al jardín y me contáis lo que ha pasado.-

Meg se sintió como una adolescente al quedarse a solas con Herc. No sabía ni que decir.Éste se acercó más a ella.-Tengo que irme al Olimpo Meg...- Dijo cogiéndole de las manos.

-Aladín e Hyllos están en el Olimpo ayudando. Y un semidiós hijo de Poseidón llamado Nauplio.- La mujer de ojos violetas no sabía muy bien si le decía eso para que se quedase un rato mas con ella, o para que fuese rápidamente a ayudar a su hijo. No lo sabía ni ella, y sin saber como ni porqué las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos violetas. No había llanto ni respiración agitada. Simplemente las lágrimas caían.

Algo se rompió por dentro en Hércules cuando vio a la que había sido su mujer llorando. Todavía tenía sus manos unidas a las de ella. Por un momento se olvido de Hebe, de que era un dios y de todo.-No llores por favor, no puedo soportar verte llorar.-

Meg soltó el agarre y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, pero Hércules la sorprendió. Pasó su pulgar por su rostro eliminando los rastros de lágrimas. Cada vez se acercaron más y se besaron. Las manos del héroe estaban en el rostro de Meg. Por un instante pensó en no ir al Olimpo y quedarse allí con ella, a fin de cuentas lo más dificil estaba ya hecho. Pero Megara se separó. Siempre sucumbía y estaba segura que siempre sucumbiría, ningún hombre podría hacerla olvidar a Hércules. Pero él era un dios casado, ya no le pertenecía, y aquello lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas. Se había resignado a aprender a vivir sin él, aunque le iba a costar. Y si seguia viéndole y besándole no lo iba a conseguir.

-Debes irte al Olimpo Herc. Es tu lugar.- Y acto seguido Meg dió la espalda a Hércules y comenzó a caminar.

-Quizás no quiera irme. Quizás si me lo pidieras me quedase.-

Meg se detuvo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aquello era muy tentador. Pero era imposible. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y correr a abrazarlo. De pedirle que se quedara con ella para siempre, que no volviera al Olimpo jamás. Pero había leyes, y no quería poner en problemas a Hércules. -Sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer eso... debes ir al Olimpo. Hyllos está allí. Te necesita.-

El dios sintió un dolor en su pecho. Sabía perfectamente que lo que Meg le decía era verdad. No podían estar juntos. Como mucho Meg podría ser su amante, y ella no se merecía eso, no podía ser egoista, debía ir al Olimpo, aunque fuese por su hijo.

Vió al amor de su vida alejarse. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella, de abrazarla, de no darle opción. Pero sabía que lo único que haría era hacerla sufrir, y él no quería eso. Así que se marchó abatido, todavía tenía mucho que hacer.

En el Inframundo Thánatos y Macaria se habían quedado a solas. Cronos todavía permanecía inconsciente. El espectro observaba a su ahijada con cara impasible, pero ella sabía que por dentro estaba furioso. El silencio la estaba matando y finalmente habló.-¡Dime algo por favor!¡Dime que hice mal!¡Dime que no tengo remedio!¡Que me odias!¡Pero habla!.-

-Yo... cuando vi que te habías escapado...sentí por dentro una rabia que jamás había experimentado, me hiciste sentir miedo, frustración... y un sinfin de emociones negativas.-

La hija de Hades tragó saliva empezando a dudar que aquello fuese mejor que el silencio.

-No podría haber hecho lo que he hecho si no fuese por tu entrenamiento.-La joven se acercó más al dios y le dió una sonrisa pícara.-Al final todo ha salido bien.-

-Pero podría haber salido muy mal. Podrías haber muerto. Yo... ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que tu has muerto?.-

La sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció.-Lo siento Thánatos, no me odies.-

-No lo entiendes... Yo no puedo odiarte ... no sé que me has hecho.- Dijo el espectro acercándose a la joven.

-Entonces bésame.- Dijo Macaria acercando sus labios a los de Thánatos. El dios la cogió por la cintura y se dieron un apasionado beso. Aunque no estaban tan solos como creían. Ajenos a que un par de diablillos observaban con la boca abierta. Pena y Pánico habían sido liberados,y habían ido corriendo al salón del trono, pero nadie les había preparado para lo que iban a ver allí.

-Esto va a traer problemas.-Dijo Pena, mientras Pánico asentía.

 ** _Feliz año a todos! Parece que la cosa no ha acabado, todavía tienen que decidir lo que harán con Cronos, y más importante, ir al Olimpo a ayudar. Llegaran a tiempo? Los fans de Hercules y Meg habéis tenido una escenita romántica entre ellos, pero todavía habrá que avanzar más para ver que es lo que va a suceder._**

 ** _Espero actualizar pronto, y espero vuestros comentarios. Besos!_**


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: Cielo y agua.

Poseidón fue rápidamente con Anfititre hacia su palacio submarino. Sabía que sus hijos estaban allí prisioneros ( o al menos eso esperaba). Había ido al Inframundo porque no le había quedado más remedio, su mujer había estado allí atrapada por el psicópata de Cronos. Además era consciente de que él y el poder del tridente habían sido necesarios para derrotar a Cronos.

Si Cronos no hubiese estado en el Inframundo ni loco hubiese ido allí.Aquel lugar era de todo menos un hogar, no quería ni imaginar lo que había tenido que pasar su esposa.-Anfititre cariño...- Dijo Poseidón mientras se acercaban en un carro tirado por delfines a toda velocidad hacia el palacio.

La diosa se volvió hacia él. Su cara era el vivo reflejo de la preocupación. Al igual que él, también estaba asustado por lo que les hubiese pasado a sus hijos.

-Cronos... ¿te hizo daño?¿Llegó a...?- Pero la diosa le interrumpió.

-No me ha forzado a hacer nada. Por suerte yo no debía resultarle muy atractiva. Siempre estaba hablando de Perséfone.-

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de la boca del dios del mar.-Tú no tienes nada que envidiar a esa muchacha. Hades tuvo que engatusar a una mortal porque no tenía posibilidades con una verdadera diosa.-

Un intento de sonrisa llegó a la cara de Anfititre. Y entonces el carro se detuvo de golpe, habían llegado a su destino. La puerta de entrada estaba medio destrozada.

-¡Maldita sea!¡Seguro que aqui hay más destrozos que en el Inframundo!.-Exclamó Poseidón. Ambos dioses entraron cautelosamente, preparados para cualquier eventualidad. En la gran sala principal había dos invitados no deseados. Timingila y Mankara. Uno era una especie de ballena gigante, y el otro un ser humanoide con caparazón de tortuga. Anfititre sin darse cuenta dió un paso hacia atrás. Ya los había enfrentado antes y había perdido, convirtiéndose en prisionera de Cronos. Pero la sangre de las criaturas acuáticas que estaban a su servicio e intentarón ayudarla no se le olvidaba. Aquella especie de ballena monstruosa los había descuartizado y luego devorado.

Poseidón lanzó un rayo con su tridente y acabó con el ser humanoide, que no tuvo tiempo de escapar. Pero cuando Poseidón iba a eliminar a aquel ser monstruosamente gigante Anfititre le habló:-Este quiero que sufra. Libera al Cracken.-

Poseidón sonrió. Esas criaturas necesitaban un castigo ejemplar, y su cracken necesitaba divertirse. No tenía diversión de verdad desde que casi mata a Hades. Y con un chasquido de sus dedos una compuerta se abrió... liberando a una de las pocas criaturas capaces de matar dioses.

En el Olimpo la cosa estaba fea , Cupido y Hermes estaban fuera de combate. El único titán que permanecía reducido era el titán de hielo, que Nauplio había convertido en un charco con sus poderes marinos. Aladín estaba rodeado por lava ardiente, y no podía escapar ya que la alfombra mágica se encontraba atrapada en un bloque de hielo. Perséfone estaba muy debilitada. Al llevar tanto tiempo fuera del Inframundo su energía se consumía a pasos agigantados. Hécate lo sabía y se quería aprovechar de ello. Lanzó una bola de energía que Apolo repelió, interponiéndose. La diosa de los muertos al intentar esquivarla calló al suelo. Respiraba agitadamente. Apenas tenía fuerzas de coger otra flecha para defenderse. Pero no podía rendirse, tenía que luchar, por su hija, por Hades.

-No puedes hacer nada Apolo. Tu sólo no puedes contra los titanes.- Dijo la diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes con una sonrisa. No sabía que estaría pasando en el Inframundo, pero Cronos no era fácil de derrotar, y el Olimpo ya estaba conquistado. Apolo era un dios fuerte, pero se encontraba solo.

-Quizá contra los titanes no, pero contra tí si.-Respondió seriamente el dios sol.

-No puedes protegerla. Tarde o temprano caerá.-Dijo Hécate mirando hacia donde Perséfone se encontraba, sentada en el suelo luchando por levantarse.

Apolo le respondió con una cara de odio extremo. Recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Hades, y no tenía intención de romperla. Además no pensaba dejar que esas criaturas se adueñasen del Olimpo.

La sonrisa de Hécate aumentó y le lanzo una bola de energía. Apolo consciente de que no podía esquivarla, porque le daría directamente a Per,tuvo que pararla con sus propias manos. La diosa azul marino no podía parar de reir. Realmente iba a ser divertido aquello. Comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía, pero esta vez esquivando a Apolo y apuntando hacia Perséfone que no podía defenderse. El dios morado tuvo que moverse y pararlas con su propio cuerpo para proteger a Per.

De repente el hijo de Hércules apareció corriendo con algo muy brillante en la mano. Hécate no pudo evitar volverse cuando vió la cara de asombro del dios sol. Los ojos de la diosa de la hechiería se abrieron como platos...Aquello era... Incluso los titanes cesaron en sus intentos de destruir, y la lucha de Nauplio contra el titán de aire se detuvo.

-Eso es...-Dijo Apolo, no muy seguro de si debía alegrarse o asustarse de que Hyllos tuviese algo tan poderoso entre sus manos.

-Un rayo...-Terminó la frase Hécate.

-¡Tengo un rayo de Zeus y no dudaré en usarlo!.- Exclamó el hijo de Hércules.

Perséfone desde su perspectiva sólo oía voces lejanas que decían algo de un rayo, y no acababa de comprender que sucedía.

-¡Ten cuidado con eso muchacho!¡No es ningún juguete!.-Advirtió Apolo.

Hécate aprovechó el descuido de Apolo para lanzar una bola de energía con todas sus fuerzas a Perséfone. La diosa no pudo apenas reaccionar. Sintió un dolor inmenso, y el aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones. Salió despedida hacia atrás. Lo último que escuchó fue la desquiciante risa de Hécate.

Apolo a lo que se dió cuenta vió a Per tirada en el suelo varios metros más allá de donde se encontraba. La rabia se apoderó de él, y se lanzó hacia Hécate. La expresión de Hyllos se ensombrenció, y una expresión de odio inundó su rostro.

-Vais a pagar muy caro todo lo que habéis hecho.- Se dió cuenta de que los titanes los muy estúpidos se encontraban juntos, formando un blanco perfecto, el único que estaba junto a ellos era Nauplio.Sólo iba a tener una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla.

-¡Nauplio hazte a un lado!.- Gritó el semidiós tirando con todas sus fuerzas y puntería el rayo hacia los titanes que observaban el espectáculo que estaban dando Apolo y Hécate.

Un gran trueno sonó,cuando el rayo dió de lleno en su objetivo. Los titanes cayeron inconscientes al suelo, y se formó a su alrededor una especie de bolsa eléctrica conteniéndolos.

-Vaya, no sabía que también podía hacer eso,Hefesto hizo un buen trabajo.-Dijo para si mismo Hyllos.

Nauplio cayó hacia un lado librándose del brutal ataque, y miró a su compañero con una sonrisa, y la señal de la victoria en la mano.

Pero no todo eran alegrías, Perséfone se encontraba tirada e inconsciente.( Al menos esperaban que estuviese inconsciente, y no... bueno esperaban que estuviera inconsciente).

El dios del sol sostenía con su mano el cuello de Hécate. Cada vez pretaba más, y la diosa no podía ni hablar. Estaba furioso con ella, y también consigo mismo. Había faltado a su palabra y por su despìste Per estaba malherida.

Hyllos y Nauplio corrieron hacia la diosa. Lo primero que hizo Hyllos fue tomarle el pulso, aunque tenía serias dudas sobre si su tía tras tomar la granada del Inframundo tenía pulso, pero aunque le costó mucho localizarlo,finalmente sintió un débil latido. Suspiró aliviado. Su tía estaba viva. Intentó despertarla pero no había manera.

-¡Apolo!¡Tiene pulso pero no se despierta!.-Gritó Hyllos.

-¿Quién no despierta?.-Nauplio e Hyllos miraron hacia el dueño de aquella voz. Era Zeus. Y no venía solo, los dioses lo acompañaban. Aquello debía significar... que había vencido a Cronos...Pero para Hyllos era díficil sentir alegría al encontrarse su tía asi.

-Zeus...-Acertó a decir Apolo, apenas podía hablar. De entre los dioses salió rápidamente Hades y buscó a Seph preocupado con la mirada, hasta que finalmente a lo lejos vio su cuerpo en el suelo. Sin preguntar siquiera que había sucedido en el Olimpo se acercó. Hyllos y Nauplio se alejaron rápidamente, no querían enfadar al señor de los muertos.

El estómago del dios de pelo de fuego se encogió al ver al amor de su vida así.Tenía un aspecto horrible, y su pulso era muy débil.-¡Apolo!- Gritó Hades.

Apolo miró hacia Hades sin soltar a Hécate. Su expresión era en parte de temor. Temía lo que fuera a decir el señor de los muertos. Imaginaba que le echaría la culpa del estado de Perséfone.

-¿Puedes curarla?.-Preguntó el dios.

Apolo tragó saliva.-Puedo intentarlo.-

El resto de dioses se encontraban liberando a los demás, y en la escena sólo estaban Apolo, Hades, Perséfone inconsciente, e Hyllos y Nauplio que observaban desde la distancia.

-Por favor...-Dijo Hades. No tenía fuerzas para gritar o enfadarse. Había sido un día agotador y ver a Seph así... sólo quería que se recuperase y volver a casa.

-Lo intentaré.Pero sujétala, no quiero que escape.-Dijo el dios morado mirando hacia la diosa que tenía cogida del cuello. Hécate puso una expresión de terror. Conocía a Hades y sabía que no iba a ser benevolente con ella.

El dios de los muertos miró hacia Hécate. Todos los problemas habían comenzado con esa maldita bruja, y no tenía ninguna duda de que era responsable del estado en el que se encontraba Perséfone.-Con gusto me encargaré de ella.- Respondió el dios de los muertos , la cogió del cuello y comenzó a apretar. Sus llamas se volvieron de color naranjaLa diosa sentía el dolor, las llamas le quemaban la garganta.

-Espero por tu bien que Perséfone se recupere. Cuando acabe todo esto pienso darte un castigo mayor que el tártaro. Te he advertido muchas veces que no la tocaras, que no te acercaras a ella, y sobre todo que ni te atrevieses a hacerle daño. No pienso perdonarte jamás lo que has hecho.Y vas a pagar por ello.-

Dicho esto observó a Apolo que puso sus manos sobre Perséfone. Una vez liberados los dioses y Aladín,y comprobado que los titanes se encontraban atrapados, Zeus se acercó y observó a Apolo. A fin de cuentas aunque no la reconociese y no la tratase como tal,Perséfone seguía siendo su hija.

Hades observaba a Seph. Su piel estaba muchísimo más pálida de lo normal, casi parecía el color blanco nuclear como la nieve de la piel de Rhea. Su expresión era de agotamiento total. Lucía ojeras y su pelo estaba alborotado. A pesar de todo ello Hades la veía preciosa. Lo único que deseaba era ver sus ojos azules abrirse una vez más. No podía terminar todo así. Con todo lo que habían vivido y todo lo que habían superado no podía acabar así. Los minutos se hicieron eternos, y los ojos de Seph continuaban cerrados.

Apolo se volvió hacia él negando con la cabeza.-No despierta.-

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Los que os pensabáis que con el capítulo anterior todo acaba estabáis un poco equivocados...Aún quedan capítulos... Habrá que ver que pasa con Cronos y Hécate, y veremos también que pasa con Perséfone. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, pero si tardo no os asustéis, que jamás dejaría un fic a medias, y menos a este! Y además en breves si tengo tiempo me gustaría empezar a escribir mi fic de one shots de este gracias como siempre a todos los que leéis y a los que comentáis. Para mi es muy importante conocer vuestras opiniones. Nos leemos. Besos!**_


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43:Vuelta amarga al inframundo.

Hécate se sintió realmente asustada cuando Apolo dijo que Perséfone no despertaba,sabía que como no despertase,la que puede que nunca volviese a despertar sería ella misma. Hades permaneció inmóvil, como si no fuese consciente realmente de lo que Apolo había dicho. Su agarre en el cuello seguía siendo fuerte.

Apolo cogió a Perséfone en brazos, y se acercó hacia donde estaba Hades.-Será mejor que la lleves al Inframundo. Necesita volver.-

Aquello hizo que Hécate sintiese algo parecido al alivio. No había llegado a matarla, quizás podría escapar de alguna manera. Lo que tenía muy claro esque nunca podría regresar a Grecia.

El dios del sol entregó a Perséfone a Hades, que soltó a la diosa de la hechicería y cogió con cuidado a su mujer. No le dio tiempo a Hécate a llevarse las manos al cuello cuando lo cogió el dios del sol:-No te irás de rositas.- Y se la llevó a rastras.

Hades llegó al Inframundo con su mujer en sus brazos. Se teletransportó directamente en el dormitorio, no tenía fuerzas para hablar con Macaria. Nada más llegar al Inframundo un suspiró enorme emanó de la boca de Seph, que a pesar de todo permanecía dormida. El señor de los muertos la depósito en la cama y tomó su pulso, que ahora era fuerte. Eso quería decir que quizás... con la energía del Inframundo pudiese despertar. Al menos continuaba viva.

Cuando Apolo le había dicho que no despertaba había sentido unas inmensas ganas de llorar, y había tenido que utilizar todo su esfuerzo para no llorar. Se sentía muy cansado para luchar contra las lágrimas, y estas comenzaron a salir sin parar. Se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de Seph mientras lloraba en silencio. Si perdía a Perséfone se volvería loco, lo sabía, ni siquiera su hija podría ayudarle. Sentía que le había fallado, le había prometido tantas veces que nadie le haría daño, que el la cuidaría siempre... y había sido mentira. No había podido cuidarla, y la prueba la tenía delante de sus narices.

Lloró durante un buen rato, no fue consciente de cuanto tiempo. Pero ya no podía seguir, tenía que volver a ser el dios fuerte,tenía que ver a su hija, y tenían que tomar la decisión de que iban a hacer con Cronos. Aquello no se podía volver a repetir jamás. Tapó a Seph, la besó en la mejilla y fue hacia el salón del trono.

De camino se tropezó con Pena y Pánico.

-¡Jefe!¿Qué hace aqui?.-Preguntó el duendecillo rosa.

-Vivo aqui. Veo que ya os han liberado.-Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. Pero los diablillos estaban muy extraños, más raros de lo normal.

-¿A dónde va?.-Preguntó Pánico, estaba muy nervioso.

-No tengo porque deciros cada paso que doy, pero por si tanto os interesa voy al salón del trono.-

Los diablillos corrieron tras él por las escaleras.-¡Pero el muelle está hecho un desastre!¡Debería transportarse alli inmediatamente!.-Dijo Pena.

Hades arqueó una ceja, no estaba para esas tonterías. Acudiría al salón del trono y luego iría al muelle.

Cuando llegó al salón del trono Thánatos se encontraba junto a Cronos, que continuaba inconsciente. Macaria se había quedado dormida en su trono.

Miró a sus dos siervos, que lo observaba con cara de...¿alivio?.-Quizás lo del muelle no era tan importante. Ya vamos nosotros.-Dijo Pena. Pánico asintió y ambos desaparecieron.

Mientras su hija dormía, el rey del Inframundo le contó al dios de la muerte lo que había pasado en el Olimpo. Cuando hablaban un pequeño suspiro escapó de la boca de Macaria.

-¿Papá?.-Dijo débilmente, y se desperezó.

-Vete a la cama.-Respondió Hades serio. Demasiado serio.

-¿Y... mamá?.-

-Está en la cama. Vete a dormir.-

Pero aquello seguía siendo muy serio. Su madre habría ido a verla. Aquel tono no era normal con ella.

-Iré a verla antes.-

Y se dirigió a la escalera, cuando su padre le cogió del brazo.-Tu madre está muy débil. Casi la matan y necesita descansar, vete a dormir.-

La preocupación inundó el rostro de la joven, que asintió y se perdió despacio por las escaleras. Menos mal, lo último que necesitaba era una discusión con su hija.

Thánatos se marchó y se quedo Hades vigilando a su padre. Se sentó en el trono y observó al causante de todo aquel alboroto. Tenían que encontrar la manera de acabar definitivamente con él, no quería volver a vivir algo como aquello, lo más sensato era hacerlo desaparecer. Las imágenes de Seph tirada en el Olimpo volvieron a su mente una y otra vez.Él indirectamente le había causado muchos problemas, y quizás no despertase jamás. Comprendió que había sido muy egoísta permitiéndole comer la granada de los muertos y casándose con él. Debería haber pensado más en la felicidad de ella. Si hubiese sido fuerte, la hubiese dejado marchar, y ahora sería feliz con algún mortal y rodeada de niños.

Pero sólo de pensar en otro hombre tocándola le hervía la sangre. Era tan incapaz ahora de dejarla marchar como hace 17 años.-Maldito egoismo.- Murmuró.

Tras un tiempo que se le hizo eterno apareció Hypnos para hacer la siguiente guardia.

Hades estaba muy cansado, sólo quería llegó a la habitación y echarse en la cama, y cuando llegó vió una imagen que le recordó porque no había dejado escapar a Seph. Macaria estaba en la cama durmiendo con su madre. Se veían las dos tan tranquilas...Como si no hubiese pasado nada. Lo que él más quería, lo que más le importaba en todo el cosmos, estaba allí, en esa cama. Una sonrisa melancólica se le escapó

Se dirigió a la habitación de al lado a dormir. No quería molestarlas. Lo unico que esparaba es que Seph despertase pronto. Se alegraría de ver a Macaria junto a ella.

Hades nada más tumbarse en la cama sintió el peso de todo lo que había pasado. Le pesaba muchísimo todo el cuerpo, sus párpados cayeron y sintió como el sueño le vencía. Cuando abrió los ojos salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormían su mujer y su hija. Pero cuando abrió la puerta y no las encontró allí una mala sensación le invadió. Tuvo el presentimiento de que ocurría algo malo.

Bajó al salón del trono y sus temores fueron confirmados. Cronos no estaba allí.Ni Cronos ni nadie. Comenzó a invadirle un terrible dolor de cabeza. Caminó hacia el muelle. Pero tampoco vió a nadie. Aquello comenzó a ser demasiado extraño, incluso para él. Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y fué hacia el vórtice de las almas.

Allí estaba Cronos, con sus ojos azul eléctrico mirándole fijamente. A su lado se encontraba Perséfone ya despierta. Lo que más le chocó es que ambos estaban cogidos de la mano, y la seriedad de Seph.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aqui?.-Preguntó el dios del Inframundo.

Su padre le respondió con una sonrisa:-Perséfone me ha liberado. Por fin ha comprendido que lo único que le das es sufrimiento. Ha sacrificado mucho por ti y tú has sido un egoista.-

El señor de los muertos no daba crédito a lo que decía el dios antiguo. Tenía que ser algún truco. Seph jamás diría algo así... incluso cuando era cierto.

-Seph...- Fue lo único que Hades pudo articular.

-Hades, has sido muy egoista. Si me hubieses querido de verdad, no me hubieses dejado comer la granada de los muertos, y obligado a permanecer en este lugar. Yo... no puedo estar con alguien como tú. No quiero estar con alguien que no me ama.-

-Cariño, se que he sido muy egoista, que tendría que haberte dejado marchar, que te he condenado. Pero no digas que no te quiero...- Hades tragó saliva, le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, y ahora tenía que hacerlo frente a Cronos. Por otro lado estar cerca del vórtice de las almas siempre le ponía nervioso.-Yo... yo... te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.-

-No te creo. No hiciste nada cuando Cronos me secuestró, y en el Olimpo casi muero. He estado a punto de morir muchas veces desde que estoy contigo. Me voy con Cronos, con él seré más feliz.- Perséfone continuaba seria, y no soltaba para nada el agarre de Cronos.

La sonrisa del dios antiguo se hizo más amplia.-La señorita ha hablado. Yo me encargaré de ella, pero antes debo encargarme de ti, al igual que he hecho con tu hija.-

La ira se apoderó de Hades, y las llamas naranjas invadieron su piel.-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Macaria?!Como le hayas puesto un dedo encima...!-

Cronos rió y se asomó al vórtice. El señor de los muertos ignorando el peligro se asomó, y vió a su hija flotando como un alma muerta. El dolor era desgarrador para Hades, quién miro a su mujer exigiendo una explicación.

-Te odio por haberme convertido en esto. Te odio por no haber renunciado a mi, y haberme dejado ser feliz con un mortal y una vida normal. Sólo me has hecho sufrir.- Dijo la diosa rubia.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en Hades como puñales, y ni siquiera intentó evitar cuando Perséfone le empujó y cayó en el vórtice de las almas, resignándose al dolor eterno.

Y de repente Hades despertó envuelto en sudor y respirando agitadamente. Miró a su alrededor, y aquello no era el vórtice de las almas. Estaba en una de las habitaciones. Menos mal, aquello había sido una sueño le había dejado una sensación desagradable. Tenía que ir a ver a Perséfone.

 _ **Hola a todos! Me encanta finalizar el capítulo con un sueño, en este caso más bien una pesadilla. Pero bueno, los sueños representan los temores y deseos de aquel que los tiene, por eso me gusta emplearlos. Es otra manera de expresar los sentimientos de los personajes. ¿Qué es lo que pasará con Seph? Pues tendréis que tener un poco de paciencia a que actualice para saberlo.**_

 _ **Me ha costado escribir e imaginarme a Hades llorando, pero yo creo que si hay una situación para que Hades llore, es esta. Por supuesto no lo ha hecho delante de nadie jejeje.**_

 _ **Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leerme, y gracias a todos los que perdeis un poquito de tiempo en escribir vuestra opinión. Besos!**_


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44:¿Qué hacemos con Cronos?

Hércules se encontraba sentado en una nube del Olimpo. Acababa de tener lugar una reunión, donde no se había sacado en claro que hacer con Cronos. Hermes había sido enviado al Inframundo para convocar a Hades a la próxima reunión, debían encontrar una solución rápido. Mientras tanto el héroe pensaba sobre todo lo que había sucedido en esos días.

Había tomado una decisión. Dejar a Megara sería duro, seguiría viendo a sus hijos, pero intentaría tener el mínimo contacto con la que había sido su mujer, y por supuesto nada de contacto íntimo. Aquello iba ser muy duro, pero a la larga era lo mejor para ella. Era una mujer muy bella, quizás pudiese... incluso casarse... Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del dios al pensar en ello, desde luego si Meg rehacía su vida él no quería verlo, sería demasiado doloroso.

No se percató de que una diosa de cabello rojo le observaba desde la distancia. Hebe veía la cara de abatimiento de su marido, y sabía que no era por la reunión que habían tenido sobre que hacer con Cronos,por desgracia sabía perfectamente quien era la responsable de que Hercules no fuese feliz. Suspiró y se acerco hacia él. Sólo unos años más... pensaba. Megara moriría y sus problemas desaparecerían. Había esperado mucho para encontrar un marido, podía esperar un poco más.

La diosa de la juventud le tendió la mano a su marido.-¿Nos vamos a casa?.-

Pero Herc seguía perdido en sus cavilaciones, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que su mujer le estaba hablando.

-¿Herc?¿Hércules?¿Hay alguien ahi?Toc Toc.-

El hijo de Zeus salió de sus pensamientos cuando algo le tocó en la cabeza. Miró hacia arriba. Era Hebe.-¿Que quieres?.-Dijo con desgana.

La diosa intentó poner su mejor sonrisa, y le volvió a tender la mano.-¿Nos vamos a casa?.-

Pero Herc sabía que no podía ir a casa, a su verdadera casa, lo que le quedaba estaba allí en Atenas. Tenía que acostumbrarse a ello, le gustase o no. Y Hebe no tenía la culpa. Sin hablar tomó su mano, y caminaron de la mano hacia su silencio, sin hablar.Hércules no soltaba la mano de Hebe. Necesitaba calor, ya que notaba su corazón como un témpano de hielo.

Cuando Hades despertó, lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia su habitación, donde dormía Perséfone. Una mala sensación le invadía. Al entrar en la habitación Macaria ya no estaba, sólo se encontraba Perséfone profundamente dormida. Al observarla por lo menos se dió cuenta de que había cambiado de postura al dormir, al menos se había movido.

Se tumbó junto a ella, y comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Había recuperado el color pálido habitual que tenía desde que vivía en el Inframundo, y habían desaparecido las terribles ojeras. Aquello tenía que ser buena señal.-¿Seph?¿Seph?¿Me oyes?.- Pero los ojos azules de su mujer continuaban cerrados. Quizás necesitase más tiempo. Pero la pesadilla que había tenido...

-Siento mucho lo que te he hecho. Todo esto ha sido culpa mia.- Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Perséfone.¿Estaría soñando con él?

-De todos modos quiero que sepas que hemos vencido a Cronos. Está encadenado en la sala del trono. Por supuesto hay que pensar que hacer con él, tenemos que acabar con él. Tengo que ir al Olimpo... No quiero que despiertes aqui sola, no quiero irme y dejarte sola, quiero que vengas conmigo al Olimpo, pero para ello tienes que despertar.-

La abrazó por detrás, y besó su cuello.-Hades..- Dijo ella, como si hubiese notado su olor y lo hubiese identificado.

-Estoy aqui nena. Despierta por favor...- Pero Perséfone continuaba con los ojos cerrados, probablemente estuviese soñando. No quería dejarla sola, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que marcharse al Olimpo.

En la sala del trono Thánatos vigilaba a Cronos. Una presencia le sorprendió por detras, abrazándole y besando su cuello. Sabía perfectamente quien era... y le encantaba. Se dió la vuelta y la besó en los labios. Pero la cordura volvió a él.-Macaria... cualquier día nos va a sorprender tu padre y le va a dar un infarto.-

-Es inmortal ,no pasa nada. Sobrevivirá.- Respondió la hija de Hades con una sonrisa.

-Ya me has entendido...-

-No hacemos nada malo,¿Que hay de malo en que se enteré?.- Replicó Macaria.

-No quiero que se entere así, yo... quiero hacer las cosas bien. No quiero que nos pille besuqueándonos, quiero pedirle tu mano.-

Macaria por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin habla.

-Que enternecedor.- Dijo una fría y metálica voz.

Macaria y Thánatos se volvieron al escuchar aquello, los ojos azul eléctrico de Cronos estaban abiertos. Thánatos como reacción instintiva se puso delante de Macaria.

-No me esperaba que te posicionases con nadie Thánatos, siempre has sido neutral,aunque ahora lo entiendo todo.-Dijo Cronos mirando a la hija de Hades.

Macaria se puso delante de Cronos y le echó una mirada desafiante.-No sé porqué estás tan contento. Te hemos vencido.-

-¿De verdad lo crees?¿Crees de verdad que estas cadenas van a detenerme?¡Nada puede detenerme!.- El grito del antiguo dios, unido a que sus llamas se volvieron naranjas, hizo que la semidiosa instintivamente diese unos pasos hacia atrás.

Thánatos sin decir palabra y conteniendo la calma hizo un movimiento con su mano, y una mordaza de color negro con textura similar al humo se posó en la boca de Cronos, impidiéndole hablar.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo daba comienzo la reunión. Hades tenía una jaqueca terrible. No estaba nada tranquilo con el estado de Perséfone, ni con tener a Cronos en el salón del trono, por mucho que estuviese vigilado. Fue el último en llegar a la reunión,y para colmo tuvo que soportar miradas irritantes, incluída de su hermano Zeus.

-Ya pensábamos que no venías.-Dijo Zeus sin ocultar su malestar.

-Por mucho que hayamos retenido a Cronos no ha sido fácil, debe estar constantemente vigilado.- Y no sólo era eso lo que le quitaba el sueño, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de Perséfone, si ella estuviese bien y le hubiese acompañado, aquello habría sido más llevadero.

-Si lo hubieras tenido correctamente encerrado y vigilado, nada de esto habría pasado.¡Mi palacio estaba medio destrozado!¡Y mis hijos encerrados en las mazmorras!.- Gritó Poseidón.-Espero que tu hija no esté vigilándolo,¡la última vez nos salió caro!.-Añadió el dios del mar.

Todos los dioses observaron el rostro de Hades. Pasó del abatimiento a la ira en segundos. Su rostro y sus llamas eran de color naranja.-¡Ni si te ocurra insinuar ni por un momento, que mi hija tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado!.- Una vez calmado, y ante el silencio que reinaba en la sala continúo, ya en un tono más neutral.- Mi hija fue utilizada,casi muere. Y si no llega a ser por ella ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aqui. Te ha salvado el culo asi que muestra un poco más de respeto. Y por cierto, si te parece que no lo vigilé correctamente, puedes tenerlo prisionero en tu reino.-

-No pienso dejar que esa criatura este cerca de mi familia. El sitio de Cronos está en el Inframundo, contigo, y con los que son como tu.- Replicó el dios del mar.

-¡Ya basta!.-Gritó Zeus.-Estamos aqui para buscar una solución, no para discutir.-

Mientras intentaban llegar a una solución definitiva, sin conseguir llegar a ningún acuerdo, Apolo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Perséfone no había ido a la reunión, lo que significaba que o bien no había despertado, o estaba tan sumamente débil que no le había sido posible acudir. La culpabilidad le carcomía por dentro. Ella estaba en ese estado por su culpa. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle a Hades como estaba su mujer.

Mientras la reunión proseguía, un halo blanco inundó la habitación, casi cegando a los presentes. No pudieron evitar su sorpresa al contemplar a la diosa que estaba allí.

 _ **¿Quién habrá irrumpido en el Olimpo? Me ha dado un poquillo de pena Hades en este capítulo. Perséfone sin despertar, él con todo el follón que tiene con Cronos, que encima ahora está despierto, y tiene que aguantar que lo traten asi en el Olimpo.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que hasta ahora habían sido anónimos pero se han animado a comentar, de verdad, me encanta leer lo que pensá que la pareja Meg y Herc siguen tirando con fuerza, y también la de Thánatos y Macaria.**_

 _ **En el nuevo fic de One shots que empezaré cuando acabe con este, saldrá más sobre Thánatos y Macaria, y también sobre Hércules y Meg. Y por supuesto escribiré muchos capítulos sobre los espacios de tiempo entre los dos fics, así como escenas y situaciones que tendrán lugar en diferentes espacios de tiempo( cuando Perséfone es mortal, cuando Macaria es pequeña etc). Que le voy a hacer, me encanta escribir sobre este universo. Y no preocuparse, que aún quedan unos capítulos de este fic.**_

 _ **Muchos besos para todos!**_


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45:Vuelta del mundo de los sueños

Los ojos le pesaban terriblemente a Perséfone. Estaba increiblemente cómoda en aquel lugar.Oía voces de vez en cuando. Voces de Macaria y de Hades. Le decían que todo había acabado, que Cronos había sido vencido y habían recuperado su hogar.¿Serían sueños aquellas voces?¿O dirían la verdad? Tenía miedo de despertar y que todo fuese un engaño, que estuviese en una mazmorra a merced de Cronos,y que los que ella quería estuviesen en peligro. Le había parecido sentirlo a él... a Hades...había sido tan vivido. Había notado su olor, su tacto, como le abrazaba y besaba el cuello... La voz le había dicho que despertase, que se iba al Olimpo...Pero no fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Le pesaban muchísimo.

No podía quedarse en aquel lugar eternamente, tenía que despertar. Con muchísimo esfuerzo consiguió abrir un ojo. A pesar de la penumbra la pequeña luz que había allí le molestaba. Consiguió abrir el otro ojo. Los entornó para que no le molestase la luz y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el Inframundo, en su habitación. Pero estaba sola. ¿Sería real lo que había escuchado?¿Sería cierto que Hades no estaba porque había marchado al Olimpo?La cama olía a él, de eso no había ninguna duda. Aquello la tranquilizaba. Quería levantarse pero se sentía demasiado débil, bastante que había conseguido abrir los ojos.``Casi no lo cuento´´. Pensó la diosa del Inframundo. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se dió un pellizquito. Necesitaba notar que estaba viva y era corpórea.-¡Auch!.-Exclamó.``Vale no soy un fantasma´´. Pensó. Se incorporó con dificultad. Tenía que ponerse su vestido e ir al salón del trono, necesitaba saber que había pasado.

Bajó las escaleras medio tambaleándose. Quizás no era buena idea haberse levantado tan pronto, después de todo había estado a punto de morir. El último recuerdo que tenía era estar tirada en el suelo del Olimpo, pero lo que de verdad era su último recuerdo era escuchar la voz de Hades.¿Habría llegado en aquel momento al Olimpo y la habría rescatado? Era probable.``Quién necesita héroes teniendo a Hades´´ pensó la diosa rubia, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. Lo primero que vió al bajar las escaleras fue a Cronos encadenado y...¿Amordazado? Aquello no se lo esperaba, del impacto tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¿Perséfone?¡Perséfone!.- Hypnos acudió corriendo hacia donde estaba su reina. Había tropezado cuando le quedaban sólo dos escalones para bajar.

-Hypnos...- Dijo Seph, que apenas podia caminar, cómo para levantarse. El dios del sueño tuvo que ayudarla.

Los ojos de la diosa no podían apartarse del dios antiguo. Estaba amordazado, pero estaba sonriendo, y vio la malicia en su mirada.-¿Qué está haciendo él aqui?.-

En Atenas había comenzado la reconstrucción y Meg y sus hijos se quedarían en casa de Cassandra hasta que reconstruyesen su antigua mansión. Por su parte Aladín y Genio estaban preparando todo para marcharse.

-Me hubiese gustado poder despedirme de Perséfone y Macaria...y bueno... de Hércules.- Dijo Aladín. Había sido todo muy rápido.

-En cuanto hayamos reconstruido la casa vendréis a vernos, y con Ázima y Jasmín.- Respondió Megara con una sonrisa melancólica. Sabía que su despedida con Herc había sido una despedida para siempre, y Aladín le había contado como había terminado su hermana... Pero Meg era fuerte y siempre salía de todas las adversidades. Su hermana se repondría,y aunque no tuviese a Hércules tenía al fruto de su amor con él, a sus dos hijos. Aquello le daba fuerzas para continuar.

-Eso está hecho.-Respondió Aladín. Y se dieron unos fuertes abrazos antes de marcharse de Grecia.

Deyanira y Faetón estaban encantados de estar viviendo juntos hasta que reconstruyesen la mansión de Hécules. No era un secreto para nadie que estaban juntos, y no trataban de ocultarlo. Deyanira no sabía como había podido estar tan cegada con Adonis, cuando el amor de su vida lo había tenido siempre a su lado. Hyllos estaba un poco celoso de aquella situación. Faetón era su mejor amigo, y además se estaban preparando para ser héroes, lo que tenía que hacer era entrenar y dejarse de chicas.

Deyanira se arrepentía profundamente de haber perdido su virginidad con el idiota de Adonis.Y no sabía como decirselo a Faetón. Por la noche, cuando todos dormían, se dirigió hacia la habitación del hijo de Apolo. Lo que no contaba era con su hermano que acababa de volver a casa. La joven se quedó pasmada, no esperaba que nadie la interrumpiera.-¿Qué haces?.-Preguntó Hyllos a su hermana.

-¿Y tú?.-

-Yo he estado entrenando con Phil y Nauplio. Y tu habitación está hacia el otro lado.-Respondió el hijo de Hércules con una sonrisilla.

-No diré nada si tu no dices nada.-Replicó Deyanira.

-A mi me da igual que digas algo. Nuestra madre sabe perfectamente de donde vengo.-

Y sin decir nada más, Deyanira se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Faetón. Sabía que su hermano estaba mosqueado con esa situación, pero no iba a decir nada.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y alli lo vió.Dormía tranquilamente, y su pelo castaño le tapaba la cara. Deyanira le apartó el pelo delicadamente, y comenzó a acariciarle la nariz haciéndole cosquillas. Finalmente el muchacho despertó.

-¡¿Qué haces aqui?!. Como se enteré tu padre me mata.-

La joven rió.-¡Mi padre está en el Olimpo!No sabe que estoy aqui.-

-Casi me da el mismo miedo que se entere tu madre.-Respondió Faetón. Aunque en realidad se alegraba de que estuviera allí.Estaba enamorado de ella practicamente desde que se conocían, y ahora estaba alli con él, y ella le amaba.

-En ese caso me iré.-Dijo la muchacha divertida, retándole. Pero cuando hacia amago de levantarse, Faetón la cogió del brazo y la metió en la cama. Ella fingia resistirse y no paraban de reir. El hijo de Cassandra estaba seguro de que todo había merecido la pena,solo por haber conseguido el amor de Deyanira.

En el Olimpo una invitada inesparada había llegado. Todos sabían quien era aunque hacia ya varios años que no la veían. Su pelo era rizado y de color rojo, sus ojos amarillos,y su piel de color blanco.

-Rhea...-Dijo Ares rompiendo el silencio.

-Asi es. He sido consciente de todo lo que ha pasado y he decidido que debía intervenir.-

-Lo cierto es que está todo controlado. Excepto un pequeño detalle. Tenemos a Cronos encadenado en el Inframundo, y queremos buscar una solución para eliminarlo.- Respondió Hera.

-Sé que he llegado tarde, pero no me consideraba capacitada para ayudaros a lidiar con este problema.-Respondió la madre de los dioses. Hades se fijó en la mirada de su madre, y vió algo parecido al...¿dolor?.

En el Inframundo Hypnos le contaba a Perséfone todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. La diosa escuchaba y no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Cronos, que tenía una mirada de algo parecido al triunfo. No se fiaba de tenerlo allí.Al rato entró Macaria al salón del trono y vió a su madre sentada en el trono,y despierta. No pudo evitar correr a abrazarla.-¡Has despertado!-

-Eso parece.-Respondió Perséfone mientras devolvía el abrazo a su hija.-Hypnos me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado.-

Macaria miró de reojo a Cronos. No le agradaba verlo despierto, y menos estando su madre allí.-Vámonos a dar un paseo. A los campos Eliseos.-

Perséfone aún se encontraba débil, pero no quería que su hija se diese cuenta. Se levantó como pudo, pero las fuerzas le fallaban.

-Todavía estás débil por lo que veo.-Dijo Macaria cogiéndola del brazo.-Yo te ayudaré, y en los campos Eliseos nos tumbaremos en la hierba, te sentará bien.-

La reina del Inframundo sonrió, con todo lo que habían pasado, le apetecía algo de tranquilidad, quería de un poco de paz mientras Hades estaba en el Olimpo. Imaginaba que aquello sería un hervidero. Y madre e hija salieron caminando lentamente del salón del trono.

-¡Que contento se pondrá papá cuando vea que has despertado!- Exclamó alegremente Macaria mientras salían de la habitación.

Cuando Hades se marchó del Olimpo le dolía la cabeza. Al final no habían sacado nada en claro, y él seguía muy preocupado por Perséfone. Cuando llegó al Inframundo y aparcó el carro, orbitó directamente hacia el dormitorio sin pasar por el salón del trono. Cuando vió la cama vacía un nudo se formo en su estómago, recordando la pesadilla que había tenido, y el miedo lo invadió.

 _ **Hola! Al final por fin ha despertado Persé si así el pobre Hades tiene un poco de tranquilidad. Alguno igual pensaba que la diosa que llegaba con un resplandor blanco era Perséfone... pero no, es Rhea. Este mes parece que tengo más tiempo, asi que haber si puedo actualizar un poco más de seguido. Un saludo y gracias a todos por leerme!**_


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46:Dulce reencuentro

Macaria y Perséfone se encontraban tumbadas en la suave hierba de los campos Elíseos. El sol les acariciaba, y disfrutaban de la calma y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaban. La joven semidiosa estaba algo intranquila. Quería contarle lo suyo con Thánatos. Ella sabía que no hacian nada malo,y su madre no podía reprocharle nada, ya que ella años atrás había hecho lo mismo con su padre, pero por algún extraño motivo le costaba decirselo.

También estaba inquieta por las visiones sobre sus padres que había visto en la bola de Hécate, visiones que contribuyeron a la explosión incontrolada que liberó a Cronos.¿Porqué sus padres nunca le habían contado nada de eso?Tenía ganas de hablar con su madre sobre aquello, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia ella, vió que se había quedado dormida. Decidió relajarse y disfrutar de aquella paz, cuando vió a lo lejos a su padre.

Se imaginó que habría vuelto del Olimpo, y al enterarse de lo que su madre había despertado habría vuelto. Macaria se incorporó, y cuando Hades estuvo suficientemente cerca, sonrió y le hizo un gesto de silencio. El dios de pelo de fuego observó a su mujer y vió que estaba durmiendo. Le ofreció una sonrisa cómplice a su hija.

-Está todavía muy débil,y se ha quedado dormida. Os dejo solos. Yo me voy a ver a tía Meg y los demás. Querrán saber que ha pasado.-

-No vuelvas tarde pichoncito.-Respondió Hades con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observando a Seph.

-Cuídala.-Dijo la semidiosa antes de marcharse.

El señor de los muertos se tumbó en la hierba de lado, mirando directamente a su mujer. Se le veía tan tranquila mientras dormía. Pero el miedo a que no despertase volvió a él, y aunque tuvo dudas, decidió despertarla. Comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas. Le divertía ver las caras que su mujer ponía, hasta que finalmente despertó.Su cara al principio fue de sorpresa, y posteriormente de alegría. Apenas le dió tiempo de intentar incorporarse, Hades se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

-¡Cariño me estás aplastando!.-Dijo Perséfone entre risas.

El dios se apartó un poco, sin soltar su agarre.-Hypnos me ha contado que te despertaste. Siento que estuvieras sola.-Comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Seph con el pulgar.

-Sé que estabas en el Olimpo.¿Qué habéis decidido sobre Cronos?-

El rey de los muertos continuó acariciandole con el pulgar.-Todavía no hemos hallado una manera de acabar con el para siempre. Solo soluciones temporales.-

Seph se incorporó, quedándose sentada en la hierba. Su semblante estaba serio, y la idea de volverlo mortal volvió a correr por su mente.- No podemos tenerlo siempre en el salón del trono.-

Hades se acercó a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos.-Lo sé.- Acercó su cara a su cuello y comenzó a aspirar su aroma. Con lo que había sufrido por ella, no podía creerse que estuviera alli con él.-Te he echado tanto de menos cariño.-

-Y yo a ti, pero esto es serio. No quiero tener a ese loco aqui, hay que matarlo.-

Hades sacó la cabeza de su cuello y la miró.-En estos momentos me importa un pimiento ese psicópata. No te imaginas que infierno he vivido pensando que no ibas a despertar.-

El ceño de Perséfone se frunció.-A mi no me da igual. No voy a parar hasta acabar con él. Y si tengo que cogerle la garganta y meterle yo misma la poción lo haré.-

La diosa intentó incorporarse, pero todavía estaba débil y apenas podía incorporarse, Hades se levantó y con un brazo de humo tiró de ella hasta levantarla.- Nuez moscada, no es tan fácil. Tu idea de volverlo mortal es buena, pero hay varios problemas. En primer lugar, no se va a beber nada que le demos nosotros. En segundo lugar, técnicamente tenemos la poción... pero la preparación final es de Hécate.-

-¿Cómo?¿¡Hécate?!¿Ella te ayudo en tu plan para convertir a Hércules en mortal?-

-No, escuchame. Esa sustancia existe en una cantidad limitada en el Inframundo, pero hay que tratarla.Años antes de que Hércules naciese me enteré de que Hécate lo había hecho, y la confisqué. Y Hércules se tomó toda la poción disponible. No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso en estos momentos.- Respondió Hades agachando la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión del Olimpo?Y lo más importante,¿dónde está Hécate?.-Preguntó la diosa rubia, mientras su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad.

-Dentro de dos días. Y en respuesta a tu segunda pregunta, está en el Olimpo.-

Cuando Macaria llegó a casa de Cassandra,vió en el jardín a Hyllos y Nauplio luchando con unas espadas de maderaa. Les saludó alegremente al llegar.

-¡Hola chicos!.-

-¡Macaria!-Dijo Hyllos con una sonrisa.-¿Cómo está tu madre?.-

-¡Ha despertado! Está algo débil pero se repondrá.La he dejado reencontrándose con mi padre, la verdad que no es muy agradable ver a tus padres besuquearse.-

Se dió cuenta de que había hecho ese comentario ante Nauplio, cuyo padre era Poseidón y no lo conocía, y de Hyllos,cuyo padre estaba ahora en el Olimpo casado con otra mujer. Se arrepintió de haber hecho ese último comentario, pero los chicos no parecieron darle importancia.

-Me alegro de que haya despertado.¿Qué habéis hecho con Cronos?-Preguntó Nauplio.

-Está encadenado en el salón del trono del Inframundo, mientras deciden que hacer con él.-Respondió la hija de Hades.

-Seguro que un craken haría buena cuenta de él. Pueden matar dioses.- Dijo Nauplio.

-Puede ser, pero no siempre gana el craken, y no podemos arriesgarnos.-Dijo Hyllos.

-No sé lo que será de él, pero no me da miedo.¿Por cierto habéis visto a Deyanira?-

-Está dentro de casa con Faetón. Mi madre y Cassandra se han ido al Agora a comprar unas cosas- Dijo Hyllos.

La semidiosa se dirigió hacia la casa, y dejó a sus primos entrenando. Cuando fué hacia el salón se encontró una imagen que no esperaba.

-¡Pero que diablos!.- Exclamó Macaria. Faetón estaba en un diván, y Deyanira estaba sentada encima de él, y ambos se estaban besando. Los dos jóvenes se apartaron rápidamente, pero cuando vieron que era Macaria la que les observaba se relajaron.

-Pensaba que eras mamá o Cassandra. Saben que estamos juntos, pero no les hace gracia vernos besuquearnos por la casa. por respeto y esas cosas.- Dijo Deyanira con una sonrisa.

-¿Estáis juntos'¿Desde cuando?.-

-Desde que vencimos a Cronos, aunque yo he querido estar con ella toda la vida.-Dijo el joven de cabellos castaños abrazando a su novia.

Macaria sonrió.-Hacéis muy buena pareja. Yo también quiero contaros algo.-

Dos días después, tuvo lugar la reunión en el Olimpo en la que se decidiría el destino de Cronos, y del mismo cosmos.

Perséfone se encontraba mucho mejor tras dos días de descanso,pero estaba algo nerviosa. Sabía que lo que iba a proponer podía dejar en cierta evidencia a Hades, y era peligroso disponer de una poción que podía transformar a un inmortal en mortal, pero no les quedaba suerte esa sustancia tardaba eones en regenerarse en el Inframundo, y en principio sólo Hécate sabía como transformarla. Eso implicaba que Hécate tendría que poner de su parte.

Mientras viajaban en su carro, Seph no podía disimular su nerviosismo. Hades se dió cuenta,e intentó tranquilizarla, pasó su brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. -Relajate cariño, todo va a salir bien.-

-Pero... ¿y si al proponer ese plan se dan cuenta que tu fuiste el que volvió mortal a Hércules?No creo que Zeus te lo perdonara, te estaría condenando yo misma...-

-No tienen ninguna prueba de que fuese yo, además...que piensen lo que quieran, lo importante es deshacerse de Cronos para siempre.- Respondió el señor de los muertos.

-Si Zeus te castigase por esto... no me lo perdonaría jamás.-

El dios de pelo de fuego tomó con sus manos la cara de Seph.-Escúchame, si tengo que sufrir un castigo por lo que hice, pero con ello ideamos un plan que te salve para siempre, a ti y a nuestra hija de Cronos, créeme que lo aceptaré.-

Perséfone iba a hablar, pero ya era tarde, estaban en el Olimpo.

 _ **Hola a todos! Por fin se han reencontrado Hades y Perséfone. Aver que les parece en el Olimpo la idea que van a plantear los señores de los muertos para acabar con Cronos de una vez por todas. Gracias como siempre a todos mis lectores, y os animo a dejar comentarios con vuestras opiniones. Actualizaré lo antes posible. Besos!**_


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47:¿Cómo se mata a un dios?

Macaria paseaba por el valle de las granadas. Años atrás, cuando ella todavía era un bebé y no podía recordar, su madre había mordido aquel fruto, volviéndose parte del Inframundo para siempre, y por lo tanto inmortal. Aquello fue la llave que le permitió casarse con su padre y ser una diosa. La joven jamás se había planteado ser una diosa, y eso que vivía rodeada de dioses. Ser mortal le daba más emoción a la vida. Pero todas aquellas ideas se fueron al garete cuando se enamoró de Thánatos.

No podía imaginarse separarse de él, y cuando él le había dicho que quería pedirle su mano a Hades...Ella había estado tan absorta en disfrutar su amor con Thánatos, que no había pensado siquiera en la idea de casarse y ser su reina. El que toda su historia de amor se desarrollase mientras Cronos aterrorizaba Grecia también había tenido que ver. Tocó una de las ramas mientras paseaba. Todavía no era época, y los árboles no habían dado sus frutos.

Cuando Thánatos apareció allí, Macaria ni siquiera se percató, tan absorta que estaba en sus pensamientos. El dios de la muerte dulce decidió no interrumpirla, sólo la observaba con su expresión imperturbable. Pero por dentro estaba totalmente perturbado,esa mujer le había vuelto loco,y tenía claro que era con ella con quien quería pasar toda la eternidad. Observó como tocaba delicadamente las ramas de los árboles, con la misma delicadeza con la que le tocaba a él. Observó su blanca piel, cuyo tacto era lo más agradable que había sentido nunca, sus ojos azules de varios colores, mezcla de azul eléctrico y plateado. Y su melena negra... con esas puntas y esos reflejos azules a la luz, que nadie más poseía en este mundo.

Macaria se sintió observada tras un rato. Se dió la vuelta y allí estaba Thánatos. Con ese semblante inexpresivo e imperturbable, pero que ella sabía que guardaba mil sentimientos.¿Cúanto tiempo llevaría ahi parado? Ambos estaban quietos observándose en silencio, y Thánatos se adelantó. Llevaba algo en el bolsillo de su túnico negra, y sacó una cajita.

El dios se arrodilló y abrió la cajita. La semidiosa observó que había un anillo de platino con una pequeña calavera.

-Macaria...Antes de hablar con tu padre, quiero pedirte formalmente que te cases conmigo.- Y dicho esto colocó el anillo en el dedo de la hija de Hades y Perséfone.

En el Olimpo pocos dioses se sorprendieron al ver a Perséfone, pero cuando Apolo la vió, no pudo evitar sentir alivio. Parecía estar bien, menos mal. Los dioses se sentaron en sus puestos y dió lugar la reunión. Mientras Zeus hablaba Perséfone no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaban Hércules y Hebe. Su medio-hermano estaba muy serio, pero tenía la mano de la diosa de la juventud cogida y apoyada en su rodilla. Sabía que ahora estaban casados, pero no podía evitar pensar que era una traición hacia Meg.

Intentó mirar hacia otra parte, ver a Herc y Hebe juntos le estaba poniendo de mal humor. Se fijó en Rhea. Hades le había dicho que había vuelto, y no podía evitar preguntarse porque no había intervenido antes. Ahora era cuando menos la necesitaban.

-La única solución a largo plazo es convertir a Cronos en un mortal.-Intervino Hades, a la vez que miraba a su mujer, dándole pie a intervenir.

-Antes de que digáis nada, hay una manera de convertirle en un mortal, no será fácil pero es posible.- Dijo Perséfone.

-¿Igual que en su día Hércules fue convertido en un mortal?¡Seguro que fue tu marido!.-Bramó Poseidón.

-¿Por qué no demuestras algo de educación y me dejas terminar de hablar?.-Replicó la diosa de los muertos. Zeus asintió y Perséfone continuó. Hay un líquido en el tártaro, que modificado de la manera correcta, y tomado en la cantidad justa puede volver mortal a un inmortal.-

Todas las miradas se posaron en Hades, como si le estuvieran acusando de lo que sucedió con Hércules años atrás.

-Disponemos de la cantidad necesaria, el problema es que sólo hay una persona que sabe elaborar correctamente la poción.-

Las miradas se volvieron a fijar en Hades, y Seph continuó con una sonrisa.- Y esa persona no es Hades.-

-¿Y quién es esa persona?.-Preguntó Atenea.

-Esa persona es Hécate.-Respondió Hades.-Sólo ella sabe la fórmula exacta.-

-Quiero hablar con Hécate. Sé que está aqui.- Dijo la diosa de los muertos sorprendiendo a Hades,la idea no era que Perséfone la convenciese.

El dios supremo se quedó pensativo. En realidad era una buena idea. La diosa de los muertos observó a Rhea. Estaba con la mirada baja y un gesto de algo parecido al...¿dolor?

-Cronos no se va a beber ninguna poción que le demos, lo sabéis tan bien como yo.-Dijo Hércules sin soltar la mano de su esposa. Perséfone se vió obligada a volver a ver aquella escena, y no le gustaba nada. Era como si le faltase el respeto a su hermana cada vez que los veía juntos.

-Hécate se la dará.- Respondió Seph.

-¿A cambio de qué?.-Replicó Herc mientras cogía más fuerte la mano de Hebe. Ver a su mediohermana era demasiado doloroso, le recordaba a Meg.

-A cambio de no sufrir las consecuencias de no hacerlo.-Respondió Hades.

Herc miró con odio a su tio. Aquel plan era totalmente descabellado. Odiaba verlo ahi, sentado con Perséfone, con su mujer, después de todo lo que había hecho. No se lo merecía. Y él, que había sido el mayor héroe de los tiempos condenado a perder a la mujer que amaba y a casarse con otra. Era todo tan injusto...

-Zeus, por favor, déjame hablar con ella. No tenemos nada que perder.- Suplicó Perséfone.

-Está bien, Apolo acompáñala.-

El dios de pelo de fuego iba a protestar pero su mujer le tocó suavemente el brazo.-Estará encadenada, y además voy con Apolo. No me va a pasar nada.-

Camino a la celda de Hécate ,Apolo estaba muy nervioso, sentía que había fallado a Perséfone.-Yo.. esto...lo siento.-

Aquello sorprendió a la diosa rubia.-¿Lo siento?¿Por qué?.-

-Por haber sido el responsable de que casi te maten.-Respondió el dios del sol sin atreverse a mirar a Perséfone.

-Apolo, tu no tuviste la culpa de aquello- Yo fui la que sabiendo las consecuencias acepté estar allí, no tenías ninguna obligación de protegerme, en todo caso de proteger el Olimpo.-

-Lo sé, pero aún así... en fin es un alivio saber que estás bien.-Contestó Apolo.

-¿No te habrá dicho eso Hades?.-Pregunto la diosa de los muertos, sabiendo como era su marido.

-No, de hecho, esperaba ser el objeto de su ira, pero para mi sorpresa no me dijo nada.-Replicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos dioses se quedaron parados. Habían llegado a la celda donde se encontraba Hécate. La diosa de la hechicería estaba encadenada a la pared y con mirada de pocos amigos. Cuando se abrió la puerta y vió quienes estaban allí, una expresión de odio inundó su rostro, pero no dijo nada.

Perséfone se plantó enfrente de ella, que miraba hacia otro lado, sin querer encontrar su mirada con la de aquella diosa.-Hola Hécate.- Dijo la diosa rubia en un tono calmado.

Pero la diosa de la hechiería seguía sin responder, como si aquello no fuese con ella.

-Será mejor que respondas. Tu futuro depende de ello.- Habló Apolo.

-¿Mi futuro?¡Estoy atrapada en una celda en el Olimpo y acusada de traición a los dioses!¡Yo no tengo futuro!.-

-Las consecuencias de que no cooperes serán bastante peor que el peor de los casos que te imagines.-Replicó Apolo.

-¿Cooperar?Pensaba que ya habiais vencido a Cronos.-Dijo la diosa azul marina con una sonrisa.

-Y de hecho lo hemos vencido. Pero no es suficiente. Vamos a matarlo y tú vas a ayudarnos.-Dijo Seph.

-¿Vais a matar a un inmortal?-Preguntó Hécate con curiosidad.

-Sé que sabes elaborar una poción que convierte a inmortales en mortales. Queremos que la elabores y que se la des de beber a Cronos.-

-¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto?.-Preguntó la diosa de la hechiería y las almas errantes.

 _ **Hola! Por fin vengo con un nuevo capítulo, aunque esta vez no he tardado tanto. ¿Conseguiran la ayuda de Hécate'¿Que le tendrán que dar a cambio? Pues a descubrirlo en el siguiente capítulo. He puesto una escena romántica Thánatos Macaria para todos los amantes de Thanaria ( o Macanatos) Como prefiráis llamarlos jajaja. En el siguiente capítulo pondré una escenilla de momento tierno Hades-Perséfone que espero que os guste.**_

 _ **Gracias como siempre a todos los que comentáis, me hace mucha ilusión leeros a los de siempre, y también esos comentarios de gente que se anima a comentar después de los dos fics. Aunque no lo creáis me encanta leer esos parrafazos!**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48:Si fuera mortal ya me hubiese dado un infarto.

Perséfone y Apolo regresaron a la sala de reuniones. Tras mucho discutir habían conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con Hécate,y ahora debían exponerlo.

La sala se quedó en silencio cuando los dos dioses entraron. Perséfone se sentó al lado de Hades, sabiéndo que lo que iba a decir no le iba a gustar.-Hemos llegado a un trato con Hécate.- Habló la diosa de los muertos.- Ella elaborará la poción, pero no será ella quien se la dé.-

Un murmullo inundó la sala.-¿Y quién se la va a dar?¿Tú?.- Dijo Hércules,quien se sorprendió a si mismo hablando asi a su hermana. No podía evitarlo, verla le hacía sentir miserable, le hacía rememorar el dolor. Hebe a su lado sonrió.

Hades estaba pensando lo estúpida que había sido la pregunta del tocinito de cielo, cuando la respuesta de su mujer hizo que levantase la vista de la mesa y la mirase con sorpresa.-Si, se la daré yo.-

El silencio se volvió a hacer en la sala. Antes de que nadie hiciese una pregunta estúpida Perséfone intervino.

-Hécate no quiere estar cerca de Cronos, no quiere responsabilidades. He acordado con ella que elaborará una poción mediante la cual por 1 hora, me transformaré en ella. Tiempo suficiente para engañar a Cronos y que beba la poción.-

-¡No!.-Gritó Hades.-No me fio de ella,no quiero que tomes ninguna poción que ella te de.-

-Haremos un trato sellado, y ella estará aqui en el Olimpo atrapada. Es la única manera.- Replicó Perséfone.

-Pero...- La impotencia se adueñó de Hades. Nunca se había fiado de Hécate, y estando su mujer de por medio aún menos.

-Dejad de discutir.- Dijo una voz.-Yo me haré pasar por Hécate y le daré la poción. Tengo que acabar lo que un día empecé.- Aquella era la voz de Rhea. Nadie se atrevió a objetar. Perséfone arqueó una ceja. Aquello no le terminaba de cuadrar. ¿Por qué Rhea había aparecido ahora?¿Por qué no antes?¿Que era eso que notaba en su mirada cada vez que se hablaba de Cronos? Pero no podía rebatirle nada. Incluso se sentía un poco aliviada de pasarle esa carga a la diosa madre.

-La cosa no termina ahi.- Intervino la señora de los muertos. Hades volvió a mirar hacia su mujer, esta vez sin sorpresa. La conocía bien como para saber que iba a decir algo que no le iba a agradar.

-Para protegerse Hécate, y también para garantizar todo, ella exige un trato sellado. Y... la única manera de que accediera a todo esto era... prometerle que si todo salía bien... ella sería libre.-

Hades se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Había prometido a Hécate que iba a sufrir y mucho. La odiaba con toda su alma y no dudaba que volvería a intentar hacerles daño. No la quería bajo ningún concepto de vuelta en el Inframundo.

Perséfone vio a su marido. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaría pensando y que estaría bastante enfadado con ella, pero no le había quedado más remedio, era la única manera de que aquella bruja accediera.

-No obstante el trato incluye su libertad... fuera de Grecia. Sería desterrada.-

-¡Buen trabajo Perséfone!.- Dijo Zeus levántandose y dando por zanjada la reunión.- Hades y Perséfone mañana traeréis a Hécate todo lo que necesite para elaborar sus pociones.-

Todos los dioses se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse. Perséfone observó como Hércules se alejaba de la mano de una cariñosa Hebe. Sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro. Luego miró a un abatido Hades levantándose de la mesa, y recordó que en ese momento tenía problemas más graves. El dios de los muertos caminó hacia su carro, al lado de su mujer pero sin mirarla. Todo el viaje de regreso fueron en silencio. Cuando llegaron Hades habló. Intentó hacerlo calmado, pero estaba claro que estaba alterado.

-Tenemos que ir a coger los ingredientes para las pociones de Hécate.-

-Hades... yo...-

Pero el señor de los muertos no escuchó y comenzó a caminar, yendo su mujer detrás de él. No quería comenzar una discusión. Sólo tenía ganas de calcinar todo. Perséfone decidió que no valía la pena iniciar una discusión ahora. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, y fueron a recoger los materiales en silencio.

El elemento final que fueron a recoger era el más importante. Era el líquido que podía volver mortales a los inmortales. Era de un color rosa brillante, y se encontraba en una especie de fuente, que parecía brotar de las profundidades, y había muy poca cantidad. Perséfone se acercó lentamente, hipnotizada por aquella sustancia. Entonces la mano de Hades la cogió de la muñeca.

-No te acerques, es peligroso.-

Iba a soltarle la muñeca pero entonces la diosa rubia le tomó su muñeca. Se quedó frente a él mirándole intensamente a los ojos. -Al menos no le daré yo la poción. Era la única manera de que accediera.-

-Seph, si fuera mortal te aseguró que ya me hubiese dado más de un infarto.- Hades intentaba soltar su agarre mentalmente, pero permaneció quieto. El suave toque de la piel de su mujer podía paralizarle, como en aquel momento.

-Sé que estás furioso, pero es la única manera de que Cronos desaparezca de nuestras vidas. ¡Y Hécate también lo hará!.-

-¡Por supuesto que estoy furioso!¡Quiero castigar a esa bruja!¡Quiero que sufra por lo que nos ha hecho!.-Las llamas y piel de Hades estaban naranjas. Seph notaba el calor en su piel, pero no estaba dispuesta a soltar su agarre.

-¿Y no es suficiente castigo que tenga que abandonar su hogar, que nunca pueda acceder al Inframundo y que nosotros seamos felices?.-

-¡No!¡No es suficiente!¡Necesito más! Necesito que sufra, que sienta la agonia, que...-

Pero entonces Perséfone soltó su agarre y se giró bruscamente. Ahora la que estaba furiosa era ella.-Si yo no soy suficiente para ti me marcho.-

Las llamas del señor de los muertos volvieron a su color azul. La había fastidiado. Él no había querido decir eso para nada. Con una mano de humo atrajo a Perséfone hacia él, que le daba la espalda con cara de pocos amigos. Abrazó a su mujer sin decir nada. Ella no se movía ni un ápice, pero el cuerpo de él comenzó a traicionarle. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo. Volvió la cara de Seph hacia sí, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Seph... sabes que no queria decir eso, lo único que necesito para ser feliz eres tú...- El semblante de la diosa cambió y se acercó más su rostro hacia el de Hades. -Pero sería todavía más feliz si pudiera castigar a Hécate.-

La cara de Perséfone volvió a llenarse de ira.-¡Error!Respuesta incorrecta.- Dijo Seph alejando la cara de su marido, pero éste la atrajo todavía más hacia si.

-Hades suéltame, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Pero el dios de los muertos no quería soltar a su esposa. Habían tenido muy poco tiempo para tener intimidad y al estar abrazado y tan cerca de Seph le había pasado factura. Tomó el rostro de Seph y la besó con pasión. Ella al principio se cabreó aún más, pero poco a poco fue respondiendo al beso, pues el tiempo tampoco había pasado en balde para ella. El beso cada vez fue mas intenso, y las manos de Hades soltaron la bolsa donde llevaban todos los materiales para recorrer el cuerpo de Perséfone, que no tardó en desabrochar la túnica de Hades. Se separaron sólo un momento para mirarse con deseo, y Perséfone sonrió a Hades antes de volver a besarle con pasión.-Te quiero Seph.- Dijo el dios de pelo de fuego de manera casi inentiligible, ya que tenía su boca pegada a la de la diosa.

Macaria mientras tanto se encontraba en el salón del palacio de Hypnos y Thánatos. Los tres se encontraban descansando en silencio. Bueno, en realidad Hypnos y Macaria descansaban en silencio. Thánatos no paraba de dar vueltas por el salón con su aire imperturbable. Pero Hypnos y Macaria sabían que por dentro si que estaba algo perturbado... estaba pensando las palabras exactas que le iba a decir a Hades para pedirle la mano de su hija.

La semidiosa lo miraba incluso divertida. Le parecía tierno ver a Thánatos preocupado por aquello.-Tu padre dirá que si.- Respondió Hypnos a una pregunta que nadie había formulado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Preguntó Macaria mientras el dios de la muerte dulce seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Tu padre aprecia a Thánatos. Confía en él. Es un dios, y además te convertirás en diosa y estarás en el Inframundo para siempre.¿Por qué iba a negarse?.-

La semidiosa se quedó pensativa. Hypnos tenía razón. Lo que aquel dios no pensaba era que su padre la seguía viendo como una niña, una niña que había sido desflorada por su propio padrino...La joven se sonrojó.Hypnos la miraba con esa mirada penetrante, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, lo que hizo que se sonrojara más.

-Hypnos deja de mirarme asi, parece que me estés atravesando el cerebro.-

-Sé lo diré hoy.- Dijo de repente Thánatos.-Vamos.-

-¿Ahora?.-Preguntó Macaria. No sabía si estaba preparada para algo tan inminente.

-Ahora.-

Mientras tanto en Atenas Megara estaba sentada sola en el jardín de su mansión. Había estado sentada allí tantas veces con Hércules. Estaba atardeciendo. Cuantos atardeceres había estado esperando su regreso después de enfrentarse con monstruos y otras criaturas... pero ahora sabía que él no iba a volver nunca. Había tenido la oportunidad en su último encuentro de convertirse en... ¿su amante?Pero en ese momento su orgullo la había vencido y lo había rechazado. Ahora se arrepentía. Deseaba que Herc apareciese de repente, sobre Pegaso, como tantas otras veces...que llegase, la besase, y no le diese opción a nada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

En el Olimpo Hercules se encontraba sentado en uno de los balcones de su palacio. Desde aquel Balcón se veía la tierra, y podía ver como Apolo volvía con su carro para esconder el sol, lo que en la tierra se llamaba atardecer. No pudo evitar pensar en Meg. Recordaba cuando se sentaban en el jardin de la mansión, o cuando ella le esperaba tras un día de trabajo como héroe.Añoraba mucho aquellos años. La añoraba mucho. Cerró los ojos, y se imaginó que en lugar de estar en el Olimpo estaba en Atenas, sentado con ella.

Meg tenía también los ojos cerrados, imaginándose que estaba allí Herc con ella. Y sin saberlo ambos, a kilómetros de distancia, estaban el uno con el otro.

 _ **Hola a todos! Tras la semana santa he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! ¿Cómo se tomará Hades lo de Macaria con Thánatos? ¿Funcionará el plan de convertir a Cronos en un mortal?**_

 _ **Aisss que pena que queda ya muy poco para terminar el fic.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que leéis! Espero actualizar pronto. Besos!**_


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49:¿Aún lo amas?

Thánatos y Macaria se encontraban en el salón del trono, esperando que llegaran Hades y Perséfone. A Macaria se le notaba claramente su nerviosismo. No paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, aquella espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Thánatos se encontraba quieto, situado de pie al lado del trono, aunque por dentro estaba igual o más nervioso que su novia. ¿Era traición acostarse con la hija de su jefe de 16 años, que a la vez es su ahijada?¿Se lo tomaría Hades asi? En realidad no tenía porqué pensar que se habían acostado juntos,eso no iba implicito en querer casarse con esa mujer.

De repente los señores del Inframundo hicieron su entrada en la sala del trono, aunque no esperaban ver a nadie. Entraron de la mano, riéndose, y pusieron cara de sorpresa al ver a Thánatos y Macaria allí, esperándolos. Perséfone enrojeció un poco, dándose cuenta de que iba totalmente despeinada, y procedió a subirse un tirante que llevaba caido. Hades no se había dado cuenta pero llevaba la túnica mal abrochada. Pero Macaria y Thánatos estaban tan nerviosos que no repararon en aquello.

-¿Que ocurre?.-Dijo el dios de pelo de fuego, y rápidamente miró hacia donde se encontraba encadenado Cronos. Le miraba con odio e intensamente, pero seguía encadenado allí. Thánatos reparó en el dios antiguo y decidió que no quería hacer aquello con ese espectador.-¿Podemos hablar en otra parte?-

Hades asintió y los cuatro salieron a una gran terraza que daba a la tierra.

Si Hades no conociese a Thánatos pensaría que estaba nervioso.-He venido con Macaria porque quiero pediros algo.-Dijo el dios de la muerte dulce mirando a sus señores. Perséfone arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. Hades también miraba con incertidumbre, aunque Cronos seguía encadenado y amordazado en el salón del trono, por lo menos en ese aspecto podía seguir tranquilo.

-Puedes pedirnos lo que quieras.-Dijo el señor de los muertos,sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras iban a ser tomadas al pie de la letra.

-Quiero pediros la mano de Macaria.-

Los grandes ojos azules de Perséfone se abrieron como platos, y miró rápidamente hacia Hades. No tenía ni idea de cual sería su reacción.

El rey del Inframundo no acababa de asimilar aquella información. Esperaba que Thánatos dijera cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿Cómo dices?.-

Aunque le costó horrores, Thánatos volvió a formular su petición.-Quiero pediros la mano de macaria.-

La semidiosa intervino.-Papá, Thánatos y yo nos hemos enamorado y queremos casarnos.-

-Pero si eres una niña...- Dijo Hades con un hilo de voz. Macaria siempre había sido su pichoncito, una niña...

-Tengo sólo un año menos que cuando conociste a mamá.-

Y era cierto, a Perséfone la había conocido cuando estaba contaba con 17 años. Macaria tenía 16 años. Sabía que no tenía motivos para enfadarse, él no quería ser como Zeus o como Cyrene, pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso por dentro. Perséfone le tocó en el brazo y notó como la temperatura estaba subiendo.

Hades intentó calmarse.-Está bien yo... lo pensaré. Marcháos.-

-¡Pero papá!¿No se te ocurrirá decir que no verdad?¡Me voy a casar quieras o no! Esto sólo es una formalidad.-

Aquello enfureció más a Hades.-Tú me obedecerás que para eso soy tu padre¡Ahora marchate!.-

-¡No pienso marcharme sin un si!.-Gritó la semidiosa. Pero Thánatos cogió tranquilamente a Macaria y se la llevó mientras ésta miraba a su padre con enfado.

-Esperaré tu respuesta.- Dijo Thánatos con calma mientras se marchaba con Macaria.

Cuando Perséfone y Hades estuvieron solos Hades habló.-Perséfone márchate, voy a explotar y no quiero hacerte daño.-

La diosa observó como la piel de su marido y sus llamas se volvían de color naranja, pero estaba decidida.- No voy a marcharme, tu vas a controlarte.- Dijo cogiéndole del brazo, y notó como éste ardía.

-¡Márchate Seph!-Dijo lanzando sendas llamaradas por sus dos brazos. Unos pastores que caminaban por alli notaron que de una de las montañas había salido humo y se había oido una miniexplosión.

Perséfone se había agachado justo para no ser alcanzada por las llamas.

-Te voy a hacer daño Seph... márchate.-

-Desahogate cuanto quieras,pero espero que tu respuesta sea sí.Recuerda lo que pasamos tu y yo para poder casarnos. No voy a hacer a mi hija sufrir lo mismo.- Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a su marido solo con sus pensamientos.

Vió a Macaria con una expresión de rabia y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. El espectro tenía uno de sus brazos pasando por su hombro, dando un abrazo protector. Aquella imagen conmovió a Perséfone. Jamás hubiese imaginado a Thánatos y Macaria juntos, más que nada porque jamás habría imaginado a Thánatos con nadie. Pero viéndolos juntos y pensando en ellos... tenía mucho sentido, y le parecía que Thánatos era el mejor marido para Macaria.

-Cariño tranquilizate.- Dijo Seph a su hija.-Tu padre no va a poner ninguna objeción a vuestra boda. Sólo tiene que... asimilarlo.-

-¿Asimilarlo?¿¡Asimilar que ?!.Tú tenias 17 años, eras mortal. Y te pudiste casar.¡¿Que maldita diferencia hay?!.-

-En realidad tenia 18 años cuando me casé con él, pero eso es lo de menos. A los padres les cuesta asimilar que sus hijas crecen y se convierten mujeres. Pero no pondrá ninguna objeción, te lo prometo._

En el Olimpo:

Rhea se encontraba en la celda de Hécate, ultimando los detalles del plan. El trato sellado que permitiría que la diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes fuese libre ya había tenido lugar.

Hécate le había explicado a Rhea que es lo que ella haría para hacer a Cronos beber la poción, y le contó como lo liberó la primera vez. También le explicó como funcionaba la poción que estaba elaborando para convertirla en un breve periodo de tiempo en ella. A pesar de que modificaría su aspecto conservaría su voz, por lo que debía ser muy cautelosa y no hablar, o hacerlo lo mínimo posible.

Tras esta especie de reunión, la diosa madre se despidió, dispuesta a marcharse... Pero Hécate la detuvo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Era Perséfone la que iba a transformarse. ¿Te lo ha pedido Hades?.- Hécate se imaginó que Hades pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterase que su amorcito iba a estar tan cerca de Cronos. Le daba arcadas pensar como ese proyecto de diosa había convertido al dios de los muertos en un paria sentimental y sin ambiciones.

-Lo decidí yo. Debo terminar lo que en su día empecé.-

-¿Aún lo amas?.-

Aquella pregunta descolocó a la diosa pelirroja.¿Era posible amar a un monstruo que había devorado a sus hijos y sembrado el caos en la tierra?¿Era posible seguir queriéndole a pesar de todo?¿Y si no era así porqué sentía esa opresión en el pecho, ese nerviosismo a volver a verlo, y esa sensación angustiante y dolorosa?.

-Voy a darle la poción y a matarlo.- Respondió la diosa madre.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.- Dijo Hécate divertida. Había notado en la mirada de Rhea el dolor y la angustia. Pero Rhea se marchó y no dijo nada, respondiendo de esa manera sin saberlo a la pregunta de Hécate.

En el Inframundo:

Era de madrugada. Hades había estado alejado de su mujer y su hija todo el dia. Había estado en el tártaro, donde sabía que ellas no acudirían. Pero al dia siguiente tenían que llevar al Olimpo los materiales para que Hécate elaborara la poción que haría de Cronos un mortal. Tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con ellas. Había estado dandole vueltas a la cabeza todo el día. Sabía que en realidad tenían razón, no había nada de malo en que Macaria y Thánatos se casasen. Si se ponía a pensar en pretendientes para su hija, realmente Thánatos era el mejor de todos ellos. Un dios, y no uno cualquiera sino de su confianza.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse malhumorado e incluso engañado.¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían juntos?Se acordó de que su hija había estado escondida en el palacio de Hypnos y Thánatos, ¿habrían dormido juntos?

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando entró a su habitación. Perséfone dormía profundamente. Lo único que sobresalía de las sábanas era su larga melena rubia. Se acostó de espaldas a ella, y no pudo evitar abrazarla. Era superior a sus fuerzas estar en la misma cama que ella y no tocarla. Ella emitió un leve suspiro, pero no llegó a despertarse. Aspiró el aroma de su pelo. Le encantaba, y no pudo evitar apartarlo y comenzar a besar su delicado cuello. Ella emitió un leve gemido, pero seguía sin despertar. Hades comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, y finalmente entre pequeños gemidos despertó.-¿Hades?.-

-¿Quién si no?.- Respondió con una sonrisa su marido, para continuar brindandole besos y caricias. Seph se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. Me alegro que estés de mejor humor.- Y no le dejó responder, ya que fundió su boca con la suya en un apasionado beso.

 _ **Hola a todos!No puedo evitarlo, será la primavera, pero ultimamente me encanta poner escenas tiernas entre los personajes. Me siento inspirada jajaja. Por eso tengo ya escrito medio capítulo siguiente, así que espero no tardar en actualizar. Calculo aproxidamente que este fic serán unos 51 capítulos... ya no queda casi nada... snif snif. También he empezado a escribir el primer capítulo de los one shots ( Como os he dicho estoy inspirada) Me gustaria que si hay alguna escena, o alguna situación que os gustaria ver plasmada en un capitulo ( yo creo que entre el comienzo del primer fic y el final de este pasan muchos años y muchas situaciones, da para escribir mucho) me lo dejéis en un review o en un privado.**_

 _ **Agradecer como siempre a todos los que perdéis vuestro tiempo en leer mi fic, y a los que dejáis vuestros comentarios. ¡Todo se agradece!**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50:Comienza el plan: Matar a Cronos.

Hades y Perséfone se dirigían al Olimpo con todos los materiales necesarios para que Hécate elaborase su poción. Hades no había visto a su hija desde que había ido a pedirle permiso para casarse con Thánatos, y casi era mejor, porque así le había dado tiempo a tranquilizarse y a pensar. En realidad sabía que no podía enfadarse con Thánatos. Nadie de la familia de Perséfone habia estado deacuerdo con su unión, y aún así se habían casado. Él apreciaba a Thánatos y era uno de los pocos seres en los que confiaba, si se ponía a pensar, no conocía a nadie que fuese mejor marido para Macaria. El problema es que veía todavía a la semidiosa como una cría.¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido?

Perséfone observaba a su marido. Sabía perfectamente que le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza a lo de Macaria y Thánatos. Prefirió no decirle nada, era mejor que se relajase, y él mismo comprendería que era lo mejor que le podía pasar a su hija. Después de todo Seph conocía a Hades, y sabía que no iba a interponerse entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron al Olimpo, Hermes les condujo hacia la celda de Hécate. Rhea salía de allí. Les saludó de manera nerviosa y se marchó rápidamente. Seph se preguntó si su marido también notaria algo nerviosa y rara a su madre. Ella apenas la conocía, pero había algo que no le gustaba.

-Seph.- Dijo Hades haciendo que la diosa volviese su cabeza hacia él.-Déjame entrar solo.-

La señora de los muertos frunció el ceño.-Tenemos un trato sellado con ella. No vayas a estropearlo.-

-Nena te prometo que no voy a hacer nada que ponga en peligro el plan, pero prefiero entrar sólo.-

Perséfone aceptó a regañadientes, se imaginaba que Hades querría amenazarla o asustarla un poco. Sólo esperaba que no se pasase de la raya. -Aprovecharé para ir a ver a Psique.-

Mientras la diosa de los muertos caminaba a ver a su amiga, se encontró con Hercules y Hebe en una de las terrazas del Olimpo. Ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia. Estaban hablando y sonriendo. Perséfone observó como Hebe le coqueteaba, e inclusó lo abrazó. Aquella escena le estaba haciendo ponerse de muy mal humor. ¿Tan rápido había olvidado Herc a su hermana? Estuvo a punto de ir a saludarlos, sólo para que dejasen de abrazarse, pero algo la hizo detenerse. En su interior sabía que por mucho que le molestase , no debía interponerse, y aunque por dentro le hervía la sangre, continuó caminando e intentó ignorar a los tortolitos.

Lo que Seph no sabía era que el hijo de Zeus si que se percató de que ella estaba allí. La vió caminando rápido, y el dolor volvió. Su cara cambió rápidamente, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y la tristeza inundó sus ojos azules. La diosa de la juventud se dió cuenta de aquello, y maldijo por dentro a Perséfone por haber ido al Olimpo. Estaba deseando que acabase todo aquello, que Perséfone se quedase en el Inframundo, que Hércules no volviese a ver a Megara... Y Hebe no pensó, simplemente actuó. Cogió con sus manos el rostro del héroe y lo besó. Esperaba que el se apartase de manera delicada, pero que se apartase al fin y al cabo.

No fué lo que ocurrió. El dios llenó de dolor cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir el calor, y Hebe se lo había puesto en bandeja.

Perséfone se volvió, algo arrepentida por no haber parado a hablar con Herc, al fin y al cabo era su hermano, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos... Pero cuando lo vio pegado a la boca de Hebe se volvió con rabia, e incluso sus mejillas blancas se volvieron completamente rojas.

Mientras tanto Hades observaba a Hécate dentro de su celda.-He traido lo que necesitas.¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarás?.-

La diosa de la hechicería le recibió con una sarcástica sonrisa.-Hades...¿Ya no saludas?¿Dónde están tus modales?.-

\- Yo que tú no estaría tan tranquila. Si el plan no sale bien me encargaré de que te pudras en el tártaro.-

La sonrisa de Hécate se borró.-No me amenaces. El plan saldrá bien, y tú no podrás ponerme las manos encima. Por cierto, hablando de donde pones las manos... ¿Dónde has dejado a tu mujercita?-

Las cejas de Hades aumentaron de tamaño y se tiñeron de naranja.-Deberías mostrar algo más de respeto por la que ha conseguido que tengas la oportunidad de ser libre.-

Hécate mostró una amplia sonrisa.-¿Acaso te da miedo que le haga daño? Esa mocosa ha sido tu problema desde que la conociste. Ella ha impedido que tengas el Olimpo, ella te hace débil. Todo el mundo tiene una debilidad y la tuya es Perséfone. Es un secreto a gritos, y algún dia alguien le hará daño para dañarte a ti-

-¡Basta!.- Gritó Hades abriéndo la puerta de la celda a la par que entraba, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de la diosa se borrase y diese unos pasos instintivamente hacia atrás.

El dios de pelo de fuego dejó la bolsa con las materiales en el suelo y se acercó peligrosamente a Hécate, haciendo que ésta realmente se asustase.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarás?.-

-Una semana será suficiente.- Respondió la diosa azul marino tragando saliva.

-Asi sea.- Dijo Hades saliendo de la celda y cerrando la puerta de mal humor.

Cuando Hades acudió en busca de Perséfone se encontraba de muy mal humor, y saber que estaba con la señorita unicornio todavía le ponía de peor humor, pero cuando vió a su mujer se relajó e inclusó sonrió. Seph sostenía en sus brazos a Harmonía y estaba muy sonriente. Sus ojos azules irradiaban felicidad y aquello le contagió en parte. Cuando lo vió acercarse a lo lejos le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

Psique sonrió a Hades cuando se acercó, y como no, lo recibió con un abrazo.Démeter también se encontraba con ellas, pero estaba algo más seria. Mientras Seph y Psique hacian carantoñas a Harmonía, Démeter se alejó un poco con Hades para hablar.

-¿Estás seguro que es buena idea que nuestra madre sea la que le de la poción?- Preguntó la diosa de las cosechas.

-Estoy seguro de que no es buena idea que lo haga Seph.-

-Cuando vaya a hacerlo... mantenla vigilada. Yo... tengo un mal presentimiento, no se como explicarlo.-

-Lo haré, no voy a dejar nada al azar. No esta vez.- Replicó Hades, y se volvió hacia su mujer.-Cariño, deberíamos irnos.-

Cuando volvían en el carro a casa, Perséfone le preguntó:-¿Cuándo le dirás a Macaria que le das tu permiso para casarse?.-

-¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que le haya dado permiso?.- Replicó Hades mostrando una puntiaguda sonrisa.

-No me lo has dicho, pero quieres a tu hija, y quieres que sea feliz. Además ya has vivido esta historia antes.- Dijo la diosa acercándose a Hades y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿No podemos esperar una semana a que todo esto haya pasado?.-

-No, no podemos esperar, debes hablar con ella cuanto antes.- Respondio Perséfone acomodándose en el hombro de su marido.

El rey del Inframundo sonrió.- No puedo negarte nada.-

Macaria se encontraba relajándose en la playa con Hyllos, Deyanira, Faetón y Nauplio. El hijo de Poseidón tras perder a su familia había sido acogido por Megara, y se entrenaba como héroe con Hyllos y Faetón. Estaba tumbada en la arena cuando una nube de humo negro apareció y se materializó Thánatos. La hija de Hades se levantó tranquilamente, pero el restó se levantó como un resorte. Era algo imponente ver a aquel dios vestido de negro con una guadaña.

-¿Thánatos que ocurre?.-

-Tengo una buena noticia.- Respondió el dios tranquilamente. La semidiosa corrió a abrazarle dando saltos de alegría mientras el resto observaban pasmados la escena sin entender nada.

-¿Ha hablado mi padre contigo?¿Podremos casarnos?.-

El espectro asintió-Pero tu padre quiere hablar contigo.-

-Lo imaginaba,¡Pero lo importante es que vamos a casarnos!.-

Thánatos entonces hizo algo muy raro en él, sonrió a Macaria, y esta le respondió con un beso.

-¿Alguien me explica que está sucediendo aqui?- Preguntó Nauplio al resto del grupo.

Hyllos sonrió y le contestó:- Será mejor que les dejemos solos. Volvamos a casa, te lo explicaremos por el camino.-

En el Inframundo:

Hades daba vueltas por su habitación mujer desde la cama le habló:-Ven a la cama.-

-Macaria todavía no ha venido a hablar conmigo.-

-Estará celebrando con Thánatos el fin de tu terquedad.- Respondió la diosa. Eso hizo pensar a Hades en como había celebrado él con Seph la noticia de que podrían casarse...Y se le revolvió el estómago.

La diosa de los muertos observó que su marido aún se había puesto más nervioso. Se levantó de la cama y acudió hacia donde el estaba. Le cogió las manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Desde que se conocían había podido leer en sus ojos amarillos, y ahora lo que veía era preocupación.-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.- Dijo Seph mientras comenzaba a acariciar con su pulgar el afilado rostro de Hades. El dios miró a su mujer intensamente a los ojos. Siempre le habían hechizado aquellos ojos azules, y con el paso de los años esa sensación no había disminuido ni un ápice. Dejó que la calma lo envolviera mientras sentía la caricia de su mujer.

Seph bajó sus manos hacia su pecho, y Hades la acercó hacia él, y comenzaron a besarse suavemente, con calma.

Al día siguiente Macaria estaba en el comedor desayunando. Sabía que su padre entraría de un momento a otro,y estaba nerviosa. Su padre no iba a poner impedimentos a su boda, eso le había dicho Thánatos. Aún así no tenía ganas de que le diese la charla, ni de que le hiciese alguna pregunta incómoda.

Dió un trago a su zumo, cuando Hades entró. Iba solo, así que no tendría el apoyo de su madre.

-¿Te dijo Thánatos que quería hablar contigo?- Era una pregunta retórica. Sabía perfectamente que el espectro le habria contado todo.

-Si.- Respondió la semidiosa con una sonrisa que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande.- Y también me ha dicho que has aprobado nuestra boda.-

El señor de los muertos no pudo evitar corresponder a su hija con la misma sonrisa.- No dudaba que Thánatos te contaría todo.-

-A veces pienso que confias más en el que en mi.-

-Es posible.- Respondió el dios.-Quiero estar seguro que sabes todo lo que implica lo que vas a hacer. Me ha dicho Thánatos que quieres comer la granada para hacerte inmortal.-

-Si, igual que en su dia hizo mamá.-

Hades sabía que no había otra manera de que su hija se hiciese inmortal, cosa imprescindible para poder casarse con Thánatos, pero eso tenía sus consecuencias. Por otro lado recordaba lo que le costó a Perséfone despertar, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

-No sé si sabes que a tu madre le costó más de lo esperado despertar...y nada nos daba garantías de que lo hiciera.-

-Pero lo hizo igualmente, por lo mismo que voy a hacerlo yo.- Respondió Macaria.

-Está bien, imagino que a Thánatos lo escucharás más que a mi, y que te habrá explicado todo detalladamente. Ahora escúchame, quiero que acabes el curso que te queda en la Academia Prometeo, y cuando termines dentro de un año, podrás casarte.-

La semidiosa sonrió. Le gustaba la academia,y pensaba terminarla de todas formas.-Muy bien papá, así lo haré.

Pasó una semana intensa, Hécate no había dejado nada al azar,quería que aquello funcionase y ser libre. Después de todo ella no le debía nada a Cronos, al contrario. El dios antiguo la había humillado y despreciado todavía más que Hades. No tenía ningún motivo para querer que continuase con vida.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y Rhea entró.Comenzaba el plan: Matar a Cronos.

 **Hola a todos! Este es el penúltimo capítulo, estoy empezando ya a escribir el siguiente, que será el último capítulo y pondra fin a este fic. Me da mucha pena, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar. Agradecer como siempre a todos los que leéis, y como siempre agradeceré reviews. Besos!**


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51:El final.

Rhea entró a la celda de Hécate acompañada de Apolo. La diosa madre había insistido en que podía hacerlo ella sola, pero los dioses no se fiaban de Hécate. Apolo tenía la misión de comprobar con sus propios ojos que la poción funcionaba, y que la diosa de la hechicería y las almas errantes no les engañaba.

Hécate tenía ya todo listo, y le ofreció una copa con la poción a Rhea. Ya habían ultimado todos los detalles de como lo iban a llevar a cabo. El dios del sol observaba con nerviosismo a las dos diosas, alerta ante lo que pudiese pasar.

-Tranquilizate musculitos, no os la voy a jugar.- Dijo la diosa azul marino. Pero el dios sol continuaba sin fiarse. Todavía tenía muy presente la batalla del Olimpo, y su enfrentamiento con aquella diosa. Jamás confiaría en ella, ni le hacía ninguna gracia que tras aquello se fuera a ir de rositas.

-Más te vale, porque hasta que Cronos no esté muerto no vas a salir de esta celda.-

-Soy plenamente consciente de ello, y espero que vosotros tampoco me la juguéis.-

-Tenemos más integridad que tú.- Respondió Apolo.

Mientras tanto Rhea bebió de la poción. Lo sensato hubiese sido avisar y hacerlo todo delante de Apolo, pero los nervios la consumían y no podía más. Tras beber aquella poción la diosa pelirroja no se sentía diferente. Miró sus manos, y ya no eran blancas, sino de un color azul grisáceo, su vestido era negro, y al tocar su pelo ya no estaban sus característicos rizos.

-Apolo,ya está.- Dijo Rhea. El dios se volvió hacia ella y se sorprendió, no esperaba que aquello fuese tan rápido.

-¿Rhea?.-

-Claro que soy Rhea¿No escuchas mi voz?Vamos, el tiempo se agota.-

El dios morado se dirigió con ella hacia la salida y cerró la celda. A su salida se escuchó:- Rhea mátalo.-

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo Hypnos vigilaba a Cronos. El dios antiguo estaba nervioso, tenía paciencia pero aquello era demasiado. Todo resultaba muy extraño. ¿Porqué lo mantenían consciente?¿Porqué no lo habían encerrado en el tártaro'¿Qué pretendían hacer? Ni siquiera podía hablar, ya que Thánatos le había puesto hacía días una mordaza de humo negro en la boca. ¿Quizás lo hicieran por castigarlo? Eran unos ilusos. Aquello no había terminado, si lo dejaban ahi cometerían un error tarde o temprano y lo pagarían muy caro.

En otra habitación Perséfone y Hades hablaban.

La diosa rubia estaba nerviosa, quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes, no era nada agradable ver el despiadado rostro de Cronos todos los dias.

-¿De verdad crees que Rhea lo matará?No es que no me fie de ella, pero ha aparecido ahora de repente... cuando la batalla ha terminado, es extraño.-

El dios de pelo de fuego recordó su conversación con Démeter. Sabía que no era imaginaciones suyas porque todo el mundo con el que habían hablado opinaba lo mismo: aquello era muy extraño, aunque en parte se sentía aliviado de que no fuese su mujer la que lidiase con él.

-Al menos no tienes que ir tú.-

La diosa rubia arqueó una ceja.-¿Te fias más de ella que de mi?-

-Cariño, no es que no me fie de ti, es que no quiero que respires el mismo aire que él.-

-¡Si lleva dias en el salón del trono!¡Tenemos que verlo todos los días!.-Respondió Perséfone,cansada de aquel asunto.

-Lo sé, y te prometo que Cronos va a morir, yo personalmente me voy a encargar de ello.-

-¿Vas a espiar a Rhea?.-Preguntó la diosa de los muertos.

-Seph, espiar es una palabra muy fea. Digamos que estaremos cerca, y si Rhea no es capaz de matar a Cronos, le daremos un empujoncito.-

Perséfone sonrió.-Tu madre llegará de un momento a otro,hay que darse prisa.-

Y los dos dioses salieron de la habitación, dispuestos a terminar ese día de una vez por todas con aquella historia que había comenzado eones atrás. Pero unos ojos azules salieron de la oscuridad, unos ojos azules que habían visto y escuchado todo.

Rhea caminaba por el Inframundo. Se sentía muy extraña en ese nuevo cuerpo. Observaba el ambiente gris y los rios de muertos. Hacía muchos años que no recorría ese camino. Concretamente desde que estaba casada con Cronos. ¿Había sido su marido siempre un mosntruo? Si no le hubiesen dicho aquella profecía... ¿habría acabado todo asi? Antes de que se volviese loco lo había amado de verdad... ¿antes... o todavía? Sentimientos confusos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Pensó en como Hades años atrás había perdido la cabeza y había intentado traicionar a su hermano Zeus y conquistar el Olimpo. Si Perséfone hubiese sido ya su esposa en ese momento... ¿Lo hubiese seguido amando?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegó al palacio. Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer y no había tiempo que perder.

Mientras tanto Cronos observaba a Hypnos, con su semblante tan imperturbable como siempre, y sus ojos dorados fijos en un punto de la nada.¿Le tendrían allí eternamente vigilado?Sentía una extraña sensación recorriéndole por dentro,una especie de nerviosismo que no podía explicar, y que no sabía si significaba que las cosas iban a ir muy bien o muy mal.

Y de pronto aquel aburrimiento abismal fue interrumpido. Pena y Pánico acudieron rápidamente a Hypnos gritando algo sobre una emergencia en el muelle.

El dios de los sueños con su imperturbable semblante habló:-No puedo dejarlo solo.-

-¡Hades nos manda a buscarte!.-Chilló Pena.-¡Es muy importante! Además él no se va a mover de aquí.¡Rápido!.-

Los ojos dorados de Hypnos se dirigieron hacia Cronos, y tras algo parecido a la duda, corrió tras los dos diablillos. El dios antiguo se quedó allí solo, y algo confundido, cuando una imagen que salió de las sombras le hizo sonreir... Era Hé estúpida bruja había conseguido escapar, y seguramente habría organizado aquello para conseguir pudo evitar una sonrisa. Esos malditos dioses iban a pagar muy caro haber osado desafiarle.

Hécate con un movimiento de su mano le quitó la mordaza.

-¡Que alivio!Esos idiotas van a pagar muy caro lo que me han hecho.- Pero las palabras del dios fueron interrumpidas. La diosa de la hechicería le hizo una señal de silencio. Cronos calló, era cierto, no debían interrumpirles, y ya de por si no tenían mucho tiempo.

Vió como la diosa azul marino le acercaba una poción a la boca antes de liberarlo, al principio dudó, pero Hécate miraba hacia los lados nerviosa y le hacia señas de que se apurase. Cronos pensó que seguramente con esa poción podría liberarse de sus cadenas. Sabía que la bruja era experta en ese tipo de cosas, y no podía perder el tiempo con preguntas, en cualquier momento alguien podía volver y pillarles.

No se lo pensó, se tragó hasta la última gota de la poción, pero para su sorpresa, las cadenas no se soltaron. De repente comenzó a sentirse muy extraño, y pudo ver como Hécate caminaba hacia atrás con una cara entre el asombro y el miedo. El dios antiguo observó sus brazos de color azul... estaban cambiando de color... ¡ estaban volviéndose de color carne!

Rhea observó como el pelo de fuego de Cronos se convertía en una melena negra, su piel se volvía color carne, sus facciones se volvían más humanas... hasta que finalmente el dios antiguo más temido se había convertido en un simple mortal.

-¡Qué me has hecho!¡Maldita bruja!.-

Pero Cronos veía como Hécate le liberaba de sus cadenas y continuaba sin decir nada. Una vez liberado no podía parar de observar sus brazos y su cuerpo. Intentó lanzar una bola de fuego, pero nada salia de la palma de su mano.

Mientras la diosa madre veía a su marido gritar, formó una pequeña bola de energía en su mano. Sabía que debía matarlo, que era una amenaza para el cosmos. Pero al verlo, incluso convertido en mortal, un montón de sensaciones que creía olvidadas la invadieron. Intentaba levantar la mano y acabar con él, pero algo muy dentro de ella se lo impedía.

Cronos observó lo que la diosa intentaba.-¿¡Qué demonios intentas?!¿¡Maldita sea que me has hecho?!.-

-No puedo.- Dijo la diosa. Y Cronos notó algo extraño. Esa no era la voz de Hécate. Era una voz muy familiar.

-Cronos, si tan sólo hubieses ignorado esa profecía... todo se volvió en tu contra. Tú no eras asi...- Dijo la diosa con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras apuntaba con su mano al dios antiguo, sin conseguir acabar con su vida.

Las púpilas de Cronos se dilataron. Conocía perfectamente esa voz.-Rhea...-

Y observó como sus facciones cambiaban, y en pocos segundos la imagen de Hécate daba paso a la imagen de Rhea.

-Rhea... eres tú...¿Acaso piensas matarme?No lo hagas...¡Por favor!.- Cronos sacó su última baza. Era consciente de que estaba a punto de morir. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, y lo único que se le ocurrió era implorar al amor de Rhea.

La diosa observó sus blancos ía vuelto a su verdadera forma. La bola de energía que tenía en su palma desapareció.

-Márchate de aqui. Diré que acabé contigo. Vive una vida mortal. Es lo último que te queda.- Dijo la diosa pelirroja con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cronos estaba dispuesto a marchar, pero al darse la vuelta chocó contra algo. Hades que había estado observando todo había salido, y Perséfone estaba a su lado.

-No tan rápido, de esta no te escapas.-

-¿No es suficiente haberme engañado para convertirme en mortal?¿No es suficiente condenarme a esta vida ?.- Preguntó el dios antiguo.

-Lo cierto es que sería un estupendo castigo ver como vives muerto de asco convertido en lo que mas odias... pero por otra parte no me fio de ti.-

-¡Noo!.- Gritó una voz lejana que se fué acercando. Macaria también estaba alli. Una bola de energía roja se formó en la palma de su mano.- No pienso dejar que vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Voy a terminar lo que una vez empecé.-

Y la semidiosa lanzó una bola de energía sobre Cronos, que lo único que pudo hacer es mirar con pavor como aquella energía de color rojo se acercaba hacia él.

Rhea se acercó corriendo hacia el cuerpo mortal sin vida de Cronos, pero no quedaba nada, el ataque de Macaria lo había desintegrado. Rhea cerró sus ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. El silencio inundó la sala, y la diosa madre desapareció en un resplandor blanco.

EPÍLOGO:

Perséfone peinaba a Macaria. Siempre había sido muy dificil peinar ese cabello tan rebelde, pero desde que ésta era inmortal, todavía era más dificil, pues la forma de su cabello permanecía estática. Ahora el aura roja le acompañaba siempre.

La hija de Hades y Perséfone llevaba un vestido negro, en concreto el vestido que Perséfone había llevado en su boda. Hoy era el gran día en el que se casaba con Thánatos.

La boda se celebraba en el Inframundo. Sólo estaban invitados los dioses principales, los amigos de Macaria de la academia Prometeo, Hércules y Hebe, y Megara.

Mientras Macaria caminaba hacia el altar acompañada de su padre, vió en primera fila a Hypnos sosteniendo a un bebé. Era una niña, su pelo era rubio, y sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que casi parecían blancos. Al pasar junto a Hypnos y aquella niña Macaria sonrió. Se acercó y la besó.- Hola Melinoe.-

Y acto seguido llegó al altar donde Thánatos le esperaba para darse el sí quiero.

 ** _¡Siento el retraso! Pero por fin os traigo el final que culmina mis dos fics. La verdad que siento una pequeña sensación de vacio, pero no os preocupeis, que todo no acaba aqui._**

 ** _Como ya he dicho un montón de veces voy a hacer un fic de one shots, sin orden cronológico, en que haré pequeños capítulos sobre este universo, cosas que apenas han salido, cosas que han sucedido entre los dos fics o entre periodos de tiempo que no se ha especificado..._**

 ** _Y también habrá más sobre Melinoe. Me ha encantado daros esta pequeña sorpresa a todos los que me pediais incluirla, aunque cuando escriba los one shots puede que os llevéis alguna sorpresa con Melinoe... No digo más para no hacer spoiler, ya lo averiguaréis._**

 ** _Agradeceros a todos los que me habéis leido, ha sido mucho tiempo y me ha encantado conocer vuestras opiniones, y sobre todo saber que estabáis ahi._**

 ** _Esto no es una despedida, ya que seguiré escribiendo. Por último, os animo a decirme sobre que os gustaría que escribiese en los one shots de este universo._**

 ** _Estad atentos. Muchos besos!_**


End file.
